


Open at the Close（从结束开始）

by 荷尖角 (firelotus)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 65
Words: 206,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelotus/pseuds/%E8%8D%B7%E5%B0%96%E8%A7%92
Summary: The only prisoner in Nurmengard couldn't protect Dumbledore's tomb, but he instead protected Dumbledore's remains, and a secret he has concealed for over a century.纽蒙迦德唯一的囚徒没有守住邓布利多的坟墓，但他守住了邓布利多的遗体，以及他埋藏了一百年的秘密。-----------------------------------An alternate universe, in which Voldemort won and conquered the wizard world.平行世界，伏地魔胜出并统治巫师世界的AU。Special Notes: Voldemort was able to track down the Elder Wand by other means and, instead of going to Nurmengard, went straight to Dumbledore's tomb.【私设】：伏地魔一开始就通过别的途径问出了老魔杖的下落，没有去纽蒙迦德，直接撬墓。





	1. Chapter 1

他终于找到了。

**那件死神的作品**，**那支魔杖**，如同一段毫不起眼的黑色树枝那样握在它最后一任主人的双手间。

伏地魔喉咙里荷荷作响。他想仰天大笑，而最终只是阴恻恻地冷笑了两下。

“邓布利多，你以为我不敢亵渎你的坟墓吗——”

他开口讥讽这位生前被视为最伟大的白巫师的老人，微微眯起眼睛，以胜利者的姿态俯视对方。

面容消瘦的老人双目闭合，静静地躺在大理石棺材里，霜白的长发从被这位不善访客撕裂的裹尸布边上泄出，一丝一缕铺满两侧，仿佛连起了紫色天鹅绒上缀满的金色星星。

黑魔王伸出枯骨似的手，拔出了他心心念念的老魔杖。魔杖顶端迸发的一串火光和他眼中的疯狂一样跳跃不已。

“死亡圣器！”他叫道，“现在，我是它的主人！我认为我们需要一个隆重的交接仪式，你觉得呢，邓布利多教授？”

说罢，他狰狞地笑起来，陡然将其对准了老人的遗体。

“Reducto（粉身碎骨）！”

就在那一刹那，老魔杖忽然颤了颤。

在施咒者反应过来之前，那道咒语已经“啪嚓”一响在半空中碎开，像狠狠撞在一面看不见的墙上，散开的光应声弹向棺材一侧，把之前已经被伏地魔破坏的白色大理石彻底震碎。碎石一层层剥落而下，露出深埋在内的一角黑色。

**一块黑色的石砖**。

伏地魔吼叫起来，瞪着眼睛挥动魔杖，想要放出下一道咒语。

可他手中的死亡圣器再一次失去控制，开始剧烈摇晃，而那块黑色石砖似乎与它产生了一种共鸣，也一下子嗡嗡颤动起来。一团黑纱瞬间涌出，迅速缠上那具瘦削的遗体，同时将那个气急败坏的行凶者层层阻挡在外。

周围的气流一阵剧烈动荡——那是空间扭曲的前兆。

**门钥匙**。伏地魔在意识到这一点的同时猛地伸出手，一把抓向那具遗体，瞬间和那些层层叠叠的黑纱一同卷进巨大的黑色漩涡中，“啪”地一声消失在那座白色的坟墓之上。

砰！

最先落地的是作为门钥匙的石砖，沉沉滚出一尺之外，停住了。

伏地魔赫然睁开眼。

凛冽的狂风扑面而来，刀刃一样尖利，像要把所有不受欢迎的访客削成碎片。

他发现自己被带到一个昏暗的房间里——**某座高塔的顶层**，他想。这是他从风声的凛冽程度和房间唯一一扇窗后面的景象判断出来的。

黑漆漆的浓云挟持着若隐若现的雷声一涌而上，仿佛要撑开那逼仄的窗口，吞噬一切。潮气和风一起倒灌进来，一道闪电落下，冷冰冰的白色瞬间勾勒出窗下一个盘坐在地的身影。也是一个老人——衣衫褴褛，神情淡漠，像是这间房又冷又硬的四面墙所延伸出来的一部分，双手上戴着一副已经锈迹斑斑的镣铐。

**一个囚徒**。

**一间牢房**。

阿兹卡班——脑中冒出的第一个念头被伏地魔迅速否决了。不，不是阿兹卡班。

从霍格沃茨带过来的遗体就静静躺在那个囚徒面前。

伏地魔没有轻举妄动。明明看上去比那具遗体的主人更瘦削，更嶙峋，但这个人的存在本身却在隐隐向他施加一股无形的压力，他甚至下意识退了一步，哪怕手中正握着世界上最强大的魔杖。

囚徒看也不再看他一眼，低下头，默默注视着黑纱消失后完好无损躺在自己前方地板上的遗体，然后伸出双手，没有理会镣铐锁链在石砖上拖动时的磕碰声，一手托在老人颈后，另一手扳住老人的肩膀，慢慢将遗体扶起来，靠上自己。**一个保护者的姿势**。

被无视了的黑魔王愠怒地举起魔杖：“你是谁！”

囚徒仍然看也不看他，甚至连眼皮都没动一动，抱着遗体的双手一直放在原先的位置上，只是右手食指轻轻一弹，伏地魔手中的老魔杖就忽然飞脱而出，在空中一百八十度翻转，赫然指住了伏地魔——一个无杖无声的魔法，不给对方任何抵抗时间。

“**出去。**”囚徒苍老的声音冷冷道。

下一刻，伏地魔本能地一下抽出自己原本的紫衫木魔杖，及时挡住了面前那件死亡圣器射出的一道绿光。

**一道无声的不可饶恕咒**——很可能是杀戮咒，因为囚徒并没有对自己眼睛里的流露出的厌恶进行半分掩饰，出手干净利落，毫无怜悯，即使知道对手不是一个用杀戮咒就能轻轻松松除掉的人。

所以第一道咒语不过是为了引开注意力，第二道咒语才是目的。

身后“咣”的一声巨响，牢门轰然开启，来不及反应的黑魔王只觉面前仿佛有数十个风暴的风力同时击中胸膛，硬生生将他撞出了这间牢房！之后，铁门又猛地关上，好像那并非一扇牢门而是囚徒自己家的大门。

伏地魔真正地愤怒了，大喝一声，攻击性咒语雨点一般铺天盖地而下，想把那些形同虚设的铁栅栏一根根拆掉，连同栅栏后的那两个人一起撕成碎片。

然而悬浮在半空中的死亡圣器在那一刻隐隐泛起一抹蓝色的光，三道不知从哪里冒出的闸门齐齐落下，“嘭”地一下拦在牢门和伏地魔中间，逼着后者不得不继续退让，距离再一次拉开。闸门下的石砖缝隙间突然钻出一片蓝色的火，像成百上千条涓涓细流汇成一道长河，窜上闸门一路燃烧，所过之处形成了一排锁扣，由下至上砰砰砰地接连扣起，坚不可摧。

伏地魔不甘心地连续用了几个强劲破坏咒，都不见效。

囚徒漠然看着他发狂似地一道道咒语打来，像看一个自欺欺人的小丑，再不说一句话，只是专心地把那幅已经弄得破破烂烂的裹尸布重新整理一遍，再把那些散落出来的银白色头发一绺绺拨回去，拨好，回到那个人生前一贯的体面模样。**体面的，没有瑕疵的老圣人**。**没有瑕疵的阿不思·邓布利多**。

囚徒张了张嘴，慢慢弯下老化后有些僵硬的背脊，把头埋在老人颈侧，像要耳语什么，却始终没有声音出口。

“你是谁！”黑魔王第二次大声质问。

囚徒一深一浅的眼睛在脏兮兮的稀薄光线中微微抬起。

声音像老旧时钟的齿轮，机械而缓慢。

“**一个影子**，”他说，“**阿不思·****邓布利多的影子。**”

◆

阿不思·邓布利多一早便准备好了自己的坟墓，正如他一早便准备好了自己的死亡。

那是一座白色的墓，棺材是全白的大理石——至少表面上是。只有邓布利多知道，在那些纯白的石头里面，有一块他悄悄埋进去的黑色砖石，封了起来，用魔法消除了封口的痕迹。

** 一块来自纽蒙迦德的石头**。和城堡本身一样黑暗，一样阴冷。

没有人知道他在准备棺材的那一天曾经幻影移形来到那座灰蒙蒙的监狱，在刻着德语“Für das Größere Wohl”的大门前久久伫立，半晌后取出老魔杖，把那句话下方刻着小小一行“G.G.”字样的石砖慢慢凿出来，当作自己棺材的最后一块石料。

直至离开，他也没有抬头看一眼面前高高矗立的尖塔上的那扇窗，即使他知道窗后那双眼睛一直看着他。

没有告别。是的，没有。

**他们并不需要再做一次他们1945年已经做过的事情**。

在此之后，死亡自然而然会为他们间的一切写下最平静的结局，画上最完美的句号。

“但显然，你没有教会你的学生这一点。”囚徒面无表情地陈述着。

不是嘲讽，不是。他已经是一个老人了，已经不再执着于年轻时曾经一度热衷过的针锋相对和刻薄，只是单纯地一针见血地进行评论：“他不会懂，许多东西他都不懂。对死亡充满畏惧，对死者毫无尊重——他不配成为死神的主人。”

靠在他怀里的老人没有回答。

那是当然的。即使在老人还活着的时候，他也没有指望过能有一天听到对方的回答，无论是当面还是书信。

语言停住后，无边无际的空寂渐渐填满这座冷峻的城堡。

潮湿的冻气带着一点点白雾潜入这间牢房，石砖被一层霜雪覆盖，黑色变成灰色，和高塔四周缓缓滑动的摄魂怪的手指一样。

囚徒朝那些阿兹卡班昔日的守卫轻轻投去一记冷淡的目光。

这是他的后辈给他们留下的。

在发现这里是什么地方之后，现任的黑魔王终于悻悻停止了徒劳的攻击，决定暂时离开奥地利——毕竟，英国才是他所关注的主战场。找出大难不死的男孩是目前的首要任务，需不需要夺回老魔杖则是后续问题。

伏地魔是一个善于观察的人，大概能隐隐看出囚徒的身体状况并不理想，很可能时日无多，既然牢房牢不可破，那么不妨顺水推舟死死守住这间牢房，严密监视，只等把里面那个衰老的囚徒一点点拖垮再予以最后一击，取回那件死亡圣器。于是他把自己在欧洲大陆召集的几名食死徒派到纽蒙迦德，驻守在城堡周围，另外还召来了十几只摄魂怪，终日阴恻恻地在高塔上徘徊。

残破的黑色斗篷幽幽地掠过窗口，像一团永远不会散开的雾霾。它们袖子下枯瘦的手指一根根刮过旋转的楼梯间，刮过漆黑的墙壁，寄生在小小罅隙里的藤条冻死在那里。明明只是七月，整座城堡却仿佛陷进了没有尽头的严冬，滴水成冰。

囚徒无视了这一切。

“纽蒙迦德的冬天不比这好多少。”他说，像任何一位年迈的老人那样喃喃自语。牢房里唯一的一张毯子盖在那具遗体上，毯子又破又旧，和裹在里面那幅高贵的紫色天鹅绒一点都不相称，却阻止了霜雪入侵。而他自己除了一件薄薄的灰袍外再没有别的东西抵挡寒气，手轻轻按在毯子上，**老人心脏的位置**。

“我已经习惯了——寒冷，孤独，名为时间的酷刑。在这种地方待上五十年的话谁都会渐渐习惯这些的，阿不思。”

囚徒垂下眼睛，仍像第一次打量一个人那样专注地看着老人的脸。

尽管那早已经远远数不清有多少次了。

“我曾经一直以为你把我关在这里是因为纽蒙迦德是我自己建造的监狱，你想让我自食其果，但我错了。”他缓缓道，五十年的时间已经让他能平静地说出这个结论了，“你把我关在这里，是因为这里没有夏天。不是吗，阿不思？”

**这里没有夏天**。

** 这里没有属于他们共有的过去**。

非常合理——残忍，但是合理，以致于他最后恍悟的时候也找不出一条反对的理由。

囚徒发出微微一声笑，很快被破碎的咳嗽声取代。他瘦削的身体因为咳嗽一阵抖动，低俯下去，托在老人颈后的手缓缓收紧了。

“不过无所谓了，一切即将结束。”他沙哑地说，“很快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“Für das Größere Wohl”=德语版“For the Greater Good”


	2. Chapter 2

**哈利·波特死了**。

大难不死的男孩，命运坎坷的救世主，一个不到十七岁的孩子。

像一团人们拼命用双手在风中小心翼翼护住的蜡烛的火，渺小，却寄托着所有人的希望，现在“呲”地一下熄灭了——那么突然，那么彻底，没有半点征兆。

巫师世界忽然一片沉寂。**死寂**。

波特瞭望站的每日播报也忽然停止了，主持人不再说话，只有收音机里传出的白噪音沙沙地在死寂中渗开，灰烬一般层层叠叠铺满每一个听众的心底，如同一场默哀。

街头巷尾所张贴的波特通缉令一夜之间换了模样。救世主男孩的黑白照片上慢慢浮现出一个交叉十字，仿佛两道深深的刀疤，划破了那双眼睛里的坚定，只留下憔悴和无助。悬在上方的“**UNDESIRABLE**”消失了，换成一个无比醒目的“**DEAD**”——那是他的讣告，一张张在萧瑟的风中翻动，向人们宣告预言的结局。

哈利·波特死了，之前所有同盟者的努力都功亏一篑——

他的朋友中有人开始哭泣，更多的人则是茫然。

他们忽然失去了前进方向，不知道何去何从。自那位伟大的白巫师离开后，他们一直追逐仰望的灯塔坍塌了；而现在，灯塔留下的唯一一只小小的灯泡也被黑暗吞噬。光完全消失了，所有人的信念都在摇摇欲坠。

霍格沃茨全面沦陷——如果说学生们此前还在暗暗地反抗西弗勒斯·斯内普和其他食死徒的话，那么现在这样的抵抗力也一下子被抽空了，人心惶惶，如同一盘散沙。

凤凰社的一切运作也迈进了冰冻期。所剩无几的成员回到格里莫广场12号，一个个坐在长桌前相顾无言。邓布利多的死讯传来时他们中许多人忍不住流泪，现在哈利死了，当他们从迎头重重一锤般的巨大震惊中清醒，才发现自己连泪都流不出来了，只能麻木地继续逃亡，尽管他们不确定这场逃亡究竟有没有终点。

他们都已经到了极限，伤痕累累——无论是生理还是心理上——哈利的死是最后一根稻草。

愤怒，悲伤，以及深深的无力感占据了他们思考的全部，没有余力再去追查恩师遗体的下落。

“**遗体在纽蒙迦德**——”

黑魔王忽然开口，像是刚刚才记起那么一件事似的从假寐中睁开眼，眼珠缓缓转向前方那个神情颓唐的黑发男人。

西弗勒斯·斯内普慢慢抬起头。

这位现任的霍格沃茨校长看上去仿佛苍老了十年，面容仍旧苍白，似乎一直把自己囚禁在没有阳光的密室里。疏于打理的散乱头发在他脸上投落一道道阴影，颧骨凹陷得越来越深。自从那个继承了母亲绿眼睛的男孩死去后，他便很少再说话了，整日独自一人待着。

伏地魔半眯着眼睛审视这个天生善于封闭情绪的男人，像在寻找一条能用刀刺进去的裂缝，把埋在里面的真实一点点挖出来。

“邓布利多的遗体在纽蒙迦德，我亲眼见到的。”

斯内普在听到遗体主人的名字时眼睑微微一动，但表情没变。

“纽蒙迦德里面关押的是……”

“我知道是谁，”伏地魔不耐烦似地一挥手，沉沉打断了他，冷笑道，“而那不重要，重要的是那个人选择与我们为敌，选择了注定失败的一方，选择了自取灭亡——就跟那个男孩一样！”

斯内普的面容有那么一刻扭曲，张开嘴，发出滞重的呼吸声，却始终没有一丝逾越，硬邦邦地站在原地不动。

“西弗勒斯，”黑魔王观察至此忽然笑了起来，骷髅似的五根指骨攀上他这位黑发信徒的肩膀，“你是一个非常出色的部下，毕竟，**你帮我杀了邓布利多**，**而你的魔杖帮我杀了哈利·波特**。”

斯内普表情麻木地听着，背脊绷直。

那位白发苍苍的老校长在他的一道杀戮咒下坠落高塔，而那个男孩虽然并非他亲手所杀，却是黑魔王借用他的魔杖在他本人面前发出那致命一击的。而他，两次都只能看着，两次都无法抵抗命运。

而黑魔王显然打算让他经历第三次。

“去纽蒙迦德，杀了那个囚徒，把遗体带回来。”斯莱特林的后裔在他耳边发出蛇一般嘶嘶的低语声，“然后毁掉——”

◆

囚徒抬起眼睛。

一闪而过的雷电瞬间在乌漆漆的墙上烙下一块刺目的白色，之后又迅速让位给黑暗。但这并不妨碍那双眼睛捕捉到墙壁上的小小变化——冻结在上面的那层霜似乎有了一丝融化的迹象，水开始顺着砖石一行行滑下，滴到地上。

**摄魂怪在移动**。

他能感觉到它们仍在纽蒙迦德周围，但位置已经偏离了塔楼，正朝另一个方向聚拢。也许，是因为发现了什么意外的“访客”——

囚徒收回目光，等着。

黑色的接骨木魔杖仍然静静握在他手中，老人的遗体也仍然静静靠在他身上，表情安详，像睡着了。而他没有抬起手，像不愿意让这个动作打扰到怀里的人一样。

这时，又一道剧烈的白光倏地涌进塔楼。但这次没有雷声，只有一声激昂的呐喊。

“Expecto Patronum（呼神护卫）！”

眩目的白色如浪潮般卷过楼梯，由下至上贯穿了城堡，直达顶层。

一只被咒语驱赶的摄魂怪出现在楼梯口，被汹涌的白光一路追逐，择路而逃，仿佛一块破破烂烂的黑色布匹荡过走廊，却无意间匆匆一头撞在囚徒设下的闸门上。

“嘭——”

那团雾霾般的形体碰到闸门的一刹那，蓝色的火眨眼间吞没了它。

斗篷下的摄魂怪发出一声尖锐的嘶叫，一股寒流以其为中心迅速涌开，所过之处立即结了一层厚厚的冰，想要压制那些火焰的灼烧。而囚徒手腕一转，杖尖沉沉点地，一道铁甲咒的屏障猛地挡住了那些迎面扫来的猎猎寒风，弹了回去，甚至没让风掀起那位老人的一根头发。

那只黑暗生物在蓝色的火中一阵挣扎，终于渐渐化作灰烬，残骸如同砂砾般在空中飞散。

囚徒收回手。

屏障消失了，前方的火也慢慢褪去，现出了牢门前一只半透明的白色水獭。

“**守护神咒**。”囚徒忽然开口，“最难掌握的防御咒语之一，古老，但是高深——他年轻时非常喜欢研究的一个咒语，而我一次也没用过。”

当这句话结束时，回归黑暗的走廊上一步一步逼近的脚步声也停住了。

白色水獭形成一团光雾，无声散开，照亮了后面的那两个人。

一个神情紧绷的红发男孩站在前面，看上去忐忑极了，捏着魔杖的力道大到简直要把那根可怜的木头拗断。被他护在身后的是一个有着棕色卷发的女孩，表情比男孩要凌厉十倍，双眼直勾勾地盯着囚徒。

她手上那支还在隐隐冒光的魔杖笔直地指向对方，手指微微发抖，出于一种介于极度紧张和极度愤怒之间的强烈情绪。

“‘一次也没用过’，”她重复一遍囚徒的话，冷冷发问，“是用不上还是用不了，**盖勒特·格林德沃**？”

也许是因为听到那个不知道多少年没有人叫过的名字，囚徒忽然笑了，眼角的皱纹微微舒展，带着一丝与这座阴暗监狱格格不入的愉悦。

“你心里已经有一个你愿意相信的答案，不管那是不是和我最后给出的答案一样。因此我的回答并不重要。”他说。

**是的**，**人们一直相信黑暗的信徒终将归于黑暗**，**谈不上光明**，**更谈不上守护**。

女孩皱了皱眉，似乎在踌躇什么，却不肯放下自己握着魔杖的手。她本来还在为刚刚一口气驱逐十几只摄魂怪而消耗的力量微微喘着，可当她的目光落到囚徒面前的那具遗体上，呼吸又陡然屏住了。

“噢！”她的泪水涌出眼眶，失声哽咽，“邓布利多教授……”

一旁的红发男孩也抑制不住惊愕和悲伤，咬紧牙，用力一把揽住女孩的肩膀，及时阻止了她匆匆迈出去的脚步：“不！赫敏！不能碰那道闸门！”

“可是格林德沃——”**也许会伤害****遗体**。

赫敏·格兰杰的声音忽然顿住了。这位一向善于洞察细节的学生注意到了盖在遗体上的那张毯子，毯子破破旧旧的，显然来自于这间牢房，来自于那个囚徒。

然后她还注意到，即使摄魂怪已经不在了，牢房墙壁和地板上结的一层冰也还在，还没有完全融化，白色的霜覆盖了大部分黑色砖石，一股冻气凝固在房间里，如同置身于冰窖。可那位老人的遗体被好好地用两层遮盖物挡在严寒之外，连那些铺散开的头发都打理得十分妥帖。

但那个囚徒，那个昔日让欧洲大陆惶惶不安了半个世纪的前黑魔王，却一无所有。

他非常瘦削，身形微微佝偻——赫敏甚至不需要仔细看就能看出来——他身上只有一件残旧的布袍，露出半截手臂，臂上是时间和几十年囹圄生涯留下的衰败痕迹，像枯树的枝干，拖着一副附着薄薄一层冰的镣铐，手指因为寒冷而微微发青。

而他一直用这双手轻轻抱着那位老人，把毯子裹得更结实些。**尽管对一具遗体而言**，**这样的举动毫无意义**。

赫敏张了张嘴，半晌也没能继续说完自己之前想说的话。取而代之的是怔怔的一句质疑。

“你真的是盖勒特·格林德沃？”

**那个冷血的盖勒特·格林德沃**？**那个罪行累累的盖勒特·格林德沃**？

年迈的囚徒隔着三道闸门注视这位年轻的女巫。

“你其实知道答案，格兰杰小姐。”他缓缓道，不等因为听见自己的身份被识破而一脸惊愕的女孩回过神，目光又转向了同样惊慌失措的红发男孩，“还有你，年轻的韦斯莱先生。”

罗恩·韦斯莱有些结巴地叫起来：“你、你是怎么——”

囚徒轻轻截断他：“简单的方法，尤其适用于大脑封闭术还不到家的学生。”

赫敏闻言心头微微一震，下意识扬起魔杖，这才发现自己刚刚居然在不知不觉间把手压低了。**可怕**——她听到自己的声音在心里大喊大叫。在他们都毫无觉察的情况下已经完成了一次摄神取念，可怕至极！

“现在，该我问你们问题了。”

囚徒喑哑的声音像一面高墙沉沉压向他们，和那句话所带着的重量一样。

“哈利·波特出了什么事？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：巫师界普遍认为“守护神咒”属于一种光明魔咒，只限于心灵纯洁的人，黑巫师无法使用，否则有可能遭到反噬而死。


	3. Chapter 3

囚徒口中那个名字，正如那个问题本身，斧头一般重重砍在他们还未愈合的伤口上。 

这一次连韦斯莱家的小儿子都忍不出吼出来。

“你明明能读取我们的思想，还故意这么问！你简直——”

想到死去的挚友，他一时间哽咽得说不下去，一阵粗喘，魔杖杖尖仿佛在回应主人的怒火，迸发出浓烈的红光。他们在这段艰难时期一直默默地把这件事埋在心里，埋在一只上了锁的铁匣子里，把钥匙远远丢开不肯再拾起来，但囚徒的一句话硬生生打碎了那把锁。

“哈利死了！他死了！”罗恩开始自暴自弃地嘶吼，一旁的赫敏也不由眼眶通红，“听着，如果你只是想看我们难过……”

“这并不是我的问题，”囚徒淡淡打断他，“我的问题是‘**出了什么事**’。你们的思想里只有那男孩死了的结果，却没有任何回忆画面说明当时发生了什么。”

罗恩愣了愣。 

“他——”

“**他中了黑魔王的一道杀戮咒**——**这**，**就是当时发生的事**。”

一个阴沉的声音忽然于黑暗之中响起，冷冷地，语调像用刀片削过一样尖刻。

年轻的格兰芬多们双双脸色一变，不约而同地迅速将魔杖挥向声音传出的角落。

但那道影影绰绰的身形比他们的咒语更快，像一团黑色丝绸瞬间在半空中抖开，一晃而过，而那个声音却用与动作完全相反的速度逐字逐句沉沉落下：“Ex-pelli-armus（除你武器）。”

精确如制作魔药时一步一步计算好的份量。

两支魔杖顿时匆匆弹出它们原主人的手，飞过走廊，“啪”地落到一片黑色袍袖底下伸出来的那只手里。

“斯内普！”

失去了控制权的赫敏在惊愕和愤怒的双重作用下脱口而出。

“靠、边、站。”前魔药学教授不为所动，举着魔杖冷冷命令他曾经的两位学生，眼睛却没看他们，而是紧紧盯着牢房深处的人。

囚徒也久久盯着他——更准确地说，盯着他手上那支魔杖。纯黑色的，如同戒尺一样刚硬笔直的桦木木杖，覆盖在一层冰冷的光下。囚徒看着，一言不发，但一直以来的淡漠表情却仿佛出现了一丝波动。**像漆黑水面下的一个个湍急漩涡在逐层上涌**。

斯内普明白那种眼神。

——压制杀意的眼神。

“不错，”他比囚徒早一步开口，一字一句道，“正是这支魔杖杀死了哈利·波特。”

然后继续面无表情地指出。

“**也是同一支魔杖**，**杀死了阿不思·邓布利多**。”

那一刻，囚徒手腕上的镣铐忽然响了一下，动了。

生锈的铁链在地面上沉沉一撞，又冷又脆，倏然卷进随后而至的雷声中。

只见三道闸门上的排扣“咔嚓”一声转过九十度，像有一只无形的手由上至下将其一道道迅速拨开。闸门底端一排长长的矛刺拔地而起，连同闸门本身一起化作一片蓝色火海，又在眨眼间消失不见——设在牢房前的重重阻碍赫然一扫而空。

斯内普下意识匆匆一步跨前，长袍仿佛一道巨大的黑色屏障挡在他的学生和囚徒之间，做出了一个防卫型咒语的准备姿势。

赫敏和罗恩怔了怔，神情复杂地迅速对视一眼。

“不想死就往后退。”黑发巫师沉着脸甩出一句阴恻恻的警告，示意一向容易低估局面危险性的格兰芬多们拉开距离。

赫敏试图提出抗议，可喉咙里却堵着什么一样干巴巴的组织不了语句，结果被率先反应过来的罗恩一把拉住胳膊，跌跌撞撞地拖到了一面墙后，只能屏住呼吸等待。

之前四下奔涌的白雾渐渐沉淀下来，牢门后面的景象也重新归于明朗，清楚呈现出里面的两个人——两个老人，都可以用瘦削形容，区别只在于一个还坐着，也仅仅是坐着，像百年风蚀下最后一座孤立的岩石，半深半浅的眼睛漠然注视前方；而另一个已经早早闭上了双目，无声无息地躺在一张老旧的毯子里。

斯内普看着后者，手指机械一般麻木地维持着自己用魔杖直直指向对方的动作。

对，连动作都跟那天晚上一模一样。多么讽刺，多么合适。**合适作为他的结局**。

斯内普缓缓闭上眼睛片刻，再睁开时表情俱无，一片空洞。

“黑魔王命令我取回遗体，”他说，声音里没有分毫感情，“——在杀了你之后，格林德沃。”

话语甚至还未落地，一道锋利的白光已经陡然出手。

“Sectumsempra（神锋无影）！”

对于手持接骨木魔杖的人而言，即使是这样高等级的攻击咒语也能一举挡下。

但囚徒却没有。没有用死亡圣器也没有用咒语，只是在白光逼近的一刹那忽然一下俯低，用自己的身躯严严实实地护住了那具遗体，直接正面承受了那重重一击！

赫敏本能地开始尖叫。

她瞪大眼睛看着囚徒身上一道道仿佛被利刃剖开的裂口一下子涌出了血，迅速渗进那件灰色的囚袍，触目惊心。

但黑发巫师甚至比他的学生更震惊，愕然站在那里。

他万万没想到囚徒非但不出手挡开，还直接用身体当盾牌：“为什——”

昔日的黑魔王慢慢抬起头，神情寡淡，仿佛完全无视了那种刀刃一路割开皮肉的痛楚，先是低下眼睛端详了一遍怀里的人，确定刚刚那一击并没有伤及对方，这才微微一晃松开手，撑在一旁的地砖上。直至此时此刻才显出一分摇摇欲坠的虚弱。

开口的第一句话更像是对自己说的。

“**所以**，**被这支魔杖的咒语击中就是这种感觉**。”

第二句才是对施咒者说的。

“**阿不思那时候也没有做任何抵抗**，**对吗**？”

斯内普微微一僵，抿着的唇形成一道绷直的线，没有回答。

大脑封闭术一直是他坚不可摧的防线，现任黑魔王至今没能踏进去一步，前任黑魔王也不能。

“那是因为邓布利多教授非常信任他，即使他是一个食死徒，一个叛徒！”罗恩在这时候怒不可遏地开口叫喊道。在他们这些霍格沃茨学生和凤凰社成员眼中，斯内普之所以能杀死如此强大的白巫师完全是因为他利用了对方的信任，利用了对方对信任的人毫无防备这一点。

斯内普不吭声，冷漠地站在那里任凭昔日的学生对自己一番痛斥，全无反应。

如果没有最后那一句的话。

“哈利的死也有一半——不，完全是他的责任！”罗恩的声音气得发抖。

“呵。”

现任的霍格沃茨校长忽然自喉咙底部发出一声沉沉的笑，带着讥讽，半边脸被一片阴影切开，明暗分明。

他的右手再一次举起了魔杖：“回答正确，韦斯莱先生。**全部都****是我的责任**。”

罗恩还来不及说话，一道无声咒已经把他重重钉到墙壁上，双脚悬空，像被墙上伸出的无形绳索捆住一样动弹不得，声带似乎也被死死勒住了，一时间连骂都骂不出来。赫敏焦急地一个箭步挡在罗恩面前，一边喘一边直勾勾地盯着斯内普，生怕这个男人还有下一道咒语，更怕那会是一道不可饶恕咒。

但前斯莱特林院长只是一脸淡漠地收回手，转而指向囚徒。

“他是对的，我利用了邓布利多的信任——为了杀他。这就是他当时没有抵抗的原因，如果你是在问这个。”

囚徒缓缓抬起双眼。

“**他不信任任何人**，**自从1899年之后再也没有**。”

纽蒙迦德的囚徒更正了这一点。

“**因为信任而被利用的人是你**，**为了杀死他自己**，**为了更伟大的利益**。”


	4. Chapter 4

“**西弗勒斯回来了吗**？”

黑魔王忽然开口问道。

像在谈论一件再普通不过的日常琐事，不重要，也不关心，纯粹问问而已。

卢修斯·马尔福匆匆掩盖住自己那一刹那的惊慌，尤其当他意识到黑魔王的目光正投向自己后。他和他的家族与这位黑发巫师一向走得很近，黑魔王不会不知道，所以问题也许不仅仅是一个问题，而是审核。

“还没有，我的主人。”

卢修斯微微躬身回答。答案越简短越好，更不会提他们讨论的对象已经超过三十六个小时没出现在英国境内的事。

现任的黑魔王笑起来，温和，却让金发巫师一阵冷颤的笑法。

“**那么**，**他不会再回来了**。”伏地魔轻飘飘地抛出一个结论，用他的紫衫木魔杖在手掌间一下下打拍，对自己愣住的部下指示道，“给我们在魔法部的好朋友多洛雷斯写一封信，告诉她，她将受聘继续担任霍格沃茨的校长一职——明日生效。”

在场的食死徒们暗暗交换几下眼神，但无一人开口质疑。 

倒是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇眼睛里满是雀跃，按捺不住一脸灿烂笑容，显然期待这一天已久，而她的妹妹纳西莎·马尔福则有些脸色苍白，悄悄朝丈夫递去一记无比焦虑的目光。

卢修斯只能装作没看见，唯唯诺诺地接下了信使这个角色，不敢有异议，即使他明知道一旦斯内普不在，他们的境地就更加岌岌可危了。

“但如果他在这时候回来？”一名负责在霍格沃茨周围巡逻的食死徒小心地询问。

伏地魔手上的动作停住了，玻璃珠似的眼睛缓缓扫视房间一圈。

“处决，”他慢悠悠地说，“就地执行。”

◆

“**如果你现在回去**，**你就会死**。”

囚徒说，用审判庭上慢慢宣读出那一纸判决的方式。冷静，却不一定冷漠。

两位格兰芬多同时僵住了，下意识双双转头看向他们昔日的魔药学老师。他们还未从刚刚那场对话带来的巨大震惊中回神，现在又猛地听到这么一句，脑子里嗡嗡作响，整个人都是蒙的。

但接受宣判的人只是石雕般默默伫立，不作声。

“英国那位黑魔王不是要让你杀死我，而是要让你来送死。”囚徒淡淡地陈述下去，“他不信任你，想用这种方法试试你的忠诚度，给了你一个连他自己都办不到的任务。你拒绝的话他会当场杀了你，你接受的话，他也可以借我的手堂堂正正地杀掉你——结局都只有一个，而你知道这些。”

最后是结论。

“**你知道**，**但你还是来了**，**证明****你已经没有活下去的欲望了**。”

活下去的欲望？

斯内普听到自己在这一刻发出一阵尖锐的笑，恶狠狠地，透出一股疯癫和自嘲。莉莉·伊万斯——他至今拒绝使用她结婚后的姓氏——那双绿眼睛永远闭上的时候，他就曾经一度想要结束生命，但由悔恨而生的责任感阻止了他，邓布利多阻止了他。

**为了哈利**。老人这么对他说。

为了继承那双绿眼睛的孩子。

然而现在，这些还有什么意义，他继续活下去还有什么意义？**没有**。

“别一副你什么都懂的口气，”黑发巫师终于渐渐止住了那种半癫半狂的笑，声音像被一场火灼烧过，嘶哑得厉害，气息粗重，“你根本不可能懂——” 

囚徒沉默了短短几秒钟。

“**我懂**。”是他的回答。

斯内普忽然意识到什么似地微微一怔，目光定格在对方身上。

那是盖勒特·格林德沃，在前半个世纪被视为唯一一个能和阿不思·邓布利多相匹敌的巫师，将近一百年的宿敌，现在不过是一个套着镣铐等待死亡的老人。而这样一个人，却一直用双手牢牢抱着那具遗体，从未放开，沉默着挡去一切侵害，仿佛怀里的人还好好地活着。

**很像**。一个荒谬的念头隐隐涌上脑门。**很像当年抱着莉莉的遗体不愿放手、一再自欺欺人的自己**。

斯内普被自己的联想深深一惊，骤然抽回思绪，有些狼狈地喘了几口气。理智在极力否认刚刚一闪而过的猜测，但他同时也知道——自己的直觉一向非常准。

**看在梅林份上**，**那可是格林德沃**！**那可是邓布利多**！

心里一片混乱，握着魔杖的手也不知不觉间渐渐放低了。

赫敏迅速觉察到了黑发巫师的动摇，咬了咬牙，到底忍不住远远地大喊道：“斯内普……教授，住手吧，如果你不是自愿的话！我已经受够周围的人一个个在我面前死去了！”

斯内普的神情滞了滞，深吸一口气，语调依然阴沉：“轮不到你来教训我，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏简直想开口骂人。没想到她才刚刚张开嘴，身后忽然“嘭咚”一声闷响把她那句骂人的话吓回去了，转头一看，原来是之前困住罗恩的咒语解开了，他一下子失去平衡摔到了地上。

“斯内普！你这混——等等，你想干什么！”

罗恩忿忿不平的咒骂在他看到对方再次朝囚徒扬起魔杖时一下子变成了尖叫。

“闭、上、嘴。”前斯莱特林院长冷冷喝斥道，手腕却已经开始转动，与上一个咒语不同，谨慎地、缓缓地在半空中描出一道又一道平滑的轨迹，一段类似吟唱的低沉咒语在同一时间响起，“Vulnera Sanentur（速速愈合）。”

一直屏住气死死盯着他动作的赫敏突然发现——那些轨迹是在对应囚徒身上伤口的位置。

有如时间逆流般，囚徒衣服上的血迹渐渐倒退，连地面上的那些也逐一汇合，像是有什么把它们吸回了伤口中，最后连那些裂伤也合二为一，恢复如初。斯内普的诵读也终于停住了。

“这，是你替邓布利多挡下那道咒语的回报。”斯内普沉声指出，“但也仅此而已——我并不信任你，如果需要，还是一样会动手杀死你。”

囚徒镇定自若地笑了笑。

“**你杀不死我**。”他说，“顺带一提，我也不信任你，至少不完全信任。如果你刚刚第一击用的是杀戮咒，我当时会立刻反手杀掉你。”

黑发巫师的面容重重扭曲了一下，反唇相讥：“……我倒真希望我用的是杀戮咒。”

说罢，轻轻一甩手把收缴到的两支魔杖丢出去。

两位年轻巫师一个激灵，赶在这个一向难以捉摸的男人反悔之前急急忙忙扑上去，抢回了自己的武器。

直到现在脑子还晕乎乎的罗恩第一反应是仓促地举起它，却临时僵住了，不知道该指着囚徒还是该指着斯内普，只能眼巴巴地看着赫敏，赫敏则用仿佛在骂“白痴”的眼神狠狠瞪了他一下。

“马上滚出去，越远越好。”斯内普冷冰冰地对他们下命令，像一头坏脾气的野兽那样在原地来回踱了几步，“你们比我想象的还要蠢，蠢透了，以为一个昏昏倒地击晕外面那几个黑巫师，就没事了？一旦他们醒过来，黑魔王马上就会知道他心心念念想弄死的两个小通缉犯躲在这里——韦斯莱，放下魔杖，你想让我用第二次缴械咒吗？”

韦斯莱家的小儿子明显心理挣扎了好一会儿，才总算慢慢把手放下，一脸挫败。

斯内普本以为对方会一直维持这副灰溜溜的模样不再顶嘴，却不料这位红发少年半晌艰涩地挤出了一句话：“不，我们不能走，**因为是邓布利多教授把我们带到这里来的**。”

斯内普一愣，目光下意识匆匆落到那具遗体上。

“你在说什……”

后半句话被罗恩默默从衣兜里掏出的一样东西打断了。一只有着墨绿色筒身的小玩意，银质的圆盖子隐隐散发光芒，乍看之下没有什么特别的，但斯内普一眼就认出来了。

“**熄灯器**，”罗恩慢吞吞地吐出这个词，顿了顿，再把剩下的话补完，“**他的遗物之一**。”

◆

“他们都是旧时代的遗物，在我看来。”

伏地魔懒洋洋地用自己枯枝一样的手指抚过面前那张老旧的羊皮纸，食指描过上面古老的图案。**一个三角**，**一个圆圈**，**一道竖线**。

“两人都是，”他重复道，“邓布利多和格林德沃，固执地守着一些枯朽的信条和原则，沉浸于过去，迟迟不肯承认新的时代已经来临——最终将被时代淘汰。”

说完这些话，黑魔王抬起眼睛，忽然露出了一个愉快的笑容。

他像一个彬彬有礼的主人对客人寒暄道：“你一口茶都没喝，为什么？英国的茶不合口味吗？”

飘浮在半空中的一套精美茶壶和茶杯正袅袅冒出热气，茶叶的醇香满溢而出，一只银茶匙“叮咚”一声搁上茶托，瓷器上有金色印花在发光——和这间阴森的地下审讯室格格不入。

对面坐着的人冷漠地微微垂下眼睑，没有回答的意思。

一身黑色长裙的老妇人，领口束起，只有一颗简简单单的珍珠作为领扣固定在那里，余下全是修道士一样毫无装饰的纯黑布料。曾经的黑发已经在几十年岁月间染上一片铅灰，披散在她微微驼曲的背上，看着比她的实际年龄更衰老。

“主人正问你呢，”贝拉特里克斯阴恻恻地用一柄匕首抵住她的颈侧，一口气吹在她耳朵上，“回答。”

得到的只有沉默。

黑女巫冷笑一声，手腕微微用力，一颗血珠迅速地从刀刃边缘冒出来，流下脖子，蛇一般钻进领口。然而对方只是一直木然地静静坐着，连眼皮都没抬一抬。

黑女巫还想把刀刃刺深些，却被她的主人叫住了。

“不，不，贝拉特里克斯。”伏地魔仍旧微笑着，用循循善诱的口吻吩咐道，“我们要善待客人，尤其是远道而来的客人。”

老妇人沉沉笑了一声，但眼睛里并没有笑意。

她的英语发音有一种浸过冰水的滞涩感：“**原来你们把人质叫作**‘**客人**’。”

仿佛听到了一个不错的笑话，黑魔王哈哈大笑起来。

“人质？”他从容不迫地缓缓抚弄手中的魔杖，一点没有动怒，反而显出了一分充满怜悯的表情，“人质是用在有求于人的时候，而我不需要求你任何事情——倒是你，也许很快就有需要求我的事情了，文达·罗茜尔女士。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个时代的大家都一一老去了啊，感慨。  
老盖也算是邓校长的一件遗物吧。


	5. Chapter 5

文达·罗茜尔从没有求过任何人，近百岁的她如此，二十多岁的她也如此。

即使在她长达几十年的幽禁生涯中，她也没有一次向谁屈服过，更没有求过谁。

1945年的夏天，差一步便能镇压全欧洲的黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃在那场决斗中败给阿不思·邓不利多，他的理想和伟大事业也如同那天纷纷扬扬洒落的雨点一般扎进尘土，化作泥泞，成了历史的一页污点——至少胜利一方的魔法史学家是这么写的。

1945年的夏天结束时，她失去了她的信仰，也失去了她的自由。

作为格林德沃最虔诚的信徒之一，她在一场针对圣徒余党的围剿中被捕，由法国魔法部进行秘密审判。

审判在弗斯滕伯格广场的地下持续了整整三周。考虑到纯血罗茜尔家族在法国巫师界的影响力，她没有和其他人一样被处死，而是被废除了魔法，设下禁锢咒语，当作一个哑炮那样被她的家族深深雪藏在深谷中的一处庄园里，以“照顾”为名幽禁起来。 

**格林德沃被关押在纽蒙迦德，直至死亡**。憎恨着他们的人冷笑着对她说。**那是胜者——邓布利多的意思**。

她恨邓布利多，前半生是因为对方是他们前进道路上的绊脚石，后半生是因为他带走了格林德沃，各种意义上的。

后来新的黑魔王出现了。

巫师界人人闻之色变，她却不屑一顾——那不是格林德沃，不是。在她看来这个混血的斯莱特林后裔不过是区区一个粗劣的仿制品。**谈吐**，**举止**，**手腕**，**眼界**，**无一能及**。

现在，邓布利多死了，而伏地魔回来了。和以前一样是粗劣的仿制品，只不过更聪明、更谨慎些。

猫头鹰一个月来一次。邓布利多死后的第一个月，猫头鹰送来了他的讣告以及英国魔法部如同泥沙的堤坝一样瞬间崩溃的消息。卷土重来的黑魔王那时候已经差不多将英伦三岛牢牢握在掌心，而当食死徒出现在庄园门口时，她知道，这位黑魔王的势力已经渗透到欧洲大陆了。

“你的侄孙，年轻的罗茜尔先生，一名新晋的食死徒，即将在我的安排下被任命为法国魔法部部长。”

继英国之后，看来法国也撑不住了。

文达冷漠地动了动嘴唇。

“多么耻辱。”

“多么荣耀，”伏地魔微微抬高声音盖过她的，非常好脾气地耐心纠正道，“对于一个因为曾经追随格林德沃而被法国巫师界孤立的纯血家族，这是一个重返巅峰的绝佳机会。”

文达用鼻息发出轻轻一声笑，像在三尺冰霜上面绽开了一枝玫瑰。固然美，也仍然冷冽。

“巅峰？你永远到达不了先生以前的高度。”

“呵呵，”现任黑魔王同样没有咬这一次的钩，还不慌不忙地拆掉了钩子上的饵，“罗茜尔女士，如果你想通过激怒我，让我一气之下杀了你，让你得以痛痛快快地解脱，那么你注定要失望。”

“是吗？那么，你恐怕也注定要失望——因为我不会帮你，也帮不了你。”她知道她追随过的那个人不会因为区区一个人质动摇，即使那是昔日的心腹。

伏地魔再次哈哈大笑。不认识他的人甚至会觉得他天生开朗，反而是熟悉他的贝拉特里克斯莫名一阵冷颤，不敢擅自发言，而文达只是淡漠地看着他笑。

伏地魔笑毕，这才回答一句：“你不用帮我，帮你自己就行。”

文达没接话，不可觉察地皱了皱眉。

伏地魔挥动手中的魔杖，茶壶愉快地转了一圈，低下头把热腾腾的茶倾注到茶杯里。他的表情隔着一层朦朦白雾变得更加不可捉摸：“罗茜尔女士，你一直深深恨着阿不思·邓布利多，不是吗？”

这一点倒没什么好隐瞒的。文达坦白道：“我确实憎恨邓布利多，如果可以，我希望亲手杀了他，可惜被你们抢先一步。死都死了，我对折磨一具尸体没兴趣，如果你是这么打算的话。”

但现任黑魔王接下去的话让她微微一僵。

“**邓布利多没有死。**”

捕捉到了老妇人眼睛里那瞬间的震动，他高高地扬起嘴角，像一个得到了玩具的孩子，笑着补充：“在某种形式上，还没有——如何，你现在有兴趣了吗？”

◆

“你再说一遍。”

黑发巫师带着一丝戾气恶狠狠地逼近他旧日的学生，几乎是用吼的了。红头发那位一个哆嗦，不自觉往棕头发那位身上靠，后者白了他一眼。

“简单地说，”赫敏·格兰杰清了清嗓子，决定替她的同伴回答，“邓布利多教授有一份遗嘱，托付了三件遗物给我们。罗恩得到了他用过的熄灯器，我则得到了一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，哈……”

差点说出哈利名字的那瞬间赫敏狠狠一愣，喉咙生生哽住，说不下去了。斯内普也一时间没吭声，面色铁青。 

而囚徒在听到第二件遗物的时候忽然微微笑了一下：“呵，《三兄弟的传说》。”

那张百年沧桑的脸上露出的是一个十六岁少年的笑容。

《三兄弟的传说》，三件死亡圣器。隐形衣，复活石，还有——

黑发巫师突然死死盯住囚徒手中的那支魔杖，邓布利多的随葬品，一个可怕的假设像黑漆漆的衣柜中蹿出一只博格特那样冷不丁冒了出来。喉结不由一动，把涌到嘴边的最后一个词重重咽了回去。

难道……

难怪……

不管出于哪一个理由，黑魔王一心想除掉眼前这个男人都是理所当然的！

可邓布利多又是出于什么理由把这些学生引到如此危险的人身边，**一个手上持有很可能是三死圣之一的接骨木魔杖的前黑魔王**？

前魔药学教授紧紧攥住拳头。

熄灯器的秘密他听说过——“当周围的光完全熄灭，它将指出前往光明的道路”。

**但是****盖勒特·格林德沃**？**开什么玩笑**。

牺牲了一个哈利·波特，而现在连这两个也要送过来完成他口口声声的所谓“使命”吗？

“‘那件事’之后，我们被迫再一次开始逃亡。”罗恩·韦斯莱声音闷闷的，没有指明那件事即是哈利的死，“我们和凤凰社失去联络，只能在麻瓜世界东躲西藏……熄灯器就是那时候突然亮的。”

他们在几个食死徒来势汹汹的追击下一路躲到多佛海峡，衣兜里的熄灯器在奔跑过程中忽然掉了出来，罗恩伸手去捡的那一刻，银质盖子“啪”地自己弹开了，远方的灯塔和星星点点的渔船灯火眨眼间被抽空，白崖和海岸线顿时一片漆黑。

一团幽蓝的光球冉冉升起，飘向悬崖。他们急忙追上去，却发现那里摆着一只破破烂烂的生锈铁桶。

光球钻进去，消失不见。当他们忐忑地伸手探进铁桶时，一个巨大的气流漩涡瞬间把他们双双卷了进去，送到了陌生却相对安全的欧洲大陆。

“门钥匙。”听到这里的斯内普喃喃道。

据罗恩所言，之后熄灯器的引导又陆陆续续出现了好几次，直至他们抵达奥地利，抵达脚下这座冷冰冰的城堡。

斯内普深吸一口气。

他说话的方式就像要把单词一个个碾碎。

“你们来之前知道这里面关的是谁吗？”

却不料赫敏闻言一下子抬起了眼睛，看向牢房里静静端坐的囚徒，表情严厉，很轻地点点头。她第一次与囚徒面对面时的愤怒又回来了，压抑不住声音里的负面情绪：“我知道……我知道这里是什么地方，我知道纽蒙迦德里关押的是谁。”

“赫敏……”罗恩紧张地看着她，扯住她握着魔杖的右手，怕她下一秒就要举起来。

但赫敏一动不动，可双眼中隐隐迸出的怒火像要吞噬面前的人。

是囚徒先开口的：“麻瓜出身，对吗？”

**他自己说出来了**。赫敏再也忍不下去，一步跨前，声音凌厉地指控道：“你曾经屠杀麻瓜，屠杀我的同胞！”

“——还有巫师。”囚徒淡淡地提醒了她一句，“我也杀过不少巫师，那些可以称作我同胞的人。麻瓜和巫师，混血巫师和纯血巫师，这之间的区别其实并不重要。于我而言，这世界上只有两种人，一种是必须铲除的绊脚石，另一种是推进伟大事业所需要的垫脚石。”

他花了五十年的时间想明白了一件事。**于他而言，****世上确实只存在两种人——阿不思·邓布利多，以及那些不是阿不思·邓布利多的人**。

但五十年前的自己不明白这些。又或是，一直假装不明白。

罗恩足足愣了三秒钟才忍不住破口大骂：“你这个冷血的罪犯——”

他们错了，错得荒谬。他们一定是不知不觉间中了这位前黑魔王的夺魂咒，居然觉得这个血债累累的谋杀犯和阴谋家或许可以信任，或许能阻止另一位黑魔王。

而对方并不否认，甚至淡淡一笑：“完全正确，韦斯莱先生。正因为如此他们才把我关在这里，关了五十多年。”

罗恩脖子根都气得微微发红，正要再骂两句，却忽然被囚徒的一阵咳嗽声制止了。

刺骨的寒风轻轻削起地面的一层霜，白色随风散开，说不清是霜还是灰尘，附到囚徒褴褛的衣服上。每咳一声，那具瘦削的身躯便沉沉抽动一下，像把砖石一块块抽空的百年老屋，长年的监禁已经慢慢摧毁了他的自愈力，正如一旦抽出的砖再也放不回去。

**倒塌只是时间问题**。

黑发巫师看着他直至咳嗽停止，最终缓缓从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你正迈向死亡。”

囚徒没有否认也没有动怒，淡淡回答：“我们都是。每一个人，每一刻。”

斯内普眼神阴鸷地死死盯着他，半晌后突然丢出一句硬邦邦的话：“邓布利多有一幅画像——一幅本应该挂在校长室里的画像，被黑魔王囚禁起来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：弗斯滕伯格广场就是FB2里法国魔法部总部上方。
> 
> 另外，罗茜尔家族的后辈完全是自己杜撰的，如有不符之处，就……默默忽略吧（。）


	6. Chapter 6

霍格沃茨的每一任校长都有一幅自己的画像。

一般而言，画像会在本人去世前早早准备好，由一位熟悉作画对象的画师执笔，完成后会送到本人面前，由本人进行“教导”，给予知识和记忆，使画像里的自己和现实中的自己如出一辙，无论是思考，行为，还是感情。

“**但邓不利多的画像是忽然出现的**。”斯内普说。

谁也不知道画像是什么人画的，又是什么时候画完的，邓不利多从未跟任何人提起过。

在他死后，在人们还沉陷在深深震惊与悲伤中的时候，这幅画像已经静悄悄地挂在校长室的一面墙上了。墙上的历届校长画像也纷纷吃了一惊，第一个发现他的尤普拉西娅·摩尔在自己的画框里一声尖叫，吓醒了正在打瞌睡的菲尼亚斯·布莱克。

“画像里面的邓布利多和他生前一模一样，”斯内普在此顿了顿，目光投向囚徒臂弯间那位双目闭合的老人，“不，更准确地说，和他的遗体一模一样——因为画像里的他一直闭着眼睛靠在座椅上，像在沉睡。而且自从那副画像出现，我从没见过画里面的邓布利多睁过眼，说过话。”

**仿佛在等什么人**——**一个能叫醒他的人。**

囚徒默默听到这里，眼睑一垂，笑了。

“是吗？到死也不肯跟我说话，宁可大费周章地弄出一幅画像……”

囚徒近似喃喃地说，低下眼睛注视那张清瘦的脸，用手轻轻碰了一下毯子边缘垂落的一绺白发。此后没有再多动作。

“汤姆·里德尔，”他忽然直接叫出现任黑魔王的本名，并无视了斯内普直勾勾射过来的一瞪，“他对画像起了戒心，我猜。”

黑发巫师冷冷地哼了一声。

“他回到霍格沃茨后的第一件事，就是把那幅画像拆掉。”

画像来路不明，伏地魔暗暗怀疑那是邓布利多的诡计之一，也许是用来召集凤凰社的手段。

然而画像上似乎有着重重魔法形成的保护层，烧不了，也劈不开，破坏性咒语一无所用。伏地魔盛怒之下只能先将其牢牢锁进黑湖下的一间密室，打算将计就计，以此为陷阱一个个引出想接近画像的凤凰社或者邓布利多军的成员，日后再想办法毁掉。

“**囚禁一幅画像**！”前魔药学教授恶狠狠地踱了两步，面容扭曲，像要把出口的单词都一一咬碎，“就因为黑魔王担心画像上的邓布利多是本体的完美复制品，会跟其他人交流，会偷偷向凤凰社下指令，对自己不利——看在梅林份上，一幅画像！”

纽蒙迦德的囚徒这时候缓缓开口：“**我需要见他**。**我需要他**。”

斯内普一愣。

“难道你想……”

话只说到一半，整座塔楼在那瞬间突然微微一震，毫无防备的两位格兰芬多险些一个趔趄撞到墙上。风的咆哮声一下子拔高，由低沉转为尖锐，像有谁狠狠扼住了它的咽喉。

窗外，一道黑色的雾霾仿佛一把弯刀直刺天际，又轰然散开，渐渐浮现出一只巨大的骷髅印记。

**黑魔标记**——

黑发巫师只觉左手手臂一阵剧痛，蛇形印记像要硬生生把他的皮肉咬断，被烈火灼烧的错觉一路钻到心脏里。他一把按下微微痉挛的左腕，艰难地咬住牙，不让自己叫出声。

“糟糕，”罗恩急匆匆地举起魔杖，却不由得一阵发慌，脉搏突突直跳，“一定是守在外面的那几个黑巫师醒了！”

那些人肯定正在用黑魔标记通知黑魔王。

万一伏地魔此时赶到，可就不仅仅是击晕几个喽啰、驱逐几个摄魂怪那么简单了——

但囚徒由始至终眼皮都没动一动，只是轻轻一抬手腕，用那支古老的魔杖指住地面上一块不起眼的黑色石砖，对面前的三个人道：“别动。”

说罢，黑色石砖陡然高高升起，跃上半空。

黑色的纱像一滴滴进清水的墨汁骤然散开，以石砖为中心，朝四面八方迅速涌出！

不等赫敏和罗恩反应过来，他们的双手双脚都已经被黑纱团团缠住了，吓得连声大叫。仍在愣怔的斯内普也一下子被困在其中，甚至没有给他忍住疼痛抽出魔杖的时间。

“什……”

最后一眼只看清了囚徒在层层黑纱环绕下那双一明一暗的眼睛，深不可测，但毫无畏惧。斯内普被那样的眼神微微镇住，只感到周围空间在急速扭曲，当“门钥匙”这个词狠狠闯入脑海的那一刻，身体已经失去重心，“啪”地一下收进那道黑色的裂口。门蓦然关闭。

罗恩是和石砖同时落地的，两者都发出重重一响，一声清脆，而另一声沉闷。他疼得一阵嚎叫，半边脸和衣服上全是厚厚一层泥沙，差点还生吞一口土，狼狈极了。

匆匆使出一个悬浮咒的赫敏虽然安全着陆，却也惊惶不定地一阵粗喘，双脚发软。

而斯内普毕竟是他们的老师，自己一个侧步稳稳地站住了脚，第一反应便是抬起头，不料映入视野的是罩在一片薄雾下的清澈湖水，被四面的山峦静悄悄地环抱着。远处，几座高塔在一只阴恻恻的骷髅印记之下若隐若现；而近处，是一座白色的大理石棺材。

“霍格沃茨……”赫敏忍不住哽咽。梅林在上，天知道流浪在外的他们已经多长时间没见到这座学校，没回这个陪伴他们度过一生最珍贵的几年的第二故乡了。

胡乱拭去眼泪之后，她终于慢慢冷静下来，也终于发现这是什么地方。

湖中心的一座岛。

“**阿不思的坟墓**。”身后，那个苍老的声音响起。

**第二次触碰同一把门钥匙**，**就会把人送回到原来的地方**。前斯莱特林院长猛地转过头，震惊似地看着靠在白色棺材旁的那个囚徒以及那具被千里迢迢带回来的遗体。

“原来当初带走邓布利多遗体的人，就是你？”他不可置信地喃喃发问。

那不是普通的门钥匙。一般情况下，门钥匙需要巫师去主动触碰才能启动，但这位前黑魔王显然改良了这一点，加进去一层更高深的咒语，在特定条件下可以通过层层涌出门钥匙物件的黑纱把周围的人卷到空间里。比起“传送”，更像“押送”——

可即使如此，远在纽蒙迦德牢房里的格林德沃又是怎么把“门钥匙”安置在这里的？

斯内普这时候忽然微微一窒，气息停止了片刻。

然后愕然抬起眼睛。

“**邓布利多知道****门钥匙****的事**，”他硬邦邦地说出一个连他自己都觉得荒谬的推断结果，“**而且把它放到了自己的棺材里**。”

◆

黑魔王用他的紫衫木魔杖轻轻点亮一小簇光，举到那个金色的画框前。

“看。”他说，脸上带着一个肖像画鉴赏家的笑容。

他远道而来的法国客人仍旧静静站在这间又黑又冷的密室门口，一动不动，身体和目光都是。

文达·罗茜尔不是第一次见到老去的邓布利多。

除了英国的《预言家日报》，欧洲大陆上的巫师报刊也常常刊登有关这位伟大白巫师的各类消息，自然也会附上他的近照。她每次都面无表情地读完，然后一片片地撕碎，扔进壁炉。

现在，她面前也有一个白发苍苍年过百岁的邓布利多——这位老校长和他讣告上的模样差不多，只不过那双眼睛是闭上的，半月形眼镜取了下来，身上是一件少见的朴素的灰色长袍，面容中有种淡淡的空寂，孤独一人靠在座椅上，双手交握。

一只红色的凤凰栖息在椅背顶端的一角，同样低着头，仿佛在陪主人一起沉睡。

“嘭——”

突如其来的一声巨响令她狠狠一颤。画像上迸出几道绿光，像被硬生生弹开了，撞在密室的石墙上，溅起一片碎砾，但画像本身仍是平平整整的连一丝刮痕都没有。

“你看，”黑魔王微微笑着收回魔杖，漫不经心地说，似乎刚才那一击只是一个小小的余兴节目，“就算我攻击这幅画像，画像也完好无损。那上面一定有邓布利多的防御魔法。”

文达不作声，表情回归冷漠。

“是什么让你觉得甚至没兴趣折磨一具尸体的我，会有兴趣折磨一幅画像？”

伏地魔笑着摇摇头，用魔杖杖尖抵住了画像上邓布利多的心口：“是什么让你觉得，这只是一幅画像？”

文达举目看着这位新的黑魔王，半晌后垂了垂眼，眉头紧蹙。

“如果只是普通画像，有必要用层层魔法防御吗？”伏地魔继续愉悦地提问。大约是知道对方不会开口，他自己慢悠悠地说出了答案，“邓布利多想隐瞒某些事情，说不定，是某些非常重要的事情——画像里的他应该知道那是什么。”

文达面无表情地冷冷道：“……你觉得我能让画里面的邓布利多开口？”

斯莱特林的后裔一步步走近她，扬起嘴角，眼睛深处却没有在笑：“只凭你的话，不能——但有一样东西也许可以帮助你。”

一本厚厚的书应声出现，“呼啦”一下在她面前抖开，飞速翻动，最后停在其中一页。一张陈旧的老照片上两位少年并肩而立，隔着一百年的时光静静注视着她，标题那一行赫然写着：“**The Greater Good**”。

她只觉心脏被铁锤重重砸了一下，身体麻得僵住了。

“《**阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言**》。”黑魔王一字一句念出题目，朝她微笑，“一本有趣的书，清清楚楚写出了他当年为了袒护弟弟，背叛格林德沃的全经过。”

“袒护弟弟？”文达听到自己发出微微嘶哑的声音，“他的弟弟？”

“对，弟弟，”黑魔王眯起眼睛，满意地观察她那副冷淡面具上出现的一丝裂痕，“邓布利多还有一个弟弟，据说是他现在唯一还活着的亲人，只是下落不明。”

文达死死盯着那一页上年轻的邓布利多和她曾经的主人。

罗茜尔家族幽禁她的这几十年来，不让她知道任何有关格林德沃的消息，不让她阅读任何印着格林德沃名字的纸制品——“和罪行累累的过去做决裂”，他们这么警告她——所以丽塔·斯基特的书一直没有送到她手上，自然也不知道这一段往事。

**背叛她的主人**，**背叛他们的伟大事业**，**就因为一个弟弟**？

“想想看，要让这个邓布利多开口，也许不用折磨画像，折磨另一个邓布利多也是可以的。”现任黑魔王循循善诱地把火种埋下去，只等那点火苗变成一场燎原大火，“对吧？”

正要继续，伏地魔的动作忽然一顿，仰起头，闭上双目默默地冥思了几秒，再次睁开眼睛时已经换了一副狰狞表情：“呵呵，看来我们有两只东躲西藏的小老鼠现身了。”

却只字不提现身的地点。

伏地魔沉沉笑着一甩袖，背过身去，在化作一团黑雾消失之前掷下一句话：“罗茜尔女士，把书读完，再好好考虑一下我的提议吧——”

\-----------

注：阿不思的画像是参照电影里的那一幅（见下图），但功能设定上和原著设定会有一点点出入。


	7. Chapter 7

青金色的丝状水草缓缓顺流散开，像一把浸没于河水中长长的头发，拨开了水下朦朦胧胧的光。

而真正的头发藏在后面，是更深的墨绿色，铜锈一样。

头发的主人探出半个头，眼睛小心翼翼地盯着面前的红发少年，发出一种类似泥沙在玻璃罐里摇晃的簌簌声。少年整个人沉没在河水中，将自己的手轻轻在这些天性警惕的生物面前摊开，以示友善，同样开口用那种簌簌的发音方式和她们交谈。

阳光一道道分开水底的色彩，在少年的白衬衫上形成一片的斑驳光影，静谧安好。

这时，少年身侧的一束水草忽然晃了晃。

在引起他的注意后，那些柔软的草茎自己弯曲起来，形成一连串小小的字母。

“**What are you doing down there**”（你在下面做什么）。

末尾甚至还惟妙惟肖地带着一个同样由水草勾出来的小问号。

红发少年先是怔了怔，随后哑然失笑，一挥手，在水底拨弄出一股水流，朝着阳光灿烂的水面上升。

水流浮到表面的同时一下子散开，在河面上形成一只只小漩涡，也化作了一排字母。

“**Chatting with the merpeople**”（和人鱼们聊天）。

坐在河岸上懒洋洋翻阅着一本咒语书的少年眼睛一瞥，看到了他的朋友送上来的回复，嘴角不自觉翘了翘，伸手轻轻捋了一把垂在耳际的金发。

水草又晃了晃。还是同一束，只不过原来的字母被一一抖散了，接着又迅速扭动成另一排字。

“**Never thought I would envy merpeople**”（没想到我会嫉妒人鱼）。

他的朋友这一次直接笑出声。泡头咒也挡不住那一团团愉悦的小气泡，水起了涟漪，荡漾开来。

人鱼们似乎觉察到少年即将离开，原地游了一圈，纷纷唱起送别的歌。

少年向她们微微点头致谢，然后一挺身，朝着日光投来的方向浮了上去。

夏日午后的烈日把河面镀了一层亮澄澄的白色，还未抽穗的芦苇三三两两聚成一簇，点缀着堤岸。一片树荫替堪堪遮去暑热，四周围堆满了各种各样的书、玻璃瓶、魔咒演算到一半的羊皮纸草稿，还有一箱只剩几颗的金黄色滋滋蜜蜂糖。坩埚正冒着蒸气，一根悬空的木杆在勤勤恳恳地搅拌里面的魔药。 

岸上的人赤着一双脚，裤腿卷到膝盖的位置，把小腿浸在潺潺流动的河水里，在听到哗啦一声水响时也没抬眼睛，假装注意力还在书本上，目光却越过那一页书，注视水面上那个越靠越近的倒影。

倒影中的少年伸出手，下一秒自己面前的书便被轻轻一拉抽出了手掌，他于是慵懒地扬起头，看着他的朋友。

“把我叫上来，自己却一副爱理不理的样子？”他的朋友笑着摇摇头，扫了一眼书脊上的标题，叹道，“又在看黑魔法的书——要知道，这些在霍格沃茨可都是禁书。”

“我以为他们同样禁止学生与人鱼接触。”

“我毕业了。”

红发少年冲他一笑的时候眼角微微折弯，因潮湿而有些卷曲的发梢仍挂着水珠，在阳光下闪闪发光。

他特别喜欢对方这样的表情。这种一贯的正直和谦逊背后时不时出现的一点狡黠，一点小骄傲——是死亡圣器之外唯一让他深深着迷的东西。

那个人把剩下的一半身子也打捞出水，湿嗒嗒地爬上岸，坐到他身旁，抽出魔杖，正想施一个烘干咒把自己弄干，却被他轻轻伸手按住了。双手相握的地方，水顺着手指一滴一滴往下滑，仿佛在对应手底下沉沉鼓动的脉搏。

“**等等**。”他说，注意到对方愣了一下后微微窘迫的神情，还有红了一小块的耳朵。

他只笑，不说话，另一只手抬起来缓缓抚上对方颈侧，手指插到那些浸湿后呈现出深色的头发里，故意把动作放得很慢很慢，直到他能明显感到手掌贴上的地方开始变烫。

“盖勒特。”他的朋友试图叫住他，拉住了他那只手，却完全没有用力。

“阿不思，我说过，我嫉妒那些人鱼。”他身体侧倾，抵住了对方湿漉漉的额头。一颗水珠滑下那里，滑到了他这边，自脸颊一侧滑落下去，像他低低送至对方耳畔的话语，“**我嫉妒了**。**阿不思**，**安慰我**。”

年长者想开口说些什么，他没允许，微微压上去贴住了那两片潮湿的嘴唇。

河水的冰凉和夏的炙热共存于那一刻，然后前者渐渐让位给后者，局促让位给沉沦。**他想**，**他知道哪一方沉沦得更深些**，**但也许他并不知道**。

有一件事他知道就够了。那就是当他把手按在面前的人的胸膛上，每一根手指都能感到里面那颗心脏在剧烈跳动，活生生的，毫无保留地宣告着对他的感情。

——**他曾经拥有过的感情**。

◆

他的手慢慢从遗体心脏的位置抬起来，放开。自然，那里一点动静都不会有。

仿佛动作只不过是一个习惯性的动作。

西弗勒斯·斯内普神情复杂地紧紧盯着囚徒。

不，既然已经出了纽蒙迦德，就不能算是“囚徒”了。黑发巫师下意识看了一眼前黑魔王的双腕——那副镣铐已经不见了，应该是门钥匙启动之前就解开的，也就是说其实格林德沃根本不受区区一副枷锁的限制，只是他出于某种原因一直铐着自己罢了。

正暗暗思忖，那个人开口了：“你说汤姆·里德尔把画像囚禁在黑湖湖底的一间密室里，但具体位置不明。”

斯内普一愣，片刻后点点头。

前黑魔王低下眼，一言不发地维持着那样的姿势，抱着那具遗体坐在白色大理石的棺材旁，然后把目光投向了夜幕下一片黑漆漆的湖面。

这时，一阵水声忽然响起，让黑发巫师和他的两位学生都微微一惊，以为是悄悄埋伏在小岛周围的食死徒，定睛一看，却见几张铁青色的面孔缓缓浮出了湖面。

“人鱼——”赫敏狠狠打了一记冷颤。当年她在三强争霸赛期间被黑湖湖底的人鱼当作人质扣押的心理阴影还在，一见到这种盘踞在黑湖中的兽类仍心有余悸。

那些黑湖居民只有半张脸露出水面，一对黄色的眼睛首先盯了一会儿老人的遗体，然后又盯住抱着遗体的人，彼此一阵窸窸窣窣的交头接耳。

“人鱼。”

纽蒙迦德曾经的囚徒缓缓开口，用一种剩下三人都听不懂的发音方式。

远不如教他的那个人流利，但用来谈话足够了。

“**我需要找到你们的旧友**，**阿不思·邓布利多的画像**，**藏在黑湖底的某间密室**。**我需要知道它的位置**。”

黑湖的居民咧开嘴，面容狰狞，发出威慑性的阴沉的嘶嘶声，但这位前任黑魔王目光笔直，没有一分动摇，倒是把距离湖岸最近的罗恩匆匆吓退了几步。

“你们不必信任我，”似乎听懂了那些刺耳的嘶叫，他淡淡回应，“即使你们不帮我，我也总有一天会找出那间密室，让他自由——迟或早的问题。”

人鱼恶狠狠地冲他叫了一声，翻过身，重新钻进湖里，消失不见。

斯内普哑然看着这一切。

他知道邓布利多是罕见的能使用人鱼语言的巫师，可没想到格林德沃也会。虽然自己听不懂刚刚的谈话内容，但大致判断得出是什么，心里的谜团反而越滚越大了。

“**格林德沃**，”黑发巫师硬邦邦地单刀直入，“**你做这些，究竟有什么目的**？”

而他唯一得到的回应是对方那双深浅不一的眼睛的冷漠注视，以及一句话。

“我的目的并不重要，你只要知道其中不包括‘伤害邓布利多’这一项就行了。”

前斯莱特林院长眼神阴郁地看着他——此人的一言一行里确实找不出有意报复或加害那位老校长的痕迹，也许是一个带着欺骗性的陷阱，也许不是。然而眼下除了牢牢盯住这位前黑魔王，他们没有更好的选择了。

“格兰杰小姐。”

突然被叫到名字的赫敏愣了愣，一时回不过神，茫然地张了张嘴。

“在现任黑魔王觉察之前，这里需要设下保护。”前囚徒对这位年轻女巫一字一句道，“他现在应该已经看到纽蒙迦德的空牢房，知道我不在那里了，你们的行踪也断了，肯定正匆匆赶回来。”

赫敏被他这么一提醒，面色一肃，迅速抽出自己的魔杖，开始环绕着这座岛慢慢地一遍遍重复念咒：“Protego Totalum（盔甲护身）！Salvio Hexia（平安镇守）！”

韦斯莱家的小儿子见状也咬咬牙道：“我虽然不如赫敏厉害，但起码多一个人多一份力。”

说罢，也抽出魔杖跟赫敏一同在岛上布下重重保护咒语。

斯内普默默迈出一步，正要加入他的学生们，前囚徒却在这时候叫住了他：“我需要你做一件别的事情。”

斯内普皱着眉慢慢转过身，没有让心中的诧异表现在脸上：“‘别的事情’？”

面前的人神情淡泊，一言不发，只是轻轻握住了遗体放在一侧的那只右手，像端着一件易碎品，用自己的双手慢慢托起来。斯内普当然认识那只右手——被冈特戒指诅咒的右手，即使在老人死后，魂器上的黑魔法深深侵蚀过的黑色瘢痕还在，只不过毒素停止蔓延了。

斯内普是造诣极高的魔药大师，非常精通黑魔法相关的治愈术，却也无法在邓布利多还活着的时候阻止那些黑色的毒越渗越深。

可现在，纽蒙迦德的前囚徒却缓缓对他说：“**我需要你治好他的手**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缅怀1899年的那个夏天……  
然而剧情还是要继续的（哭）。


	8. Chapter 8

黑发巫师直勾勾瞪着面前这位提议者，用近似于看一个疯子的眼神。

“什么？”

而对方无视了他毫不掩饰的质疑。

“汤姆·里德尔的诅咒是一种用毒素侵蚀宿主致其枯死的黑魔法，只适用于活着的人，一旦中咒者死亡，它的效力便会停止。只要不再继续扩散，就有可能通过解咒的方式祛除。”

这些斯内普当然知道。他当时束手无策的主要原因，正是毒素蔓延远远快于魔药和反咒咒语的抑制速度这一点。

**但**，**即便这样又如何**？**执着于一具遗体又****有什么用**？

他觉得格林德沃疯了。

“为什么要做这种毫无意义的——”

黑发巫师沉着脸冷冷挤出的话忽然断了。

第二次，他第二次明确地看到了那双一深一浅眼睛里的真实情绪。第一次是纯粹的杀意，这一次不是，但同样锋利，让他感到一种刀刃划过脊椎的彻骨冰冷。

那支接骨木魔杖正直直指向他，和持有者的意思一样直白，决断。

“治好、他的、手。”

三个单词像钉子一样被前囚徒深深钉到谈判桌上，用至今为止少有的独断和压迫力——斯内普总算看出那是一场不容拒绝的谈判。**他总算见到了**“**格林德沃**”。

斯内普蹙眉看着指住自己的那件死亡圣器，终于松口：“我会试试。”

但与此同时他审视了一遍周围的地貌。

孤伶伶立在湖中的小岛四面开敞，除了一座被撬开的棺材和寥寥几棵桦树，再没有别的遮蔽物，简直是活生生的一个靶子。赫敏和罗恩的保护咒语也只是权宜之计，假如黑魔王的手下一涌而上，这点小小的防护很快就会崩溃，更不用提黑魔王本人前来了。

“恕我直言，只要不是瞎子，谁都能看出这里不是一个适合解咒的场地。”黑发巫师用他一贯的刻薄口吻冷冷指出。

压制这种强大的黑魔法的净化咒语往往需要巫师百分百的注意力，一旦精神无法集中，出了差错，甚至有可能殃及自己，被诅咒活活吞噬。

“我不能分心。”这是他的结论，也是实话。

“我知道。”前黑魔王冷静地说，终于慢慢收起了之前针锋相对的棱角，却并没有放下老魔杖，“首先，要解决第一个问题——”

说毕，不等斯内普有所反应，老魔杖的杖尖已经瞬间迸出一道蓝色的火，像半空中钻出的一条蛇，眨眼间缠住了这位黑发巫师的左臂。后者吃了一惊，下意识抽回手，却猛地发觉自己完全没有被灼烧的疼痛感，倒是手臂上那条黑色的骷髅蛇一下子抽搐起来。

蓝色的蛇和黑色的蛇仿佛在缠斗，在互相撕扯。黑魔标记发出一阵尖利的嘶叫，两位格兰芬多甚至不堪忍受而死死捂住了耳朵。

终于，蓝色的火渐渐凝聚成一段类似锁链一样的图案，捆住了挣扎的黑蛇。

黑发巫师只觉左臂整个麻掉了，半晌使不上力，仿佛有一根钢丝勒进筋肉里，但那个食死徒时期遗留下来的标记似乎不再隐隐作痛了。那么，他和伏地魔之间的纽带肯定也……

“切断了，”老魔杖的持有者淡淡开口，“虽然只是暂时的。”

切断之后黑魔王就无法再准确地追踪他。

斯内普闻言一声不吭，微微喘着气站直，但压在肩膀上的重量似乎因此轻了些。

两位一脸焦急的格兰芬多赶过来，不知所措地看着这一幕。斯内普只是摇摇头，皱着眉让他们别插手。

“那么，第二个问题是？”

被问的人没有立即回答，只是抬起另一只手，轻轻放到老人留下的那座白色大理石棺材上。

那时候弄得一片狼藉的坟墓其实已经被后来匆匆赶至的凤凰社成员修复过了，碎裂一地的石头也纷纷得以复原，现在就只是一座空空如也的棺材。因为担心黑魔王再度出现，凤凰社的人也只能草草打理一遍就离开了，之后一直没有再动过。

那只嶙峋的手慢慢摸过去，像一个盲人在读盲文书册，摸索着某些“语句”。

“**任何魔法都会留下痕迹**。”他说。

是的，魔法都会留下痕迹，但不是每一个人都能读懂那些痕迹。

**邓布利多恰恰能读懂他的**，**而他也恰恰能读懂邓布利多的**，一个彼此都不会厌倦的猜谜游戏，至今没有一次读错，这次也不会。

他的手停住了，换握着老魔杖的那一只举起来，用杖尖敲了敲那块天衣无缝的白色石头，啪啪两下，棺材底部的基石突然“轰”地一声开始下沉，把两位年轻巫师吓了一跳，连他们的老师也生生愣住，一时哑然。

当基石最终停止下沉，棺材里已经拉开了十英尺左右的断层，里面隐隐有光透出。

“我又读对了。”前黑魔王低下头，轻轻对那位双目紧闭的老人说。

斯内普不作声，赫敏和罗恩也还处于震惊之中久久未能回神。

惟有一样东西不在前黑魔王的预料之中——一只鸟，在浓浓的夜色中分辨不出种类，居然“啪嗒”一下扇动翅膀飞出了大理石棺材下的墓室，一瞬间已经掠过湖面，朝西南方向匆匆飞去。

前囚徒微微一皱眉，下一刻却又松开了，撤回视线。

“我们先进去。”

◆

下面其实是一个四方形的封闭空间，地方不算特别大，比这座岛本身的面积要稍稍小些，但作为一个临时据点已经超出预期了。

里面几乎什么也没有，空荡荡的，积了薄薄的一层灰。

唯一的光源其实就是这里的墙壁，像涂了某种可以发出淡淡昏黄色光芒的材质，映亮整间墓室。

赫敏用清洁咒语迅速将其打扫一遍，又掏出她那只施了无痕伸展咒的串珠小包，陆陆续续拿出一些生活所需品，譬如干粮、毛毯、取暖用的小火炉，除了这些甚至还带着熬药用的坩埚以及大大小小的玻璃容器。

老人的遗体仍然被安放在那张从纽蒙迦德带过来的灰蒙蒙的老旧毯子上。不是毯子主人的意思，但没有一个人提出异议，似乎本该如此。

斯内普坐下来，神色凝重地默默端详老人那只干枯发黑的右手。

他把两位格兰芬多赶去休息，打算独自一人一边进行夜间警戒一边思索可以完全净化诅咒的方法。

“你也可以休息，”黑发巫师的语调及交谈方式仍十分生硬，但至少把刺收起了一半，“不用监视我，我会想办法治好那只手的。”

“不是监视你，”前囚徒缓缓站起身，瘦削的身形在光下拉出一道更瘦削的影子，像一根长长的即将烧断的火柴梗，平静地说，“也用不着休息——**我没有那么多时间了**。”

**时间**。

西弗勒斯·斯内普忽然意识到对方是指什么，一时间没作声，本来就不苟言笑的脸渐渐变得更阴沉了。

“还剩多少？”

“我不知道。”

“他知道吗？”问的同时目光不由自主移到遗体的脸上。

前囚徒忽然笑了笑，不知道是因为问题，还是因为答案。

“**他已经五十多年没有见过我了**，**我想**，**他并不关心这些**，**也就无所谓知不知道**。”

说完，他在黑发巫师微微一惊的注视下用那支接骨木魔杖指住了自己，闭上眼睛。

“你要做什……”

黑发巫师喊到一半的话忽然卡住，像有东西噎住了喉咙。

接骨木魔杖的光堪堪散去，包围着那副身躯的一层金色亦随之消失，除了头发上的那些。

**十六岁的盖勒特**·**格林德沃站在黑发巫师面前**——只在旧照片上见过的有着鹰隼一般眼神的少年，身形挺拔，一如纽蒙迦德那座高高矗立的黑色尖塔。微卷的金发斜斜垂过前额，落下一道浅淡的阴影，让那张脸上的神情有了超越年龄的沉稳和锐气。

黑发巫师愕然看着，身体僵住了。

少年端起手上的接骨木魔杖，捻着它慢慢旋转一周。

那支古老的魔杖逐渐变形，变成了另一支魔杖，像一段曲折的树枝——他十六岁邂逅邓不利多时所用的那支。

“你们留在这里，守着他的遗体。”年轻的格林德沃面无表情地吩咐道，越过了同样目瞪口呆的两位学生，走到封起来的入口下面，重新打开它，“我去一趟霍格沃茨。”

前斯莱特林院长猛地反应过来，厉声道：“等等，你不能这样就——”

少年沉沉打断他：“你手臂上的蓝色锁链图案除了压制黑魔标记，还有警示作用。假如我出了什么事，它会立即消失，这样一来你们就知道这里很可能不再安全，需要马上离开了。”

没等斯内普回应，又补上一句：“但这种可能性很小。”

斯内普瞪着眼睛，最终咽下了那一口恶气，冷冷地拂袖扭过头去，不再介入。

倒是韦斯莱家的小儿子结结巴巴地发问：“霍格沃茨那么大，处处都有食死徒在把守，你知道你要去哪里么？”

对方沉默片刻。

“——我知道。”

\-----------

少年形象参考的是电影里第一次出现的年轻盖勒特的照片。

当初真是惊鸿一瞥……（感慨）

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

盖勒特·格林德沃有好几次梦见那个地方。

**那个锥形尖塔**，**阴恻恻地指着上方一只吞吐着巨蛇的骷髅印记**，浓云压顶，一片昏暗。

白发苍苍的老人像一块残破的，灰色的布，无声地掉落下去。眼睛还睁着，一绺凌乱的长发在风中轻轻划破他的脸——神情淡泊的脸，仿佛已经洗净了上面的所有念想，空空如也。

他总是在那一刻醒来，喘着气，没有让自己把毯子生生攥烂。

然后，有一天梦停了。**他知道**，**一旦事情已经发生梦便不会再继续了**。

◆

少年出现在梯道底部的时候，守着通往天文塔楼梯的两名食死徒双双愣了一愣，猛地举起魔杖。

少年甚至没有抬头，踏上第一层楼梯，开始一步步往上走。

食死徒们吼叫起来。

“站住！你这——”

那句话的后半截就跟他们手中的魔杖一样眨眼间化为齑粉，像被什么一下子烧熔，直接消失了。

当他们还在震惊之际，少年已经面无表情地从他们中间穿了过去，两具身体顿时狠狠一个抽搐，目光呆滞，随后“咚”地一声，像剪断线的木偶松垮垮地倒在地上。

霍格沃茨的天文塔是这座城堡的至高之处。

一个锥形尖塔，巨大的铁制星象仪嵌在木地板之间缓缓转动，像一位年迈老人蹒跚的脚步，一格一格迈过星盘上生锈的刻度。几道落地拱窗外，盘踞在层层黑雾间的一枚骷髅印记居高临下地看着它，表情狰狞。

少年慢慢走到其中一道拱窗前，停住了。

从这里可以俯瞰霍格沃茨全境，每一座塔，每一层楼，每一个老人曾经用一辈子孜孜不倦照看的角落，都在。**很适合作为一切谢幕的地方**——

少年沉默着伸出手，手指碰上了那些黑色的栏杆，它们发出“咔嚓”一声，打开了一道缺口。

他迈出一步，站到了那道缺口上，然后缓缓背过身。

悲鸣般的风声在他身后呜呜作响。

他睁着眼睛，向后仰去。

那一瞬间没有任何知觉，只有踏空后脚底一下失去支撑物的下坠感，不可怕，**只是空洞**，**空虚**，**一片空白**。

凛冽的风自耳畔呼啸而过，把几绺金发刮到眼前，可他自始至终定定睁着眼，看向那座塔，看向天顶上那个隐隐冒出绿光的黑魔标记。

看向阿不思·邓布利多最后所见的一切——

**忽然觉得就这么结束也不错**。

他在坠到地面的前一刻“哈”地一声笑出来，没在意笑声里那种难听的嘶哑，身体瞬间卷进一团黑雾里，消失不见，下一刻又在不远处轻轻一旋跨出黑雾，稳稳站住了。而脸上一点表情都没有，跟他在梦中反反复复见到的那张脸一样，像被什么挖空了。

“**早知道我五十多年前就该杀了你**。”他听到自己说，低着头，站在那个人最后所静静仰躺过的那块地面上，想象自己用手掌轻轻覆上老人那双黯淡的眼睛，把它们合上。

手中的魔杖发出一丝微微的倾轧声，像下一刻就要绷断。

那张猖狂大笑的骷髅的脸仍高高地悬在上空，一条吐着信子的黑色蟒蛇钻出那张嘴，仿佛在得意洋洋地宣告天文塔上那一场出色的谋杀。

一言不发的少年忽然慢慢举起魔杖。杖尖亮起一簇光，像悼念时用的小小一盏烛灯的光，举向天空。

“又或者让这里的所有人给你陪葬。”

他残忍而冷静地缓缓开口，笑了，让人无法分辨那究竟是不是一句真心话。

突然，杖尖那团小小的光猛地变成一道眩目白光，像一支箭陡然射向天际，瞬间贯穿了那只巨大的骷髅！

骷髅的面容狠狠扭曲，五官被那道笔直的光撞得粉碎。蟒蛇倏地张开血盘大口，“嘶”地一声，像在嚎叫，下颌却像被箭身深深刺穿，钉在云层之上，一阵剧烈挣扎，最后轰然化作一片雾霾消失得无影无踪。

余光一闪，如同潮水一样朝四面涌去。

一个巨大的三角形渐渐显现在黑魔标记原先的位置上，接着昏暗的云层中间沉淀出一个圆形，像一只眼睛嵌在里面。

最后，一道直线将两者从中一分为二，定型在天顶上，罩住了整座城堡。

少年一动不动伫立在那个巨大的死亡圣器标志下，手中的魔杖仍高高举着，眼神冷冽。**仿佛死神本人**。

◆

伏地魔远远看到霍格沃茨上空那个高高悬挂的古老符号时，他的第一反应是笑，肆意大笑。

像无所事事无聊至极的孩子终于找到了一种新游戏。

“有趣，”现任的黑魔王眯着眼睛发出一声愉悦的赞许，“非常有趣，让我高兴——”

他现身于纽蒙迦德，站在那间空荡荡的牢房门前的时候，就已经有了这种预感，预感这将是一场前所未有的有趣的狩猎游戏。

他的手下亲眼见到救世主男孩的两位旧友——赫敏·格兰杰和罗恩·韦斯莱出现在这座监狱，他也发现了他们使用魔法的痕迹，人却消失了。而他那位黑发信徒西弗勒斯·斯内普也不见踪影，甚至连利用黑魔标记建立的“线”似乎也被某种东西硬生生切开了。

现在再加上这个死亡圣器的标志……

“呵呵呵，”黑魔王发出一阵毛骨悚然的笑声，“**格林德沃**，**这是正式宣战的意思吗**？”

很好。

该是好好把在纽蒙迦德所受的那一次屈辱加倍奉还的时候了。

伏地魔冷冷收敛起笑容，骤然化作一团黑雾朝那个死亡圣器的符号飞去，直冲天际，一下子冲入那些密密麻麻汇聚在一起的乌云，把它们撕裂，像一只穿梭其中的铁锥狠狠在那个标志上扎了几下，直到那个三角、那个圆圈以及那道直线都模糊不清了，才“咻”地一下回到地面。

“主人！”

“主人！”

阿米库斯·卡罗和阿莱克托·卡罗两兄妹在他落地时匆匆围了上来。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇也从另一团刚刚落地的黑雾里出现，一脸阴沉，赶到他身旁：“主人！那个标志难道不正是——”

“没错，那正是死亡圣器的标志。”伏地魔不耐烦地打断了她，微微冷笑道，“是格林德沃。”

黑女巫闻言脸色一变，猛地拔出她的胡桃木魔杖，回头狠狠指住了在霍格沃茨任教，同时也负责安排校内巡逻人员的卡罗兄妹，喝道：“你们这两个废物！居然让格林德沃大大方方地进到这里来！”

卡罗兄妹双双噤了声，不是因为面前咄咄逼人的黑女巫，而是因为站在她身后眼神更加瘆人的黑魔王。他们只听说过他们的主人曾吩咐别的食死徒守在奥地利，监视这位前任黑魔王，却不知道具体原因，更不知道这个明明应该远在千里之外的人怎么会和城堡上空的诡异符号一起突然出现。

城堡里巡逻的食死徒们没有一个见到有可疑的人进来——准确地说，在还活着能说话的食死徒当中没有。有两个已经死在天文塔的楼梯上，没留下魔杖，连死因也蹊跷不明。

想想都觉得惊悚。

“算了，贝拉。”伏地魔在他这位女信徒几乎要使出钻心咒的时候才懒洋洋地开口，“你马上去把我们的法国客人带走——要秘密地，别让人跟踪，也别提格林德沃。”

黑女巫在主人的命令下不情不愿地抽回手，但她很享受被委以重任的感觉，于是抿唇一笑，眨眼间变作一团黑雾越过了城堡大门，钻进一片昏暗的黑湖湖面。

黑魔王抬起头。只见霍格沃茨本来一片漆黑的无数个窗口接二连三亮起来，灯火通明，隐隐能听到里面人声嘈杂，本已经睡下的学生们大概是被外面食死徒巡逻队的大嚷大叫惊醒了，想必也有许多人见到了取代骷髅头的死亡圣器标志——事情好像越来越有趣了。

“剩下的人封锁学校，一间一间校舍地翻，把很有可能还待在学校里的格林德沃找出来。”

黑魔王对其他的食死徒道，接着用枯骨似的手在身侧轻轻打了一个响指。

一条带着黑色斑纹的蟒蛇缓缓从黑暗中爬出，蜿蜒而上，缠住了他的手臂。黑魔王微微一笑，抚摸了一下它头顶的鳞片。

“**还记得格林德沃吗**？”

蟒蛇倏地耸立起来，颌骨大张，发出一声阴恻恻的嘶叫。

黑魔王满意地笑了。

“你也来一起玩捉迷藏吧，纳吉尼。”斯莱特林的后裔用蛇佬腔对他的宠物嘶嘶低语，“**复仇的时间到了**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预知梦境是套用格林德沃seer的设定。  
电影里面邓校长坠落的那一幕真的让人心碎，后来学生们纷纷举起点亮的魔杖那一幕也很戳泪点，所以一直想让老魔王也为校长这样做一次，就这么写了……
> 
> 但要论血债血偿，格林德沃要背的债也不少。


	10. Chapter 10

文达·罗茜尔并没有注意到那双眼睛是什么时候睁开的。

第一次震感传来的时候，她正全心全意专注于膝头那本书上——《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》，一本名副其实的书。越看，越克制不住浓烈的恨意源源不断地倾注到那一行行文字里，像要把上面的每一个单词都烧毁。

是密室微微的一晃让她得以暂时抽出思绪，警惕地抬起头。

她被黑魔王用幻影移形带到这里来的时候，并不知道这间密室在哪里，但从墙后面的隐隐水声判断，大致猜出是一间水牢。而此时传来的微微一震好像也是水面上的某些变故引起的。

奇怪的是，她忽然有种心脏轻轻一挛的感觉，一种怀旧感。

**是什么**？**上面有什么**？

正当她暗暗惊疑着观望四周，呼吸陡然一顿。她看到那幅画像里的人眼睛睁开了。

那个一直默默闭目沉睡的老校长，那个面容憔悴的年迈老人，不知什么时候微微睁开了眼。一双颜色很淡的蓝眼睛，像蒙着一层薄薄的灰，看不出任何念想，现在正一动不动地看着上方，看着这间密室的天花板——又或者，更上面的某样东西。

那张脸上竟出现了一丝深深的哀伤。

即使再怎么憎恨，她仍被那样的神情狠狠镇住，愕然开口：“……**邓布利多**？”

但老人对她的声音并没有反应，也没有动，只是看着。眼睛里像慢慢填满了一种苦涩，满溢而出，最终重新闭上，头低下去，回到了之前木然沉睡的样子。

只是表情明显和原来不一样了。

** ——仿佛在痛苦的表情**。

文达发现自己居然不知不觉间站了起来，书也跌到脚边，却因为震惊而久久无法动弹。

伏地魔曾经告诉她，这幅画像从不睁眼也不说话。但，刚刚那是怎么回事？

**邓布利多看到了什么**？

**水面之上到底有什么**？

她不由迈出脚步，谨慎地走到了密室门口。

门是锁的，当然。黑魔王临走前把这扇门牢牢封住了，至今没有回来，大概是碰上了什么棘手的事。

现在的她已经丧失魔法能力，和一个麻瓜无异，最普通的锁门咒都能困住她一辈子，何况黑魔王的。

她皱着眉掰了掰门锁，不出所料全是徒劳，只能贴到门上唯一的一道开口上，眼睛透过那道缝往外看——外面一片黑暗，密室仿佛由里到外被层层建筑包裹着，不见天日，根本没办法看到水，更不用说水面上的东西了。

昔日的女圣徒挫败地后退几步，缓缓坐回原来的座位上，拾起那本书，再一次目光怨毒地冷冷盯着那副画像。老实说，看着老人痛苦的神情她一点都不同情，反而觉得活该。

格林德沃从来不提他和邓布利多的过去。

那些英国傲罗们说他们曾经亲如兄弟时，她还一声嗤笑，觉得荒谬。

然而看了那本传记后，自己以前隐隐约约觉察到的他们间的一丝不协调感忽然间明朗了，许多事情一下子就想通了。

**邓布利多是一个背叛者**——**他背叛了格林德沃**，**背叛了他们共有的理想**。

于她而言，这比单纯作为“敌人”更不可原谅。

几十年囚禁生涯里如同一潭死水不起波澜的心被深深的愤怒搅动了，形成巨大的漩涡把她卷进去，无法自拔。

手上那本书有几页已经在看的过程中被她狠狠揉烂，变得皱巴巴的，讲的正是他们的那一场决裂之战。为了一个蠢弟弟，舍弃了格林德沃——**不可原谅**，她想。

这时，密室的门忽然一响，只见一团黑雾汩汩涌入门上那道细缝，瀑布般倾泻到地面上。之前把她押送到这里的那名女食死徒款款现出原形，一摇一摆地朝她走来。

“主人吩咐我带你离开。”

文达皱了皱眉。直觉告诉她外面一定出了什么事，但对方一副公事公办的口气，听不出更多信息。

“他为什么不自己来？”

“呵呵，你觉得你值得主人亲自跑一趟吗？”贝拉特里克斯毫不吝惜讥讽的话。如果不是因为面前这位老妇人出身于一个同样赫赫有名的纯血家族，她早就以对主人无礼之名开杀戒了。“**再说**，**你难道不想知道邓布利多弟弟的消息吗**？”

后面这一句让她猛地抬起眼睛。这个反应让黑女巫十分得意。

“我们查到了有关他弟弟的一些情报，包括现在的藏身地，比想象中的还近。”

正要继续说，却忽然听到密室的墙壁后传出了一阵“咚咚”的响声，像有人用某种钝器重重敲击那些石头，试图窥探那层层防护下的底细。黑女巫闻声啐了一口，低低骂道：“该死，是那些下贱的人鱼——”

那些黑湖居民虽然常常出现在附近，但这样公然前来探寻密室还是第一次。

本想出去放一个咒语，杀光这群在密室周围徘徊的人鱼，但又想起黑魔王之前的叮嘱，只好暂时安分。

“哼，反正那些下贱的东西也进不来！”

黑女巫冷冷一笑，涂着黑指甲的手冷不丁一把抓住了这位黑魔王的客人，一记幻影移形消失在密室中。

而文达无法确认在自己移形的一瞬间有没有看错。

画像上一直静静栖息在老人身侧的那只凤凰似乎在那一刻振开翅膀，飞向画框一侧，离开了画面消失不见。

◆

那个巨大的死亡圣器标志出现在霍格沃茨上空时，整片天空都被微微照亮，有如破晓一般。

那个图案沉沉倒映在黑湖的湖面上，光甚至扎进水面，扎到更深的地方。

连远在霍格莫德村的人都能清清楚楚看见。

猪头酒吧的酒保站在那里，直勾勾注视着那个被他死死塞进了记忆抽屉的最底层，不肯再翻出来第二次的图案，浑身上下都僵住了。他的鼻子呼哧呼哧地冒着粗气。

“不敢相信！”他骂着粗话，一遍遍愤怒地低吼着，“……不敢相信！”

他不知自己盯着看了多久，直至那个标志忽然被一股黑雾冲散，渐渐模糊，那一小块发亮的天空也跟着暗了下去。他这才冷着脸轻轻“呸”了一声，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地叫骂着什么，转身回屋。

猪头酒吧那扇又破又旧的门被狠狠推开，嘎吱一下，而酒保完全不理会这些，气冲冲地迈过地板上厚厚的一层污垢，直接绕到吧台后，把一瓶冒着古怪烟雾的烈酒重重砸到上面，开了盖，自己咕噜噜地灌了大半瓶下去，剩下的一甩手，直接“哗啦”一下摔碎在地上。

“不敢相信！”

他的双拳狠狠捶在吧台上，嘶哑的怒吼声在这间又小又暗的酒吧里沉沉回荡，并不关心是否会招来一队巡逻的食死徒。

哈利·波特死后，不仅仅是霍格沃茨，霍格莫德也完全被黑魔王的势力控制。宵禁咒的时间甚至比搜捕波特时期的更长，更早，天色暗下来之后，这个村庄就仿佛变成一座空城，家家关门闭户。

只有他时不时在入夜后踏出自己的酒吧，声称他的山羊需要照料，并以“不再照顾他们的毒药生意”为威胁，粗暴地把那些上前质问的食死徒一个个赶走。

然而，**那个该死的标志居然在这时候出现了**。

他那天才哥哥和那个混蛋一度热衷于讨论的标志，那个毁了他们一家的标志——

**有一个黑魔王还不够**，**还要再出现第二个**？

**会是那混蛋吗**？

**会是那凶手吗**？

“不敢相信！”酒保眼睛里全是血丝，恶狠狠地重复骂着同一句话，酒精同时灼烧着他的胃和神经。

半晌，酒保暴躁的气息渐渐冷却下来，终于闷声不吭地晃悠悠站起身，拖着自己高瘦的老迈身躯一步步走上木制楼梯，进到起居室。

小壁炉里的干柴正静静燃烧。

炉火带来的温暖颜色总算让他胸口稍稍舒坦了一些，长出一口气，习惯性抬起眼睛，看向壁炉上那副画像。

但那一瞬间他硬生生怔住了。

画像上总是静静抱着一本书的少女把书放到了一旁，眼睛也没有像平时一样注视这间起居室，而是注视着停在她手臂上微微收起翅膀的一只鸟。

她表情恬静，抚摸鸟背上的羽毛，低下头，用脸颊轻轻贴着它。

——**一只火红色的凤凰**。

他听到自己震惊的声音。

“**阿利安娜**，**你在做什么**？”

◆

“德拉科，你在做什么？”

一群斯莱特林的学生冲他们独自一人静静坐在角落的级长吆喝道。后者根本不打算理睬他们，靠在椅背上一声不吭。

那群人并不死心：“外面一片乱糟糟的，听说早些时候有人见到天空上出现了一个奇怪的标志，现在巡逻队正在东奔西跑地搜查呢。怎么样，德拉科，不出去看看吗？”

德拉科·马尔福恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。

“无聊！全都滚开，让我一个人待着！”

那群人撇了撇嘴，全都跟风跑出了斯莱特林的公共休息室，去一探究竟了。谁也没发现这位一脸戾气的级长正用手死死掐着自己的左臂，暗自发抖。

巡逻队吵醒所有学生之前，他就已经醒了。与其说醒了，倒不如说他迟迟无法入睡。

这种情况在他目睹邓布利多死去后就断断续续出现，而在哈利·波特死亡，黑魔王正式接管霍格沃茨之后，就一直没中断过。

**他很害怕**，**害怕极了**。

他的父亲此前悄悄对他说，西弗勒斯·斯内普已经不再是校长，要由伏地魔指定的那个蟾蜍一样的女巫接任，并没有说明理由。但这个消息使得他内心的恐惧深深加剧了。

他们一家和斯内普关系密切，自己之前更是被这位黑发巫师牢牢看护着，得以避过几次杀身之祸，继续战战兢兢地服侍那位黑魔王。

然而现在，斯内普也不在了。

德拉科紧紧缩在椅子上，像要把自己塞进椅子的某道缝里，一对肩膀微微哆嗦。

黑魔王曾经多次对他的父亲表示不满，他的母亲也总是讷讷地低着头不敢讲话，而他那位疯狂的姨妈十分有可能眼睛都不眨一下，为了黑魔王二话不说就将他们全家灭门。

现在，他每一次见到巡逻队气势汹汹地出现，都害怕那是黑魔王下令来找自己的——

**都怪那该死的波特**！

**都怪那些该死的泥巴种巫师**！

他听到自己的牙齿在打颤，紧紧按住了左边的袖子，好像这样就能阻断左臂上那条阴森森的骷髅蛇和黑魔王的联系，保住自己似的。

正当他心里一团乱麻的时候，一个人无声无息地出现在他身侧，坐在了他旁边的椅子上。

马尔福家的小少爷猛地回神，匆匆扭过头，看向面前那张陌生的脸。

**一个金发少年**。少年身上穿着和周围学生一模一样的斯莱特林制服，但德拉科发誓自己没见过这个人。

因为学生们乱哄哄地要出去看热闹，斯莱特林公告休息室的门此时大开着，不需要口令就可以自由进出。理论上说，如果一个陌生人闯进这里，也会被立即赶走，但除他之外的学生似乎一个个都认识这个坦坦荡荡走进来的陌生少年，无人提出质疑。

——**仿佛在场的所有人****都中了一记混淆咒**。

德拉科心里咯噔一下，警觉地叫嚷道：“你、你是谁？你是怎么……”

面前的人没有回答，只是直直注视他的眼睛。

德拉科忽然感到自己脑子里的东西像一本书似地被迅速翻开，呼啦啦地翻了一遍，神志开始恍惚，似乎有个声音在耳边轻轻告诉他，他其实认识这个人，一个普通的斯莱特林的学生，他只是一时间想不起来而已。

德拉科只觉脑壳一阵阵发涨，不禁捂住额头，喘了两下，再看那位少年的时候已经不记得自己刚刚说过什么了，只知道迷迷糊糊地骂一句：“我不是说……让我一个人……待着吗……”

金发少年一动不动地注视着他，张开口。

“**当然**。**我只问一个问题就走**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十六岁的样子就是方便（。）  
其实只是因为我想写年轻时的黑魔王……_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 德拉科之前被他姨妈和斯内普指导过大脑封闭术，所以相对其他斯莱特林的学生受的影响小（虽然稍稍加强就马上被瓦解了……）


	11. Chapter 11

斯莱特林的级长本能地往后缩了缩。

明明面前的少年连他一根手指都没碰，就只是看着他，他却莫名感到了一种被重物压碎的可怕错觉。

“什、什么问题？”

那个他叫不出名字的少年缓缓前倾，十指交握，双臂支在腿上，以一个审讯官的姿势靠过来，问了一个问题。确实只有一个问题——

“你隐瞒了什么？”

德拉科·马尔福那一刻心脏狠狠一抽，像有一台巨大的水汞把全身上下的血都猛地挤了回去，扑通扑通地狂跳不止。

那句问话仿佛一条导火索，“嘭”地一下点燃了一连串他拼命藏匿于记忆底层的画面。

脑中那本书又被匆匆翻开了。但这一次并非迅速翻阅，而是有意翻出了他想要死死按住不让打开的那几页——他最害怕，最不愿意回想的那几页，然后把那里面的每一个单词都清清楚楚地放大，放到那双直直盯住自己的眼睛前彻底审视一遍。而他完全阻止不了。

他看到了自己用魔杖指着罗默斯塔夫人，一步一步逼近那个尖叫的女人，念出了那句夺魂咒。

他看到了那间阴暗潮湿的厕所，以及因为用诅咒项链和毒酒暗杀邓布利多的计划双双失败，躲在里面彷徨哭泣的自己。他在镜子里见到那个头上带着疤的男孩，厉声一吼，猛地抽出魔杖，而对方也同时指住了他……

“呜——”

德拉科浑身瑟瑟发抖，狂乱地用手抓扯自己的头发，似乎这样就能制止脑中那些书页翻动一样。

然而藏在最里面的那一页“哗啦”一声打开了。

在那条阴森森的翻倒巷里，在博金博克商店那些狰狞面具的注视下，他踏出一步，伸手打开那只漆黑的柜子。画面一闪，他后退一步，伸手合上另一只外表一模一样的柜子，匆匆逃出了那间有求必应屋。

“不！我……我……”德拉科拼命挣扎，想要极力否认些什么，却又无力抵抗。

面前的少年冷冷地直视着他，毫不动摇，目光像针一样深深扎进更深处。

画面在继续。

吐出一条巨大蟒蛇的绿色骷髅头悬挂在天文塔上方，浓云遮顶，天昏地暗。他发出一声嘶吼，瞬间击落了那位老校长手中的武器。老人已经非常虚弱，面色灰白，那具瘦削的身体轻轻挨着墙才不至于倒下，用怜悯的眼神静静地望着他，他的手抖得更厉害了。

身后的四个食死徒冷冷笑着围上来。

——德拉科，动手！杀了他！

他几近崩溃，可颤巍巍的手怎么也使不出那最后一击。而他的老师，那位不知何时于阴影中出现的黑发巫师，默默将他一把推开，自己站到了白发苍苍的老人面前。

——西弗勒斯。

老人一动不动地站着，低低唤了一声，像在乞求某种解脱。最后的，永恒的解脱。

——求你。

画面中黑发巫师扬起魔杖的那一刹那，德拉科眼睛突然一黑，那种记忆被强行翻阅的侵入感一下子停住了，猛地回到现实，这才发现是因为面前那个人紧紧闭上了眼睛，断开了视线。

德拉科一身冷汗，浑身僵直。

而那个人皱着眉，一只手重重抵在额前，抓进几绺金发里，指节绷得发白，和那张昏暗火光下的脸一样，低俯着身体沉沉喘了两下。接着一片死寂。

“够了。”少年慢慢把手放下。他的神情回到了之前的冷峻，声音也是，“我知道那天都有谁在了。”

那天在天文塔上的四个食死徒。除了下不了手的德拉科和不得不下手的斯内普，另外那四个真正心怀杀意的人——

阿米库斯·卡罗。

阿莱克托·卡罗。

芬里尔·格雷伯克。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

名字及其长相他都清清楚楚地记住了。

金发少年面无表情地抬起一双眼，再不说一个字，缓缓从座位上站了起来，抽出魔杖。

斯莱特林的级长见状惊慌地叫出口：“你、你要干什——”

话还没说完，那支枯枝似的魔杖已经倏然指住了他。他霎时脑子一空，刚才的所发生的种种就像沙子漏出拔掉塞子的漏壶，转瞬间消失得干干净净，眼皮也跟着阖上，昏睡过去。

少年漠然看着这个受恐惧驱使而成为黑魔王一枚棋子的无知男孩，并没有下一步的动作。自己过去也利用过许多棋子，都和这男孩很相似，没有下手的立场。

他之所以找上这个人，是因为手上这支老魔杖给出的线索。

他拿回老魔杖的时候，就靠咒语读出了老魔杖更替过的几任主人。这位马尔福家的小少爷紧随阿不思之后，他猜，这男孩当时一定也在天文塔上，以某种形式赢了阿不思，见证了阿不思的死。

事实证明他没有猜错。

西弗勒斯·斯内普的大脑封闭术非一般地坚固，到底是从另一个旁观者身上下手比较容易。

只是他以为，他已经准备好了。准备好听阿不思·邓布利多生前的最后一句话。

——求你。

跪在一片废墟上的红发少年抱着怀中少女冰冷冷的尸体，肩膀剧烈颤抖，用哽咽的声音嘶喊着。

——求你，盖勒特。求求你。

是的。他木然地想。那的确是最后一句话，因为阿不思·邓布利多的确在那一天死去了。

其实他比那座塔上的任何一个人都像凶手。

◆

“没有？”

黑魔王的尾音微微上扬，就好像听不懂这个回答似的。

给出这个回答的巡逻队队长脸色发白，却不得不硬着头皮继续说下去：“是，所有的校舍都一间间搜过了，所有的教师和学生也都盘问过，没发现不明身份的人。”

黑魔王意外地没有发怒，而是端着他的魔杖在原地缓缓踱了两步。

当然。

如果格林德沃那么轻易就被找到，也不会被视为在他出现之前最强大的黑巫师了。这位前任黑魔王要么已经离开学校，要么……利用了变形术或者混淆术这种小伎俩瞒天过海，悄悄藏在某个地方。

“校长室，”伏地魔忽然说，“那里搜过了吗？”

面前的食死徒欲言又止。

“没有，斯内普走之前修改了口令，没有人进得去。所以……”

伏地魔眯起那双玻璃珠似的眼睛。斯内普——是啊，他的西弗勒斯，现在已经成了一个隐患。临走时匆匆修改口令，是要守住校长室里面的什么东西吗？

虽然自己从未真正信任过这位前斯莱特林院长，可他毕竟杀了邓布利多，注定要被凤凰社和那些爱戴老校长的学生们唾弃一世，除了回来当一个食死徒，当自己的一条狗，他别无选择。

但，假如格林德沃拉拢了他？

“纳吉尼。”黑魔王轻轻唤了一声自己脚下那条正嘶嘶吐着信子，满眼杀意的蟒蛇。

自从他提起格林德沃，它便一直显露出不同于往日的焦躁和凶悍，鳞片泛着幽幽的灰青色光泽，频频露出尖牙，似乎随时随地准备撕裂这个名字的主人。

“你去守着校长室，”他命令道，“不管是斯内普还是格林德沃，你都认识他们的气味，区区变形术和复方汤剂这些东西骗不了你。只要他们之中任何一个出现在校长室门口，就当场杀了。”

蟒蛇张大嘴，忿忿地发出一声嘶叫。

黑魔王笑道：“别心急，我们有的是时间陪他们慢慢玩，该急的是他们。”

尤其是格林德沃。之前在纽蒙迦德设下重重防线，现在又大肆入侵，用出去的力量越多，消耗越大，那副被时间和监禁生涯双双剥削后的衰老躯壳能撑多久呢？

况且……

“我很期待，”黑魔王喉咙深处荷荷作响，露出一记瘆人的笑容，像沉浸在无比愉快的想象中，“期待一场感人的主仆重逢。”

◆

黑女巫将扣押到此的老妇人狠狠往墙边一推，一道束缚咒把对方固定在墙壁上。 

老妇人一声不吭，只用尖刻的眼神冷冷看着她。

黑女巫全然无视，只顾高声喊道：“西茜！西茜！”

一个肤色苍白的黑衣贵妇有些犹豫地慢慢走出客厅柱子的阴影，迅速扫了老妇人一眼，想要说什么，却在黑女巫面前咽了回去。

“西茜，把她丢到地窖里，直到黑魔王给我们下一步的指示！”贝拉特里克斯完全不当这里是马尔福家的庄园，一副女主人的模样对妹妹下命令。

纳西莎·马尔福紧紧抿了一会儿唇。

与她疯狂的姐姐不同，她的声音和性格一样小心谨慎：“贝拉，容我提醒你，我们的母亲在结婚之前，也姓罗茜尔。你不该那么……”

黑女巫闻言顿时一脸狰狞地打断她：“住嘴！西茜！不要跟我提母亲一族的姓氏！只要是不服从黑魔王的人，不管是姓罗茜尔，布莱克，还是马尔福，我都会一个不留地杀光！”

马尔福庄园的女主人脸色比刚刚更惨白了，双手不自觉绞到一起，一言不发。

文达·罗茜尔冷淡地笑了笑：“有这样的女儿，我替你母亲感到羞耻，替你身上罗茜尔家族的血感到羞耻。”

黑女巫被彻底激怒了。

“Crucio（钻心剜骨）！”

一道绿光如刀刃般贯穿了那具困在墙壁上的单薄身体，而身体的主人那瞬间死死咬着牙忍下那一声呻吟，只觉一万根针钻进皮肉，把骨头一块块钻出无数细小的洞，眼前昏黑，冷汗一下渗湿了衣服。

或许因为没听到预想中的惨叫，贝拉特里克斯再一次摆出钻心咒的姿势。

可一团黑雾却在此时陡然卷过，重重落到她们之间的地毯上，扬起一股旋风，拦住了她的动作。被阻止的黑女巫正恶狠狠地想破口大骂，在看清来人后却微微一愣，慌忙退开一步。

“主人……！”

“贝拉，”一身黑袍徐徐飘荡的魔王朝她微笑，从容地伸出手，把那支胡桃木魔杖轻轻按下去，语气和善极了，“没有必要。”

前一刻还咄咄逼人的黑女巫顿时安静，甚至不敢再动一动。

文达低喘着，整个人仍有些昏昏沉沉，钻心咒的余痛撕扯着她的意识，把它撕成一条一条的，连贯不起来。但她坚持保留一丝清醒。

她必须对这位目的不明的黑魔王保持警觉——

“怎么，终于捉到你口中的两只小老鼠了？”她用对方之前离开时所说的话讥诮道。

而那个人的回应是沉沉一笑。

“没有，捉小老鼠可以慢慢来，”黑魔王说话的方式就像和普通朋友聊天一样亲切，懒洋洋地把探路的石头丢了出去，“不过倒是发现了一只山羊。”

文达听到最后那个词时呼吸下意识屏住了。

而黑魔王观察到了这一点。

“罗茜尔女士，”他慢条斯理地说，“假如我解除你身上的禁锢，让你能再一次使用魔法，条件是杀死邓布利多的弟弟——你愿意吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原著里对于天文塔之战的描写和电影稍稍有所不同，譬如书里面并没有提到那些食死徒中有贝拉，但在电影里贝拉这一角色反而有特意表现出来。又譬如书里写着“四个食死徒”，但电影似乎有五个人……不过，卡罗兄妹和格雷伯克都是两者皆有的，所以在这篇文里采用“四人+包括贝拉”的设定。（格雷伯克虽然没有黑魔标记但是一直跟食死徒们一起行动，为了方便，我就把他也归为食死徒了……）
> 
> 另外，盖哥可以通过咒语读出老魔杖的前几任主人是私设、私设、私设！（重要的事情说三遍）


	12. Chapter 12

昔日的女圣徒冷冰冰的双目中有着刀一样的阴狠，语调也是。

“即使你不解开我的禁锢，我也照样会杀了邓布利多的那个弟弟。”

伏地魔不置可否地笑起来。

“如果你想像一个麻瓜那样不自量力地攻击一个巫师，那么请便。只不过容我提醒你，假如因为一时逞强而死在一个姓邓布利多的人手上，恐怕就不仅仅是难堪，而是耻辱了。”

话说到这里，眼睛斜斜瞥向对方。

“**我再说一遍**——**那可是阿不思**·**邓布利多的弟弟**。”

文达不作声，但她绷紧的嘴唇微微扯动了一下。

不甘心，却又无法否定黑魔王的任何一句话。

而黑魔王这时候把目光转向身侧：“纳西莎，把罗茜尔女士的魔杖拿过来。”

见文达脸色一变，他愉快地笑了：“事实上，我们在控制了法国魔法部后，就叫人把他们当年收缴到的你的魔杖取出来了。明明是一个高贵的纯血巫师，不能使用魔法太可惜了。”

正当文达心里一阵纠结之际，马尔福家的女主人已经默默捧着一只花纹精致的黑色方盒走了回来，仍旧忐忑地扫了她一眼，没吭声，在她面前打开盒盖。

那支文达几十年未见的深褐色魔杖静静躺在一层黑丝绒下，光泽依旧。

**那支自她十一岁起便陪伴她长大的魔杖**——

怀旧情绪在那一刻压抑不住匆匆涌上来，思维麻痹了，脑子里一片空白。

注视着这一切的黑魔王微微笑着解开了贝拉特里克斯的束缚咒，做了一个“请”的手势。

文达只觉那股困住自己的力量一下子松开，手能动了。她神情恍惚地迈出一步，小心翼翼地用发抖的手碰了一下那支魔杖，没发现任何陷阱后终于拿了起来。

伏地魔甚至拍了两下手掌，以示赞许：“很好，很好，棒极了！——现在，只要你同意我们的条件，我马上就可以恢复你的魔法。”

这位罗茜尔家族的长者进行着最后一丝心理挣扎：“你这么做，就不怕我伺机出手，连你和你的手下们一起杀？”

伏地魔听完后哈哈大笑，连他身后的贝拉特里克斯也猖狂地笑了好一会儿。

“如果你办得到，当然。但你办不到。”

他说，然后举起了他的白色魔杖。而面前的老妇人猛然一惊，下意识也举起自己的，徒劳地指向他如同阴云压顶般渐渐逼近的身躯。

他毫不在意，任由那支魔杖硬邦邦地抵在胸口上，半眯着眼睛压得更近，用窃窃私语般的声音放下了最后一根稻草：“去吧，**去做那件盖勒特**·**格林德沃一百年前想做却一直没做到的事**——**杀了邓布利多那愚蠢的弟弟**，**为他**，**为更伟大的利益**。”

没有回答。

即是默许的意思了。黑魔王沉沉一笑，忽然用魔杖在文达紧紧绷着的肩膀上随意一点。

她陡然感到身体狠狠震了一下，某种闸门顷刻打开，一股说不出是冷是热的洪流迅速涌向全身。这让她想起当年审判庭上自己被行刑官冷冷用魔杖顶住的时候，感觉很相似，不同的是那时候她感到所有的一切都在流失，而现在则是在倒流，在回归。

手中的魔杖开始慢慢变烫，像有什么正在苏醒——

她知道这种感觉。

**魔法流动的感觉**。

她的表情骤然一凛，在回过神的同时立刻狠狠朝面前的黑魔王放出了一记攻击咒语，而后者面不改色，反手一拨，轻松地拨开了。

桌上的一只花瓶炸成碎片，一旁的黑女巫勃然大怒，他却挥挥手令其退回去。

“我已经说了，你办不到。”现任的黑魔王完全没有因为对方那一击恼火，只是笑，似乎只把刚刚发生的事情当作一场无害的恶作剧。

不知道是不是因为隔了几十年再一次发出咒语，身体一时间负荷不了，文达用完魔法后只觉一阵晕眩，肺部像被一点点抽空般艰难地喘着。眼睛里仿佛在渗水，将面前微笑的黑魔王冲散成几个模模糊糊的重影，她忍不住皱起眉，呻吟一声。

“呜——”

手臂上传来一阵灼烧般的疼痛。

一开始她以为是解开魔法禁锢后的副作用，可她忽然意识到——**自己握着魔杖的手是右手**，**但痛的是左手**。

她猛地看向自己的左臂。

小臂上的皮肤已经深深黑掉一块，迅速染黑了周围的区域，形成一道巨大的，蜿蜒的疤，像一条黑色的蛇钻出皮肉，浮现在表层上。

一只骷髅出现在黑蛇抬头的地方，如同燃烧的炭在深黑中冒出一片赤红色。

她在那一刻凄厉地嘶喊起来。

而面前那个人开心地笑了。

“**忘了告诉你**，”他缓缓开口补充，带着笑容，“**这是附带条件**。”

◆

炉火翻腾了一下，炸开三两点火花，发出毕毕剥剥的燃烧声。在一片语言的空白中显得更加清晰。

高瘦的老人慢慢迈出一步，不可置信地看着壁炉上那副画像。

画像中的少女在这时候抬起眼睛，手仍轻轻搂着那只凤凰，在昏黄色的火光中关切地望着他。

“阿不福思，”她的声音非常轻，“你得走了——**他们要来了**。”

“阿利安娜？”阿不福思·邓布利多喃喃自语似地叫着她的名字，像一时间无法确定画像上的少女是不是自己的妹妹。“谁要来了？”

然而少女只是忧郁地深深望了他一眼，又转回去，把头埋在凤凰颈侧，闭上眼睛。

阿不福思的神情渐渐趋于凝重，半晌，沉着声音问：“**那个**‘**名字不能提****的人**’？”

画像中的少女点了点头。

“他查出我的身世了？”

画像中的少女再次点头。

“你是怎么知道的？”

没有回答。但画面上的凤凰振了一下翅膀，抬起了头，那双漆黑的眼珠似乎正看着他。

他认识这只凤凰——

“福克斯？”不，不止如此。他微微沙哑地叫唤道，“**阿不思**？”

然而名叫福克斯的凤凰只是静静望着他，温顺地站在少女的手臂上，接受她无声的拥抱。猪头酒吧的酒保愣怔许久，然后慢慢退后一步，一言不发地瘫坐在长凳上。

“**我不会走的**。”是他久久沉默后的第一句话。“我不会离开这间酒吧——我已经在这里住了快一百年了，从不考虑搬家。”

这里有通往霍格沃茨的秘密通道之一，而且是为数不多的，仍可以称作“秘密”的一条。他要是逃走，要么必须先封死通道，切断学生们逃出霍格沃茨的唯一希望，要么把守住通道的责任丢给那些孩子，让他们冒着随时可能被发现和杀死的风险继续使用它。

屋里再一次安静下来。

蓝色长裙的少女讷讷地低着头陪他一起沉默。凤凰也一样，金红色的羽毛被沉沉跳跃的火光笼罩，一动不动。

高瘦的老人直勾勾地盯了凤凰半晌，忽然再度开口：“**你已经死了**，**阿不思**，**别再管这些你管不了的事情了**。”

他说这些话的时候气息开始变粗，变响，拳头紧紧攥着。

“连你一直试图保护的那个男孩，哈利·波特也死了，我猜你们不能再叫他‘大难不死的男孩’了，哈！真是讽刺！‘名字不能提的人’已经控制了全英国的巫师界，把食死徒塞进你心心念念的宝贝学校里，甚至公然撬开你的墓，凤凰社至今无法找到你的遗体，这些你知道吗？嗯？”

大概意识到自己的声音越嚷越大，他猛地闭上嘴，气呼呼地站了起来，在起居室的旧地毯上泄愤似地绕了一圈，像要把地毯生生踩出几个洞来，最终才背对画像，缓缓在窗前站住了。

“**还有那个符号**，”他极力克制着语调里的负面情绪，冷冰冰地说，“**你和那个混蛋曾经没日没夜讨论的那个符号**——我看见了，就出现在霍格沃茨上空。”

短短几秒的死寂。

然后他一字一句地挤出了那句话：“阿不思，你没有把那混蛋带到这里对吧？”

没有回答。

一枚火星在壁炉里轻轻炸裂，而高瘦老人的拳头也在那瞬间狠狠砸上窗框，“砰”地一声巨响，连墙壁都颤了颤。他忽然恶狠狠地拧过头，朝画像吼叫起来：“你没有把那该死的混蛋，那该死的凶手带回这里，对不对，阿不思！回、答、我！”

画像中的少女肩膀微微一缩，像被针刺到一样。那对淡蓝色的眼睛里噙满泪水，悲哀地看着下面大发脾气的哥哥，正如一百多年前她无助地看着那三个各自抽出魔杖的少年。

“阿不福思，阿不思……”她的声音哽咽着。

那两声呼唤仿佛当头一盆冷水狠狠浇灭了老人的满腔怒火。他像被石头重重砸了一下胸口，踉跄地倒退了几步，脸色渐渐暗沉下去，终于机械地坐回到凳子上。

“**我不会走的**。”最终，结论还是同一句话。但这位猪头酒吧的酒保比任何一次都明确自己的立场，“**尤其在格林德沃出现在这里的情况下**。”

说罢，他冷冷地抬起眼。

“不管是哪一个黑魔王踏进这间屋子，我发誓，我都会跟他拼命——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实也一直很想写阿利安娜温柔抚摸凤凰的场景，莫名觉得默默然会因此获取安宁，例如克雷斯登。算是原著里没有见到的一个遗憾吧……


	13. Chapter 13

阴天早晨的第一缕光线拖着沉甸甸的脚步爬上窗口时，时钟已经敲过八下。周围的山峰呈现出铁锈一般的黑灰色，像监狱的栅栏，把这座灰蒙蒙的城堡困在其中。

学生们一个个神色疲惫地走出宿舍。

他们只睡了不到四个小时，忐忑地垂着头，在守在每一间公共休息室门口的食死徒监视下慢吞吞地走向礼堂。

**昨晚出了事**——这是学生中迅速流传开的消息，然而再没有更进一步的情报了。

之所以知道出了事，是因为负责巡逻的一队食死徒们昨晚几乎把整个霍格沃茨翻了过来，凶巴巴地冲进宿舍里吼醒了睡眼惺忪的所有学生和教职人员，集中起来一一清点，盘问了大半夜才作罢。睡眠严重不足之余，更是人心惶惶。

“瞧。”

李·乔丹悄悄用手肘顶了一下西莫·斐尼甘，在他们经过长廊拱门时，用眼角示意后者往上看。

西莫匆匆扫了一眼平日里总是黑雾环绕的天文塔。**塔上的黑魔标记消失了**。

“怎么回事？”这位混血的格兰芬多压低声音，努力不让自己在脸上表现出吃惊，尽量不引起一旁时不时出现的那些巡逻队员的注意。在黑魔王完全控制霍格沃茨后，他们平时谈话都得小心翼翼了。

“不知道，但听别的学生说……”李顿了顿，飞快扫视一圈周围，确定没有食死徒在附近才继续道，“**他们说**，**昨晚天空中出现一个奇怪的符号**，**把上面原有的那只骷髅头和大蟒蛇挤掉了**。”

“什——”

一个食死徒忽然从前面的拐角走出来。

两人不得不中止交谈，拉开一点距离，等那个食死徒走远了又急急忙忙凑近。

“什么符号，是‘名字不能提的人’的新花招吗？”

“应该不是，不然那些食死徒怎么会怒气冲冲地搜查整座城堡呢？”

“唉，如果赫敏在的话，她说不定会知道……”下意识提起这位活书本一般的女巫，两人又不约而同地想到了常常跟她走在一起的救世主男孩，顿时双双沉默下来，神情滞涩。

现在的霍格沃茨已经驱逐了所有麻瓜出身的学生，甚至把他们交给魔法部，以“窃取魔法”之名关押起来，连他最好的朋友迪安·托马斯也被迫逃亡。哈利死后，赫敏和罗恩已经整整失踪了半年，当下生死未卜。他们这些留在学校里的邓布利多军一下子失去了三位领导者，不得不暂时忍受屈辱，过一日算一日。

“纳威呢？还关在地牢里？”西莫忍不住问起第四位领导者的消息。

李皱着眉点点头。

纳威·隆巴顿，这位双亲都是傲罗的勇敢男孩，因为在课堂上公然违抗阿米库斯·卡罗的命令，被对方一个钻心咒活活疼得昏死过去后丢进了地牢。

西莫骂了一句脏话。他自己也曾经被卡罗兄妹打得伤痕累累，恨透了他们，尤其是下手重的阿米库斯：“我们第一堂就是那混蛋的课。该死，真不想上黑魔法课！”

七年级原本的黑魔法防御术已经被硬生生改成了黑魔法课，由阿米库斯执教，天天以惩罚学生为乐，尤其是那些最容易顶撞他的格兰芬多。

西莫他们一点都不想上这门课，偏偏定为必修，只能铁青着脸一声不吭迈进那间教室。

教室已经和以前完全不一样了，挂满了黑魔法道具和大大小小的阴森头骨，印着巨大蛇形标记的黑色帷幕垂挂而下，使得整间屋子暗沉沉的，空气中总有一股腥味，像干涸的血。

西莫忽然发觉，在他们走进教室之前，已经有一个人静静坐在最后一排靠窗的位置上了。

阴天淡淡的光和窗帷的厚重阴影同时落在那个人身上，一明一暗，看不清脸。只能凭轮廓隐隐约约看出是一个少年，手里端着一本《高级黑魔法咒语Ⅷ》——毕竟这间教室里的课本全换成这种书了——身体侧倾，无声地浸在一片光照下微微浮动的白色尘埃中，几乎没有存在感。

**他的头发是一种深沉的红褐色**。

西莫注意到。

他还注意到，那个人身上居然是格兰芬多的制服。

“想不到我们学院还有主动去看黑魔法书的家伙……”西莫简直不敢置信，他以为只有斯莱特林的人才这样。一边想，一边不自觉坐远些，实在不愿意同这种人为伍。

才一坐下，便听见大门“嘭”地一响，阿米库斯·卡罗顶着一张阴恻恻的脸推门而入，似乎带着前所未有的烦躁和焦虑，教室里的谈话声戛然而止，学生们一个个心惊胆战地看着他大步迈到桌前，都意识到了事情不对。

阿米库斯有着一张修道士的脸，头顶半秃，削成一个半圆形，五官挤到脸中央的一团阴影里，赋予了这张脸和修道士格格不入的凶残表情。

他抽出他的魔杖，指着这群僵住的学生大吼大叫：“你们！把你们的魔杖交出来！我要一个个地检查！”

学生们顿时一阵喧哗。

“为什么？”有人不甘心地问，而阿米库斯的回应是倏然挥出一记咒语将提问者重重甩到了地面上。

一个拉文克劳的女生吓得尖叫，几个格兰芬多则愤怒地瞪着他，却不敢乱动。

“安静！安静！你们这些小杂种！”黑魔法教授像一只疯狗在吠叫，“**这间学校里很可能藏着一名罪犯**，**利****用变形术变成了学生的样子**——**但魔杖是不会说谎的**！我要看看你们的魔杖，看看你们昨晚用过什么魔法，是不是那个罪犯的帮凶！”

学生们在听到“罪犯”二字时都狠狠打了一个寒颤，然而一听对方还要检查他们用过的魔法，都下意识紧紧握住了自己的魔杖，不肯松手。

他们当中不少人都暗暗做过妨碍或捉弄食死徒的小动作，一旦被发现，肯定少不了受罚。

阿米库斯恶狠狠地一把夺过坐在最前排的一个赫奇帕奇学生的魔杖：“给我！”

对方的脸像蜡一样白，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦不敢出声。

阿米库斯一手捏着魔杖，另一只手缓缓由杖身上摸索过去，眼睛半眯起来，像在回顾某些画面。忽然，他一副败兴的表情睁开眼，丢开了它，看来是没找到什么特别的使用痕迹：“下一个！”

学生们纷纷不由自主往后缩，谁都不愿当下一个人。

“糟糕，”李·乔丹嘀咕道，“我昨晚用开门咒偷偷溜进地牢，给纳威送吃的，要是这家伙知道了……”

西莫听到这里，连忙把人往自己后面藏，心想能拖一时算一时，却没想到被阿米库斯一眼瞪过来，厉声喝住了他们：“那边鬼鬼祟祟的两个人！对，你们两个，交出你们的魔杖！”

西莫冷汗都冒出脊背了，身体硬邦邦地绷着。

阿米库斯见他满脸惊慌，面色一沉，仿佛一头咧开嘴的豺狼气势汹汹地朝他大步走来。

“砰——”

一声闷响。之前一直无声无息坐在墙角阴影中的少年沉沉合上了手中的书，空气中的尘埃微微一晃，四下散开。

在场的学生都愣了愣，一齐看向声音的来源。声音的来源被少年轻轻一抛落回到桌面上，而他站了起来，走出窗帷淡淡的阴影。

一个面相端正的少年，红褐色的短发微微蒙着一层光，和他身上那件格兰芬多的制服色调十分相衬。那双蓝色的眼睛在光下显出半透明的质地，像一片湖泊。**深不见底的****湖泊**。

西莫恍惚了一下——他总觉得自己以前见过这双眼睛，尽管他压根不认识这个人。

“**我来当下一个**。”

那个红发少年说，眼睛里的那片湖泊从头到尾都没有一丝波痕，像冰封的湖面。

黑魔法教授赫然回过神来，错愕的表情渐渐变为狰狞，粗鲁地一个个推开挡道的学生，大步走到少年面前，像秃鹫死死盯着一块肉那样盯着对方，试图用眼神唬吓这位学生。

但少年只是淡淡抬起眼睛，面无表情地与其对视。

然后递出了自己的魔杖。

“给你。”

阿米库斯的眼皮微微抽动了一下，怀疑地看着对方，而对方一动不动，坦然举着那支魔杖。

阿米库斯最终啐了一口，狠狠一把抓过，放到手里查看。那是一支非常普通的魔杖——应该说，甚至不能称为“普通”，而是粗糙，像一段拗得弯弯曲曲的干枯树枝。阿米库斯不禁嗤笑一声，这根树枝倒是和这种不自量力的小杂种很相配。

看完魔杖，他把手放在上面，开始用咒语检查里面的魔法痕迹。

奇怪……

别的魔杖的痕迹都像一个浅滩，轻轻一探水就见底了，但他现在觉得自己探进了深海的海底，黑漆漆的一片什么也摸不到。难道这个人完全没用过魔法？

阿米库斯不甘心地继续往下探。

忽然，一个画面浮现于眼前。

**啊哈**。阿米库斯露出一记胜利的笑容。**看吧**，**果然还是被我发现了**——

然而下一刻他的笑容微微顿住了，因为他看到的画面非常诡异。他看到一个身影跌跌撞撞地走出一扇门，在昏暗的走廊上一摇一晃，像一块没有固定形状的黑色抹布，然后爬上了一段旋转楼梯，出现在一个类似塔楼顶端的地方，发出一声骇人的惨叫。

阿米库斯的手猛地弹开了。

他气喘吁吁地瞪着眼睛，只觉身上的寒毛竖起了一片，忍不住吼叫道：“那是什么……那是什么！”

红发少年漠然看着那张扭曲的脸，缓缓上前一步。

“**那是我的下一个咒语**，”他说，“**你死的过程**。”

黑魔法教授那一瞬间想大吼大叫，想挥动魔杖把面前的人重重撂倒在地上，用钻心咒折磨一番，可他身体忽然一僵，仿佛有无数只铁钳狠狠钳住了他的四肢，动弹不得，发不出半点声音。

他惊恐地看着那位红发少年，脸色开始迅速发青。

而少年轻轻伸手取回了魔杖，在掌心一敲，像敲开了某个深深埋在他体内的机关，他的脚自己动了起来，在一屋子学生目瞪口呆的注视下踉踉跄跄地朝教室门口走去。

不——不——

阿米库斯明明没有丧失自主意识，却控制不了身体的动作，浑身抽搐着迈开脚步，在所有围观者惊愕的目光中一跌一撞地走过长长的廊道，像个迷路的鬼魂，却无法开口喊同伴过来帮忙。

通往天文塔的楼梯出现在他眼前。

他猛地想起了这座楼梯，想起了这是什么地方，冷汗一颗颗疯狂地渗出后背，但双脚已经开始一步步往上爬了。

不——

楼梯尽头，阴云密布的天空被嵌在地板中间的星象仪割开，一块一块的，像被砸出裂纹的灰色玻璃。

阿米库斯机械地挪动脚步，走到了一道拱窗前。

他的喉咙里发出极度恐惧的咕咕声。

黑色的铁栏杆“咔哒”一下由中间打开一道缺口，阿米库斯瞪大眼睛，看着自己的脚朝缺口迈过去，踏上了最边缘处，终于堪堪停住了。他面无血色地大口大口喘气，从这个高度看下去的景象摇摇欲坠，令他一阵晕眩。

如果说正对这种高度已经让他难以忍受的话，那么当他感到身体慢慢转过去，背对那里时，就不是恐惧二字足以描述的了。

那个红发少年不知什么时候静悄悄地出现在那里，站在离他一米远的地方。阴影斜斜落在那张脸上，蓝色眼睛里沉淀着一层无法捉摸的杂质，像一张白纸上出现的黑点，比全黑的纸更可怕——

阿米库斯感到一阵窒息。

这时，他忽然看到少年轻轻举起了那支枯枝般的魔杖。

但那树枝一样的表面开始变化，显出一截银色的圆环，之后，慢慢浮现出黑色的节点，越延越长，逐渐化作一支精致的古老魔杖。

阿米库斯曾经见过这支魔杖。

“**阿**……**不思**……**邓布**……**利多**……”食死徒磕磕绊绊地从牙缝里竭力挤出那个名字，失声求饶，“**不**……**不是我动的手**……**是斯内普**，**不是我**。**放过我**……**放**……”

少年冷眼看着，在他说完之前已经用杖尖缓缓顶住了他的胸口。

然后向前一推。

食死徒发出一声凄厉的惨叫，从那座尖塔上直直坠落下去，顷刻间粉身碎骨，血肉模糊。

少年面无表情地看着全过程，站在塔上俯视那一滩污血。

“**第一个**。”他说，红褐色的鬓发在这一刻微微现出一点金色，又转瞬消失。

\-----------

这章的章节数还真是应景……

请用下图想象一下本章里面的少年AD（虽然是GG的内核）。

  



	14. Chapter 14

米勒娃·麦格赶到那座塔下的时候，地上的血已经有一半变黑，像放置多日的霉。

第一眼看到的是那张眼睛仍直直瞪着天空的扭曲的脸，不由一个冷颤。

第二眼看到的是那个疯狂吼叫的女人。

阿莱克托·卡罗那锯木一般的刺耳尖叫声仿佛要把这座塔劈成两半：“是谁！是谁！**回答我**，**你们这些小杂种**——**是谁干的**！”

周围的学生们仓皇后退。

他们只围起一个稀疏的圈，低年级的学生甚至不敢靠近，一个个脸色惨白地捂着眼睛，只有一些胆大的高年级生站在最前排，哑然看着那位黑魔法教授一滩污泥似的尸体。人群中几个曾被阿米库斯用钻心咒狠狠折磨过的学生一脸鄙夷，小声骂了句“活该”。

阿莱克托猛地冲过去。

连连几道不可饶恕咒的绿光和她的咆哮一同迸发，直指声音传来的方向：“是不是你！是不是你！”

学生们集体僵住了，来不及跑，只知道惊惶地尖叫。

然而麦格那一道情急之下丢出去的防护咒还没到位，上方已经陡然落下一道蓝光，仿佛当头一刀，横空剖开了那几道恶咒，咒语瞬间在学生面前消散得一干二净。

变形术教授深深一惊，一下子抬起头。

只见岿然而立的天文塔上隐隐约约立着一个人影，立于逆光之下，如同那座尖塔阴影延伸出的一部分，唯一有光照到的地方是那只抬起的手，握着一支黑色的魔杖——

女食死徒自惊愕中回过神，愤怒地大叫一声，倏然化作一团黑雾腾空而起，冲向那座塔。

事情发生得太急太快，变形术教授甚至没时间喊出那句“停下”，上空又是一道蓝光闪过，在黑雾撞上那个人影的一刹那狠狠将其弹了出去，一声巨响，像马鞭重重抽在马背上。

黑雾的形状一下子散开，像一只中箭的乌鸦在半空中浑浑噩噩地抽搐着，旋转着，眼看着就要一头扎进地面。

学生们尖叫着散开。

那团黑雾歪歪扭扭地砸到他们跑开后空出来的一块地面上，“嘭”地一下，沙堆一样溃散。

只见那个女食死徒狼狈地挣扎出来，似乎有一条腿摔断了，怎么爬也爬不起来，面无血色，两眼发直，仿佛刚刚见了鬼一样，一边喘，一边瑟瑟发抖地举着魔杖。

仍处于深深震惊中的格兰芬多院长下意识上前一步。

正要开口，便听见周围的学生一声惊呼，眼前忽然掠过一道黑影——她的学院的制服披风，在空中沉沉一荡，跟随着身穿那件制服的人一起落到地面。

一个少年，头发是红褐色的，有一双深不见底的蓝眼睛。

**而米勒娃**·**麦格认识那双眼睛**。

“**阿不思**？”

连她自己都不敢相信自己脱口而出的那个名字。

少年在她叫出名字的那一刻眼睛微微一转看向她，并没有回答，但那种陌生的冷漠眼神让这位女巫本能地绷直了背脊，甚至有一瞬间想用魔杖指住这张和十八岁的邓布利多一模一样的脸。

她只在学校档案里的旧照片上见过学生时期的邓布利多，可她知道——

**这个人****不是阿不思**·**邓布利多**。

但阿莱克托比她更快一步，趁少年目光不在自己身上时候猛地一挥魔杖，朝他射出一道绿光：“Avada Kedavra（阿瓦达索命）！”

麦格失声大喊：“不——”

少年的目光甚至没有收回，右手轻轻一拨，仿佛那道索命咒不过是一只绿头苍蝇，被他一下子拨开了，撞碎在塔底一面厚厚的石墙上。

阿莱克托浑身发抖，喉咙里发出又尖又细的悲鸣，忽然再一次举起魔杖。

“Avada……”

没等她发出咒语，少年手腕一动，她那支魔杖陡然硬生生飞脱她的手掌，在空中一记倒转，猛地刺进了她的胸口，像一根长长的铁钉贯穿她的心脏，定住了。

阿莱克托·卡罗瞪着眼睛痉挛几下，仰面倒下，恐惧定格在那张灰白的脸上。

“**第二个**。”

少年冷淡地看着，收回了自己的手。

僵住的变形术教授终于看清了他手上的那支魔杖——那是当初和那位老校长一起在白色棺材里长眠的魔杖。她心里一片混乱，种种疑问和焦虑冲垮了她一贯的冷静。

**那不是反击**。她的心声在耳边嗡嗡作响。**那是处刑**，**是****经过一步步计算的行刑过程**！

这时，少年用魔杖缓缓在面前一划，卡罗兄妹那两具尸体倏地抖了抖，生硬地在学生们的抽气声中一点点从地面拔起，翻转过去，双双垂着头以一名囚犯的姿势跪倒在地上。远远看去，就好像他们在给面前的红发少年下跪谢罪一样。

愣怔的变形术教授突然想起——**少年站着的位置**，**正是那位老校长坠下这座高塔后静静躺过的地方**。

“你到底是谁？”她说不清自己此时此刻是震惊更多，还是警惕更多。

红发少年冷冷注视着前方跪着的两具尸体，一言不发，在她举起魔杖之前忽然“啪”地一声消失在众目睽睽之下，像融化在空气里。

“他是邓布利多！”一个学生忽然按捺不住高声大喊。

麦格转头一看，是格兰芬多七年级的西莫·斐尼甘，眼眶发红地冲到了一群呆滞的学生前面。麦格想开口阻止他继续发言，但这位情绪激动的混血巫师显然听不进去。

“他是邓布利多！我想起来了，我看过他年轻时的照片，在图书馆的历届学生会主席的展示柜里！”西莫张开双臂，朝他的同学们大喊大叫，“你们也看见了，他刚刚幻影移形了！在霍格沃茨只有校长才能随时随地幻影移形！”

四周一片哗然，人头攒动。

在他身后的李·乔丹也喃喃地附和道：“是啊，他还在课堂上保护了我们，没让卡罗那混蛋动手……”

人群里又一个学生站出来：“而且还替我们挡掉了那女人的几道不可饶恕咒！”

“**他保护了我们**！”

“**他是邓布利多**！”

更多的学生高声呐喊。

许多当时围着那位老人的遗体默默举起魔杖哀悼的人都在，都忍不住涌出泪水，一个个跟着振臂呼喊起来，再一次高高举起了自己的魔杖，指向天空。

“邓布利多！邓布利多！邓布利多！”

带着强烈感情的声音排山倒海而来，潮水一般汹涌地漫开，淹没整个广场，甚至连闻风而来的巡逻队也无法制止。麦格把涌上喉咙的话语咽了回去，沉默地看着学生们泪流满面的脸，也不由鼻子一酸，不忍心开口打破他们一厢情愿的错觉。

◆

多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇嘴唇微微发抖地瞪着面前跪着的两具死尸。

她没想到自己以校长身份回到霍格沃茨的第一天，面对的就是这样一幅场景。

随行的魔法部雇员们正急匆匆地拉起一块巨大的黑布，罩住那两具骇人的尸体。

他们已经把血淋淋的现场清理了一遍，也尝试过用魔法移动那两具尸体，却完全没有生效，那两个食死徒就像深深扎根在地上的石头一样定在原地，瞪着满是恐惧的眼睛跪在那里，不管魔法部的人念什么咒语，都无法挪动分毫。

乌姆里奇看着浑身不舒服，尖叫着让他们把尸体盖上，却阻止不了流言传到她的耳朵里。

——**杀掉卡罗兄妹的是阿不思**·**邓布利多的亡灵**。

流言是这么说的。

“谎话！谎话！”前麻瓜出身登记委员会会长咬着牙，假装自己的牙齿并没有在互相磕碰，声音没有在抖，“都是那些学生编出来吓唬人的谎话！什么叫‘邓布利多的亡灵’……”

一个声音忽然慢悠悠地在身后响起。

“**不**，**应该说是**‘**邓布利多的影子**’——至少他本人是这样说的。”

乌姆里奇认出了那个声音，牙齿咯咯作响的声音更响亮了。

她当然知道现在的魔法部部长皮尔斯·辛克尼斯并非实际上的掌权人，她身后这个名字不能提的人才是。

他已经控制了全英国，尤其在哈利·波特死后，势力可谓完全公开化了，就差没有把魔法部的门牌坦荡荡地挂到胸前当一个挂件。 但他本人仍旧一直隐匿在暗处，让他的信徒们——例如写信通知她接任霍格沃茨校长一职的卢修斯·马尔福——管理魔法部上上下下的事务，从不亲自出面。

但现在，黑魔王就站在她身后。

她粉红色的毛绒背心里全是湿黏黏的汗，不得不被迫回过头，却忽然愣了一下。

站在她面前的人没有骷髅似的脸，没有一身雾霾般的黑袍，而是一个端端正正穿着一套体面西装的黑发青年，眉峰高挑，面带微笑，一对深黑色的眼珠幽幽地盯着她，像某种剧毒的蛇。

乌姆里奇仍在目瞪口呆，那个人已经扬起手，用自己手上那支白色的魔杖指住黑布覆盖下的那两具尸体。

“轰”地一声，尸体连同那块黑布一起被生生炸成碎片，灰烬般迅速飞散开，渐渐消逝在阴冷的风中。

乌姆里奇感觉自己的两条短腿在隐隐抽筋，快站不住了。

“你、你是……”

“我？”黑发青年缓缓转动他的黑色眼珠，露出一记和善的笑容，“**我是这间学校新上任的黑魔法教授**。毕竟，这是我许多年前曾经申请过却一直无法如愿的一个职位，正好目前空缺——偶尔回来教教书也挺不错的，你说对吗？”

\-----------

这位新上任的黑魔法教授，汤姆·里德尔老师的形象参考：


	15. Chapter 15

一个皮肤黝黑的男孩神色匆匆地穿过长廊，低头只看路，怀里揣着一张空白的羊皮纸。

黑魔法教授和麻瓜研究教授一日之间双双丧命，学校内正一片混乱，所有的课都停了，像一只被捅后的蜂巢，所有学生都倾巢而出。早些时候天文塔下的广场有一群学生高声叫喊着已故老校长的名字，巡逻队的食死徒们发疯一样驱逐他们，可人却越聚越多，连在学校别处的学生都闻讯赶去。

男孩却背道而驰，匆匆离开广场，埋着头，一路朝自己的寝室小跑。

可能一心赶路没有注意，拐过一座楼梯的时候不小心和正往广场方向跑的另一组学生猛地撞上，险些摔倒。

男孩踉踉跄跄地退开两步，把怀里差一点掉出来的羊皮纸揣得更紧，拉了拉被撞歪的金蓝色条纹领带，小声道歉，继续往地下室跑。

“**嘿**！**斯卡曼德**！”其中一个学生有些奇怪地叫住了他，“大家都要去广场，你要去哪儿？”

罗夫·斯卡曼德不得不暂停脚步，讷讷地回过头。

“……回寝室，弗洛伯毛虫的喂食时间到了。”

在他的同学们都一副无语的表情看着他时，他已经扭开脸，一声不吭地朝自己学院的公共休息室跑去了。

赫奇帕奇公共休息室的入口在一条阴暗的走廊上。罗夫抽出魔杖，跑到一排大木桶前，默默按照指定的口令节奏敲击第二排中间第二个桶的底部，等桶盖应声而开，他便麻利地钻了进去。

偌大的圆形大厅里空无一人——应该全都跑到广场那边去了——只能听到圆窗下的某盆植物在低声哼唱一支有关地精的歌。罗夫直接大步跨进自己的寝室，谨慎地左右张望一会儿，确定他的室友们都不在了，这才从床底慢慢拖出一只笼子。

笼子里装着一只半鸟半兽模样的土黄色生物，毛茸茸的，有着宽大的空心喙，喉咙下面还晃悠悠地挂着一个小囊袋。

自从黑魔王控制了霍格沃茨，学校周围都设了魔法屏障，阻止一切外来的猫头鹰进入，在校的猫头鹰也飞不出去。寄给学生或教职工的信件要先全部集中到霍格莫德的猫头鹰邮局，由食死徒一封封检查过，才交到学生手上；只要有一点可疑，就当场毁掉。

这些，当然是为了防止学生们和对抗黑魔王的势力勾结。

可没有人知道学校里还藏着一种非常特别的“信使”。

罗夫小心翼翼地打开笼子，把那只土黄色生物抱出来。这只来自南美的“信箱鸟”是一种名副其实的罕见神奇动物，以制作消失柜的那种树木的浆果为食。它们出生时一定是一对孪生子，假如将信放到其中一只的嘴里，稍等片刻，就可以从另一只的嘴里取出来，不受魔法屏障影响，缺点是无法一次性送出大量信息。

罗夫用笔在一张小纸条上匆匆写下两句话。

**Grindelwald is here. His name appeared on the Marauder's Map.**（格林德沃在这里。他的名字出现在活点地图上。）**——R.S.**

写完后，他迅速将纸条揉成一团，摸了摸信箱鸟的头。那毛茸茸的小家伙乖顺地张开嘴，让他把纸团塞进去，然后“咕噜”一下吞进喉咙下那只囊袋里。

他等了几秒钟，再伸手轻轻捏了一下那只囊袋。空了。

他松了一口气，却又有些坐立不安，紧张地一遍遍看向门口，生怕他的室友此时回来。

幸好他并没有等待太长时间。怀里的信箱鸟忽然咕咕叫了两声，接着脖子一缩，从嘴里“噗”地吐出一团纸。他眼睛一亮，赶紧把纸团拆开，上面只有短短的一句话。

**I know.**（我知道。）**——N.S.**

◆

黑发巫师已经一整夜没有阖眼了。

因为对这位前食死徒还有所顾忌，他的两位学生不敢同时睡觉，便决定一个休息时另一个就负责在旁边警戒，每三个小时一换。

罗恩昏昏欲睡地摇醒赫敏换班时，她揉着眼睛爬起来，竟猛地发现那位前魔药学教授仍坐在三小时前自己睡下时的位置上，一边盯着那具遗体发黑的右手，一边往旁边那只冒着白雾的坩埚里丢东西，不由吓了一跳。

赫敏内心挣扎了片刻，终于鼓起勇气轻轻开口：“教授，你也可以去睡一会儿，我可以……可以帮你熬药。”

见黑发巫师微微一皱眉抬起双眼，她喉咙一抽，后面几句忍不住也脱口而出：“我可是二年级就自己配出复方汤剂的人！O.W.L.考试里的魔药学我也拿到了O的评定！我——”

黑发巫师在这时候出乎意料地沉沉叹了口气，没有搬出往日一贯的冷嘲热讽。

“过来。”

年轻的女巫愣了愣，回过神时连忙凑过去。

黑发巫师指着坩埚旁已经分好剂量的配方，面无表情地说：“你身上带的材料有限，只能配普通的魔药，但相对地，配制方法也比较简单。《魔法药剂与药水》第十一章，第四小节里的‘显光剂’，三年级的时候就教过了——你继续把它做完。”

赫敏一听是因为“材料有限”无法配出高级魔药，脸上露出被针扎到一样的表情。

“我和罗恩一路上断断续续把带出来的材料都用得差不多了，又没办法马上补充，只剩这些了。”

“我知道。”斯内普淡淡撇下一句，听不出责怪的意思。

他的注意力又回到了那具遗体上面，口中念念有词，似乎在演算某种极其复杂的咒语，一点没有去睡的意思。赫敏也不敢再说话，默默跪在坩埚前，用魔杖指挥木杆搅拌的力度和方向。

斯内普时不时会在思考的间隙轻轻一瞥左臂上的黑魔标记，以及缠在那上面的蓝色锁链图案。

这两者其中任何一个有动静，都不会是什么好征兆——

**格林德沃已经整整一夜未归**。要不是那个蓝色图案还在，他肯定会认为对方落到那位后辈黑魔王手上了。

“教授。”

赫敏的小声叫唤使他猛地回到现实，抬眼一看，这位成绩一向优异的学生已经顺利把药剂配好了。从气味判断，熬制时间拿捏得十分精准，成品色泽也很好。

无可挑剔。前魔药学教授一声不吭。

** 也好**，**万一日后自己出了什么事**，**至少这里还有一个懂药的**……

但他并没有把这些想法说出口，只是把自己的魔杖杖尖探进坩埚，在那些银光四溢的汤汁里浸了一下，待杖尖渐渐附上一层发光的胶质，再抽出来。

“格兰杰小姐。”

“是？”赫敏以为这位以刻薄闻名的教授要挑什么毛病，面部表情都变僵了。

“附在肉体上的诅咒可以用两种方法检测，一种适用于还活着的人，用咒语，借助诅咒部位所产生的共鸣，直接探寻诅咒的深度和广度；另一种适用于已经无法产生这种共鸣的……对象。”他顿了顿，没有使用“死者”这个词。

赫敏听到这里，忽然反应过来斯内普是在教她，一时间心情有些复杂。

斯内普轻轻将散发着一团银光的魔杖抵在老人右臂上，远离那些发黑的手指。光没有变化，明亮依旧。

“有时候诅咒的范围不能仅仅凭肉眼判断，这样无法准确掌握毒素扩散的程度。”他继续说，与此同时慢慢移动魔杖，自手臂向下挪去，“诅咒越深，光就越弱。”

赫敏绷紧神经牢牢盯住黑发巫师的每一个步骤。

只见那支魔杖上的光在临近手背的地方忽然一暗，像一只灯泡冷不丁被灯罩罩住了。越靠近手指，透出的光越少——

“也就意味着诅咒的程度越深。”她喃喃自语道。

黑发巫师没回答，下一刻把魔杖放到了老人完全变成炭黑色的手指上。“呲”地一声，光骤然熄灭。

赫敏看着光在眨眼间消失，想到老人生前所受的折磨，不禁鼻子一酸。

“要治好这只手，就必须先知道这些。”斯内普低着眼睛说，接着指着坩埚道，“你，重复一遍我刚刚做的。”

赫敏闻言仓促地抹了抹湿润的眼角，也抽出魔杖，在银色汤汁里浸过，正准备放到那只右手上，手指却不慎微微一抖，失手掉落在那具遗体的胸膛上。

“啊——”

赫敏原本小小的一声惊呼在看到魔杖上的光“呲”一下瞬间熄灭时变成了尖叫，连睡得迷迷糊糊的罗恩都被吓醒了。

斯内普愕然看着，没等那位惊慌的女巫说什么，已经举起自己那支仍在发光的魔杖，探向同一个位置。

又是“呲”地一声。

光在眨眼间被黑暗吞没。斯内普倒抽一口气，紧紧皱着眉换了另一个位置，来回数次，老人遗体从颈部到腹部那一带全部都是黑的，不见一丝光线。不仅范围广，而且程度深。

前魔药学教授怔怔收回手，肩膀向后一垮，颓然坐了回去。

**被诅咒的远远不止那只手**——

“**你到底做了些什么**，**邓布利多**？”他艰难地挤出那句质问，一种无力感和寒意深深渗入骨髓。

右手上的诅咒只留给这位白发苍苍的老人不到一年的寿命。

**但**，**如果加上这个**？

即使他那时候没有动手，老人大概也活不了几天了——杀戮咒反而可能是最仁慈的结局。

正在怔然之际，墓室的入口忽然缓缓打开了。

黑发巫师和他的学生们都是一惊，三个人同时用魔杖指住了那道开启的缝。一团黑雾无声地流淌进来，落到墓室中间，斯内普愣了愣，沉着脸慢慢把手放下。

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒出现在黑雾堪堪散去的地方。他的变形术已经不再继续使用，回到了他们第一次在那座黑色高塔上见面时的样子——淡漠，瘦削，手腕上还留着那对镣铐的老旧痕迹。斯内普忽然隐隐觉得这个人看上去似乎比昨天更嶙峋了。

“如果你再不出现，我想我可能要在霍格沃茨找到一具尸体了。”

斯内普冷冷地挖苦。

而前囚徒的神情看不出半点波动：“事实上，你会找到两具。”

斯内普猛地盯住他，直勾勾地盯了几秒钟，最终没有开口问那句话背后的细节，只是缓缓道：“格林德沃，我当时说过，我可以试试治好那只手，但现在看来即使治好也没有任何意义——**被诅咒的地方不止一只手**，**那具遗体里面已经全部是毒了**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：活点地图在不使用时看起来是一张空白的羊皮纸。
> 
> 罗夫是卢娜未来的丈夫，看了看资料没提具体年龄，姑且当他是同年级学生。以及“信箱鸟”完全是自己杜撰出来的，原理参照了消失柜，原著党就不用去考证啦。_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 显光剂（Illuminating Potion）也是杜撰的。
> 
> 老校长身体里的毒是他死前刚刚在石洞里喝下的毒水，斯内普教授还不知道，赫敏罗恩听哈利提起过，但因为遗体表面上看不出，以为已经失效就完全忘记了。唉，那么想想，AD当时大概真的不想活了……


	16. Chapter 16

前囚徒的回答却让黑发巫师深深一愣。

“**我知道**，”他说，“**你只需要专注于那只手**，**其余的我会处理**。”

斯内普闻言用鼻子冷冷地哼出一声。

“‘处理’……说得容易。你根本不知道那具身体里的毒有多——”

正要指出问题的棘手程度，声音却戛然而止。斯内普这一刻才忽然发觉这个人的手在流血——更准确地说，是手腕，在以前套着那副镣铐的位置上，像嵌进去一枚刀片，血缓缓流出那些开绽的细长裂口，一道一道顺着他瘦削的腕关节滑下去。

两位年轻的格兰芬多显然也注意到了，双双抽了口凉气。

而当事人只是微微低头看了一眼自己的手，语气平静得像在讲述别人的故事：“你们在牢房里见到的那副铁镣铐只是形式上的，真正的‘镣铐’埋在身体里面。我在纽蒙迦德度过的最初十年曾一遍遍试图解开它，它或许变弱了，但它一直在，之后的四十年我再也没试过，**我接受了它**——**毕竟**，**那是阿不思的咒语**。”

**禁锢咒语**。斯内普心道，微微蹙起眉。

那是当然，普通傲罗的咒语根本封不住格林德沃，只有邓布利多可以……

**但施咒者死亡后**，**咒语也应该失效了**。

“即使已经失效，后遗症也还存在。”像是读懂了黑发巫师的表情，前囚徒回答，说到这里时甚至笑了一下，“一旦过度使用力量，症状就会迅速恶化。”

黑发巫师在听见“过度”一词时猛地抬起眼睛，盯住这个人的动作。

这个人向前走了一步，走到那具遗体的另一侧，慢慢屈膝跪坐下去，那双还在流血的手没碰任何地方，只是用瘦削的身体轻轻挨上老人，低头看着。黑发巫师的目光敏锐地捕捉到了那些动作间的细微颠簸。

他顿了顿，迟疑片刻后举起魔杖，但对方在他念出疗伤咒语之前开口了：“不需要。省省你的力气，不用浪费在别的地方——净化那只手上的诅咒并不简单。”

黑发巫师阴沉地看着他，突然冒出一句话。

“我猜，你让我负责治好那只手，是为了替你自己‘省力气’。”

前囚徒一明一暗的双眼对视回去，少有地表现出了听下去的兴趣。

黑发巫师继续他的推断：“那是因为你一早就知道他体内的那些毒更棘手，更难‘处理’。你可以自己一个一个来，但这样很花时间，所以最好的办法是再找一个协作者。”

——**因为时间是你最不能浪费的**。但这句话他没有说出口。

前囚徒笑起来：“你的确是一个很有用的人，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

斯内普心中忽然生出一股无名怒火，眉间紧紧拧起，正要发作，面前那个人却微微一动魔杖，一团黑雾自他袍袖下涌出，盘旋到地上，渐渐聚集成一只黑色的木匣。

“咔”地一声，抽屉拉开。赫敏和罗恩惊讶地发现那看起来只有小小一只的抽屉仿佛没有尽头，一路延伸，越拉越长，逐一现出里面装着的一排形状古怪的药瓶。

前魔药学教授的脸色又是一变。

“你的藏品也很有用，斯内普教授。”前囚徒说，“我在斯莱特林学院时去了一趟你的私人储藏室，我想，这些应该能用上。”

赫敏一个激灵反应过来：“有了这些，我们就能制作高级魔药了！”

可她的老师却神情严峻，不见半点欣喜，沉着脸将那些瓶瓶罐罐拿出来仔细审视了一遍，眼睛里甚至闪过一刹那的错愕，像是判断出了什么一样死死盯住挑出这些材料的人，用牙齿咬碎一个个单词：“**你不可能是认真的**，**格林德沃**。**那是自杀行为**——”

前黑魔王罩在一层阴影下的面容显得分外冷漠。血在他嶙峋的手背上干了一半，像陈旧的疤。

“我已经说过了，你只需要专注于那只手，其余的我会处理。”

斯内普冷冷地抬高声音：“那我也直说了。邓布利多已经死了，他、已、经、死、了。一个死人感觉不到毒素侵蚀，也感觉不到任何疼痛，但你还活着——**如果你试图把他身体里那些毒引到自己身上**，**我敢保证**，**你很快就会希望你跟他一样是个死人**。”

◆

“听说是邓布利多的亡灵干的——”

一个半边脸罩在面具下的酒客醉醺醺地说。 

这间狭小酒吧里的所有视线都一下子齐刷刷集中到了他身上，交谈声停止了。像受到了某种鼓励，酒客的嗓门越扯越响：“**流言是这么说的**！连那些巡逻队的人也一副战战兢兢地样子私下议论，说邓布利多的亡灵——又或许是阴尸，管他是什么——回到霍格沃茨，杀了那两个食死徒教授。”

酒客们发出一阵窸窸窣窣的交头接耳声，谨慎地把表情藏在阴影下，就像寥寥无几的光线藏在窗户的那层污垢后面。也有部分酒客大口灌下一盅烈火威士忌，闷声不吭。

在黑魔王控制下的霍格莫德，“邓布利多”这个名字是一个不能提的禁忌，也只有这种酩酊大醉的人敢公然讨论。

猪头酒吧的酒保冷冷看着这位借着酒劲大嚷大叫的顾客，面无表情，丢出那个词的语气和他把那块脏兮兮的抹布甩到吧台上的动作一样，重重一下：“**无稽之谈**——”

酒客嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地想要反驳，酒保却一脸阴沉地扫开他面前喝空的玻璃杯，水槽里跳出一只刷子，“咣”地接住了杯子，自动洗刷起来。酒保粗声粗气地开始赶客：“今天这里没有卖你的酒了，滚出去，你这满嘴胡话的醉鬼！别在我的酒吧里造谣！”

戴着面具的酒客一跌一撞地骂咧咧走开了。悄悄用眼角打量他们的其他客人也都收回目光，重新埋到黑影中。

阿不福思·邓布利多狠狠抽回吧台上的抹布，一脸烦躁地用力擦拭杯子，玻璃在粗糙的布面下发出咯叽咯叽的尖叫。

什么亡灵，什么阴尸……

无稽之谈！

他当然知道这些流言的源头——霍格沃茨的那些学生们，据说疯了一样，在那两个食死徒被杀的当天还闹哄哄地在广场上一遍遍喊着那位老校长的名字。**阿不思**·**邓布利多的名字**。

阿不福思忿忿地把刚擦干净的一只玻璃杯砸到盘子里，几乎砸碎了。

**那只凤凰消失了**。阿利安娜的画像回到了原有的模样，画中的少女仍轻轻抱着那本书，但神情哀伤，不知道是因为凤凰的离去还是因为自己坚持不肯逃走的顽固，终日郁郁寡欢。

他在凤凰消失后也没有动摇，继续照常经营自己的酒吧，为凤凰社打探情报。

他很清楚，即使逃，也逃不了多远。伏地魔的信徒早已经遍布英国，甚至全欧洲，连“大难不死的男孩”都被活活抓回来弄死了，自己也不过是牺牲者名单上的预留空位之一而已。

门在这时候“吱呀”一声开了。

厚重的肮脏木门缓缓刮起地面积起的一层灰，在忽明忽暗的光里四下飞散。

猪头酒吧的酒保下意识看了一眼门口。门口走进来一个披着厚厚黑纱斗篷的女巫，像即将出席一场葬礼，那身黑色裙子的样式在这里很少见，不像本地人，领口别着一颗珍珠。那张脸的上半部分完全罩住了，剩下的部分肤色苍白——病态的苍白，有如面无表情的蜡像。

猪头酒吧处处都是这样蒙着脸、鬼鬼祟祟的古怪客人，这样的打扮并不算稀罕，也没有在周围酒客中引起太大注意。

但他注意到，那个女巫左边的衣袖明显有撕裂的痕迹，边角破破烂烂的，隐约露出下面缠了好几层的绷带。绷带上还渗出了一两块干涸后微微变黑的血渍。

**左臂**——**那是黑魔标记的位置**。**是食死徒吗**？

当他猛地回过神，那个一身黑纱的女巫已经慢慢走到了他面前。他皱了皱眉，警惕地直勾勾盯着对方。

“要什么？”他和往常一样沉声发问。

没有回答。在这种时候没有回答可不是什么好迹象，他心道，不作声地伸手摸向自己腰间的魔杖。

但对方忽然轻轻张开嘴吐出一个词：“**Irrémissible**。”

不是英语的发音。他不耐烦地吼道：“什么？”

女巫仿佛完全无视了他的问话，右手的指甲忽然一把抓上那些厚厚的绷带，粗暴地抓扯了一下。第二次说出同一个词时，她的声音比上一次更尖锐，更扭曲了，像是从许多布满铁锈的齿轮间狠狠拧出来的：“**Irrémissible**——”

阿不福思额头上的青筋微微一跳，按捺不住火气：“谁知道你在说什——”

话都来不及说完，女巫突然在重重黑纱下抽出一支深褐色的魔杖，瞬间指住了他的胸膛。

“Avada Kedavra（阿瓦达索命）。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：irrémissible（法语）=“不可原谅，不可饶恕”，多用于描述罪行，虽然拼写差不多但法语和英语的发音非常不同，纯英语人士绝对听不懂。在这里感谢骨科圈的vallennox太太进行法语教学，在选词方面纠结来纠结去最终选了这一个不失教养却也非常极端的词。在我想象中，以文达的家教而言应该不会爆粗……


	17. Chapter 17

可能是因为早有防备，那一瞬间他的动作比思考更快一步，在那道杀戮咒念完之前猛地抽起抹布，重重撞开了女巫的手臂。

一道绿光陡然擦肩而过。

只听“砰”地一声巨响，身后的酒柜玻璃轰然坍塌，冒着黑烟的酒喷出断裂的酒瓶，洒了一地。酒吧里的客人们纷纷惊叫起来，夺路而逃。四周一片混乱，木桌被撞翻，那些短蜡烛像一只只浑身着火的老鼠滚到地上。

“该死——”

阿不福思清楚地认识到对方是来真的，是真想杀他，咬紧牙丢开抹布，迅速拔出自己的魔杖。

根本不给他时间使出缴械咒，女巫的第二道杀戮咒已经直直射过来了。

他骂了一句脏话，借着吧台的屏障一俯身匆匆躲过，险些摔到一片狼藉的石砖地上，幸亏及时一手撑住，却被满满一地的玻璃碎片扎进手掌，血顿时涌了出来。

这女人出手决绝又狠毒，如果自己之前没从凤凰那里得知“他们会来”，一直处处警戒，恐怕在第一击时已经死了。

“你是食死徒吗！”他嘶哑地喝道，忍着痛用防御咒语一一挡下对方的攻势。

可女巫好像被那个词深深冒犯到了，发出一声刺耳的吼叫，盘旋在她身上的一团黑色雾霾仿佛飓风一样掀起了周围的残骸。她愤怒的声音和攻击咒语一起疾雨般扫向他：“住口！住口！**别用那种肮脏的词称呼我**——”

阿不福思闻言微微一愣，尽全力挡开那一串密密麻麻的绿光，翻过一张倒地的板凳，抵住一面墙，大口喘气。

他目光锋利地死死盯了女巫一会儿，忽然冷冷一笑。

“**不是食死徒**，**那么**，**难道你是****格林德沃的走狗**？”

女巫在听到“格林德沃”四个字的一刻嘶吼起来，声音凄厉：“你怎么敢——”

酒柜仅存的几面完整玻璃也在这一刻接连炸开，整间房子都在晃动，翻倒的木桌不断磕碰着地面。阿不福思甚至感到身后那面墙喀啦一下裂开了，不由心头一震，正要匆匆闪开，却被女巫一道猝不及防的钻心咒结结实实击中了胸口。

阿不福思记得这种感觉。

**一百多年前格林德沃也是这样毫不留情地狠狠给了他一记钻心咒**，**冷眼看着他因剧痛抽搐地倒在地上**——**在他那个失声落泪的哥哥面前**。

“哈！”

贯穿全身的剧烈疼痛反而让他大笑一声，脸在笑容和冷汗中深深扭曲。

**没变**，**真的是一点没变**。**混蛋始终是混蛋哪**——

“哈、哈、哈、哈……”脊椎上的每一块骨头仿佛都被碾碎了，他却坚持没有弯下腰，顽固地挺直身体，沉沉冷笑，“老实说，比起格林德沃那混蛋，我更情愿死在‘名字不能提的人’手里。”

第二道钻心咒准确地击中了他。

他高瘦的身躯重重痉挛一下，胸膛像被什么撕烂，痛得眼前一阵昏眩，却不肯喊一声疼。

散发出一身戾气的女巫缓缓逼近他，在他昏昏沉沉的视野里就像一只戴着人形面具的摄魂怪，声音里带着清晰的怒意和杀意：“**向他道歉**！——道歉的话，就让你死得痛快一点，不然我会慢慢地把你折磨到死。”

阿不福思听到这里蔑然一笑。

“**要我给一个害死我妹妹的人道歉**，**我宁可被活活折磨死**。”

“Crucio（钻心剜骨）！”

文达·罗茜尔在盛怒之下第三次在眼前这位邓布利多身上用了钻心咒。

看着那张和阿不思·邓布利多有几分相似的脸在她的咒语下渐渐失去血色，不断扭曲，心脏像在急速膨胀，没有快感，只有一片空白的愤怒和憎恨。为了这一刻，她的手臂甚至被现任黑魔王深深烙上那个无比耻辱的印记——全为了现在这一刻！

这时，两团黑雾忽然一下撞开早已经摇摇欲坠的窗户，倏地落到他们身后。

文达一惊之下迅速转过身，匆匆举起魔杖，却见那个黑女巫和另一个笑容狰狞的狼人也同时用魔杖指住了她——以一对二的劣势。

“看哪，格雷伯克！看看那是谁！”贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇兴奋地看着半具身体已经瘫倒在地上的老人，纵声大笑，“**又一个邓布利多要死了**！”

接着又笑吟吟地将目光转向文达：“出手真快，一不小心就让你抢先了。”

罗茜尔家族的长者紧紧握着魔杖，毫不退让，冷冰冰地冲两人喝道：“他的命是我的！你们要是敢先下手，我连你们一起杀！”

贝拉特里克斯全无畏惧，带着一丝癫狂嘻嘻笑着回答：“放心，主人既然吩咐过让你来杀，那自然是由你动手。只不过，不是现在——等带到他哥哥面前再一点一点地弄死，岂不是更有趣吗？”

意识由于剧痛而变得断断续续，但听到那句话时阿不福思仍旧一愣，觉得自己一定是听错了，又或者是那个疯女人在胡言乱语。

**哥哥**？**阿不思早已经**——

而且那疯女人他认识，是伏地魔最忠心耿耿的食死徒之一。如果她和那个要杀自己的女巫是同伙，那就证明……

格林德沃那混蛋和杀死他哥哥的人联手了。

阿不福思克制不住愤怒源源不断涌上心头。

**格林德沃**，**过了一百年**，**你仍是一个彻头彻尾的渣滓**！

黑女巫又高又尖的声音打断了他的思考：“格雷伯克，把他扛起来！”

狼人的喉咙发出兴致高昂的咕噜噜声，腮须一阵抖动，咧嘴笑的时候露出两排微微泛黄的獠牙。阿不福思狠狠啐了一口，在狼人迈出第一步前忽然一把抓住刚刚自己被钻心咒折磨时掉落的魔杖，趁其不备，猛地丢出一记统统石化。

但芬里尔·格雷伯克身上的野兽血统让他比一般人反应更快，嚎叫一声，跃开了。

文达回过神，瞬间冷冷打落了阿不福思手中的武器。

还没使出下一招，一旁的贝拉特里克斯已经怒气冲冲地破口大骂起来：“下贱的老东西！和你那下贱的哥哥一模一样！死到临头还那么猖狂！”

说罢，黑女巫伸出手，魔杖在半空中一挥，只见一道熊熊烈焰喷出她的杖尖，瞬间吞没了这间酒吧。墙壁上巨大猪头挂饰的鬃毛被纷纷窜上来的火舌烧焦，木制的吧台和家具也开始迅速燃烧。

“哈哈哈哈！”黑女巫朝这位猪头酒吧的酒保放肆大笑，“听说这里是你珍视的家，那我就让你亲眼看着它被烧成黑炭——”

阿不福思重重抽搐了一下，粗吼起来，拼命挣扎着一遍遍摸索自己落地的魔杖。

他不在乎他的酒吧被烧毁，**但二楼有阿利安娜的画像**。

“畜……生……”他骂道，“住……手……”

这正是贝拉特里克斯想要的反应。

她笑得更厉害了，用尖细的鞋跟狠狠一脚踩在老人的手背上，恶毒地说：“偏不。”

突然，窗口陡然涌进一阵强劲的风，“呼”地一下将屋里面站着的三个人统统撞退了一步。

一声巨雷轰隆而至，冰凉的雨点像千万支箭头一样匆匆扎进玻璃已经完全碎掉的窗户，让他们措手不及，浑身湿淋，同时也一下子扫灭了将近七八成的火势。

“什么——”

贝拉特里克斯在愣怔过后尖叫起来。

霍格莫德的街道上也陆陆续续响起了人们的惊叫声，奔跑声，与此同时，凛冽的风中有种巨大的振动声在沉沉回荡。

文达下意识赶到窗前，抬头一看，一只全身泛着点点金光的褐色巨鸟在那一刻嘶鸣着张开翅膀，眨眼间俯冲而下，如同一道闪电携着密密麻麻的雨点掠过这间木屋，雨水一时间仿佛有了生命，斜斜地穿过障碍物，打到那些仍在燃烧的木头上，发出“呲”地一声。

“雷鸟。”她听到自己震惊的声音。

◆

“雷雨。”

罗恩有些不安地抬起头，喃喃道。

在密闭的墓室里看不到外面的雨，但他隐隐约约听到了——遥远的雷声和比一般的雨更沉更重的雨点声，就像他此时悄悄在心底敲起的鼓。

“**你确定要我们这么做**？”他问，惴惴不安地看了一眼赫敏。赫敏则一声不吭地看着他真正的提问对象，抿着唇，表情显然也绷得紧紧的，并没有比他轻松多少。

“**我确定**。”斯内普淡淡撇下三个字，语气不重，听上去却是绝对的命令。

他的魔杖轻轻地放到了遗体的右手上。

黑色的桦木表面浮起一层白光，微微映亮那只手上因诅咒留下的黑色瘢痕。像一件铁制品靠近一堆黑色的磁砂，那些黑斑似乎开始慢慢朝白光最强的那一点聚集。

格兰芬多的年轻女巫紧紧盯住她老师的动作，为眼前的景象屏住了呼吸。

一切看起来很顺利。这让她更加纠结，忍不住开口问：“教授，我们非要在你手上加一道枷锁吗？”

他们俩的魔杖正直直指住斯内普的双手，一左一右，各自用束缚咒语做了一副隐形枷锁，其中一端连着他们的杖尖，另一端则紧紧扣住了斯内普的手，把他的动作局限在小范围内，无法大范围移动——**像某种安全装置**。

黑发巫师冷淡回答：“是的，格兰杰小姐，以及我劝你们最好不要在任何情况下松手。”

韦斯莱家的小儿子不顾对方的狠狠一瞪追问道：“为什么？”

“**因为他有可能发疯**。”

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒在这时候缓缓开口，头微微上扬，似乎也在听外面那场雷雨，用和雨声完全相反的平静一字一句陈述道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格林德沃事实上的确跟“杀死邓布利多的人”联手了……但阿不福思的猜想有误。  
虽然在阿不福思眼里，教授可能也只是一个对伏地魔忠心耿耿的食死徒，和贝拉他们没差别，甚至更恶劣（毕竟杀了他哥哥）。


	18. Chapter 18

西弗勒斯·斯内普在学生时代就比任何一个同辈都熟悉并精通黑魔法，也非常了解有关诅咒的种种细节，包括解咒的危险性。

当然，他知道格林德沃也是。

所以他们之间用不着像刚刚对那两个学生解释那样讲一堆废话。

“**一旦我失败了**，**就杀了我**。”黑发巫师言简意赅。

罗恩和赫敏瞪大眼睛看着他，然后又同时匆匆一扭头看住了他说话的对象，像在指望一个否定句。

但前任黑魔王连表情都没变：“我会看着办。”

黑发巫师默默垂下眼，没再说话，深吸一口气后开始沉声诵念长长一串有着奇特音律的咒语。桦木魔杖上的白光迅速凝聚在一点上，一个个白色的如尼文字符渐渐像抽丝一样从里面抽出来，接二连三渗进那只干枯的右手里。

他一生创造了许多咒语，其中当然有恶咒，但往往也会同时造出一个反咒。研究某种咒语或咒术的反咒，正是他所擅长的。

他不知道格林德沃是不是因为知道这一点，才把他当作一件“有用的工具”，但他并不在意在这件事情上当工具，当一个潜在的牺牲品，因为他曾用同一支魔杖杀了面前这位白发苍苍的老人——**他把自己死亡的可能性视为一种理所当然的赎罪**。

“**Imprecatio Revelio**（诅咒显形）。”

斯内普在那些黑色毒斑完全浮上手背表面时忽然念出一句咒语，杖身垂直，抵住了那只手。

“嘶——”原本并没有任何固定形状的黑斑突然间一阵扭曲，倏然扭出了十几张类似骷髅的脸，在那只手上推挤着，冲撞着，发出一串刺耳的嘶鸣声。

赫敏的冷汗一下子冒出来，紧紧握着魔杖的手里都是汗，大气不敢喘一口。

罗恩更是吓得用左右手一起牢牢抓住魔杖。

斯内普神情冷凛，手指连带手腕都能感觉到那些骷髅脸在自己魔杖上一阵乱撞，一震一震的，却面不改色地稳稳压制着那股冲击力，不让自己的手移位。

这种主动“唤醒”诅咒的咒语，他在老人还在世的时候不敢贸然尝试，怕一旦失手反而害死对方，但现在……

斯内普低声一喝，魔杖上沉沉跳动的那点白光瞬间流淌到那只手的手背上，如海浪般散开，吞没了那些黑色骷髅。

尖叫声一下子停住了。

有那么短短几秒周围一片死寂，只能听见罗恩和赫敏在大口喘气。

“**结束了**？”赫敏的声音很小，好像连她自己都不相信自己问出的话。

“**早得很**。”一直默默注视一切的前囚徒忽然说。

话音刚落，一团浓浓的黑烟陡然在黑发巫师面前腾空而起，像一口被大力凿开的泉眼，汩汩喷出大块大块的黑色，一瞬间包围了这位公然进行净化的施咒者。

眼睛被黑烟蒙住，一开始是伸手不见五指的黑，但渐渐蜕变成一种铅灰色，像磨坊上那根烟囱，像蜘蛛尾巷那条阴森森的街道，像他父亲朝他脸上喷的一口烟。

“西……弗……勒……斯……”

托比亚·斯内普怒气冲冲的脸出现在他面前，朝他举起一只满是筋肉的拳头，嘴巴像慢动作一样一张一合，在喋喋不休地骂着什么。而他那女巫母亲瘦弱的身躯正倒在一旁，不住抽搐，一双呆滞无神的眼睛求助似地看着他，叫他过去。

“西……弗……勒……斯……”

他冷漠地看着，听着，不为所动。

他早已经学会不对这段泥沼一样的童年回忆产生任何动摇了，不管这是不是诅咒的一部分。

像是注意到了这些，那个举着拳头的男人和轻轻抽搐的女人消失了，黑烟一阵急速旋转，再成形的时候，一个身穿碎花裙子的红发小女孩出现在那里，站在一个巨大的树冠下。**她的眼睛是绿色的**。

罗恩的手被一股力量狠狠一拽。幸亏他死死抓着魔杖，它才不至于脱手。

“什……”

他猛地意识到是斯内普的手在动，而且动作幅度很大，大到硬生生拉了他一下。

他连忙看了一眼赫敏。这位棕发女巫此时居然也用上了双手，还重重咬着唇，身体绷直——看来她也感觉到了。

“西弗勒斯。”

莉莉·伊万斯的微笑在斑驳的树影下隐隐闪着光，眼睛注视着他，像一只纯洁无暇的小鹿。周围的色彩一下子温和起来，又明亮，又柔软，和他那间邋遢阴暗的住所截然不同。

斯内普不由自主微微一颤。

但他的意识非常清楚——**幻觉**，**那是诅咒带来的幻觉**。**不是真的**。

“**我知道你已经死了**，**莉莉**。”斯内普哑着声音说出这句话。

红发女孩脸上的笑容消失了，那对绿色的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，面无表情。

忽然，女孩的身体如同一道黑色旋风倏然卷到他面前，他甚至来不及反应，那张脸已经停在距离他不到十公分的地方——二十一岁的莉莉的脸，带着悲愤，阴恻恻地冲他吼叫：“**是的**！**全都是因为你**！**你**——**出**——**卖**——**我**——”

嘭——

罗恩重重撞到地面的那一刻，才发现自己已经被猛地拖出一米之远，差点连魔杖也一同甩了出去。幸亏他以前在魁地奇比赛里锻炼出了不错的体力，让他得以匆匆稳住重心，一把扯回了自己那一侧的枷锁，用力将其重新勒紧。

而赫敏虽然一直有意识在慢慢增加咒语的强度，避免了突然被狠狠拖出去的危险，但她的体力不及罗恩，两只手臂在那股巨大的反作用力下不停发抖，有些撑不住了。

他们眼前的那位黑发巫师面色苍白，一对深黑的眼睛茫然眨动，失去了焦点。他的肩膀在轻轻发抖，像呼吸困难一样不断喘气，伸出手，在一片层层盘绕着他的黑烟中挣扎着想要抓住什么。手上的那支桦木魔杖摇摇欲坠，白光也忽明忽暗。

“教授！教授！”赫敏忍不住大叫，“清醒点——”

“他听不见的。”前囚徒轻轻打断她，而她一脸焦急地转过头，几乎有些生气地瞪着这位迟迟没有动作的旁观者。

“我不明白，为什么你不能帮帮他？”

“我不能，”对方淡漠地说，“至少不能直接介入。**我们负责的部分之所以不能同时进行**，**是因为在这种解咒过程中**，**必须保证我们当中有一个人是绝对清醒的**。”

赫敏一愣，在迅速明白过来同时不由微微打了一个冷颤。

如果这两个人同时失去理智，恐怕在场就没有一个人能活着走出这间墓室了——

“莉莉……”

黑发巫师的双手在隐形枷锁的束缚下一阵阵痉挛着，像被什么压垮一样低俯下去，明显能看出后背在抽动。他的两位学生惊恐地看着一行眼泪缓缓滑下那张一向石头般冷漠的脸。

“我并不想害你，”他嘶哑地喃喃道，“我并不想……”

但那个红发女巫始终冷冷地怒视着他，在他身侧徘徊，一声比一声凄厉地持续控诉着：“**你**——**出**——**卖**——**我**！是你！是你把你听到的预言告诉了黑魔王，眼睁睁地看着他杀死我丈夫，杀死我，最后还杀死了我唯一的儿子——**因为你深深嫉妒着詹姆**！**你**——**嫉**——**妒**——**他**！”

“我——”没有。

他想这样大声回答，但他的喉咙生生滞住了，恍恍惚惚意识到那是一句谎言。

**他嫉妒詹姆**·**波特**。是的，他嫉妒，嫉妒那个愚蠢、狂妄、虚荣、处处欺凌自己却最终娶到了莉莉的男人。

**他嫉妒**，**所以他出卖了波特一家**。

**他嫉妒**，**所以他故意害死詹姆**，**也间接害死了莉莉**。

“呲”地一声，桦木魔杖杖尖上的白光陡然熄灭。

赫敏那一瞬间觉得浑身的血都深深冻结了，脸色如同白纸一样，嘴唇发抖。

“教授……”

她口中的人抬起眼睛，眼睛里的黑色掺杂进去一丝嗜血的红色，骇人至极，脸上那道仍然潮湿的泪痕折射出一片冷冷的光。

聚集在他周围的黑烟仿佛一时间受到煽动，一下子急速膨胀起来，在半空中显现出一张狰狞大笑的女人的面孔，一串尖锐的笑声霎时重重刮过所有的墙面，不住回荡。

罗恩两眼发直地死死盯着那张面孔，颤声道：“我、我认识她……”

赫敏一惊：“什么？”

罗恩的声音越抖越厉害：“我见过，哈利曾经在寝室里摆过她的照片——**那是莉莉**·**波特**，**波特夫人**！**哈利的妈妈**！”

话音未落，那个神情冰冷的黑发巫师忽然低低一吼，聚拢在他身上的黑烟“呼”地一下飞溅而出，朝用枷锁限制了他双手动作的两位年轻巫师直扑过来。

赫敏下意识尖叫一声。

但他们都因为不知道该撤掉枷锁进行防御，还是该放弃防御死死钳制住对方的手而僵住了。

然而那团团黑烟在撞上他们的前一刻“嘭”地碎开了，赫敏一边粗喘一边定睛一看，发现他们面前不知什么时候立起了一道铁甲咒的屏障。匆匆回头，只见那个一动不动坐着的前囚徒眼神阴冷，手上那支黑色的魔杖正直直指向黑发巫师。

黑发巫师恶狠狠地瞪着面前的所有人，咆哮着，像一头捆在铁链下的野兽。

前囚徒盯住他在挣扎时袖子下隐隐露出的左臂。

那个黑魔标记上的骷髅蛇也在剧烈扭动，试图挣脱上面紧紧缠绕的蓝色锁链，散发出刺目的血红色。

**共鸣**。他心想。难怪……

**食死徒比一般人更容易受那位黑魔王诅咒的影响**，**更容易被**“**同化**”，**正是因为这个**。

前囚徒一言不发，握着那件死亡圣器的手忽然微微朝顺时针方向一拧，仿佛一个上锁的动作，那段手臂上的蓝色锁链骤然死死一勒，再度将那条黑色的蛇坚固地锁了回去。

斯内普的身体猛地抽搐一下，之前的凶狠表情渐渐有所缓和，双眼有一刻回到了那种深沉的黑色。

他浑身冷汗，用手撑住一时虚脱不已的身体，跪在那里。

他微微涣散的目光碰到了那具遗体，怔了怔，似乎终于想起自己究竟在做什么，艰难地用手摸索手边那支静静躺着的魔杖，打算重新召回那上面的白光。

但黑烟中的莉莉这时候一下子抱住了他，双手揽在他肩膀上，把头靠上去。

“不，西弗勒斯，想想你在做什么——想想这个人曾经对我做过什么。”

莉莉那低柔的声音缓缓对他耳语。

“**邓布利多没有履行对你的承诺**，**没有救我**，**你为什么还要救他呢**？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Imprecatio Revelio这个咒语也是杜撰的，imprecatio=诅咒，revelio=显形。HP系列里的两种显形咒语里都有revelio，所以就组合一下用在这里，就当是教授自创的吧。
> 
> 莉莉真的是教授一生的心伤……


	19. Chapter 19

黑发巫师听到那句话时气息微微一滞，片刻后缓缓吸一口气，眼睛里的黑色沉下去，眼神木然。

“**我真是一个瞎子**，”他忽然说，“**双眼被蒙蔽了**。”

肩头的莉莉露出一记满意的笑容。

黑烟汇聚而成的一绺绺卷发在半空中张开，像上百条细小的蛇一样缠上面前这具身体。而对方神情空洞，一动不动。

“是的，西弗勒斯，邓布利多蒙蔽了你。他——”

“莉莉。”

黑发巫师突然开口打断了她，声音低沉。

“当初你姐姐嫉恨你，叫你怪胎，企图让所有人排挤你，你却从未在我面前说过一句她的坏话。在我喊出那句‘泥巴种’的时候，你也只是冷冷断绝了我们的关系，一次也没有怂恿波特他们报复我。”他机械地慢慢讲到底，“**现在****更不可能报复邓布利多**。”

自己的双眼是被悔恨蒙蔽了，才迟迟看不到那么简单的一个道理。

仿佛被某种利器狠狠刺了一下，雾霾中的莉莉面容猛地扭曲，顿时弹开他的肩膀，发出一声恼怒的吼叫。

黑烟“嘭”地一声迸发而出，如同溃堤的汹汹洪水直泻而下，层层卷到莉莉不断膨胀的黑色形体上，拔地而起，像一条半人半蛇的巨兽，扑向斯内普。

而后者在那一刻倏然用微微亮起白光的桦木魔杖指住了她。

“**别再用莉莉的脸**，”黑发巫师的目光和手臂一样笔直，沉声道，“**你不配**。”

一道刺目的白光陡然击中了那张狰狞的脸。

女人的面孔像一尊被重重砸碎的玻璃器皿，一瞬间在白光落点上裂开，让她剧烈抽搐起来。

“西……弗……勒……斯……”

白色的裂纹迅速涌向莉莉全身，她不住尖叫，叫他的名字，像咒骂又像乞求，手伸出去，轻轻痉挛着做出一个抚摸他脸庞的姿势，但他紧紧握住魔杖不见一丝松懈。黑色的雾霾与那些光匆匆纠缠在一起，整间墓室都在微微震颤，地面一再摇晃，仿佛置身于风暴中心。

莉莉的手指在碰到他面颊的那一刻开始粉碎，一块一块地，灰烬般在他耳际大量掉落。

雾霾轰然散开，连同最后一点粉末在他眼前渐渐凋零。

周围终于回到一片沉寂中。

“教授——”

赫敏的大叫响起时，斯内普才发觉自己已经沉沉一晃伏倒在地上。

他感到一阵昏眩，不得不用双手撑着，艰难喘气，后背不知不觉间渗出一大片冷汗。

赫敏和罗恩要动手扶他，他却摇摇头，拒绝了，只吩咐一句“用显光剂再检查一遍那只右手”，接着自己吃力地缓缓挪到一旁，靠上墙壁，皱着眉等待呼吸渐渐平定下来。

再次抬起眼睛时目光正好与那位前黑魔王对上。

斯内普不作声，默默盯住对方。

与此同时，赫敏正按照他的指示将自己冒着白光的魔杖慢慢放到遗体的右手上——光没有熄灭，也没有变暗。她紧张极了，生怕有所疏漏，小心翼翼地一寸一寸移动杖尖，把那只瘢痕已然消失的右手里里外外检视了一遍。**这一回光确确实实不再产生变化**，**诅咒消失了**。

她又惊又喜地匆匆转向她的老师：“教授……！”

而她的老师直至这一刻才开口用微微嘶哑的声音对那位最初的契约者说：“**我遵守了承诺**。”

“确实，”对方轻轻一点头，“阿不思没有选错人。”

黑发巫师冷冷“哼”了一声，闭上眼，并不打算深究那后半句到底是真心话还是一种挖苦，独自一人默默坐在那里调理身上残留的深深疲惫及麻痹感。当然，这个人在自己失控期间出过手的事，他是知道的，也知道双方都没有讨论的意思，于是一字不提。

——但有一件事他必须弄清楚。

“在邓布利多生前我没法治好那只手，对我而言是一种遗憾。我当时答应你，是因为我想在某种程度上弥补这种遗憾。”这是实话，而他需要听到另一方的实话，“**你又是因为什么**，**格林德沃**？”

两位学生闻言也双双望住那个被提问的人。

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒半晌不语，眼睛一直看着面前那位老人复原的右手，伸出自己的手，碰了一下。

“**也许我们的共同点比你想象的要多**，**斯内普教授**。”

他说，并无视了对方眉间深深的一蹙，没有再继续，而是缓缓扬起了手中的那支接骨木魔杖。

“现在，轮到我了。”

◆

斯内普自二十一岁起便开始在霍格沃茨教魔药学，迄今为止已经过了近二十年，无论是自己动手还是看着别人制作药剂，都应该有几千几万次了。以他的造诣，许多时候根本不需要检测，轻轻一瞥即能看出成品品质的高低。

此时此刻，他盯着前方那只汩汩溢出暗蓝色雾气的坩埚，神情严峻，一言不发。

坩埚后面的制作者也同样一言不发，静静地把预先准备好的材料一样样加进去，每一样的剂量都算得很精准，顺序正确，添置手法也正确，在那支接骨木魔杖指挥下时大时小的火候也控制得十分出色，挑不出一丝毛病。

前魔药学教授感到了一阵微微焦躁，不由攥紧拳头。

——这家伙是认真的。

**他想办到**，**也能办到**。

“教授，那是什么？”一向充满了求知欲的棕发女巫惴惴地问。

斯内普深深看了一眼前囚徒，而对方似乎并不打算阻止他回答问题，沉默片刻，终于开口道：“那是‘提莫尼亚之水’（Vερό της Τιμωρία)。”

——**水**。

罗恩闻言匆匆扫了一眼坩埚里淤泥般浑浊的汤剂，不由得小声嘀咕一句“怎么看也不像水”，换来的是赫敏手肘狠狠的一撞，不敢再擅自发言。

斯内普没理睬他，垂下眼睛，自己儿时在蜘蛛尾巷那间破旧书房里度过的回忆一点点浮上来，借着煤油灯的光，迅速翻过母亲那些厚厚的泛黄旧书册，停在其中一页上——那上面歪歪扭扭的文字他至今记忆犹新。

他微微张开口，面无表情地讲述道：“‘提莫尼亚之水’是一种源自于巴尔干半岛的古老魔药。传说十二世纪末期，萨洛尼卡王国的一名巫师领主被一种剧毒的毒蛇咬伤，性命垂危，他某位忠心耿耿的仆人献上这种魔药，附在伤口上，将渗进主人体内的毒素引了出来，领主也因此得救。”

两位学生正懵懵懂懂地想点头，前囚徒却在这时候微微笑了。

“你选择告诉他们一个经过扭曲的理想化版本——有趣。”

黑发巫师没吭声。赫敏却“唰”地一下抬起头，匆匆追问道：“那真实的版本是什么？”

黑发巫师张了张口，像要说些什么，却最终没有阻止话题的继续。

前囚徒缓缓抬起那双深浅不一的眼睛，直视面前这位一脸局促却执着于答案的年轻女巫。

“**真实的版本**，**和你所听到的恰恰相反**——**无关忠诚**，**而是有关背叛**。真相是——那位仆人正是一开始悄悄将毒蛇放进房间的人，因为嫉妒而试图谋害他的主人。最后诡计得逞了，但同时事情也败露了，他被活活抓了回去。献上魔药的其实是审判团里面负责行刑的巫师，逼迫他在他主人面前喝下去，作为一种刑罚。”

听得一个寒颤的罗恩结结巴巴地问：“……为、为什么说是刑罚？”

斯内普的声音在这时候冷冷插进来：“因为这种魔药会把毒素统统引向喝药的那一方，于是中毒者体内的毒全部转移到了那位下毒者身上，使其被蛇毒一点点折磨致死——可以说是自作自受。”

“所以，才叫‘提莫尼亚之水’（※注）。”

真实版本的讲述者第二次笑了，手中的接骨木在坩埚边缘轻轻一敲。

之前还在里面逆时针搅拌的一支木杆倏然停住了，方才呈现出暗蓝色色泽的药汁竟渐渐褪去颜色，变得透明，变得清澈。坩埚“咔”地一声自己打开了一个缺口，构成壶嘴一样的形状，慢慢流出一股无色无味的液体，注入正下方的一只玻璃瓶里。

罗恩不由自主地喃喃叫道：“颜色！颜色真的变了！变得像清水一样——”

赫敏尚未从刚刚的故事里回过神，脸色还有些苍白，一声不吭。

而前魔药学教授死死盯住那瓶东西，表情阴沉至极。

“假如，把那个，喝下去……会怎么样？”

赫敏率先打破了这段长长的窒息式沉默，把声音压得很低，似乎这样就能压住那里面的一丝颤抖。

斯内普紧紧蹙着眉：“我不知道。我自己，连同我周围的人没有一个真正见过或用过这种魔药，只在一些特别偏门的书籍里读到过——那是国际巫师联合会列到黑魔法分支上的一种药剂，而且非常古老，普通巫师根本不懂也不敢尝试。”

但有一点他知道，并且确信无疑。

“格林德沃，”他在那个人拿起那只玻璃瓶时冷冷喊住了对方，厉声道，“别说我没有警告过你，邓布利多身上那些毒非常——”

“我知道。”

即是回答。

斯内普几乎是恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“**可如果你失败了**？”

格林德沃并没有提出让他们像之前一样用束缚咒语设置枷锁——尽管自己也明白即使三个人同时出手，也很可能困不住这位前黑魔王，区区一副枷锁不过是形同虚设——也没有吩咐他们做任何准备。说实话，自己根本不知道一旦对方失败要怎么做。

而那个人却坦然一笑。

“**如果我失败了**，**也就是和他死在一起而已**，**也不错**，**不是吗**？”他的话叫斯内普深深一愣，一时哑然。接着他平静地轻轻端起手中的药，一饮而尽，神情没有分毫动摇，“**但我不会失败**。”

说罢，他俯下身，用一只手轻轻扳住老人的脸，拇指按在下颌上，低头覆上那两片无温的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※注：提莫尼亚之水（Vερό της Tιμωρία）=希腊语，可直译为“处刑之水”。显然，也是一个杜撰出来的东西。
> 
> P.S.：说起来，斯内普教授其实算一算也只有三十几岁啊，以综合实力而言虽然不及天才型的GGAD和LV，但也相当厉害了。


	20. Chapter 20

韦斯莱家的小儿子瞪大眼睛，倒抽了一口气。

“他、他、他居然亲——嘶！”

赫敏又一记手肘重重将他那句磕磕巴巴的话顶了回去。他吃痛地捂住肚子，踉跄退了两步。

然而这位年轻女巫的表情其实也有点僵，紧紧抿着唇，不自在地挪动了一下双脚，仿佛地面上长满钉子，目光一再辗转，最后选择看向斯内普。斯内普面无表情，似乎一开始就预料到了这种事，并没有作出任何表示，只是冷眼看着。

**毒的位置由喉部一路延伸至腹部**，**明显是喝下去的**。

格林德沃理所当然会选择唯一一个可以用来引毒的“开口”，他心想。

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒将另一只手埋进老人的银白色头发里，托在后颈上，轻轻按向自己。

**邓布利多的嘴唇是冷的**，**当然**。**嘴里面也是冷的**。

药没有味道，但渗开之后即有种微微的麻痹感，同样地冷，似乎唯一的作用就是湿润了一下邓布利多有些干裂的唇。

他默默等着。等待的过程就像在招引一条静悄悄潜伏在阴湿洞穴中的蛇，“引子”探得越深，前方越是黑暗，不知道蛇会在什么位置出现，在什么时刻出现，一口咬向自己。

忽然，口中猛地一丝锐痛，仿佛有对长长的尖利毒牙恶狠狠地扎了进来——

居然真的有种冷不丁被蛇咬了一口的感觉。

他微微一蹙眉，没有退让，反而顺势而行，借着那条蛇咬住猎物后重重往回一拖的动作让自己一同下沉，沉到更深更暗的洞穴底部。**毒开始一点点渗过来了**，**如预想的一样**，他知道，刻意卸下了一切抵抗，任由感官被一团浓浓的漆黑逐步吞没。

但一起慢慢渗过来的还有别的东西。

在他看来，洞穴只是一种形容，可眼前却仿佛真的影影绰绰地浮现出了一座洞穴——**一个岩洞**，石壁是黑色的，附着一层潮湿的盐斑，空气如同凝滞一般，海的咸腥味自洞外隐隐透进来。他看到摇摇晃晃的昏暗视野中出现了一个惊慌失措的黑发男孩，戴着一副圆框眼镜，额头上有一道闪电形状的伤疤。

**哈利**·**波特**。他认出了这位曾经在两位格兰芬多记忆里出现过的救世主男孩。

救世主男孩朝他的方向伸出手，哽咽地喊着什么。

然后他听到了那个声音。

**邓布利多的声音**——

“不……不要，停下……”

声音近得可怕，也嘶哑得可怕，每一个字都像没有磨平的砂砾。

救世主男孩看上去快哭出来了，跪在那里，用发抖的双手慢慢把一杯呈现出暗绿色的液体捧上前，眼眶通红地说：“教授，你不能……不能停，你不能停。还记得吗？你告诉过我，你得继续喝下去，你必须……”

画面不断摇晃，断断续续。接着，嘴里有种液体一点点灌进去的感觉。

**阿不思的意识**——他明白过来的同时只觉一阵强烈的痉挛重重贯穿了身体，像被一把尖刀剖开，之前的那条蛇似乎不知不觉间变成了上百条，争相咬向胸口。

** 他知道，这也是阿不思的意识**，**是当时那具奄奄一息的身体所感受到的一切**。

斯内普神情微微一凛，猛地抽出魔杖。

被他的动作吓了一跳，罗恩慌忙道：“怎、怎么？不是什么都还没有发生吗？”

经历了之前斯内普那一场危机重重的解咒，这位年轻的韦斯莱本已经做好了迎接又一场恶战的心理准备，从一开始就屏住呼吸，浑身警戒地紧紧盯着那两个人，却迟迟不见有动静。周围持续的一片死寂反而渐渐压得他透不过气。

黑发巫师只冷冷抛出两个词：“他的手。”

罗恩在他的提示下定睛一看，这才赫然发现那只原本轻轻放在老人胸前的手不知何时攥紧了，瘦削的指节一根根绷着。

**像在受刑**——

罗恩不由自主身体僵直：“他……他到底是在……”

黑发巫师不作声。他并不知道格林德沃此时此刻到底见到了什么，感觉到了什么，但如果书上记录的内容属实，“处刑之水”会把那位老人生前被那些毒苦苦折磨的一点一滴全部还原。

更多的毒灌进嘴里。

他甚至能清晰感觉到老人勉勉强强吞咽下去时喉咙的每一次抽动，仿佛吞下铁钉，刀割一样地痛。

他听到老人艰难的呼吸，带着一声声虚弱的抽噎，像个溺水的人。

“不，让我走，让我走……”

老人开始苦苦哀求。救世主男孩的手几乎抖得拿不住那只盛着满满一杯毒药的杯子，脸因为过于悲痛而扭曲起来，却还是咬着牙，把那些暗绿色的毒再一次送到老人嘴里。

视野一阵剧烈摇晃，像黑色的雨密密地冲刷而下——**是阿不思倒在了那个石盆旁**。

“我不能，停下……”眼前的景象渐渐崩塌，连那男孩的身影也变得模糊不已。老人四肢冰凉，靠在潮湿粗糙的岩石上轻轻抽搐着，每一次磕碰，每一阵撕裂似的痛，都清清楚楚地传到他的意识里，像那些蛇一样把他拖进更加黑暗的泥潭里，“我不要，别逼我，我不要……”

**阿不思**。他叫不出声音，也动不了。**那只是记忆**，**是已成定局的过去**。

但他在那一刻听到老人神志不清的一声呢喃。

“……**盖勒特**。”

那声呼唤让他僵了一下。

意识中的画面一片浑浊，蛇的毒牙仿佛已经刺到他躯壳的最深处，摇摇欲坠的漆黑在他周围塌陷，他自身的意志开始出现一道裂缝，黑暗趁虚而入，源源不绝地钻进缝里。

又一杯毒灌了进来。

但面前的不再是那个哽咽的救世主男孩，而是一张冷漠的面孔，一深一浅的眼睛毫无怜悯地看着老人。

“……盖勒特。”老人恍惚地抬起手，摸索着，似乎想轻轻拉住那只把毒灌下来的手，“停下……”

那个十六岁的他却在冷冷微笑，居高临下地看着面前低声央求的人，一把扼住老人的下颌，完全无视那具身体由于痛苦而产生的微微颤抖，漠然舀起又一杯毒水，强迫老人一口口喝下去。

身体比任何一次都抽搐得厉害。

像数十个钻心咒同时落在背上，本来就佝偻着的脊椎剧烈弯曲起来。

“**都是我的错**，**我的错**，**求求你**，”邓布利多哽着声音，不住呜咽，“**我****知道错了**，**让它停下**……**我永远**，**永远不会再**……”

“再？”

那个十六岁的他重复着，一声讥笑，仿佛把这样卑微的乞求当作一张毫无价值的废纸，俯下身缓缓道：“**我已经不需要你了**，**邓布利多**，**不需要了**。你没有‘再’背叛我一次的机会。”

——**那是谎言**。

“即使不是你，我也能找到另一个同样出色的巫师，同样能跟我并肩站在巅峰的人。”

——**那是谎言**。

他感到老人的喉咙在重重抽噎，半晌说不出话，脸上有东西歪歪扭扭地淌了过去，掉到地上。胸口像被凿开一个巨大的洞，他竟分辨不出那究竟是不是记忆的一部分。

而十六岁的自己冷冷笑着丢开手，退后一步，抽出了那支枯枝似的魔杖。

更后面的地方，一个红发少年出现在黑雾中，脸上充满愤怒，用双臂竭力护住怀中一个默默流泪的瘦弱少女。

**阿不福思**。

**阿利安娜**。

少女脸上有一种憔悴的苍白，眼神悲伤，轻轻转过脸，张开口：“**阿不思**，**救救我**。”

十六岁的自己的回应是狠狠一把扯开护着少女的那位少年，甚至连看都没看一眼，顺手便是一记钻心咒。

少年失声惨叫，重重摔倒在地上，而第二道钻心咒在他能挣扎起来之前击中了他的胸膛，少年猛地弹了一下，抽搐不止，双眼在不可饶恕咒的折磨下逐渐失去焦点。受惊的少女匆匆扑到她的哥哥身上，瑟瑟发抖，无助地啜泣。

而那个十六岁的他不为所动，冷冷一笑，一道绿光如同鞭子般抽打在她孱弱的身躯上。

老人嘶哑地大叫起来。

“**别伤害他们**，**别伤害他们**，**求求你**！**是我的错**，**惩罚我吧**！”

他感到邓布利多的身体紧紧蜷缩到一起，像被压碎得无法再碎的泥块，尘埃一样伏倒在那个十六岁的他面前，哭得像一个孩子。半月形眼镜摔裂了，泪水接二连三掉落在绽开的玻璃上。

“**求求你**，**不要这样**，**我什么都愿意做**……**不要这样**……”

声音变了。

那是十八岁的邓布利多的声音，十八岁的邓布利多的双手，哆嗦着摸上那个年轻的他冷冰冰的手腕，像抓住了一根浮木，低声哽咽：“不要伤害他们，盖勒特，求求你……”

而唯一的回应便是再次深深灌进来的毒水。

那个人闭上眼全部吞咽下去。

空掉的杯子“哐当”一下重重滚落到地上，只听到那个万念俱灰的声音呜咽起来，喃喃喊着：“**我想死**，**我想死**，**杀了我**，**杀了我吧**——”

三双眼睛注视下的那具身体突然狠狠震了一下。斯内普第一个惊醒过来，倏然举起魔杖，怕面前的人会就此失控。

那个人的呼吸变得粗重，可以看到那块瘦削的背在匆匆起伏，像在用力压抑什么。

斯内普一度觉得他要放开那具遗体，但牢牢扣在老人颈后的那只手却顽固地没有松开，自始至终。

“教授！格林德沃的手……”

赫敏声音打颤，指向这位前囚徒的另一只手——紧紧攥着的那只，已经在不知不觉间快把盖在老人身上的那张旧毯子撕开，撕碎，因为过于用力而几近扭曲。嶙峋的手背上有一片黑色的瘢痕慢慢浮现，沿着血脉一点点扩散。

斯内普下意识呼吸一停，半晌才怔怔吐出一句话。

“……**他成功了**，**引毒**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于，写到这一幕了。  
我最想让格林德沃亲眼看看的场景……


	21. Chapter 21

盖勒特·格林德沃知道自己成功了。

在邓布利多和他重叠在一起的意识渐渐淡薄，渐渐消失时，他就知道——**过渡期结束了**，**毒已经****到了他这边**。

分开时他沉沉喘了一下，粗重的气息在两人还微微相抵的嘴唇间散开。

手指在发抖，躯干也是。

之前无色无味的药此时掺进了一股铁锈味，像血。自己口中刚才碰触过邓布利多的部分一阵阵锐痛，别说说话，连呼吸都带着针钻一样的疼。

疼痛于他而言并不陌生。

早年被魔法部用刑审问，以及在纽蒙迦德最初的那十年间，痛常常剥夺他几日几夜的睡眠，贯穿全身，但他都一一承受下来了。现在，毒素侵蚀的感觉和以前施加在肉体上的痛苦并无太大差别，像一个简化过的，慢性的钻心咒，深深埋在每一根骨头里。

**唯一不同的是**，**他知道邓布利多默默承受着这些直至死亡**。

他低喘着，眼睛直勾勾看着近在咫尺的那个人，一动不动地低头盯了一会儿，托在老人后颈上的手没有放开，反而重重一按，把那张神情空寂的脸按到了自己颈侧，埋在里面，瘦削的手指几乎有些粗暴地深深抓进那些霜白的头发，用力攥在一起。

——像是对老人最后那几句话的一种回应。

赫敏怔怔地看着这位前囚徒的动作，无法让自己的目光移开他的手，打了一个冷颤。

在老校长苍苍白发的衬托下，前囚徒手上的黑斑显得更加疮痍。

不仅是手，在她能看见的其它位置上也有一块块乌青渗开，触目惊心。尽管对方从头到尾一声未吭，但根据斯内普的话和她自己的观察，那些毒素带来的折磨应该远远不止如此。

斯内普险些在解咒过程中死亡，但诅咒消失后，危险性也随之消失了。

**可格林德沃把那些毒留在了他自己身体里**。

“……事情到了这种地步，我不知道世上还存不存在可以救你的解毒剂。”前魔药学教授缓缓放下了他的魔杖，语气十分生硬，像在进行一场宣判。

而被宣判的人木然地张了张口。

“救赎从来不是我寻求的东西。”

“那什么才是？”黑发巫师带着愠色咬牙狠狠反问一句。

半晌，那个微微驼着背用头靠住老人其中一侧发鬓的前黑魔王抬起眼睛，像在注视前方一个并不存在的回忆。

“**夏天**。”

闻言的所有人都生生愣住，陷入更深的困惑当中。

“什么？”

斯内普拧着眉冷冷问。罗恩甚至觉得是毒让面前这个人神志不清了。

但前囚徒没有再继续，闭上眼，无声地靠着老人默默等待身体去习惯那种钻心之痛，用无声咒压制毒素在自己身体里的进一步扩散。斯内普的话没有错——他那位后辈在毒里用了相当尖端的黑魔法，还附着诅咒，能解开的可能性微乎其微。

即使有，也需要花上很长时间。**而他没有这样的时间**。

三个人能明显看出他的虚弱，却不确定他的神志目前到底处在一种什么状态，不知道他会不会突然发狂，见他用手把那位老人紧紧扣在怀里，几乎要把人捏碎了，也不敢贸然行动。

终于，前囚徒松开手，把那位老校长慢慢放回到毯子上，用手指一绺绺拨顺那些被弄乱的白发。

然后退开，就像是觉得自己真可能把人捏碎一样。

黑发巫师并不需要他开口，见状已经直接沉着脸匆匆上前一步，单膝跪下去，用显光剂细细检查了一遍那具遗体——**正如此前所料**，**光维持了原样**。

“你的确成功了，”尽管语调是冷的，但黑发巫师没有进行自己一贯的挖苦，而是坦言道，“没指望能见到一个真正能并且敢于使用提莫尼亚之水的巫师，然而你办到了。”

“**我必须成功**，”坐在阴影中的人缓缓回答，“这是第一步。”

斯内普微微一顿。

“什么的第一步？”

就在问题问出口的下一秒，周围忽然一黑，像有谁“呼”一下吹灭蜡烛的烛火那般迅速，墓室里那些作为光源的墙壁一瞬间失去亮度，仿佛被什么一下子吸干了，整个空间深深扎进一片浑浊的黑暗里。黑发巫师一惊，立即抽出了魔杖，虽然他完全感觉不到周围有任何使用咒语的迹象。

如果不是咒语造成的，那么能做到眨眼间熄灭所有光源的只有一样东西——

“**熄灯器**！”赫敏第一个大叫起来，“罗恩！是不是你不小心打开了熄灯器！”

“我没有！”罗恩慌慌张张地吼着，随后一片昏暗中响起一阵窸窸窣窣的翻东西声，想必是罗恩在摸索赫敏口中的那件问题物品。但他再次开口时声音比之前更慌了，结巴道，“……我、我的熄灯器呢？奇怪，我刚刚还在衣兜里摸到它，它现在居然……居然不见了！”

被偷了吗？

斯内普心下一凛。是谁？什么时候？他们刚刚居然毫无觉察——

忽然，空气中响起“啪”的一声。某种金属物品弹开的声音。

罗恩一下子便听出那是熄灯器的盖子。他还来不及叫唤，一团幽蓝色的小小的光球已经倏地出现在他们面前——从熄灯器里冒出来的，照亮了那支银色小玩意的外壳，同时也照亮了把盖子打开的始作俑者。

一只有着油滑毛皮的黑色小东西正紧紧抱着这支邓布利多留给罗恩的遗物。

它仰着肚皮，四只爪子死死箍住了熄灯器，一对又圆又亮的眼睛无辜地看着这位目瞪口呆的持有者，歪了一下脑袋，似乎并不明白自己造成了多大的恐慌。

“嗅嗅！”一向博学的格兰芬多女巫惊愕地抽了口气，“为什么这里会有一只嗅嗅？”

斯内普在那瞬间微微一震，比他的两位学生先一步想到了一种可怕的可能性。

他猛地抬头，赫然见到之前牢牢封闭起来的墓室入口不知道什么时候打开了一道缺口——也许是在他检查遗体的时候，也许更早，在他们的注意力都在格林德沃身上的时候。外面阴沉沉的雷雨声一下子变得清晰极了，透进一片稀薄的光，冷冽的气息倾泻而下。

入侵者——

斯内普呼吸一窒，下意识匆匆看向前囚徒。

正在这时候，一支黄褐色的尖锥形魔杖于黑暗中出现，冷不丁牢牢抵住了这位前任黑魔王的颈侧。**一个足以致命的位置**。

“**别动**。”

前魔王眉间微微一皱，但下一刻那样的表情也消失了，眼睛垂下去，一脸淡漠。半边身体已经在毒的作用下麻痹，手也静静放在一旁，全然没有把老魔杖抽出来的意思，只是一动不动，甚至不需要看对方一眼。

“**久违了**，**斯卡曼德**。”他说。

熄灯器上的光球匆匆一晃，弹了出去，打在那些墙壁上，光如同海潮般涌开，重新点亮了这间墓室。

纽特·斯卡曼德站在那里。

和许多年前一样，在人人都在惧怕他，逃避他的时候，总是义无反顾地站到他面前，用魔杖指向他，苛责他的罪行。

“**格林德沃**。”比想象中冷静的声音。

当然，当年的年轻生物学家现在也已经老了，印象中乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发变得一片灰白，左眼戴着一只黑框银链的单边眼镜，唯一没有太大改变的是穿着一身英国老派绅士风毛呢外套的习惯，以及手里那只破破旧旧的皮质手提箱。

“斯卡曼德先生？”黑发巫师举起的魔杖慢慢放了下去，显然认识面前的人。

生物学家轻轻一点头，目光却盯着前黑魔王，分毫不动。

而赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“斯卡曼德？是我们神奇生物课课本的作者，海格一直提到的那位纽特·斯卡曼德先生吗？”

“是的。”赫敏发现这个人在回应别人时总是彬彬有礼，带着一丝英格兰东南部的口音，吐字方式很温和，不像是一个会动粗的人。然而他对待面前那位前魔王的态度却十分不同，用魔杖顶住对方的动作几乎可以说是强硬了。

但被他指着的人似乎并不在意。

“我隐隐猜到你会出现，”前魔王淡淡开口，“打开这间墓室的时候，里面飞出了一只鸟，往西南方向去了——**目的是向某个人报信**，**显然**。而我猜那个人可能是你，而我猜对了。”

这位赫奇帕奇的肄业生总会在关键一刻出现，而且，多数是在阿不思·邓布利多的指示下。连这一点也没变。

纽特没有立即回答，只是先默默看了一眼毯子上那位老人的遗体。

“**他告诉我**，**你会出现在霍格沃茨**，**出现在这里**。”

“他”指谁，并不需要特别点明。他们之间的种种过往足以让他们进行这哑谜一样的对话。

“他不做任何没有计划过的事，”曾经的黑魔王冷漠地接下去，“**你是其中的一部分**——**正如你总是其中的一部分**——**是一个安全栓**，**一个双重保险**，**补上改补的漏洞**，**连上该连的线**。”

生物学家不作声。

但赫敏敏锐地捕捉到他握着魔杖的手微微捏紧的动作，不由噤声，一时间屏住了呼吸。

前囚徒抬起眼睛。

“我们为什么不谈谈？”

“谈？”面无表情的生物学家机械地重复一遍这个词，缓缓道，“**和****一个杀了我哥哥的人**？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：纽特晚年住在英格兰西南部的多塞特郡，所以报信的鸟是往西南方向飞的。
> 
> 在邓校长最信任的学生之中，我觉得哈利是勇敢的代言者，而纽特则应该是正直的代言者。鉴于他在HP电影里曾经出现在活点地图上，证明他活到这个年纪仍然会去见一见校长，我想校长应该还是会托付给他一些很关键的东西。
> 
> P.S.：个人认为纽特造访霍格沃茨，可能跟作为教授之一的斯内普打过照面，所以设定斯内普能认出他。


	22. Chapter 22

在场的两位学生僵住了。

前黑魔王没说话，眼睑微微垂了一下。

哥哥——是的，**忒修斯**·**斯卡曼德**，一位出色的巫师，英国魔法部傲罗办公室的首席，负责追捕他的几百名傲罗中的一员，同时也是死在他手上的众多傲罗中的一员。如果不是因为“斯卡曼德”这个姓氏，他甚至不会去注意这位首席前面的名字。

如果他可以更坦白一些，他会承认他已经记不清这个人的具体长相了。

唯一记得的是对方替弟弟挡下那道索命咒的瞬间，那双眼睛里的坚定和牺牲自我的无畏。

“**格林德沃**，**你杀了我哥哥**。”纽特·斯卡曼德的声音里终于能听出一丝经过克制的颤抖，“**更别提你对我妻子的妹妹做过什么**——”

提到那位天生的摄神取念者，那位拥有甘甜笑容的金发女巫，他的眼睛重新抬起，表情木然。

“奎妮选择了她自己的道路。”

“一条错误的道路，”纽特沉沉打断他的话，并指出，“在你有意识的误导下。”

短暂的沉默。

三位旁观者都不约而同地紧紧抿着唇，不作声，这场针锋相对的对峙再一次提醒了他们，眼前这个人曾经也是一个罪行累累的黑魔王。

前黑魔王则久久盯着纽特。他知道自己一直排斥这位后辈巫师的真正原因，尽管五十年前的自己不肯承认——**纽特**·**斯卡曼德不会说谎**，**不会在话语里裹上厚厚的糖衣**，**对弱者和强者一视同仁地坦率**，**总是一针见血**，**一次次看透事物最本质的部分**。

邓布利多珍视这样的品质，而他嫉妒这样的品质。**他嫉妒这样的纽特**。

生物学家那对灰蓝色的眼睛望向老人的遗体，眼中种种情绪错综复杂，最先打破这片凝固的死寂。

“当年，邓布利多选择把你送进纽蒙迦德，而不是处决你，老实说，让我感到非常失望，甚至悲愤——之后的许多年我都不愿意见他，和蒂娜远远地去世界各地游历，没有回国。

“时间一年年过去，我的儿子去了霍格沃茨，再后来，孙子也去了。我们这些留下来的人都慢慢在变老，我对邓布利多当时的决定也已经释怀了，我不怨他，是的，我不怨。可每一次当我站在忒修斯的墓前，我仍能深深感到内心的一股愤怒。

“**我从来不是一个恶毒的人**，**但我一度真心希望你死**，**死在那间牢房里**。”

颈侧的魔杖杖尖明显往前推了一下，凹陷进去。

手连同声音一起都有些抖。

“为了忒修斯，为了奎妮，为了莉塔，为了克雷斯登，为了所有被你杀害或伤害过的人们——”

**太多了**。他想，把目光放到那位静静躺着的老校长的脸上。

引毒时那个人凄声的苦苦恳求仍在萦绕，那个人潜意识衍生出来的年轻自己的残忍也历历在目。

**太多了**，**他这辈子杀害和伤害过的人**，**而他不记得****里面绝大多数人的名字和脸**。他曾经的罪行，他无可否认的过去，他一直以来以“更伟大的利益”为由施加在邓布利多还有其他人身上的种种痛苦。不管是死刑，还是五十多年的囹圄生涯，都不可能完全消磨掉那些可怕的痕迹。

“你期盼的那一天会来的，斯卡曼德。”半晌，他张了张口，“但不是现在。”

对方没有吭声，眉头一皱，手仍紧紧握着魔杖。

前囚徒继续道：“但有件事我想澄清一下——你也许误解了，**事实上**，**邓布利多恨我**。我是害死他妹妹，并且让他和他弟弟自此隔阂了一生的罪魁祸首，一个冷血的阴谋家，一个凶手。他并非出于怜悯才没有处死我，恰恰相反，他知道什么才是对我而言的真正惩罚。”

到此停了一下。

“如果你对他还有什么心结的话，大可不必。”

生物学家听完他的陈述，眼睛里似乎有什么微微一动，神情比刚才更为严峻。

这位赫奇帕奇直直盯着前囚徒，迈近一步，忽然问：“我是否可以理解为，你刚刚承认，你有过伤害邓布利多家人的念头？”

前囚徒轻轻接上一句：“我无法否认。”

“**那么**，”生物学家的下一个问题像一把深深刺进要害的刀，锋利而准确，“**你是不是也承认，你来到这里后曾经暗暗指使你的信徒袭击邓布利多唯一在世的亲人**，**他的弟弟阿不福思**？”

前囚徒的眼睛在那一瞬间陡然抬起，笔直地看过来。

一向善于观察的生物学家清清楚楚地捕捉到了那双眼中的一闪而过的诧异，以及眉间的微微一蹙。不知为何，这让他提着的一口气稍稍有所放松。

他决定把刺进去的刀继续往前推——

“**文达**·**罗茜尔**。”他说，“我希望你至少还记得这个名字。”

……文达，当然。他在“更伟大的利益”道路上推出去最远的一枚棋子，一枚愿意为他粉碎的棋子。

但她不应该出现在这里，更不应该出现在邓布利多面前——无论是哪一个邓布利多。

纽特牢牢盯住他神情中的变化，最后才说出关键的一点。

“**她现在已经是一个食死徒了**。”

◆

“你也是一个食死徒吗？”

一名斯莱特林的学生试探性地发问。也只有这个学院的学生敢直接问出这样的问题，大概归结于绝大部分的英国籍食死徒都是斯莱特林的毕业生，有天生的黑巫师倾向。

新上任的黑魔法课教授微微转过脸，注视着提问的人。

与惨死的上一任教授阿米库斯相比，这位黑发青年有着一副异常端正英俊的相貌，这本来该让许多女生为之动摇，但那双深黑色的眼睛总令人产生一股不寒而栗的错觉。

新教授忽然对提问者笑了笑：“**严格来说**，**并不是**。”

学生们中顿时一阵窃窃私语。

那位胆大的斯莱特林坐了回去，有些洋洋得意地和他的朋友们交头接耳起来，而他们一向爱在课堂上出风头的级长今天却紧紧闭着嘴，甚至撇下了他的两个跟班，独自一人默默坐在角落里。

德拉科·马尔福感觉糟糕透了。

他左臂上的黑魔标记一大早便开始隐隐作痛，当他走进这间教室时，疼痛更明显了。他惟有死死抓着袖管，希望不会有任何人注意到。

德拉科并不知道眼前的这位新教授是谁，但他几乎可以肯定那是用来监视自己的眼线之一。

这位同样出身于斯莱特林的教授——这是据他本人说的——甚至没有介绍自己的姓名，只轻飘飘地抛下一句“那些表面上的称谓并不重要”，并称这是一个他谋求了许多年的重要职位，尽管当时的授课内容是黑魔法防御而不是黑魔法本身。

在教室的另一侧，罗夫·斯卡曼德与往常一样静悄悄地坐在最后一排。

外面持续到现在的雷雨声已经叫他心神不宁了整整一个早上。

自从格林德沃出现在霍格沃茨，巡逻队的巡查密度也大大增加了，甚至有专门的食死徒守在每一间学院的公共休息室里，监视学生们的日常起居，他的一举一动都变得很谨慎，不敢再贸然使用信箱鸟，怕切断自己唯一一个偷偷和外界联系的方法。

他有些焦虑地在座椅上轻轻挪动一下。

这位忽然出现的新教授是他焦虑的另一个原因。乌姆里奇——那个在斯内普失踪后宣称自己受聘回来继续担任校长的女巫，在这节课开始前领着这位新教授走进来时脸色如同纸一样苍白，汗涔涔的，十分反常。而对方只是站在她哆哆嗦嗦的粉红色身躯后微笑不语。

一个连名字都没有透露的人，实在让他心里毛毛的，坐立不安。

罗夫悄悄把手伸到课桌底下，抽出了藏在袖子里的那张空白羊皮纸，趁周围无人注意，迅速塞到课本后面，用魔杖敲了敲。

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”他用极低的声音悄悄念道。

之前一片空白的羊皮纸忽然冒出一块红色，像不小心滴上去的墨水，越渗越开，直至连成一大片，显示出“劫盗者地图”这串字符，繁复的红色描线仿佛蔓藤一般匆匆铺展开，纵横交错，一下子勾勒出了霍格沃茨城堡的平面图。

罗夫小心翼翼地翻到标示着现在身处这间教室的一页，紧张地用目光在上面搜索。

在讲台位置的上出现了一个名字：“**Tom Marvolo Riddle**”（汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔）。

罗夫一愣，像被当头一棒重重打懵了。

地图上的这个名字有如一尾懒洋洋的伺机而动的毒蛇，无声漂浮，忽然，那些字母用力摇晃了一下，全部散开，打乱后又迅速地重新组合，形成一句话——“**I am Lord Voldemort**”（我是伏地魔）。

罗夫回过神的时候只觉一阵毛骨悚然，肩膀狠狠一颤，下意识迅速点住地图，正想用微微发抖的声音喊“恶作剧完毕”，魔杖却突然“咻”地一下飞脱出去，定格在半空中。

他猛地发现，那个名字已经一瞬间移到了自己的名字旁边。

“**有趣的小玩意**，**不是吗**？”

带着笑意的声音慵懒地落下，就像一个普通的师生间的调侃。

那位高挑的影子斜斜落在他来不及收回的地图上，像一块狰狞的污渍，扭曲着伸长。罗夫一时间感到了呼吸困难，浑身僵硬，甚至无法抬头。

“……抱歉，教授，那只是……”

“**我见过这张地图**。”对方不慌不忙地截断了他支支吾吾的搪塞，很有耐心地亲切指出，“那个男孩——**哈利**·**波特**，**曾经是它的持有者**。不是吗？”

听到救世主男孩的名字，教室里的所有学生的脸色都匆匆一变。德拉科更是面如土色，几乎坐不稳了。

黑发的新教授伸出手，从身侧这位不知所措的男孩手里轻轻一抽，夺走了那张画满了霍格沃茨秘密的羊皮纸，眼睛里闪过一丝愉悦的光。

“那么，孩子，告诉我——你是怎么得到这张地图的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 个人觉得老盖的罪行是无可否认的，他经历了五十年反反复复的思考，我想也应该认识到了这一点。
> 
> 五十年是相当漫长的时间，也许在前几年里他仍然执念于“更伟大的利益”，所以写了他在第一个十年里还在钻研如何解开邓校长禁锢咒语，但正如他后来接受了这个咒语一样，我想他也接受了事实——他造成的伤害无从弥补，对于邓布利多一家，还有像斯卡曼德兄弟这样站在他对立面的许多许多人。在这里也不打算洗白什么，就想让他直接面对他所作所为的一些后果，以及写写他的心理活动。
> 
> 虽然他表面看起来没太大改变，但引毒时见到的那一幕其实还是冲击很大的。
> 
> 至于纽特，也想按照“如果哥哥在自己面前被杀”这样的设定来推测他的行动。也许以年轻时的他而言显得过于强硬，但我觉得考虑到人之常情，应该还算是在正常范围内的强硬……
> 
> P.S.：理论上活点地图上的名字是不会变形的，但这里就算小小的一处私设功能吧。


	23. Chapter 23

“我……并不知道地图的原主人是谁。”年轻的赫奇帕奇眼睛看住了自己的鞋尖，微不可闻地回答。不擅长说谎似乎是斯卡曼德家族一贯的传统，“那是……那是我无意中捡到的。”

“捡到的。”黑魔王仿佛听了一个拙劣的笑话，轻轻笑出声，带着嘲讽。

然后他听到对方轻飘飘的三个单词。

“看着我。”

**如果不照办**，**就会死**。罗夫·斯卡曼德默默攥住冒汗的手心，强作镇定地抬起头，对上面前那双蛇一般的深黑色眼睛。

那一瞬间他忽然感到脑壳被什么东西紧紧钳住了，像某种猛禽的爪，刺进每一个落脚点，把他的头牢牢罩住。他本能地试图抵抗，却动弹不得，也移不开眼睛，只觉脑中仿佛插进来许多细小的针，伴随针扎一样的疼痛，在他意识里一点点钻孔。

**摄神取念**——

“呜！”年轻的赫奇帕奇忍不住往后一缩，表情一下子变得扭曲，险些一个趔趄摔下凳子。

而那位新教授仍直勾勾盯着他，纹丝不动。

教室里的其他学生都面色惨白地看着这一切，甚至不敢喘一口气，鸦雀无声，只能眼睁睁看他无助挣扎。

终于，罗夫感到自己像被人狠狠拎着吊起来的脖子冷不丁一松，重心一时不稳，连同凳子一起“砰”地滚落到地上，下意识用双手抱住头，急匆匆地大口抽气。而那位黑眼睛的施咒者居高临下地看着。

“**你居然有不错的大脑封闭术**。”

黑魔王表现出了小小的惊讶，眯起眼睛，用了类似赞赏的语气。但罗夫能看出他眼神里的冰冷，一阵毛骨悚然。

其实他并没有学过这门高深的魔法。

之所以能挡住对方刚刚的摄神取念，是因为他是一个天生的大脑封闭者。

他的祖母蒂娜来自戈德斯坦家族，一个古老的巫师族系，曾以诞生天生的摄神取念者和大脑封闭者闻名——虽然现在的巫师界知道这一点的已经不多了。

他祖母的妹妹，他素未谋面的姨婆奎妮·戈德斯坦，就是一名天生的摄神取念者。而他则恰恰相反。

“呼……呼……呼……”

尽管思想没有被入侵，但这种高强度摄神取念带来的副作用仍然巨大，罗夫浑身僵硬，拼命攫取氧气，肺部像被捏住一样伸展不开，一度无法呼吸。

但这不要紧。

只要他能守住秘密，只要他瞒过去——

“**我知道你是谁**。”这句话忽然令他呼吸一窒。

不，不要紧。

那张被夺走的地图上显示了他的姓名。这并不奇怪。

然而新教授缓缓踱了一步，慢条斯理地把玩手中的一支白色魔杖，同样慢悠悠地继续陈述：“**我****也知道你的祖父是谁**——**纽特**·**斯卡曼德**，**听说是****当年击败格林德沃的关键人物之一**。”

罗夫觉得背脊窜上一股寒意。

不，不要紧。这些有关斯卡曼德家族的事，都是魔法部公开过的信息，稍稍查一查就能知道。

但接下去的那句话让罗夫惊觉，这位黑魔王绝非只是“查一查”而已，而是将他们家查得很彻底——

“**据我所知**，**格林德沃杀了你祖父的哥哥**。”

黑发的新教授微微一笑，俯下身，用只有他能听清的声音说。

罗夫的心脏像被谁狠狠踩了一脚，“嘭”地一下，血液一瞬间全被挤上头部，占据了脑门，开始剧烈搏动。他是天生的大脑封闭者，但他不懂得用表情说谎，而他此时此刻表情大概出卖了他，因为那位新教授满意地轻轻扬起了一边嘴角。

“孩子，难道你不想为你的家族报仇吗？**作为一个斯卡曼德**。”

罗夫听到自己的喉咙艰难地吞咽了一下，四肢僵直，拳头在抖。

“我相信，你也许从你祖父那里听说过当年发生的种种，包括官方档案上未曾记录的一些细节——像睡前的英雄故事一样，会让小男孩们兴奋，对吗？”黑发的新教授缓缓弯下腰，凑到他脸前说，“也许，还知道某些别人所不知道的，格林德沃的弱点？”

罗夫心口突突直跳。

“我……我不……”

“没关系，慢慢想，说不定会想起什么。我会帮忙的。”

黑魔王耐心地微笑，像任何一位体恤学生的好老师那样循循善诱，那支白色的魔杖不知不觉间落到了男孩的左臂上。

“甚至于，”他说，“我能赐予你力量——**杀死格林德沃的力量**。”

左臂被魔杖杖尖抵住的那一刻，年轻的赫奇帕奇忽然一抽气，惊醒似地一下子挥开它，像被一团火狠狠烫到。他知道那个位置意味着什么。

“不！不要——”

但黑眼睛的教授在下一秒牢固地扼住了男孩的手臂，笑了。

“**恐怕你没有选择的余地**，**斯卡曼德先生**。”

◆

“食死徒。”

年迈的前魔王轻轻重复了一次生物学家的用词，像在鉴别一种做工粗糙的仿制品。而文达·罗茜尔不是一个肯当仿制品的人。

他抬起那双明暗不一的眼睛，直直注视着前方。

“**恐怕她没有选择的余地**。”

这位后辈黑魔王招揽信徒的方式和当年的他非常不同——有些时候甚至称不上“招揽”，而是驱赶牲畜一样用鞭子赶进圈牢里。

而他会给那些人选择，即使是在语言的煽动下。

“这点，你应该能自己判断出来。”他对面前久久不语的生物学家说。真是讽刺，在他的信徒们几乎全部销声匿迹的五十年后，当年的敌人反而成了最了解他作风的人。

纽特·斯卡曼德默默盯了他一会儿，终于回答：“袭击邓布利多的弟弟是出自她本人的意愿。你也应该知道，有这种可能性。”

前魔王没有否认。

“是的，”他说，**那种可能性正是他自己造成的**。“一把借来的刀，巧妙的安排。看来汤姆·里德尔知道了不少，并且已经开始动手了——被他先算计了一步。”

话说到这里，前黑魔王忽然沉沉咳嗽一声，闭上眼，随后弓着背一连咳了好几下。他眼角边上的皱纹看起来比在纽蒙迦德的时候更深，更长，凹进去一道道阴影，像用刀子凿上去的，连咳嗽声也比那时候浑浊，带着一点铁锈的腥味。

毒素的作用似乎有一种间歇性，疼痛也是。

他那双带着瘢痕的手在一阵阵袭来的绞痛里不自觉握起，但很快，又自己压回去，手指逐一张开，按在那里。他假装上面微微的抽搐并不存在。

“斯卡曼德，”重新开口的第一句话有些沙哑，“如果他能调查到文达，也同样能调查到你。”

生物学家始终深深皱着眉，不知道是因为他的话，还是因为他现在这副模样，右手仍举着指住他的那支魔杖，却没有再刺过去。这位前黑魔王使用提莫尼亚之水引毒的过程，他其实见到了，也把后果清清楚楚地看在眼里，但有一件事他必须弄明白——

“格林德沃，我问你，你是站在汤姆·里德尔的对立面上吗？”

生物学家沉声问。

而得到的回答是：“**我****不是站在阿不思**·**邓布利多的对立面上**。”

纽特不作声，神情复杂地注视了他片刻，手腕轻轻往后一撤，终于收回魔杖，退开一步。

赫敏这时才惊觉自己刚刚一直屏着呼吸，回过神后忍不住一阵喘，同样慢慢放下了自己潜意识举起一半却不知道该用来做什么的魔杖。罗恩则紧张到差一点把牢牢捏在双手间的那只嗅嗅给捏坏。

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒并没有因此有所动作，仍旧一动不动，只问：“文达现在在哪里？”

“我不知道，”生物学家如实回复，“两个一起出现的食死徒把她带走了。”

似乎已经猜出这一点，前囚徒没有追问，而是接上第二个问题。

“**那么**，**阿不福思现在在哪里**？”

雷雨声一下子渗进问题问出口后的那短短几秒死寂中，扫过墓室里几近凝滞的空气。

半晌，生物学家摇了摇头，用和雨声一样冷淡的语调指出：“对于一个刚刚被你的信徒用钻心咒折磨，到现在还没有恢复过来的人，我想，见面并不在可选的选项当中。”

“钻心咒！”赫敏颤声道，脸色微微发白。

她还记得这位和他哥哥外型十分相似的高瘦老人，猪头酒吧的酒保。自从霍格沃茨和霍格莫德双双陷落，她和罗恩开始逃亡之后，就再也没有联系上这位救过他们两次的老人，想不到第一个关于他的消息竟是这个。

**钻心咒**。前囚徒眉间轻轻一蹙。文达……

那简直是在重复当年的他对阿不福思做过的一切，重复阿不思一生走到尽头仍为此煎熬的一幕。**重复那个夏天的终结**。

“有些话我想当面说，”前囚徒缓缓道，“**对他**，**对阿利安娜**。”

在他说出后面那个名字的下一刻，生物学家左手提着的那只皮箱忽然狠狠一震，甚至把其中一枚锁扣震翻，整个迸开，仿佛有什么在里面重重砸了一拳，带着愤恨。

神色一变的生物学家匆匆伸手想将锁扣合上，皮箱却已经撑开了一条缝。

一声粗吼恶狠狠地传出来：“纽特，打开它！打开这该死的箱子！**让我出去亲口问问那个混蛋**——**他怎么还敢提阿利安娜的名字**！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戈德斯坦一族的特征也属于私设。  
另外，其实纽特和GG间的全部对话，阿不福思都有听到，只是之前还没有爆发，但提到阿利安娜就……（也已经算相当忍耐了）
> 
> P.S.：虽然我很喜欢写剧情向，但是感觉剧情向可能会很难撑下去……尤其在校长已经挂掉的情况下……_(:з」∠)_


	24. Chapter 24

他们有近一百年没有见面了。

但盖勒特·格林德沃能想象出这个一个世纪未见的人的样子。

一定和那位静静躺在毯子上的老人很像——长过肩膀的，微卷的苍苍白发和胡须，身材高瘦，脸型也和他哥哥差不多，有着一双颜色相同的蓝眼睛。**他知道**，**因为这两兄弟在一百年前长相就十分相似**；**越是相似**，**性格和才能上的差距便越叫他深深厌恶对方**。

阿不福思·邓布利多想象不出，也从不试图想象格林德沃现在是什么样子。

连想象都会令他感到深深厌恶，正如他相信对方也一样厌恶他。

即使如此，当他咬牙忍着钻心咒留下的一阵阵余痛，气喘吁吁地爬出那只皮箱，猛地对上那张脸时，还是狠狠愣了一下。

他对格林德沃最后的印象来自于1945年的那份《预言家日报》，来自那则刊登在头版头条的宣判结果——**纽蒙迦德**，**终身监禁**。照片上的那张脸被铁栅栏的阴影一道道切开，灰白的头发散乱地垂下去，目光冷冽，一深一浅的眼瞳仿佛能穿透报纸，刺向所有注目者。

他当时死死攥着那份报纸，朝照片上的人啐了一口，扔进火炉——阿利安娜画像下方的那只，然后冷眼看着昔日的凶手在妹妹面前化作灰烬。

对，**凶手**。不管他哥哥是怎么认为的，在他心目中，格林德沃就是一个凶手。

而现在这个罪行累累的凶手又一次出现在自己面前，在五十多年的监禁后。

阿不福思有这么一刻觉得自己看到的是一个陌生人。

格林德沃只比他年长一岁，但看上去远远不止如此，让他想到海岬底下长年经受海浪侵蚀的岩石，瘦削而嶙峋，里面是一片大大小小的空洞，只剩表面的一层硬壳。早年那些灰白的头发也已经稀疏，五官陷进去，因为瘦而显得更加棱角分明。

露在外面的半截手臂隐隐可见一片黑色的瘢痕——毒渗进去的证明。

“哈！”

阿不福思突兀地重重笑了一声。

“**瞧瞧你**，**格林德沃**，**瞧瞧你这副样子**！”他开始神经质地大喊大叫。本以为一百年过去后自己能忍住，可一开口还是按捺不住恶言相向，“**你真是罪有应得**——”

前囚徒只是冷冷看着这个浑身带刺的人一句接一句地叫骂。

等阿不福思粗声粗气地骂到呼吸不过来，不得不停下喘口气时，他才漠然开口：“骂完了吗？”

阿不福思最受不了他这种语气，一时大怒，甩开纽特试图匆匆阻拦他的手，下一秒就要拔出魔杖。

前囚徒动都没动，只用了一记冷厉的眼神，阿不福思便感到手陡然一僵，仿佛被一根钢丝牢牢捆住，根本还来不及碰到自己的魔杖。这让他更加愤怒，吼叫不止，却连一根手指都移动不了。

“**我不会再在你哥哥面前用魔杖指着你**，**同样地**，**你也不行**。”

前囚徒的话让阿不福思神情微微一变，一口气噎在喉咙里，连手以外的其它部位也一并僵住了。

他的目光下意识投向地面上那具遗体，眼神一沉，半晌说不出一句话。

等他终于放弃，铁青着脸做出一个收手的动作时，才突然发觉那个人的无声咒早已经解除了，手早已经恢复自由。他的脸色一时间比刚刚还要铁青，嘴角抽搐了两下。

“我的确老了，身体也垮了，但容我提醒你一句，”前任黑魔王面无表情地指出，“只要我想，也能在眨眼间杀光这里的所有人。”

这句话让周围的气氛一下子冻结。

他们都知道格林德沃并没有说谎。

阿不福思简直要气笑了，本来都已经放开的手又紧紧攥成了拳头，巴不得立即揍过去。他恶狠狠道：“我看你是坐牢坐疯了——不，你本来就是一个疯子！在这种时候，居然还能说出这种混账话！”

而那个被他称作疯子的人冷冷听着，并不反驳。

阿不福思喘着粗气，拒绝了一脸担忧的赫敏小小声提出搀扶他的建议，像一只斗性未消的野兽来回重重踏了几步。

“我早应该猜到，**那个**‘**名字不能提的**’**疯子能撬墓**，**你这样的疯子就能带走遗体**。”

说罢，又深深剜了一眼立在遗体旁边的那位黑发巫师。

“而且还跟杀死了阿不思的人合作——”

斯内普那一刻眉头皱了皱，脸上阴云密布，一声不吭。同为凤凰社最早的一批成员，曾经是食死徒又一直充当双面间谍的他基本上独来独往，也很难让其他社员，尤其是一向厌恶黑巫师的阿不福思信任。

当年他偷听预言，被阿不福思狠狠赶出猪头酒吧的事，两人都记得一清二楚。

更不用提他现在背负着“阿不思·邓布利多的谋杀者”这个罪名——

这时，前黑魔王淡淡掷下一句话：“**死在他手上**，**是阿不思自己的安排**。”

尽管之前已经听说了，两位年轻的格兰芬多仍不自觉绷直背脊，紧张地盯住处于胶着状态的那三个人。

生物学家则静静听着没有进一步的行动。

阿不福思直勾勾地瞪了一会儿斯内普，转而瞪住前囚徒，目光凶狠得像要把对方生吞下去，冷冰冰地问：“你凭什么那么肯定？”

被质问的一方没说话，只是在五双眼睛的紧盯下挪了一下位置，靠向那位老人的遗体，伸出手，轻轻揭起盖在老人身上的那张千里迢迢从纽蒙迦德带过来的旧毛毯。他摸上其中的一角，手指探进去，其他人这才注意到那里有一处小小的夹层。

自夹层深处缓缓取出的是一张折起来的，其中一角被撕掉的信纸。

“**因为他给我写了一封信**。”前囚徒说。

◆

信是在一个四月的早晨送到的。

尽管在纽蒙迦德的土地上，感觉上更接近十二月，寒风刺骨，一片寂寥。那些黑色墙砖的细缝里填上了薄薄的一层冰，天空铅灰，四周静悄悄的，和他在牢中独自度过的任何一天一样。

直到那只火红色的凤凰落在他牢房那扇狭窄的窗口上。

他恍惚了一下，第一反应是自己死了。**终于死了**——他想，表情和仅剩的一点点知觉都麻木不仁，仿佛在思考一件普通不过的日常琐事，甚至不值得动一动眼皮。

但凤凰看着他，并没有如同想象中一样化作死神的引路人，而是张开翅膀飞下来，把一封信衔到他面前。直到他在一动不动的半晌后最终慢慢抬起手，张开手掌，那只火红的信使才松开口，让信轻轻落到他手中。

**五十年间唯一的一封信**。

**一封连信封都没有的信**，**只****有一张纸**。

他攥着那薄薄的一张纸，石头似地坐在那里，木然地看着空无一物的灰白天际，许久都没打开它。

凤凰守在他身侧，像在静静等候他最后把那张纸打开。**也许**，**在等候回信**。手指在那个荒谬念头一闪而过时微微一动，他终于收回自己空洞的目光，打开了它。

> 盖勒特——
> 
> 也许这封信会是一个错误。我承认，我是一个迟迟无法面对自己错误的懦夫，一个逃避者。**但在我们之间**，**错误一直是最自然的存在方式**，**错误是我们的一生**。**我们以此开始**，**也应该以此结束**。
> 
> 盖勒特，我的时间不多了。
> 
> 这是我自己的选择，当然，留给我的选项本来就寥寥无几，而这是能把伤害降至最低，让胜算最高的一个，“**更伟大的利益**”，还记得吗？至少在最后我回到了我们年轻时同行过的道路上。
> 
> 盖勒特，我找到了复活石，在我们曾经一遍遍彻夜讨论它的近一百年后，我找到了，嵌在一枚带着强大诅咒的戒指上。汤姆·里德尔——我的学生，我相信你听说过他，又或者听说过他那个让人人心惶惶的称号，“伏地魔”——用它制作了一个魂器；准确地说，其中一个魂器。和你不同，这位新的黑魔王似乎对死亡抱有一种深深的畏惧。
> 
> 你可能已经猜到了，我的又一个错误，现在深深陷进了我的右手里。它会带走我，我知道。
> 
> 所以我选择在此之前结束一切，借助我另一位学生的手。西弗勒斯·斯内普，他是一个关键，一个不可缺的重要环节。**他必须亲手结束我的生命**，**争取我已经无力争取的时间**。
> 
> 盖勒特，我要走了。也许这是你一直盼望的——**自由**，是的，自由，我走了就没有任何人能阻止你走出去。
> 
> 如果这是注定的，那么我恳求你，把那支原本属于你的魔杖好好保管起来，**不要再让错误继续**。
> 
> 汤姆·里德尔总有一天会寻找它，为了力量，为了杀死哈利·波特，那位预言中有可能一举毁灭他的男孩。他们的魔杖用了同一只凤凰的羽毛，无法对对方造成致命一击。汤姆是一个不择手段的人，他会去德国，会找到格里戈维奇，甚至会找到你。他会杀死两手空空的你。
> 
> 所以，我稍稍修改了格里戈维奇的记忆——如果汤姆要找，他将先找到我，在我的坟墓里。与其让他伤害活着的人，不如让一个已经死去的毫无用处的老人来承担这些。
> 
> 然后，我会把它还给你。“纽蒙迦德的门”，我还记得，我知道该怎么做。
> 
> 盖勒特，我恳求你。**你和我都犯过太多太多的错误**，**不要让它们继续**，**只有犯过错的人才知道代价的沉重**。
> 
> 我已经是一个垂死的老人，我没办法请求更多了。
> 
> 告诉我我还能给你什么，盖勒特。如果那能让你做出一个选择，做出一个决定的话。
> 
> 一直是你的，
> 
> 阿不思。

他久久盯着那封信，看着窗格在灰白光线中的一道阴影慢慢从信纸的一侧移至另一侧，最后撕下了那张纸的一角。

他咬破手指，指甲蘸着脏兮兮的血，写下自己仅有短短一句的回信。

**You,** **alive or dead.** （你，无论活着还是死了。）

◆

“显然，他选择了后者。”

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒看着那位双目闭合的老人，把最后一块拼图轻轻放下，补全了画面。

周围安静极了，没有人说话。赫敏满脸苍白，拼命压制着微微哆嗦的嘴唇下那一声哽咽，眼眶全红了，罗恩用力握了一下她的手。

阿不福思一动不动，大半边脸笼罩一层厚厚的阴影下，看不清表情。

前囚徒也一动不动。

“他后来再没有回信，”**这是自己早已经预料到的**，**一个没有告别也没有语言的结束方式**，“只是在他准备好一切后，来到了纽蒙迦德，取走了那块石砖。”

斯内普这时候沉沉吐出两个词：“‘纽蒙迦德的门’……门钥匙。”

前囚徒微微颔首。

“纽蒙迦德大门上的每一块石砖都是门钥匙，目的地都只有一个——我。那是我最初建造纽蒙迦德时悄悄设下的咒语，只有我手上这支魔杖能启动它。这件事我只告诉过一个人，在我走进那间牢房前——‘如果你想来看看我’，我对他说，‘不管是什么时候，在什么地方’。**但五十年过去了**，**他始终没有用过任何一块**，**除了最后一次**。”

邓布利多家的次子冷冷地抬起头，漠然盯着他。

“你和我哥哥之间有什么样的交易，与我无关。”阿不福思的声音没有半点温度，“他是他，我是我。要问我的话，我觉得你跟那个‘名字不能提的人’没什么两样。”

“我知道，”前魔王同样面无表情，淡淡道，“所以我会给你一样东西。”

阿不福思皱了皱眉。

“什么？”

才一开口，便见那个人慢慢撑着瘦削的身体站了起来，这让他一下子产生警觉，手下意识往腰间伸了伸，却没有下一步的动作。连他身侧的纽特也明显举了一下魔杖。

然后，他面前的那个人缓缓朝他伸出了一只手。

阿不福思一愣，随后嘴角狠狠一抽“哈”地笑出来，甚至高高地仰起头一连大笑了好几下。而对方只是冷漠地看着，手一直静静举着，没有放下的意思。

“你们瞧瞧！瞧瞧！这就是他的诚意——一个假惺惺的握手！”

阿不福思恶狠狠地咬碎每一个出口的词，大嚷大叫，毫不留情地嘲笑那种自己不屑一顾的虚伪。在他那句“去你的吧”差一点点便要脱口而出时，对方打断了他。

“**不是握手**，”前囚徒一字一句地更正道，“**是**‘**牢不可破的誓言**’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校长那封信最后署名的地方用英文来写即是“Yours as ever”。  
至于格林德沃和阿不福思之间的恨意，我觉得不是一天两天能缓解得了的，毕竟阿利安娜的事情无法匆匆翻页。所以斟酌了一下，还是决定采用“老魔王没有退让太多，阿不福思也照样态度恶劣”这个走向来写……就多多体谅他们的立场吧。
> 
> 到了这里算是渐渐揭露了一些伏笔（？）期待小伙伴们的想法。


	25. Chapter 25

阿不福思脸上那种恶狠狠的笑容消失了。像一场阴雨到来前乌云堪堪遮去日光，蒙上一层黑影。

他死死盯住那个朝他伸出手的人。

“**关于什么的誓言**？”

“**关于怎么处置我**，”那个人回答，手和声音都没有半分动摇，“**在一切结束之后**。”

阿不福思眼中闪过一丝错愕，但他很快深深一皱眉，半晌没说话，最后沉着脸“哼”了一声。

“**这是一个陷阱**。”他断言，“‘牢不可破的誓言’并非完全不能被打破，假如誓约者有那个能力——”

前囚徒冷冷打断他：“确实，但那需要付出巨大的代价。‘牢不可破的誓言’之所以留存至今，正是因为历史上哪怕再出色、再强大的巫师都不能随随便便违逆它，不敢冒那样的风险；否则，它就不会继续被冠以‘牢不可破’的名号了。”

听到这里的黑发巫师默默垂了一下眼睑。

作为曾经立过这个誓言的人，他自然知道格林德沃所言不假，所以当时贝拉特里克斯才一再逼迫他用这种方法发誓。

“况且，以我目前的这副身体去尝试打破‘牢不可破的誓言’，即使成功，即使没有立即死亡，可能也差不多了。”前魔王盯着阿不福思隐隐显出一丝松动的表情，将最后的一根插销拔掉，“**而你**，**立不立都没有任何损失**——**决定权在你**。”

阿不福思的面孔微微抽搐了一下，分辨不出是准备冷笑还是发怒，忽然一脚跨出，三两步走过去，出手如电，一把狠狠抓在那截瘦削的手臂上。而对方连眼皮都没动一动，几乎在同时五指回握，也牢牢扼住了他。

“斯卡曼德，”前囚徒这时候沉沉开口唤道，“你来当见证人。”

生物学家微微一愣，显然是没有料到这一点，用征询的眼神看向阿不福思。阿不福思的脸色似乎也变了变，却迟迟不予表态。

“如果负责执行的人是他，你应该能信任，不是吗。”那甚至不是一个问句。

阿不福思的手扣得比刚刚更重，像要硬生生捏断那截手臂。

“……纽特，照他说的做。”

生物学家张了张嘴，想说什么，但最终默默闭上。

他跨前一步走到两人中间，轻轻举起那支尖锥形的魔杖。只听“嚓”地一下，魔杖杖尖霎时间亮起一团不停跳跃的红色的光，仿佛点燃的火，刺目而危险。

目睹这一过程的罗恩梦呓似地喃喃道：“‘牢不可破的誓言’……以前弗雷德他们曾经半哄半骗地要我跟他们试一次——看在梅林份上，我才五岁，连什么是立誓都不知道，傻乎乎地就答应了——结果我爸爸发现后，差点把弗雷德打死。天知道那到底有多危险……”

赫敏闻言猛地看着他，接着又猛地转过头看着那三个人。

尽管她一早就通过阅读知悉了这种可怕的誓约方法，却是第一次亲眼见到，心脏怦怦直跳，险些从喉咙眼里蹦出来。

“开始吧。”

前囚徒说。

纽特的魔杖在那一刻直直指住了他们交握的手臂。仿佛有着生命一般，那团红光顿时闪耀不已，如同火焰剧烈燃烧。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”阿不福思念这个名字的表情像在啃咬什么脏东西，满脸厌恶，牙根紧紧绷着，“除了那个‘名字不能提的’黑魔王和他的追随者们，一旦你出手伤害任何人，你就会被立刻处死。”

前任黑魔王静静听他说完第一道誓约，表情始终如一。

“我同意。”

在那瞬间，一条眩目的细细的火舌迸出了那团红光，看上去就像煅烧至白热的金属丝，陡然卷到他们交错的手臂上，形成一道盘旋的疤痕，深深陷进去。

阿不福思冷冰冰地继续。

“当‘名字不能提的人’不复存在，我们赢得这场战争之后，在你遵守了第一条约定的前提下，你也要回到纽蒙迦德，回到那间牢房里，度过余下的一生。”

那本来就是当年的判决，本来就是理所当然的结局。

被判决者本人也接受了。

“我同意。”

第二条火舌与此同时匆匆喷出纽特的魔杖，散发出熔岩一般的金红色光芒，同样缠住了他们的手臂，定型后迅速消失不见。

这时，阿不福思忽然再次开口。

“**你不能再碰阿不思**·**邓布利多**。**你这辈子**，**都****不能再碰他一下**，**哪怕****是他的遗体——从现在起**。”

这一次连身为见证人的纽特都猛地抬起眼睛，显出了一分错愕。

第二条誓约时脸色就已经微微发白的赫敏忍不住叫出来：“这、这有点太——”

但深深皱着眉的前魔药学教授制止了她：“格兰杰，旁观者不能打扰誓约者，更不能左右他们的誓约内容。”

**而且**，**如果要彻彻底底探清格林德沃的真实态度**，**恐怕这一条才是最直接、最有效、也是最关键的**。

“可是——”

赫敏声音一时哽住，下意识匆匆看向那位前魔王。

在立下前两道誓言时眼睑连动也不动的那个人终于木然眨了眨眼，神情空洞，接着，目光缓缓转向地面，无声地落到那位白发苍苍的老校长身上。与上两次不同，久久没有给出一个回答。

魔杖上的红光恍惚一晃，影影绰绰，甚至一度有种快熄灭的迹象，连同所有旁观者的心一起动荡不定。

阿不福思直勾勾盯着面前的人，观察那双深浅不一的眼睛，近乎残忍地追问：“格林德沃，你同意吗？”

然后，他听到对方轻轻开口。

“**我同意**。”

像连他自己都不相信这个回答，阿不福思生生僵住了，一时间哑然，喉咙里仿佛堵着一口粗气。

但在他能说出什么之前最后一道火舌已经轰然涌出，一下子照亮整间墓室，如长长的钢索，紧紧缠绕在两位誓约者的手上。最后那道疤痕和之前埋进去的两道一起冒出刺眼的金色，手臂被狠狠一灼，三条誓约以三道疤痕的形式烙印在了那里。

最后，光如潮汐一般渐渐退去。无法再收回——

前囚徒松开手时，阿不福思仍愣怔地死死攥着他。直到对方抽回手的动作叫他猛地回过神，整个人才震了震，脸色一沉，重重甩开了自己的手，向后退了两步。

短短几秒的死寂。沉默如山土一样填埋过来，在隐隐作响的雷雨声里更显压抑。

生物学家把自己的魔杖慢慢收回去，一言不发。

只是他没想到，那个人在全部结束后重新开口的第一句话是对他说的。

“这个‘牢不可破的誓言’是由你的咒语结成的，”前魔王注视着手臂上那些细细的疤痕，平静地说，“如果我因为违逆誓言而死，那么，你也算为你哥哥报仇了。”

生物学家闻言一愣，神色微微有变，半晌不语。

似乎也并不指望对方会回话，这位前魔王迈出一步，开始朝那具遗体走去。这一举动让他们都深深一惊，尤其当对方在遗体旁慢慢跪坐下去，伸出手，做出了一个触碰动作时。

“等——”

黑发巫师狠狠一喝，但有东西比他更早一步阻止了那个动作。

手指还没有碰到那位老人，甚至连那一根根霜白的头发都还相差一寸距离，那段瘦削手臂上刚刚立誓时陷进去的最后一道金线便突然涌现，发出刺目的光，迅速蔓延开。**一种被烈火灼烧的剧痛**。

前囚徒皱了皱眉，随即又渐渐松开眉头，回到了之前的淡漠表情，收起了那一个没有完成的触碰。

“誓言是有效的。”他说，似乎刚刚的动作只是为了验证这一点。

“当然是有效的，”斯内普目光冷凛，语气硬邦邦的，“而且根据内容判断，大概也没有时限。”

前囚徒不作声，把接骨木魔杖抽出来，默默在那具遗体上方一挥。咒语无声无息地将那位长眠的老人稍稍托起来，悬于地表之上，一种看似玻璃一样透明的四方形屏障层层围住了他，之后六面闭合，如同一副冰凿的棺椁，把里面的人严严实实地罩住了，沉回地面。

“即使是汤姆·里德尔，要打破这层屏障也要花上一段时间。”

他缓缓站起身，先看了一眼斯内普和两位年轻巫师。

“里德尔不是一个会坐着慢慢等的人，我们也同样不能。阿不思的遗体暂时安全，是时候进行下一步安排了。”到这里，目光转向了生物学家，“斯卡曼德，你在那些食死徒面前带走阿不福思，而他们挟持着文达，多多少少能问出有关你的事——你最好有所准备。”

生物学家默默盯了他一阵，像在考虑该不该透露某些信息，透露多少。

“其实在霍格沃茨，我的——”

还来不及说出罗夫的存在，地面上那只旧手提箱里忽然传出一声鸣叫，非常凄厉，听上去像某种鸟兽的悲鸣，还一连叫了好几声。生物学家在听到声音的瞬间脸色匆匆一变，屏住了呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：在这里“牢不可破的誓言”的誓约方法是按照原著来的，不是电影里的方式。以原作设定上来说，一问一答的是斯内普和纳西莎，贝拉并没有说话，虽然在电影里大概由贝拉来问显得更具张力。  
另外，不知道誓约有没有数目限制，就和斯内普教授那个一样用了三道誓言。
> 
> 就誓约内容来说，我想最后一条才是对格林德沃的真正考验……


	26. Chapter 26

纳西莎·马尔福匆匆推开了那扇门，“嘭”地一下。

半跪在地的黑魔法教授倏地抬起双眼，目光与她直接对上，像一只锋利的铁钩冷不丁刺进去。

马尔福家的女主人僵住了。在盯了这位黑发青年短短两三秒，接着又瞥了一眼他手上的那支白色魔杖后，她忽然紧紧抿起了唇，垂下头，目光正好碰上那个还在地面上艰难挣扎的男孩和他焦急的表情。她顿了顿，迅速别开了眼睛。

这时，黑发的新教授缓缓绽露出一丝笑容：“——马尔福夫人。真稀奇，有什么是我能帮忙的吗？”

他念出纳西莎的夫姓后，学生们都不约而同地齐刷刷看向了教室里唯一一个拥有同样姓氏的人。

德拉科·马尔福几乎有些惊慌地一跃而起：“母亲？”

纳西莎双手交握，背脊直挺，一副标准的上流贵妇的姿态，假如忽略她绞在一起的十指以及上面紧紧绷着而变得发白的关节的话。她对地上那个男孩仿佛视而不见，缓缓上前一步，眼睛一直低垂着，全然不见马尔福家族成员惯有的高高在上：“请原谅，教授。我并不知道现在正是上课时间……”

黑发的新教授呵呵一笑，甚至不费劲去指出她的语言漏洞：“是吗？”

纳西莎的脸朝儿子的方向微微偏了一下：“我有事想和我儿子谈谈……所以……”

“可以先和我谈谈，”新教授悠悠打断她，表情分毫未改，连那双一直没笑的眼睛也是，“我很乐意知道学生们的家庭情况——”

说罢，他做出了一个“请”的手势，同时轻轻站起身，暂且放开了下面那个不住发抖的赫奇帕奇，随意一挥魔杖，便见男孩狠狠抽搐了一下，像被几百条麻绳捆住，动也动不了，一张一合的嘴里发不出任何声音，瘫痪一样躺在原地。而周围的学生一个也不敢出面干涉。

德拉科不知所措，喉咙干巴巴地想说点什么，却被母亲暗暗投来的一记眼神压了回去，只能茫然看着他们一前一后移步至门外。

出了教室，纳西莎慢慢将门掩上，这才谨慎地上前行了一个礼。

“主人。”

她的声音很低，像是在十分自觉地保守秘密，一个她自己也是刚刚觉察的秘密。

黑魔王对此笑了笑。这位原布莱克家族的纯血女巫虽然在咒术方面远远不及她的姐姐贝拉特里克斯，但一直很善于观察，善于揣摩，往往能看出其他人注意不到的细节，许多事情不需要吩咐就已经知道该怎么做——从某种角度来说，比她的丈夫或姐姐都好用。

于是也没有继续伪装的必要了。

“纳西莎，”黑魔王卸下之前彬彬有礼的面具，直接开口问，“你一般不会来霍格沃茨。为什么？”

纳西莎回答的语速很慢，像是用小刷子把单词一个个从夹缝里拨出来：“我从贝拉和卢修斯那里得到消息，说……‘那个人’潜入了霍格沃茨，杀了负责管理学校的卡罗兄妹。我……担心德拉科，想叮嘱他几句。”

“这种事只需要写封信就行。”

黑发的新教授微微一笑，并没有指出每一封寄到霍格沃茨的信都会被事先拆开检查，即使是马尔福家也不例外。

纳西莎张了张嘴，仍旧一个个词地小心拼凑着语句。

“**事实上**，**我来**，**是因为我想留在霍格沃茨陪他**——假如主人你允许的话。”

“你想留在霍格沃茨。”对方重复了一遍她的话，却迟迟不予表态，似乎无视了这个请示本身，只是盯着她。

“我在家时感到很不安全。”在他的注视下，纳西莎忽然轻轻补充道。她儿子德拉科的魔杖被哈利·波特夺走后，最终也没能找回，一直都在用她的，而她则和丈夫共用一支，但卢修斯外出期间她就两手空空了。“那位姓罗茜尔的女巫——虽然被关在地窖里——情绪很不稳定，像随时随地都可能发狂。卢修斯现在在魔法部，贝拉又去了霍格莫德，家里只剩格雷伯克……”

到这里她停顿一下，微微昂起下巴，露出她姐姐常用的那种轻蔑表情。

“我不信任一个狼人。而且，和那种肮脏的野兽待在同一间屋子里让我恶心。”

听到最后那一句时，黑魔王忽然大笑起来。

“说得好，纳西莎，作为一个纯血巫师理应这么想。”他似乎很赞赏她发言里的等级观念，笑完之后轻飘飘地抛出一句，“既然如此，你就留下。”

纳西莎闻言微微松了口气。然而黑发青年却在此时抽出了一份折起来的羊皮纸，打开它，里面一大片重重叠叠的暗红色线条顿时跃于纸面，迅速地铺展开。

“正好，我也有一件事想问问你。”

黑魔王在她面前缓缓摊开那张夺来的地图，微笑。

“**你是最后负责处理哈利**·**波特尸体的人之一**，**当时他随身携带的东西里**，**你有没有见过这个**？”

马尔福家的女主人被他直勾勾看着，表情木讷，看不出任何变化：“没有。”

“确定？”

“确定，”她重复，“完全没有印象。”

黑发的新教授若有所思似地轻轻“嗯”了一下，笑着收回目光，把那张地图合上：“那就有趣了——这张本应该属于哈利·波特的地图，是我从刚刚那个学生身上搜出来的。”

“为什么一个普通学生……”

“那可不是‘普通学生’。”黑魔王懒洋洋地打断她，“他姓斯卡曼德，他的祖父，那个生物学家，在我还在霍格沃茨上学的时候就已经很有名了。”

马尔福家的女主人没再说话，像在等他继续。

“我想了想，那只忽然在贝拉他们面前出现的雷鸟，大概不是一个巧合——如果我的猜测正确，那么，这个斯卡曼德男孩的价值就大大地提高了。”黑魔王一边说，一边用手拍上女巫的肩膀，感觉到她微微颤了一下，“纳西莎，既然贝拉不在，就由你代替你姐姐管教一下这男孩，好吗？”

◆

教室的门再一次被推开。

罗夫不由自主狠狠一颤，慌忙看向门口，只见那位黑发的新教授带着一成不变的笑容走进来，而马尔福家的女主人默默紧随其后。后者双目低垂，神情冷峻，看也不看他一眼。

“德拉科，”她轻轻唤了一声儿子，“魔杖给我。”

学生们一阵不知所措地窃窃私语起来，而被叫到的斯莱特林级长也愣了愣，一时踌躇不定，却因为母亲严肃的表情把涌到嘴边的问句匆匆咽了回去，掏出魔杖，忐忑地递过去。

纳西莎拿回了自己的魔杖，这才慢慢转过身，面向硬邦邦躺在地上的男孩。

“我丈夫曾经担任过霍格沃茨的董事会成员，”纳西莎开口道，用魔杖指住了罗夫，“他一向主张学生们的纪律性，并严惩那些不守规矩的人——”

罗夫屏住呼吸听到这里，喉结一动，没回答。

黑魔法教授则站在一旁，面带微笑，一对漆黑的眼睛定定观赏着这一局面。

纳西莎手腕一动，罗夫突然感觉身体被重重吊起，整个人像被野兽叼起的猎物一下子脱离地面，四肢悬空。接着又是一挥，一对黑色的镣铐陡然“咔”地一声铐住了他的双腕。

纳西莎微微一侧脸，请示那位黑发青年：“我带他去地牢。”

但那个人却摇摇头：“不，在那之前，先去一趟他的房间，**也许他藏了不止一件东西**——还请夫人你协助我们好好搜查一遍。”

大概没料到对方会这样说，纳西莎微微一怔，下意识看向罗夫，而年轻的赫奇帕奇也于同一时间看向她，明显比之前惊慌了许多，脸色都白了，微微打颤的声音使他的语言挣扎失去了说服力：“不，教授，我、我没有……”

“**你真不擅长说谎**，**斯卡曼德先生**。”黑发的新教授笑道，同时用余光一瞥那位暂停了动作的女巫，“请吧，马尔福夫人。”

斯莱特林的女巫深深吸一口气，正要迈出一步，却听对方忽然补上一句：“德拉科，你也跟去。”

纳西莎闻言不由僵了僵，猛地看住儿子，但德拉科已经慢吞吞地朝她走了过来，一脸紧张，显然不敢违逆这位新教授的命令，于是她不作声，暗暗捏紧了手中的魔杖。

赫奇帕奇的公共休息室本来就已经由几个食死徒牢牢把守着，口令也暂时失效，不限本学院的学生，任何人都可以进出。

纳西莎一言不发，默默走在前面。那个被铐起来的男孩踉踉跄跄地在德拉科的推揉下跟着走，而黑魔法教授则微微笑着走在他们后方，那份羊皮纸地图被他卷起来，轻快地敲打在手心上。

穿过圆形大厅，便进到男生寝室。

德拉科悄悄瞥了一眼沉默的母亲，咬了咬牙，拿出在调查行动组时的气势一把恶狠狠拽在同样一声不吭的罗夫领口上，喝道：“嘿，你的床是哪一张！你的东西都放哪里！”

罗夫趔趄一步，险些绊倒，却死死闭着嘴不肯回答。德拉科一时气恼不已。

“你这——”

“德拉科。”他的母亲忽然制止了他，回过身，轻轻将儿子拉开，自己面向了这位赫奇帕奇。在周围十几双食死徒眼睛以及黑发教授的注视下，她再一次举起了魔杖。

“孩子，你最好老老实实地回答，不要连累和你同寝室的人。我不想一个一个问话。”

罗夫与她对视了短短两三秒，嘴唇翕动，到底还是没有开口。但可能过于紧张，目光不由自主扫了一眼自己床铺的位置。

“马尔福夫人，”黑发的新教授忽然笑了，“他在看左边第二张床。”

罗夫顿时倒抽一口气。

“不是！不是——”

周围的食死徒都还来不及动作，纳西莎已经率先走了过去，开始在左边第二张床周围的橱柜和书架上默默翻找，打开每一只抽屉，当着所有人的面一样一样检查里面的物品。德拉科一把扣住拼命挣扎的罗夫，冷冷喝令他不要乱动。

翻出来的东西都是一些赫奇帕奇学生的日常用品、书本、各种蓝黄相间的学院小徽章等等，并没有特别值得注意的。纳西莎翻完一遍，然后款款站了起来：“教授，都是些没什么用的小玩意。”

正要往回走，黑发青年却微微笑着用一记手势叫停了她。

“还有床底。”他轻轻吐出一句提醒。

德拉科在那一刻感觉到罗夫狠狠一震，挣扎的动作更剧烈了，连忙用力扼住对方的胳膊。而他的母亲动作似乎微微顿了一下，半晌，终于照着那个人的话半跪下去，揭开垂下去的厚厚一层床单，一声“Lumos（荧光闪烁）”点亮魔杖。

“咕。”

大概是因为忽然亮起的光，床底忽然传出一声鸣叫。

“不！”罗夫失声叫出来，“不要伤害它！不要伤害它！”

然而黑发青年不为所动，那双眼睛愉悦地轻轻眯了起来，只道：“拖出来。”

马尔福家的女主人缓缓看了那个脸色惨白的男孩一眼，很快移开目光，伸手从床底拖出了一只笼子。笼子里那只毛茸茸的土黄色生物正不安地缩成一团，喉咙里发出恐惧时的咕咕声，彷徨地看着面前的女巫和不远处的主人，身上的毛一直竖着。

“这是什么，为什么藏在床底？”黑发青年看着罗夫，后者面无血色的模样似乎让他的笑容更愉快了。

“这只是……只是我的宠物……”

“宠物为什么要藏在床底？”

“因为，因为它畏光……”年轻的赫奇帕奇甚至连声音都哽咽起来，几乎站不住脚，差点连德拉科一起拖倒，“求求你们，不要伤害它……”

但黑发的新教授慢悠悠地丢出了两个词：“**杀了它**。”

马尔福家的女主人微微一僵，而男孩闻言奋力一挣，挣开了德拉科的手，正要扑过去的时候却被四周一涌而上的食死徒们抓住，粗暴地按到地上。

他只能红着眼眶向笼子旁的那位女巫哀求：“马尔福夫人！求求你，不要杀它，它只是一个无辜的小家伙！求求你——”

与此同时，黑发青年重复了一遍他的命令：“马尔福夫人，杀了它。”

纳西莎机械地动了动唇，没开口回应，手却小心地打开了那只笼子，把里面那瑟瑟的动物抱了出来，用自己的手臂紧紧扣在怀里，手指在毛皮间摸索过去，停住了，并不见下一步的行动。

罗夫的眼泪都涌了出来，低声抽噎，乞求似地看着她。

德拉科见母亲迟迟不动，出于对那位面目不明的新教授的莫名惧怕，忍不住大声催促：“母亲，你在等什么！不过是一只畜生而已！杀了它，快，快杀了它——”

纳西莎在儿子的叫喊声中默默吸一口气，终于举起魔杖，对准了怀里那只仍在微微发抖的动物。

“**Avada Kedavra**（阿瓦达索命）。”

一道绿光应声而至，前一秒还在动的那只小家伙重重一颤，便再也不动弹了。

◆

“咕——”

土黄色的信箱鸟凄厉地一声鸣叫，在皮箱打开的瞬间一跃而出，浑身抽搐，跌进了生物学家怀里，叫声都嘶哑了。

纽特一下子紧紧抱住了那只小家伙，罕见地失去了冷静，喃喃自语般颤声道：“……死了吗……”

仿佛能听懂他的话，信箱鸟把脑袋深深埋在他胸口，叫声更加凄凉：“咕咕。”

纽特倒抽一口气，连两位学生都看出来他脸色前后巨变，一下子苍白许多。手里还箍着嗅嗅的罗恩不由得小心翼翼走上前，结巴地问：“斯卡曼德先生，出了什么事吗？”

生物学家半晌才缓缓开口：“这种半鸟半兽的生物叫作‘信箱鸟’，可以作为巫师间的通信工具，一向都是以孪生子形式出生，每胎都有一对，就像两只一模一样的彼此连通的信箱。一旦其中一方死亡，另一方不管相隔多远都能立即知道，然后开始悲鸣……”

说到这里声音一哽，再也说不下去，拳头死死攥着。

罗恩不敢再继续问，但一旁默默聆听的前囚徒在这时候开口了：“另一只在谁手里？”

生物学家没有立刻回答，而是深深看了他一眼，接着视线又落在他手臂那道牢不可破的誓言疤痕上，终于说出了那条关键信息：“**我的孙子**——**罗夫**·**斯卡曼德**。”

两位格兰芬多听到名字时都瞪大眼睛，显然一直都没想到他们那位内向寡言的同学和生物学家的关系。

前囚徒直直看着自己昔日的敌人，言简意赅：“**那么说**，**里德尔的确调查了你**，**也的确开始行动了**。”

纽特正要说话，他怀里的信箱鸟忽然又“咕咕”叫了两声，和之前悲鸣的音调稍稍有所不同。

纽特神色又是微微一变，迅速伸出手掌，像在等着什么。

只见那只毛茸茸的动物缩了缩脖子，喉咙底下的那只囊袋轻轻一晃，然后张开嘴，“噗”地一下吐出一件东西，轻轻滚落到他摊开的手掌上——某种金属物，折射着一层薄薄的银光。

**一枚戒指**。

戒指指环是全银的，中间嵌着一只一半绿色一半黑色的徽章，被两只张开双翼的龙包围着，正中的位置印有一个镀银的字母“M”。

一直紧紧盯住戒指的赫敏不可置信地叫出声：“等等，这是……马尔福？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思慢吞吞地才更新。这种纯剧情的章节真不是一般难写，而且这章配角完全抢戏……_(:з」∠)_  
而且因为太剧情向了，还有些担心自己写得不清不楚（跪）。


	27. Chapter 27

生物学家一动不动地看着手心里那枚戒指，眼神一沉，之前僵住的肩膀微微松垂下去，不作声。而前囚徒全都看在眼里。

“马尔福？”罗恩·韦斯莱本能地对这个姓氏皱了皱鼻子，像有谁把一只臭鼬塞到了他面前，“他戴戒指的吗？——我不记得了，就只记得他那总是翘得高高的下巴。”

“可这确实是马尔福家的家徽！”赫敏坚持自己没认错。

这时候一直没说话的前斯莱特林院长也开口了。

“韦斯莱，如果你是指德拉科·马尔福，他手上的戒指并不是这只。”斯内普盯着戒指缓缓指出，“而且，这个看上去更像女性佩戴的样式。”

“女性？”

两位格兰芬多益发茫然，呆呆地望着他们的老师。

斯内普垂了垂眼，似乎已经想到了什么人，却久久不吭声，面色冷峻，陷入一段沉思当中。

前囚徒忽然问：“你刚刚说这种生物可以充当‘通信工具’，具体是用什么方法？”

生物学家顿了顿，下意识轻轻握住手上的戒指，这才回答道：“……正如它们的名字所提示的，像两只信箱。这种生物只吃一种特殊的浆果，不吃其它任何食物；假如把别的东西放进它们嘴里，就不会吞咽，而是自动滑进下面这只小小的囊袋里。”

他指了一下那只土黄色动物咽喉下鼓起的部分。

“一旦停留的时间足够长，里面存放的东西就会转移到另一只孪生子那边，从口中吐出来——当然，只能用于体积非常小的物品，比如一张纸条揉成的纸团，能传递的消息有限。”

“这太神奇了！”罗恩听得目瞪口呆。

前囚徒听完后微微一点头。

“**那么**，**并****不存在**‘**误****食**’**的可能性**，**说明****戒指是有人有意放进去的**。”他平静地说出自己的推断，“**而且这个人知道这种转移物品的原理**——”

周围忽然有一刻极其安静。赫敏迅速觉察到气氛的怪异，愣了一下，目光匆匆从对话的那两个人脸上一一掠过，像要在其中找到某些答案，却一无所获。

纽特·斯卡曼德没有正面回应前囚徒的话，只是默默抱了一下仍在悲鸣的信箱鸟，安抚了一会儿，最后把它放回皮箱，站了起来。

“抱歉，我得先去找我的孙子。”他低声道，“他可能有危险。”

不等其他人有反应，前黑魔王已经先一步开口了：“如果你的孙子真的在里德尔手上，我猜，他的下一步就是等你自己送上门，因此一定会有所准备——就连那枚戒指也可能只是陷阱。如果我是你，我不会选择现在和他正面起冲突。”

纽特皱眉看着他，却不予否认。

“**逃避并不能带来胜利**。”

这是一句一语双关的话。

纽特说话时眼睛朝那位老校长的遗体看了一下，片刻后又折回来，看向那位前黑魔王。**在1945年他也说过同样的话**，**对另一个人**，**然后他们终于等到他们等了二十年的结局**。

那个结局的当事人之一面无表情，淡淡回答道：“我同意，**逃避并没有任何意义**。”

接着，他在对方沉默的注视下继续。

“不过我没有叫你逃避，只是不要‘正面冲突’。汤姆·里德尔撒出去的网的确很大，但其中必然也有漏洞，你可以挑一个他疏于防范的‘侧面’下手。”

“侧面……”赫敏和罗恩忐忑地对视一眼。

他们能感觉到那位生物学家的不安和焦虑，尤其是罗恩——自己亲人被挟持的痛苦他再明白不过了。二年级时他妹妹金妮差一点死在黑魔王本人手上的事情至今仍像一场噩梦。

在这种情况下，还能耐心地慢慢去找这样一个“侧面”吗？

正当局面僵住之际，斯内普的声音沉沉响起。

“如果戒指真的是线索——”他看了一眼默默攥着那只戒指的生物学家，以这个假设为前提说，“我和马尔福夫妇认识二十多年了，我可以去跟他们谈谈。”

阿不福思闻言眉头一蹙，冷冷丢出一句：“让一个食死徒和另一个食死徒碰面？这可真是一个好主意。”

黑发巫师没有理会对方那种始终无法百分百信任而造成的刻薄，只是冷淡地回答道：“没错，正因为我是一个食死徒，才清清楚楚地知道对面阵营的底细，包括马尔福一家。”

“但谁能保证你不会反过来把我们这边的信息卖给‘名字不能提的人’？”

这时前囚徒轻轻打断了阿不福思。

“如果是这样，我会在他有机会开口前杀了他。”接着转向面露一丝诧异的纽特，“斯卡曼德，我跟着一起去。”

微微一怔的生物学家在听明白他的意思后当即摇了摇头，沉声道：“你不需要插手这件事，格林德沃，那是我的责任。罗夫是我的孙子，是我的家人——”

“**也是奎妮的**。”

前囚徒忽然说。

这句话让生物学家本来还想继续的声音一下子停住，张了张嘴，却最终没有再说什么。前囚徒也没有，目光回到还在愣怔的阿不福思和两位年轻巫师身上：“你们三个留在这里。”

阿不福思猛地回过神：“我也一起去！”

前囚徒冷漠地看着他：“钻心咒的余痛应该还在，你就不用逞能了。老实待着，好好养你的伤，格兰杰小姐还能给你熬一些可以止痛的魔药。”

阿不福思被他的话狠狠噎住，气得一阵粗喘，赫敏连忙一把拉住才不至于发作。

斯内普却由此深深看了前囚徒一眼。

**你的情况比他严重多了**——他心道，但当着其他人的面并没有声张，只是一直用严厉的目光紧紧盯着。

阿不福思还想进一步争辩时，前黑魔王又丢出一句：“再说，你放心把你哥哥的遗体交给两个学生守着？”

阿不福思脸色顿时一变，哑口无言。

不要说遗体，就凭他爱操心的个性，也不可能让两个孩子冒着被黑魔王手下发现的危险孤伶伶守在这里。有一个年长的凤凰社成员在，多多少少能起到安定作用。

成功让对方闭嘴后，前黑魔王深浅不一的眼睛对上了那位黑发巫师，伸出手：“斯内普教授，带路吧。”

◆

“啪”地一声，迅速扭曲的空气匆匆一阵旋转，三道人影应声而出，落到一条幽暗的山间小路上。

浓密的树冠和蔓藤堪堪遮蔽了仅有的光，一层凝固似的雾静悄悄地浸至他们膝盖的位置，形成一道白色的河，参差树木间的黑影慢慢将它们吸了进去，像一张无形的血口。

在道路的尽头，一座哥特风格的巨大庄园远远耸立着。

六座灰蓝色的尖顶直指天际，仿佛把盘踞在半空中的一团团乌云都招引了过来，笼罩在那幢灰白色建筑的上方，阴森无比。

“**马尔福庄园**。”黑发巫师缓缓道。

在救世主男孩还活着的时候，这里曾经一度作为伏地魔的指挥中心，聚集了大批食死徒。

后来那男孩死了，霍格沃茨沦陷，欧洲范围内的魔法部也一一臣服，伏地魔的势力开始渐渐向别处扩张，这座庄园也日益冷清，但周围空气中一股浓浓的黑暗气息仍旧呼之欲出。

昔日大本营时期灯火通明的庄园现在一片昏暗，连一扇亮起来的窗户都没有，全部黑漆漆的，像许多挖空的眼睛，注视着这三位不请自来的客人。

一道黑色的锻铁门立在通道的入口处，似乎锁死了。

“庄园里设有咒语，无法幻影移形。”斯内普说，“而那道门只有马尔福家的人能打开。如果用另一种……”

“不需要。”

背后响起的是一个年轻的声音。

斯内普一愣，而说话的人已经从他身侧走了过去——那是年轻的格林德沃的模样，他曾经见过的那位十六岁少年，在他们微微错愕的注视下径直走到锻铁门前。

忽然，门上的锻铁花纹“咔嚓”一下重重扭曲起来，像有一双看不见的手在用力拗着它们，卷花图案下的黑铁开始一根根变形，抽搐，逐步化作一张面容狰狞的脸。

脸朝着少年尖锐地吼叫：“说出你的来意！说出你的来意！”

但少年根本不屑回答，面无表情地冷冷道：“**打开**。”

那张脸一瞬间像被铁鞭狠狠抽中，五官一下子溃散，整张面孔死死拧成一团，高声尖叫起来。

下一秒蓝色的火硬生生冒出了那些锻铁，疾速窜到那张提问的脸上，那些黑色的金属眨眼间仿佛熔化一样汩汩流泻到地面上，不断发出“呲”的灼烧声，像一滩黑色的血。

不出片刻，那张脸已经消失得无影无踪，门轰然打开。

黑发巫师一时哑然。

“你这样简直……”是刻意要引出里面的人。

话还没说完，已经看到树篱深处有一个身影匆匆向门口赶来。果然，刚才的举动触发了庄园里的警戒咒语。

“**如果这道门只有马尔福家的人能打开**，**也即是说**，**能知道门被毁的也只有马尔福家的人**——”少年冷静地说。

黑发巫师怔了怔，尚未回答，少年已经骤然一记幻影移形来到生物学家身旁，用接骨木魔杖轻轻在其肩头一点，一个无声的幻身咒迅速围住纽特，将其隐匿起来，接着他自己的身形也于顷刻间融进周围的环境里，消失不见。

这时，一个明显不可置信的声音叫出了他的名字。

“……西弗勒斯？”

黑发巫师微微一顿，抿起唇，无声地转过身迎上来者震惊的目光。

“卢修斯。”

卢修斯·马尔福在看清对方的瞬间狠狠倒抽一口冷气，脸色苍白，仿佛看见了一具阴尸。

“你——”金发巫师咬着牙，颤巍巍地喊道，“你竟然，你竟然——”

“竟然什么，竟然还活着？”斯内普丝毫不为所动，一脸淡漠地看着他，“卢修斯，你以为我已经死了吗？”

金发巫师看上去简直要背过气去。

他按捺着脾气，有些神经质地匆匆扫了一眼周围，在确定没有别的食死徒后一把揪住斯内普的领口，低声吼了句“过来”，接着用力把这位斯莱特林的后辈生生拽进了围墙下的一片阴影中。不知是吓的还是气的，攥着对方的那只手一直在瑟瑟发抖。

“听着，”他压低声音恶狠狠地说，“**我没见过你**，**你也没来过马尔福庄园**，听明白了吗？——明白的话，就马上走，马上！”

斯内普却一动不动。

“为什么？”

“因为黑魔王他——”

“因为黑魔王他下了命令，要你们见到我就杀了我？”斯内普直接打断他，自己淡淡地接了下去。

卢修斯的表情僵了僵，随即有些清醒过来，似乎意识到面前的人已经不再是同一阵营，于是狠狠一下将对方的衣领甩开，退后两步，声音变得阴沉：“看来黑魔王说的没错，你不会再‘回来’了。西弗勒斯，看在我们二十多年的交情份上我最后给你一次机会，马上离开，否则别怪我杀了你！”

黑发巫师闻言轻轻一声冷笑，眼睛里的黑色变得锋利。

“你？”他陡然抽出那支桦木魔杖，逼近一步，浑身上下散发出一场暴雨来临前的压迫感，“**卢修斯**，**就凭你**？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：电影里马尔福庄园的取景地哈德威克庄园本身其实是文艺复兴风格的建筑，但电影特效加上了尖顶，于是就变成哥特风了。  
德拉科在《死亡圣器》电影里手上的确是有戒指，不过样式完全不同。
> 
> 另，我莫名喜欢看斯内普教授怼卢爹爹啊……（捂脸）


	28. Chapter 28

马尔福家的家主脸上一阵红白交错，嘴角狠狠一抽，倏然拔出自己的蛇首魔杖。

“Stupe——”

咒语还没念完，黑发巫师早已一挥手臂，半空中仿佛瞬间溅开一圈白色水花，“砰”地一下，白光四射，率先一步将金发巫师反弹回去，重重撞到墙上。

“呜……”卢修斯狼狈地挣扎着想站直，却在下一刻感到颈部猛地一记刺痛，瘫了回去。

“你不是要杀我吗，卢修斯？”近在咫尺的黑发巫师几乎是嘲讽般冷冷用魔杖抵着他的咽喉，像一根钢针扎住了某种昆虫，不显丝毫怜悯，“**一个昏昏倒地能杀人吗**？”

“你——”

卢修斯的面孔一阵扭曲。

他当然知道——除他主人之外，西弗勒斯·斯内普恐怕是毕业于斯莱特林学院的现存巫师中最具天赋的一位。自己担任六年级级长那会儿，刚刚入学的斯内普已经能使用高级咒语收拾那些试图以他的混血血统为由欺凌他的高年级学生了。

**他当然知道**，**他比不上这个人**。

一股由嫉妒和不甘纠结而生的怒火让卢修斯一声嘶吼，抽出右手，一把将自己的魔杖往紧紧贴着后背的墙壁撞去。

只见一道黑光闪过，墙面霎时液化，化成一片黑色的水团团卷起施术者，往回一拉，一下子拉开了双方之间的距离。斯内普微微一顿，眼疾手快地跃开一步，果不其然，十几条黑色蟒蛇眨眼间冲出了那些浑浊的浪花，亮出毒牙，争相朝他扑来！

“Vipera E……”

差一点便完全出口的咒语被第二道迎面打来的黑光打断。

黑发巫师皱了皱眉，冷冽地一招挡开那道攻击，与此同时连退几步，留出还击的余地。

金发巫师却刻意不给他任何调整时间，突然于层层黑雾中一跃而起，找到一个刁钻角度，一连五六道咒语冒着刺目的光迸出魔杖，乱箭般纷纷落下。

斯内普冷冷笑出一声，像被这位斯莱特林前辈发狂似的攻击挑起了久违的斗性，一改之前的守势，冷不丁一个跨步正面迎上，直接用同样的攻击型咒语硬碰硬地接连撞碎面前那一道道黑光，像雨点在伞面上噼噼啪啪不断炸裂，愈演愈烈。

一条蟒蛇在他们对战时趁虚而入，一口咬向黑发巫师的手臂。

不料黑发巫师却在它下口的瞬间一把扼住了它的咽喉，狠狠拧回头，陡然丢向卢修斯。

卢修斯一个愣怔，防不及防，只见那蛇居然在半空迅速化作了一条同样粗细的绳索，却仿佛是活的，如同蛇一样“咻”地缠了上来，一个不留神右腕便被其死死勒住。

手指被勒得一麻，蛇首魔杖沉沉滑脱到地上。

“……西弗勒斯！”他又惊又怒地吼叫起来，脖子根涨得通红。

而名字的主人根本不理会他，抓住时机，一举喊出刚刚没能念完的咒语：“Vipera Evanesca（蛇影无踪）！”

一道红光击中蛇群。余下的蟒蛇一阵惨叫，不住抽搐的身躯顷刻间散作一团黑烟，和那些黑色的潮水一样匆匆退去，趋于无形，之前液化的墙面也迅速复原。

金发巫师踉踉跄跄地倒退两步，脸色难看极了，咬紧牙，忽然重重一下扯高自己左边的衣袖，露出半截手臂和上面的黑魔标记。斯内普一眼瞧见他的动作，劈头便狠狠一记咒语甩过去，正中胸膛，疼得他跪倒在地上，一时间没能按下去。

斯内普在这一刻无声逼近，猛地抓起他其中一只手。

卢修斯因痛而挣扎：“干、干什么……”

斯内普不吭声，只是直直盯着对方无名指上那枚嵌着马尔福家家徽的银色戒指，片刻，凌厉的目光移回到卢修斯脸上。

“**你的戒指**，”他忽然问，“**是不是两只造型相同的对戒的其中之一**？”

“什——”

“是不是？”

完全不明所以的卢修斯只是一边喘，一边小声咒骂，然而下一秒腕骨上袭来的疼痛直接让他狠狠抽一口气，骂都骂不出来了。斯内普加重力道，声音像一刀刀凿出来的冰块：“回答我，是不是？”

金发巫师只能自暴自弃般瞪着他，这才点了点头。

黑发巫师得到回答后反而深深皱起眉，手松开一半，却仍旧扣着，以防对方借机召唤黑魔王。

“**纳西莎**。”前斯莱特林院长忽然嘴唇一动吐出这个名字，“**另一只戒指是在她手上**。”

一个没头没尾的陈述句。

接着是一个严肃的问句：“她现在在哪儿？”

卢修斯快抑制不住自己的一腔怒气，但碍于目前的劣势，只能照实回答：“霍格沃茨——我回到庄园时她已经不在了，只留下一张字条，说要去看看德拉科，没提什么时候回来。”

斯内普闻言久久未作声，一脸凝重。

卢修斯被他扣着，魔杖又远远地躺在地上，不是他能一下够到的距离，不得不放弃无用的抵抗，稍稍喘匀气，压低声音质问这位昔日的同伴：“西弗勒斯，你现在在为谁效命？”

斯内普淡淡掷下一句：“不为谁，只为自己。”

“自己？”马尔福家的家主尖锐地指出，“如果真是这样，你就不该违逆黑魔王，给自己招来杀身之祸——”

“是吗？”斯内普冷冰冰地反问，“**我替他杀了邓布利多**，**而我的魔杖替他杀了波特**——卢修斯，你想想，还有什么比这两样更高的功绩？然而，黑魔王是怎么对待我的？仅仅凭一个猜测就命令你们见到我就杀了我？”

金发巫师僵了僵。

黑发巫师继续道：“而你，你问问自己，至今搞砸了多少事情，你在阿兹卡班里还没好好反思过吗？黑魔王连我都能丢弃，你还指望他会一直好好留着你的命？”

金发巫师的身体因为恐惧而微微打颤。他在听到“阿兹卡班”这个词的时候忍不住一抖，那短短几个月的折磨让他消瘦许多，原本器宇轩昂的英俊外表也变得憔悴，像一下子老了十岁，一副颓唐的样子，有些时候连修理仪容的心思都没有。

但这些都不是他最恐惧的东西。

“你懂什么！”他声音嘶哑，开始冲面前的后辈吼叫，“我还有家庭，西弗勒斯，我还有家庭！不止我一个人会死，他们都会！这些你懂吗——”

斯内普顿了一下，神情间一时有所触动，手劲松了些。

“我确实不懂。”他的声音一如既往地淡漠，坦然承认了对方的指控，“但我知道你有家庭，更认识其中每一个人。纳西莎就不用说了，德拉科自出生起我就认识他了，甚至为他立过‘牢不可破的誓言’，保障他的安全。”

这些卢修斯自然知道。他从疯癫状态中稍稍恢复过来，粗喘着，有些怨毒地看着斯内普。

“是，你的确在黑魔王面前保护过德拉科，可如果你认为只有黑魔王能伤害他们，那就错了！那个女人……”

说到这里，卢修斯不由自主捏紧拳头。

“那女人，贝拉，那个疯子……”他神经质地喃喃自语，“她一直待在我家里，无时无刻不在监视我们，刺探我们。恐怕在黑魔王自己动手惩罚我们之前，她就已经——”

“**贝拉特里克斯**·**莱斯特兰奇**。”

一个陌生的声音缓缓念出那位黑女巫的全名，像在冷静地进行某种确认，以一个刽子手念出即将处死的死囚名字的方式。

卢修斯大吃一惊，猛地抬头，这才发现不远处不知道什么时候忽然出现了一个金发少年，竟完全悄无声息。而斯内普对对方的出现也并没有任何特别的表示，只用余光一瞥，像是早知道人在那里。

“谁！”仿佛被偷听了自己最难堪的秘密，金发巫师失声咆哮，“你是谁！”

金发少年漠然看了他一眼，并不回答。

黑发巫师面无表情地轻轻吐出两个词：“一个学生。”

卢修斯闻言愕然看着他，怒不可遏道：“一个学生？你居然还带来了一个学生？”

而少年在他咄咄逼人的质问声中连神情都没变一变，只是站在那里，便浑身散发出一股不属于年轻学生的威慑力，慢慢朝他迈了两步，开口道：“棕黑色卷发，大概到胸口这个位置，眉骨很高，说话声音尖细，拿着一支带弯弧的黑色魔杖——”

到此，俯视了微微怔住的卢修斯一眼：“是这副长相，对吗？”

卢修斯的喉咙像卡着一根刺，嗫嚅道：“你见过她？”

这时连斯内普也不免轻轻投过去一记目光，皱起眉，似乎对少年准确的描述感到一丝意外。

“不，”少年淡淡回答，“是你儿子告诉我的。”

尽管是用记忆而不是语言。

尽管德拉科并非出于自愿。

但金发巫师听完后表情明显比先前稍稍松懈了一点，误解了少年给出的信息：“你……你认识德拉科？你也是斯莱特林的学生？”

“不，”少年第二次淡然否定，迈出又一步，走出树篱投落的厚重阴影，微光轻轻蒙上他的半边脸，向左侧垂落的金色发绺下是一双深浅分明的眼睛，“**我是德姆斯特朗的学生**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “虽然已经被开除了，但仍然是那里学生中最出名的一个。”by 前任黑魔王。  
那么说起来“出名的学生”中居然只有阿不思和汤姆同学是好好毕业了的，其他几位不是被开除就是辍学……老盖，纽特，还有哈利都……
> 
> 不知道为什么就是很喜欢斯莱特林前后辈二人组的对手戏，莫名有爱（不。）虽然欠揍，但马尔福一家属于我觉得“还有救”的类型，应该能把斯内普教授的话听进去。  
以及，三次元会一直虐，只能随缘更了……_(:з」∠)_


	29. Chapter 29

**德姆斯特朗**。

卢修斯·马尔福听到这间学校的时候愣了愣，盯了一会儿少年那双明暗不一的眼睛，忽然脸色遽变。

“格——”

第二个音节还来不及出口，黑发巫师狠狠的一瞪和用魔杖顶住他颈侧的动作硬是打断了他。

金发巫师的喉结缓缓抽动，闭上嘴，嘴唇却有些抖，一副不可置信的表情看着斯内普，目光中同时流露出一丝苛责和惶惶不安的恐惧。而斯内普知道他在想什么。

“我不会让他杀你，只要你不反抗。”前斯莱特林院长沉下声缓缓道，而这话让金发巫师的脸一阵扭曲。

“我怎么知道你能不能阻止——”

“他不能，”眼前的少年用那双冷漠的眼睛直视过来，竟让马尔福家的家主不由自主地战栗了一下，“但正如他所言，只要你不反抗，我不会杀你。”

一个斯内普已经让自己狼狈不堪，况且面前还有一个动机不明的前任黑魔王，卢修斯知道自己连一丝胜算都没有，只能放弃无谓的挣扎，颓然跪坐在那里默默喘气。

金发少年却看也不再看他，眼睛一垂，看向脚边静悄悄横着的那支蛇首魔杖，不作声地伸手捡起。

卢修斯心头一震，眼看着少年弯下腰，手指碰上魔杖的那一刻，仿佛有一团黑雾迅速渗出那具身体，身形渐渐拔高，重塑，等对方手握魔杖轻轻站直身时，已经完全不见之前的少年，取而代之的是一个和自己外形一模一样的“卢修斯”立在那里。

卢修斯瞠目结舌：“你……”

“卢修斯”没理会他，一并无视了斯内普眉间的微微一蹙，双手捻着那支蛇首魔杖，脸朝一旁侧了侧，向身后一片黑漆漆的阴影发问：“刚才我描述的那个女巫……莱斯特兰奇的长相，是不是跟当时带走文达的人相符？”

片刻后，只听幽幽的树影下传出一声简短的“嗯”。

卢修斯才惊觉这里还有第三个人的存在——大概是用了幻身咒，一直隐藏其后。

“你们、你们到底想干什么？”

“卢修斯”没有正面回答，而是转过头，冷冷望向通道尽头那幢竖起六座尖塔的阴森宅邸。

一团乌云撕开了自己的嘴，像一匹黑色的布匆匆从中分裂，一口吞下了半空中那轮惨白的满月，周围的光仿佛一时间被地面抽干，看着益发毛骨悚然。宅邸深处隐隐约约传出一种类似尖叫的声音，听上去更接近女性，似疯似癫，时断时续，十分瘆人。

“留在这里。”

前半句是对斯内普说的，没有更多指示，甚至不需要指出监视卢修斯这一点。

后半句同样简单明了：“我进去一趟。”

◆

越靠近大门，那股四下流溢的血腥味越重。

他加快脚步。

“马尔福先生——”

一个粗哑的声音冷不丁响起，正如那个同时从墙角里阴恻恻冒出来的巨大身影，截住了他前进的动作。

“卢修斯”神情冷淡，静静投过去一记目光。

来者穿着一件明显不合身的黑色长袍，因为体型庞大，浑身上下的布料都绷得紧紧的，袖子短了一大截，露出被灰色长毛覆盖的双臂，袒开的胸膛也密密麻麻铺开一层毛发，一路延伸到颈部和面部——比起人类，更像某种进化不完全的野兽。

见他看着自己，那个人咧嘴一笑，嘴角的口疮沉沉抽动，牙齿像参差不齐的铁钉一样突出来。

他直勾勾盯了一会儿，忽然开口：“**格雷伯克**。”

狼人听到自己的名字，目光微微一闪，喉咙里那阵咕噜噜的笑声更浓厚了，上前一步，讨好似地朝这位金发巫师弯了弯腰：“马尔福先生，门口那边出了什么事吗？之前我见你急匆匆地跑出去……”

“没什么，一些小麻烦。”他说，“已经处理掉了。”

狼人闻言又发出一阵咕噜噜的笑，扫了一眼他手中的蛇首魔杖，接着点了点头，恭敬地让出位置，还顺手替他拉开了那扇装潢奢华的镀金大门。

“卢修斯”不声不响地迈进门，径直往前走，并没有回头看紧紧尾随自己的格雷伯克。穿过门厅时，夹道的一幅幅马尔福家族肖像画用厉鬼般尖刻的眼神一路追逐着他，他也照旧目不斜视，一步步行至廊道末端，眼前豁然开朗，出现了一个吊着两盏巨型水晶灯的白色大厅。

大理石壁炉里，炉火沉沉翻腾。

格雷伯克一动不动在他身后站着，像任何一个忠实的仆人在主人面前待命那样，但不住跳跃的火光让其在墙面上拉长的影子一直晃来晃去，很容易产生随时会动的错觉。

“卢修斯”淡淡环视一圈四周。除了这个大厅，其它的通道口均是一片昏暗，只靠光线分辨不出哪些房间正在使用，而此前听到的那种隐隐的尖叫也好像停住了，匿于无形。

他收回目光，转向背后的狼人。

“我刚刚接到黑魔王的命令，把关押在这里的人转移出去。”

这是一个模棱两可的开头，一块抛出去的小石子，至于怎么往下接，取决于石子敲出来的是哪一种回音。第一种回音是“这里并没有关押任何人”，可能性极小，对方如果不是真的一无所知，便是在说谎；而格雷伯克给出的是第二种——

“黑魔王要把关押在这里的人转移出去？”狼人似乎愣了愣，语调带着几分诧异。

“你在质疑黑魔王的决定吗？”他反问。

对方一时间没回答。

“又或者，你在质疑我的执行能力？”他冷淡地斜斜一道目光射过去，直接和狼人正在打转的那对蓝眼珠撞上。

格雷伯克微微一顿，随即嘻嘻赔笑：“不，不，当然不，马尔福先生，我怎么敢？”

说罢，他转过一个方向，指住其中一个通道口对“卢修斯”说：“人关在地窖里——那个愚蠢的虫尾巴死了之后，那里就改由我负责看守。不过那下面没有点灯，又黑又窄，你这样身份尊贵的巫师不常下去，只怕不习惯，请让我在前面引路。”

他面前的金发巫师轻轻一瞥那道浸在黑暗中的楼梯口，没吭声，只是点了一下头。

格雷伯克再一次咧嘴笑了，率先一步踏进通道。

“咔哒”一下，楼梯口最上方的一道锻铁门徐徐打开，经过特殊魔咒处理的锁扣一个接一个弹起来，退到两侧，把通道更为黑暗的一段展现在他们面前。

“请小心脚步，马尔福先生。”

引路的狼人说话的同时举起魔杖，点亮了，用那一小簇荧光窸窸窣窣地在前方不远处移动。他默默不语地跟在后面，而先前那道门在他们走过去后便重新死死合上了。

地窖里湿气很重，散发出一股厚厚的污垢受潮后产生的霉味，其间夹杂着一丝若隐若现的腥味，像某种腐烂的肉。

“**这种味道总是让我兴奋**。”格雷伯克忽然说。

他的鼻孔发出一阵嗅气声，“呼哧呼哧”地响，渐渐变得越来越粗重，填满了本来就狭窄的空间，似乎真的因为这种腐肉味兴奋不已。随后，津液在牙齿间不断流淌的声音也一并响起。

这时，他身后的人淡淡接了一句：“**的确**，**我有留意到今天是月圆的日子**。”

狼人桀桀地笑出声，像锯子锯在金属上。

“是的，原谅我的失礼，马尔福先生，我在月圆的时候特别容易饥饿……”荧光停住了，在浓浓的黑暗之中如一点孤灯，映出狼人压倒性彪悍的身形，完全罩住了后面的人，“他们总是用地窖关押那些敌人、那些叛徒、那些泥巴种，我觉得纯粹是浪费时间，还不如统统吃掉，嘻嘻嘻嘻……”

他身后的人仿佛完全没听见这些，只问：“人在哪里？”

然而下一刻只听“啪”地一下，荧光瞬间熄灭，黑暗一涌而上，与此同时一声锐利的金属音割裂空气，几道黑色的铁制矛刃齐刷刷应声而出，横贯过道，一下子刺进后面那个人的身体。

那种刺穿肉体的声音，那种血溅洒开，接二连三落到地上的声音，格雷伯克再熟悉不过，忍不住放声大笑。

“哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！你活该，你这冒牌货——”

他再度点亮荧光时，如愿以偿地看到其中一根施加过高端黑魔法的长矛深深刺在面前那个人侧腹上，血沿着腰缓缓淌到脚边，在昏暗的光中，颜色有如黑墨，一点点渗进地砖的接缝间。

那个人咳嗽一声，牵连到胸膛微微抽动，伤口撕裂更大，更是血流不止。

芬里尔·格雷伯克笑得更猖狂了：“哈哈，真惨，真惨，你以为区区变形术或者复方汤剂就能瞒住我吗！没用的——我是狼人，在这种月圆的日子嗅觉比平时灵敏一百倍，只是闻闻就知道你身上不是马尔福的味道了！你这种小伎俩根本不管用！”

那个“卢修斯”只是漠然看着他，尽管身体被那根长矛牢牢钉死在一面墙上，血一直渗出，却面无表情。

“所以人并不是关押在这间地窖。”说的也只有这么一句。

也许是被他过于冷静的语调惹恼了，格雷伯克的脸狠狠抽搐一下，咧开血盘大口，恶声恶气地说：“哼！不是这一层，也不是这个通道而已。我不知道你有什么目的，但人肯定还关在这里！”

“卢修斯”听完垂了垂眼，不再回应。

地面上越积越厚的血腥味也让狼人失去继续对话的耐心，兴奋地用满是黄指甲的手抹了一把，放到嘴边大口大口舔舐起来，双眼里血丝膨胀，一边舔一边咯咯地笑：“我在吃肉之前会先尝尝血，凭血的味道，就能分辨出一个人大致的年纪，以此推断肉质的好坏。是的，是的……我最喜欢小孩子的血肉了，又嫩又柔软，有时候我能把他们整只胳膊一口咬断，简直太棒了对不对？”

“卢修斯”始终冷冷望着他，不说话，也不挣扎。

这时，格雷伯克忽然皱了皱眉，脸上显露出一分毫不遮掩的厌恶：“……你不是年轻人，绝对不是，甚至远远比你假扮的卢修斯·马尔福年纪大上不少……哼，老实说，老年人血肉的味道是我最讨厌的。”

然后他阴恻恻地笑了两声。

“**这让我想起了邓布利多**——**我讨厌老年人的味道**，**可****最伟大的白巫师倒值得破一破例**。”狼人得意洋洋地说，“他死的那天，在那座天文塔上，我本来想狠狠撕开他的喉咙，把他那副老朽的身子一点一点啃干净，可惜那些碍事的学生来得太早。”

正要继续，声音却是一顿。

他猛地发现面前那双眼睛已经不是起初的颜色，而是一深一浅，正纹丝不动地直直盯着自己。那感觉像突然被两柄锋利的铁锥一下扎中咽喉，冰冷刺骨，呼吸一滞。

那个人缓缓张开口：“你连碰一碰他的资格都没有。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 少说话少错。  
要是格雷伯克知道面前的人是谁，估计就没可能那么嚣张了……
> 
> （三次元稍稍缓和，短暂爬回来填坑_(:з」∠)_）


	30. Chapter 30

野兽的本能让狼人迅速后退一步。

下一刻他回过神，不由勃然大怒，只觉浑身上下的血都在气势汹汹地横冲直撞。**自己刚刚竟有一瞬间感到害怕**？

格雷伯克猛然亮出血迹斑斑的一排尖牙，脸上的毛全部倒竖起来，咆哮着：“住口！住口！该死的老家伙！你惹怒了我，我要把你身上的肉一块块咬下来——”

才喊到一半，下颌忽然卡住一样硬生生僵住。

他瞪大眼睛，趔趄着迈出两步，下意识“哇”地一声惨叫，双手拼命攥住自己的领口，疯了一样乱撕乱扯，仿佛有一把刀在割他的喉咙，胸腹一阵剧烈痉挛。

“什、什么……”他口齿不清地嚷嚷着，“怎么回事，怎么回事！”

而那双异色眼睛自始至终冷冷旁观，不为所动。

狼人不住嚎叫，本想扑过去先狠狠咬断那个人的颈动脉，却连碰都没碰着，便和冒着荧光的魔杖一同重重摔倒在地，滚成一团。他整个人抽搐着，一条条狰狞的青筋遍布全身，混着血的津液迸出那些宽窄不一的牙缝，呲呲作响，溅了一地。

浑浑噩噩中，头顶上响起了那位旁观者冷漠的声音。

“**这就是邓布利多的味道**，”他说，“**感觉如何**？”

“咕……”狼人疼得两眼瞪直，根本听不懂他这些话，只能扯着喉咙发出野兽般的呻吟。

而靠在墙上的人缓缓抬起手，一把握住那根刺进侧腹的利器。附着在上面的加固魔咒顷刻间发出一阵类似烧焦的嘶嘶声，原本坚硬无比的黑铁一下子拧向一边，像越烧越细的火柴梗，砰然断开。

他丢开那截废铁，按上伤口，低眼看着那些浸湿自己手指的血渍，这才接下去：“——**我的血**，**和他那时候的血****是一样的**。”

至此，目光斜斜落到那头野兽背上。

“被自己主人下的毒慢慢折磨到死，倒很适合你这样的畜生。”

“呜——”

格雷伯克狠狠一震，似乎终于听懂了，一脸铁青地扼住自己的喉管，用力干呕起来，试图把当时舔舐的那些血全吐出来：“你……你刚刚……是故意……”

地面那唯一一簇荧光由下至上照过去，微微映亮对方的脸。那双不带任何怜悯的眼睛居高临下俯视着他，像看着一只压在车轮下的蚂蚁，闭口不语，惟有嘴角轻轻上翘——**不是刽子手的表情**，**而是刽子手背后看台上静静坐着欣赏全过程的主谋的表情**。

格雷伯克背脊上骤然窜过一股寒意。

“从一开始？”从一开始就已经打算好了？

对方没有回答，也没有进一步的动作。某种无声咒开始在按住伤口的手指间流淌，溢出幽蓝的光。

“**狼人**。”他忽然开口慢慢陈述道，“我和他曾经讨论过，讨论他们与巫师间共存的可能性，讨论狂狼症的副作用，讨论《狼人行为守则》。魔法部十七世纪的那一套法令完全等同于废纸——无知者的傲慢，在我看来——我们都同意这一点。”

狼人根本不明白他到底要讲什么，或者另一个“他”指谁，只顾得上一面喘一面挣扎。

而那个人继续。

“他是一个天生的教育家，一个理想主义信徒。他相信规劝和正确的引导能慢慢磨平野兽的利爪，驯服它们，感化它们，进而变成温良无害的生物。我常常说他过于乐观，但他总是坚持自己的看法。‘**有一部分**，**也许能**’，**我告诉他**，‘**但另一部分是些无可救药的渣滓**’。”

腰侧的衣服裂口一点点向中间靠拢，像有无形的针把它们缝到一起，裂缝消失不见。血迹越来越淡。

“当然，我并没有埃莫雷特·皮卡迪那么极端，不信奉那些巫师界频频鼓吹的‘清洗’手段，也不觉得一味的排挤和捕杀能带来改善——但，我也没有他那么宽容，试图拯救每一个人。”

狼人喉咙里发出恐惧的呜鸣，双目血红，点点黑斑在毛皮覆盖不到的地方逐一涌现。

蓝光消散的同时，最后一块血的污渍也堪堪褪去。那个人松开手。

“你知道为什么现任黑魔王没有给你黑魔标记吗？”他问。

格雷伯克一愣，这才赫然发现左边衣袖在不知不觉间已经裂开一道口子，左臂暴露无遗，却完全不知道对方是什么时候动手，又是如何动手，骨子里深深打了一个冷颤。

“因为我们碰巧在这件事情上想法一致，”他冷冷地把话说完，“**都认为你是一个死不足惜的渣滓**。”

狼人愤怒地吼叫起来，仿佛全身的血都涌上脑门，颅骨迅速拉长，眼看着便要在怒火的煽动下彻底兽化。趁剩下那几根铁器还死死钉在墙上，形成屏障，暂时把那个人困在里面，他用全力一跳，“唰”一下长出的锋利爪刺狠狠迎面捅了过去。

然而一道白光凭空出现，结结实实击中他的胸口，把他才兽化到一半的狼形打回地面。

“什——”

格雷伯克瞪圆眼睛，愕然望向白光的来源。并非来自于墙边，而是来自于空荡荡的走道，如同空气里冒出来的一样。

一个人影恍恍惚惚于黑暗中浮现，轮廓不断叠加，渐渐完整，最后一步跨到了他面前。格雷伯克面无血色，牙齿不住咯咯打颤：“……幻身咒……怎么会，怎么可能！即使用了幻身咒，我也能清清楚楚闻出味道的，怎么……怎么会一直闻不到！”

纽特·斯卡曼德默默用魔杖指住地上的野兽，双眉紧蹙。

“我每天都跟不同种类的野兽打交道，已经有几十年了，”生物学家坦言道，不打算一一列举自己年轻时作为野兽办公室雇员的冗长履历，“身上一直洒着能够完全消除气味的特制药水。”

——而且一个在明一个在暗是最基本的狩猎技巧。

狼人万万想不到对方专精于此，一脸溃败地瘫倒在那里瑟瑟发抖。

纽特沉声问：“回答我，这里有没有关押过一个霍格沃茨的学生，一个赫奇帕奇的男孩？”

狼人的声音在毒素和绝望的双重作用下虚弱不已：“……没有，没有学生……”

“如果你敢骗我——”

“没有，没骗你，真的没有什么男孩！”狼人痉挛起来，像被谁掐住了脖子，呼哧呼哧地疯狂抽气，“只有……只有一个……上了年纪的女巫……咕……”

生物学家闻言下意识深深看了一眼墙边的人，正好对上对方同一时间投过来的目光。之前的猜测果然是正确的。

这时候，地上那具扭曲的身体重重一颠，仿佛被丢到一块烧红的铁板上，惨叫不止。刚才的兽化以及一连串动作大大加速了毒素的渗透，四肢全部变黑，有如焦炭，忍不住开口哀嚎：“救救我！救救我！我好痛，我好痛——”

生物学家的天性让纽特默默移开视线，不愿再继续看。讽刺的是，那些毒素正是他那位主人的杰作，无比邪门，根本不可能解开。

而另一个人甚至动也不动。

“**痛**？”前魔王轻轻重复一遍这个词，目光冷冽，“**那天你在天文塔上笑嘻嘻看着他死去时**，**他身上也是那么痛**。”

斯内普替老人结束了那种痛苦，可他不会替眼前这个人结束痛苦。

“就像我说的，你是一个死不足惜的渣滓——”

狼人凄厉地一声吼叫，骂出脏话。

“……杀了你，杂种，我要杀了你！”

一边喊，一边癫狂似地朝他匍匐过来，而他原地不动，退都不退一步，蔑然看着这只野兽跌跌爬爬地挣扎到一臂距离之外，突然“哇”地一声抓上自己的脖子，利爪陡然割开喉咙，鲜血汩汩喷出，当场断气。

“**第三个**。”前魔王动了动嘴唇。

本在默默皱眉的生物学家听到这一句时愣怔一下，直勾勾盯了他半晌，却最终没有提问，只是无声地微微捏紧魔杖，目光移到对方刚刚被那根长矛刺穿的位置上。

“伤口的位置其实不应该那么深，”他终于指出，“假如你那一瞬间没有伸手推开我的话。”

“反正都要见血，是深是浅没有太大差别。”即是那个人的回应。

——**有差别**，**在疼痛程度上**。纽特内心道，一时间无法接话。虽然格林德沃那种级别的巫师能靠咒语在一定程度上止血并愈合伤口，却不代表这是一件轻轻松松的事，见效越快，力量上的折损越大；一旦在此时遇到更棘手的敌人就麻烦了。

正想开口，一片昏黑的地窖深处忽然沉沉荡过一声神经质的尖叫，像在宣泄什么，阴冷冷地钻出每一道墙缝。

“那是什么声音？”

纽特下意识微微一抬手，举起魔杖。而他身侧的人眼睛上抬，笔直地看进了昏沉沉的黑暗深处。

◆

“那是什么声音？”

黑发巫师一下子抬起头，紧紧盯着上空盘踞的乌云，警觉地问。

“你说什么？”卢修斯皱了皱眉，恹恹地看向这位斯莱特林的后辈，受制于人的屈辱让他现在非常不耐烦，没注意到自己的焦躁已经影响到了对周围变化的判断。

黑发巫师没再说话，只是冷冷瞥过来，拽起他一边胳膊：“事情有点不对劲——过来。”

不等卢修斯回答，斯内普已经把他硬生生拖到了一个更为隐蔽的位置，藏匿于重重树影之后，还不忘用混淆咒在四周设置一个干扰圈。卢修斯不可理喻地看着他，正要说些什么，却突然顿了顿。

风声。他听到了，不是普通风声，而是一种又尖又细的钻孔一样的凛冽气流声，正把乌云飞快地卷进漩涡里。

卢修斯狠狠一抽气，一把揪住斯内普，脸色苍白：“贝拉！是贝拉回来了——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格林德沃回忆他和邓布利多年轻时的讨论，其实也是在讲述他们两人不同的价值观和人生态度。在他看来，校长即使对于“渣滓”也会一遍遍劝说和挽救，正如对待当初罪行累累的自己……  
虽然他未必把自己归到“渣滓”里，但潜意识里应该会觉得自己属于“无可救药”这一类。  
（当然这些格雷伯克是绝对听不出来的←也没几口气听了，纽特有可能默默地听懂了）
> 
> 【注】：  
《狼人行为守则》为英国魔法部1637年提出的法案，试图通过自主登记控制狼人，却无法顺利实施，以失败告终。
> 
> 埃莫雷特·皮卡迪为《败坏法纪的狼：狼人为什么不配生存》一书的作者，这方面的权威学者，认为无论是狼是人的形态都不能阻止他们道德败坏。其极端的观点大大加深了巫师社会对狼人的歧视。


	31. Chapter 31

盖勒特·格林德沃的一生有一半是在牢房中度过的。

**牢房**，**牢门**，**牢窗**，**还有孤独**——比任何东西陪伴他的时间都长，他半个世纪的伴侣和归宿。对他而言，它们并不陌生。

密闭在一面面高墙间的黑暗也不陌生。

前囚徒最后一步踏下去，没有台阶了，前方的地面水平地朝着更黑更深的地方延伸。已经到了地窖的最底层。

潮湿感比上层更滞重，甚至能听见墙缝渗出的水一滴滴掉到地砖上，回声冷清而阴郁，带着一丝铁锈剥落的腥味。墙根下，一只老鼠的尸骸堆在那里——黑魔法咒语屏障的牺牲品，毛皮已经腐烂，白色的骨架渐渐被污水浸黑。

置身其中，有一刻他想起了纽蒙迦德；很奇怪，明明是阴森可怖之处，却像一场和老朋友的会面。**或许比起自由****他更习惯这些**。

他停住脚步。又一道浸染着浓浓黑魔法气息的锻铁门拦在正前方，一个双重保险。

他伸出手，在距离锻铁门不到一寸的地方轻轻掠过，探测着什么。

这道门上的咒语比之前格雷伯克打开的那道强很多，应该是出自真正的黑巫师之手，一旦遭到物理性攻击便会大面积触发，而上面层层相扣的连环锁也对开门咒毫无反应。

生物学家切身证实了这一点，默默收回了自己的锥形魔杖。

“这道门和古灵阁金库里的有几分相似。”

“的确，”前囚徒微微颔首，“所以我猜，运作原理也很相似——”

不等生物学家反应过来，他已经抽出了此前从卢修斯手上收缴到的那支蛇首魔杖，轻轻抵住了那道门，像印下一记指纹。门霎时一动，魔杖杖尖碰到的那一小块地方凹陷下去，把半截魔杖吞进里面，片刻后弹出来，最上方蛇雕造型的锁缓缓一沉，仿佛在向马尔福家的家主屈膝致意，剩下一环扣一环的锁也“哗啦”一声松解，在生物学家惊讶的注视下完全打开。

然而前囚徒并不多言，冷静地迈进门内。

纽特神色复杂地默默跟着。

“很难想象，你这样的人会安安分分地在纽蒙迦德待上五十多年。”

纽特忽然说。即便那里的监禁咒语不是同一个级别的。

“我也想象不出。”纽蒙迦德的前囚徒听到自己说，在一阵短暂的静止后，像在谈论一个不认识的陌生人。接着他闭上口，抽身而去，只给昔日的敌人留下一道徐徐前行的瘦削背影。

◆

再往前就没有路了，只有一扇全黑的牢门，门上留有一道探监用的方形孔槽。越靠近，门后厉鬼般的疯癫尖叫声越是清晰，迎面逼过来。

他的脚步停住了，静静站在一米之外。

**他们曾经都是站在牢门外的一方**——他和他的信徒们，曾经都无情地把一个个反对者和试图抵抗者丢进监牢，听他们在门后一遍遍地痛骂，充耳不闻，毫无怜悯，让那些人在悲愤和无助里苦苦走向衰亡。如今，只不过是立场换过来罢了。

他知道，只要他开口，许多人愿意为他去死，他也确实这样顺水推舟过。“为了更伟大的利益”，当然，那时候的他甚至可以眼睛都不眨地喊出这句话，同样眼睛都不眨地丢开手，把那些棋子丢进已经无利可图的残局里，不怜惜任何人，一走了之。

是的，总是一走了之。

就跟那个夏天结束时一样——

他抬起头，沉沉踏前一步，伸手碰上那扇门。

“砰！”

几乎是同一瞬间，一道红光剖开黑暗，从那扇门仅有的那道小小孔槽里射出来，却因为被门上的抗魔法材料挡了一下，角度一歪，轰然击中他左侧的墙，发出一声巨响。

他借着那道红光轻轻侧目一瞥，只见肮脏的墙面上全是触目惊心的坑洼，边缘被魔法烧焦了，破破烂烂的，仿佛一场恶斗的遗迹。

可能是发觉第一道咒语没打中，第二道咒语陡然直直袭来。

他面色冷峻，侧身闪过，后方一下子传出石砖碎裂的声音，碎片零零星星跌到地上。牢房内也同时响起一阵锁链声，某种金属制品深深刮着地面，尖锐刺耳，一个女人用半癫半狂的声音咒骂道：“滚开，滚开，我不需要你们的施舍！统统滚开——”

已经有些神志不清了，他想。

“**文达**。”他那一声并不大，声音却很沉，稳稳落到了门的另一侧。

◆

文达·罗茜尔微微一怔。

手上镣铐的晃动声越来越小，直至完全静止，周围沉进一片静寂中，她才发觉自己的动作僵住了，惟有双手无意识在抖。

**文达**。一个声音走出记忆的匣子，跨过七十年的光阴，重新在她耳畔响起，像溪流一点点渗进荒芜的土地。**很高兴你能理解我**，**理解我们的理念**——**你这样出色的年轻巫师会进一步推动这场伟大改革**。

听上去更年轻，更明朗，却同属于一个人。

那个男人斜靠在塞纳河左岸的一张长椅上，侧脸在二月的薄雾中微微扬起，说话时一直眺望远方，还能看出一点金色的头发被河风轻轻撩开，姿态慵懒且从容。

他的法语还捎着一点德语口音，字字铿锵分明。

**pour le plus grand bien**。他这么说。

她的心脏怦怦狂跳。像极了以前那个才二十出头、野心勃勃的纯血罗茜尔家族一员初遇那个男人的时候。

他慷慨陈词，意气风发，伫立在和她年纪相仿的许多男巫女巫当中，抨击《保密法》的弊端，一一罗列魔法部的腐朽。她有生以来第一次感到热血沸腾，和千千万万有着同样抱负的人一样，义无反顾地投入了他的阵营。

他是他们的领袖，他们的信仰，他们一辈子的憧憬。

尽管他并不同意她杀光所有麻瓜的观点，但她仍旧深深仰慕他，服从于他，就算她讨厌和那些没有魔法的无能者共存于同一个世界。

但邓布利多毁了这一切，毁了他们的理想和未来——甚至把她视为精神支柱的人带走，遥遥无期地锁在那座高塔之上。**她再也见不到他了**，过去的几十年里她一直反反复复这么对自己说，每说一次，对邓布利多的憎恨便多一分。

然而现在……

“咣啷”一声，她拖着脚踝上的镣铐踉跄地迈出一步，但吊在天花板上的两段连着手腕的锁链却阻止她继续向前。

马尔福家的这间地下牢房里处处都布有抗魔法的魔咒，即使她手中还有魔杖，可以使用魔法，也无济于事。现任黑魔王不吝留给她一定程度的行动自由，甚至一度微微笑着看她发动咒语，因为他知道这不过是徒劳之举，而且使用魔法越多，她越衰弱，如此一来更逗他开心。

“哈……哈……”

她意识昏昏沉沉的，不确定自己是否幻听，艰难地喘着气。

不对，不可能的。“**那个人**”**又****怎么可能出现在这里**？

门外的呼唤果然没有再一次响起。正当她确信那只是一个幻觉，黑洞洞的牢门口忽然浮现出一个光点——准确地说，开始是一个点，随即点变成线，线与线相错相连，淡金色的光在门板上形成一个古老的图案，一个三角形，一个圆圈，还有一道竖线。

她的呼吸一时间停滞。耳边传来咚、咚、咚的连续撞击声。

在那个图案成形后，门“吱呀”一下沉沉转动，朝内打开，似乎门上的锁已经被这个图案烧毁。四下漂浮的尘埃顺着泻进房间的气流一下子涌了过来，她的双眼却定定睁着，一眨不眨。

“**文达**。”那是第二声，更近，更真实，和立在门前的那个身影一样。

“**先生**。”她听到自己恍惚的声音。

那个人静静迈近一步。

身形过于瘦削了，完全不是她记忆中的样子。她对这位领袖的印象还久久停留在五十多年前，他们的最后一面。那时候已经成为阶下囚的格林德沃看上去也有些憔悴，但仍然锋利，像一把沾满泥泞却还冷冷溢出寒光的刀——而不是一把被铁锈覆盖的刀。

**他老了**，**当然**。她当然知道，因为她自己也是，但真正看见这个男人老去的面容眼眶到底忍不住一红。

“先生……”她微微哽咽，用力一挣，试图强行挣脱身上的束缚，立即奔过去。

对方却做出一个制止的手势。

“别动，别用魔法，”他说，待她满脸茫然地停下后，才轻轻用接骨木魔杖指向那些镣铐，“那是专门对付巫师的镣铐，傲罗们常常在审讯中用到——大概是他们攻陷魔法部后‘借’来的。它能识别魔力，力量越强越牢固，除非你把自己变成一个哑炮，不然打不开。”

女巫愣了愣，无声地点点头。

而他一挥手，她顿时感到体内的魔法堪堪消失了一秒，也正是这短短一秒间，手脚上的两副镣铐“咔嚓”一下同时松开。她跌跌撞撞地迈了一步，但四肢无力，不慎倒向地面。

一只手臂及时伸出，稳稳扶住了她。她呼吸急促，有些疯癫地一把攀住那只手臂，死死揪住他的衣袖，声音嘶哑：“先生……先生……”

扶着她的手轻轻拍了一下她的后背，作为回应。

但她无法控制自己的澎湃情绪：“先生，先生你回来了……你回来了！那个地方不能永远锁住你，我知道，我知道的，我只是没想到自己还能亲眼看到……”

面前的男人并不作声，只是站着。

“你回来了，我们一定能卷土重来，一定能好好完成我们未竟的事业，”她几乎半跪在他跟前，前额紧紧抵着他的手臂，目光在灼烧，近乎痴迷地喃喃喊着，“**pour le plus grand bien**——**胜利最终将属于我们**！”

这时，另一个声音冷冷地自门口的方向传来：“我不会让这些发生的。”

文达陡然一惊，隐隐发烫的头脑像被谁猛地泼了一盆冷水，瞬间清醒几分，目光倏地直直刺向门口。

只见一个同样头发灰白的男人表情严厉地站在那里，举着魔杖。那件英式蓝色外套和手里破破旧旧的皮箱，以及那双毫无畏惧的眼睛，都是她曾经一而再再而三见过的——

“**斯卡曼德**！”

昔日的女圣徒狠狠一震，浑身的血都躁动起来。为什么这个人会在？

当初处处妨碍他们，对抗他们，最后在把格林德沃送进监狱这件事上竭力推了一把的元凶之一，竟然在这里。

“Avada Kedavra（阿瓦达索命）！”她听到自己一声怒吼，一道杀戮咒早已狠狠甩了出去。

可那道来势汹汹的绿光甚至没有到达门口，才刚一冒头就被“砰”地一声弹开，生生撞碎在墙壁上。 

文达震惊地缓缓倒退一步，喉咙抽动，看着那个出手的男人，心脏感到一阵刺痛。

“先生？”

“住手，文达，”那个人沉声道，缓缓踏开两步，立在了她和生物学家中间，“把手放下。”

文达嘴唇开始发抖，气息渐渐粗重，一股难以抑制的灼烧感席卷全身，燎烤着她的五脏六腑，连声音都是哑的：“先生，那是斯卡曼德！**那可是斯卡曼德**——**阿不思**·**邓布利多的走狗**！”

而那双明暗不一的眼睛却凛然看着她，打断了她的话。

“我说不行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：pour le plus grand bien = 法语“for the greater good”。
> 
> 终于写到这里了，主仆重逢……  
一想到全盛时期的格林德沃，就不得不感慨——这样一个男人真的很难抗拒。气场，辩才，手腕还有顶尖的战斗力，都是极度耀眼又极度危险的（比里德尔那样主要通过恐惧和高压统治的人，实在危险太多）。  
其实在原作里，文达的思想更为极端，是以“灭绝麻瓜”为主旨的，甚至连格林德沃本人也不赞同这一点（他只觉得能力至上，看不起无法使用魔法的无能者，认为他们要接受统治——当然，他对“能力”的定义挺狭隘的……）。虽说混血巫师也是巫师，她应该不觉得要除掉，但我觉得相对而言，她更容易受到纯血主义的影响，毕竟她和她家先生的理念存在根本上的一些分歧。
> 
> 文达对格林德沃的认识还停留在五十年前，她自己也还一直念念不忘当初，可以说时间于她而言是停滞不前的。  
而格林德沃已经不是1945年的格林德沃了……不止是因为监禁生涯，还有校长的死。
> 
> 说了半天，也许这篇文是在提供一个不同角度看这些角色吧，期待感想。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我承认，我非常想写的场面之一，就是文达对格林德沃用钻心咒……（不要问我为什么）  
这章真是反反复复改了好多遍，想力求自然。文达的反应一方面是由于黑魔标记的影响（参考罗恩戴着斯莱特林吊坠那会儿的疯癫样子），另一方面，也确实是因为她无法接受格林德沃的坦白。几十年的殷殷期盼居然以这种形式收场，是我我也愤恨。
> 
> 然后，斯内普教授对不起了……

“他们害了你！”

她突然大叫起来，浑然不觉自己此时此刻的声音有多尖利，多刺耳。

“**他**，**邓布利多**，**他们所有的人**！——**害了你**！” 

一团雾霾般的黑色杂质倏然涌现，像直接从她身上钻出来的，“呼”地一下发散而出，仿佛地上厚厚一层尘埃被猛地拍起，开始在她身体周围激烈流窜。

挡在她面前的人眉间微微一蹙：“文达。”

可她置若罔闻，充满憎恨的目光死死定格在他身后的生物学家脸上，一阵粗喘，越喘越响，似乎光是看着都已经负荷不了那种愤怒了：“早知道，当年就该把你们这些假惺惺的卫道士全杀了……全杀了，一个不留……你们这些魔法部的帮凶……”

然后她一声冷笑，像想起了什么。

“**对了**，**就好像你那碍事的哥哥**。”

纽特的脸色在那一瞬间变了。

他嘴唇微微绷直，一个在开口前及时紧紧咬合的缓冲动作——那是他天性中克制的一面，但这份克制在对方提起忒修斯时已经摇摇欲坠。握着魔杖的五指猛地拧动一下，那根硬邦邦的木头受其影响，顿时冒出一团红光。

他两眼直勾勾盯着女巫，右脚不由自主迈出一步。

也就是那一步，一刹那间错开了他和格林德沃的站位，把他暴露在可攻击的范围内。

“Avada Kedavra（阿瓦达索命）！”女巫抓住这一破绽，第二道绿光眨眼间迸出。

半空中一团火轰然炸开，根本分不出是谁的咒语击中了谁的，三道刺目的光像在三岔口同时失控的车，一个急转弯，首尾相撞，狠狠碾碎在一起。其中一道更强劲些，把另两道削去大半，之后“嘭”地化作一片冷冷的蓝色光点。

女巫不知道为什么格林德沃要阻拦自己。**也许是因为斯卡曼德用某样东西威胁了他**，**没关系**，**我来替他动手**。她恍恍惚惚地想，动作一时间更加狠厉，局面愈演愈烈。

纽特边挡边闪，避开了所有咒语，但与此同时他与格林德沃之间的距离也进一步拉开。

而女巫完全没有半点松懈，脸上那股煞气反而越来越重，和她的吼叫声一样：“斯——卡——曼——德！”

**杀了他**。**杀了他**。**杀了他**。

这个盘踞不去的念头像密密麻麻的蚂蚁爬满她的意识，啃咬她的理性。身体一阵冷，一阵热，压抑不住大开杀戒的欲望。

对她而言，杀死斯卡曼德，杀死邓布利多，就是她几十年来坚持的唯一“正确”。

“**只要你们不存在了**，**先生就真正自由了**。”她梦呓似地喃喃自语，身体不受控制地摇晃了一下，最后竟昂起头发出尖声一笑，尖得令人毛骨悚然，“他的理想……**我们的**理想就能实现了，实现‘更伟大的利益’——”

但她昔日的主人沉沉打断了她。

“文达，”他的声音并不重，却犹如一记铁锤打在她心脏上，“那已经不是**我的**理想了。”

她一怔，呼吸乍地停住，等待那句话里的每一个词慢慢搅碎，一点点钉进脑子，钉死为止。回过神的时候她发现自己正大口喘气，肺部仿佛在燃烧，下一秒已经尖叫起来。

“你是谁！”

魔杖猛地一转，赫然指住了那个她刚刚还称之为“先生”的男人。

她神经质地大喊大叫：“你是谁！你不是他，你不是他！他不可能说出这种话！这是一场骗局——”

被指着的人只是静静看着她，甚至朝她走了一步。

“别过来！”女巫凄声大喊。而他的回应是继续前进。

“**我是一个非常自私的人**，”他开口道，“**一直都是**，**只不过过去隐藏得比现在好**。”

“住口！”她声音在发抖。

可他没有：“我曾经对你们说，我可以为‘更伟大的利益’牺牲任何人，并且让你们把这些牺牲当作一个理所当然的过程，理解它们，接受它们，事实上只是因为我不在乎那些牺牲品。他们的生死，他们的家庭，他们的同伴，我全都漠不关心——不过如此而已。”

**这才是最真实的盖勒特**·**格林德沃**。

眼眶里有东西涌了上来，文达张了张嘴，出口的声音却嘶哑得连字都咬不清：“但你有理想——”

他淡淡接下去：“是的，我有过。基于一个自私自利的意图，以许多人的牺牲为前提，但我确实有过。

“我隐瞒了自私的部分，借用你们的不同理想层层粉饰它的表面，叫它‘更伟大的利益’，这样一来人们才愿意为其牺牲自己，达到我的目的，满足我一个人的追求。

“但现在的我已经不再追求那些东西了。”

** 权力**，**荣誉**，**信徒**，**俯视一切的巅峰感**。**还有****他一手打造出的理想国**。

“它们曾经对我很重要，”他坦白，“但现在我有一件更重要的事情要完成。我唯一的执着，也是我‘唯一的利益’。”

“够——了——”文达·罗茜尔赫然吼出口的同时，微微颤抖的手一时间彻底失控，一道绿光霎时狠狠击中了这个男人。

“格林德沃！”生物学家呼吸一窒，失声大叫。

那具经受了半个世纪监禁的瘦削身躯沉沉一垮，在那道钻心咒的冲击下一下子失去重心，一边膝盖倏地跪下去，左手撑住了地面。背脊由于一阵撕裂性的疼痛佝偻着，轻轻抽搐，似乎一压便要压断。

这位纽蒙迦德曾经的囚徒一声不吭，半跪在地上，但那道正中胸膛的咒语让他剧烈咳嗽起来，又干又哑，像一只破破烂烂的风箱。

女巫呆呆看着他，又失魂落魄地看着自己发出那道咒语的手，彷徨地倒退一步。

之前涌到眼眶的东西忽然不知所措地滚下来。

“是你……是你先背叛了我们和我们的理想……”她双目厉红，喉咙轻轻抽噎着，句子时断时续，却仍旧带着强烈的愤恨，“我不能……我不能接受……我明明忍耐了五十多年，你一句话就否定了，我不能接受……”

他沉沉喘着气，抬起眼睛，阴影埋进眼角凹陷的一道道皱纹里。

“文达。”

“别叫我！”女巫满面泪痕，却仍冲他大吼大叫，“你不是他，已经不是他了！”

“文达。”前囚徒微微摇晃着支起身，眼神冷峻，朝她迈出一步。

“别过来！不然——”话还没有说完，她顿时感到左臂已经被面前突然逼近的人一把扣住了。

“文达，听着！”他严厉的声音叫对方微微一震，一瞬间停止了抵抗。承受着钻心咒的一阵阵余痛，他用力扼住对方的手，即使现在的每一个动作都疼至骨髓里，冷冷指出，“**你受那只黑魔标记的影响太深了**——**它在侵蚀你的思想**，**左右你的意志**。”

她那些疯疯癫癫的举动，那些极端反应，那些负面情绪，明显是黑魔标记煽动的结果。

**黑魔标记**。

她整个人一僵，浑身上下的血像一瞬间冻结。

“不！我没有！”那个词像烙铁一样狠狠烫得她跳起来，矢口否认，用力抽回手臂。那是天大的耻辱，天大的污点。即使被全世界的人看见，她也不肯让眼前这个人看见。

她不肯承认自己是因为那块小小的丑陋标记才对格林德沃出手。

她不肯承认她几乎和那些食死徒一样了——

之前大幅消退的黑色雾霾忽然一下子死灰复燃，仿佛感觉到了潜在的威胁，“呼”地一声张开，像抛出一张巨大的黑色的网。而他冷冷看着，不为所动，仍然牢牢抓住不住挣扎的女巫，冷不丁扯高她的袖子，露出那只狰狞的骷髅蛇印记。

果然，那条蟒蛇正疯狂扭动，散发出血红的光。

他用老魔杖指住它：“文达，别动，让我——”

就在老魔杖杖尖冒出一点蓝光之际，牢房突然一亮，亮如白昼，前囚徒仅有短短一秒的停顿，身体陡然倾侧，一道明晃晃的绿光——几乎可以肯定是一个杀戮咒——擦肩而过，击中了后面的墙。一阵骇人的猖狂大笑声同一时间响彻地窖。

“啊哈哈哈哈！”

一团黑雾来势汹汹，席卷而过，从他和文达中间横撞过去，迫使他们分开，接着轰然落在牢房中央。

那个有着棕黑色卷发的斯莱特林女巫一摇一摆地跨出重重雾霾，扬起下巴，晃了晃手上的胡桃木魔杖。她目光锋利，笑的时候露出两排白森森的牙齿：“啊哈，瞧瞧这是谁，不枉我一注意到地窖不对劲就匆匆赶过来——难道你就是格林德沃？”

名字的主人冷冷盯着她，不作声。

是生物学家第一个喊出她的身份：“**贝拉特里克斯**·**莱斯特兰奇**！”

黑女巫瞥了纽特一眼，发出又尖又细的刺耳笑声：“我也认得你——你是那时候劫走邓布利多弟弟的人！”

颓然站在一旁的文达在听到“邓布利多弟弟”时忽然看向自己昔日的主人，在发现他表情并没有变后，心口像被重重补了一刀，浑身发抖。他的反应显然是知道这件事的，而他选择站到斯卡曼德一方，就说明他选择了邓布利多——

而贝拉特里克斯的话更是狠狠戳在她仍在流血的伤口上。

“看哪，你口口声声崇拜的对象，现在居然跟邓布利多的人混在一起，可笑，太可笑了！”

她一边与纽特他们对峙，一边挂着讥讽的笑容对渐渐趋于崩溃的文达说：“我早跟你说过，**现在的黑魔王才是真正的黑魔王**，**他的理想才是真正的纯血的理想**——我们要一个个血洗那些叛逆者一族，杀光那些泥巴种，杀光那些愚蠢的麻瓜，这才是你的愿望不是吗？”

是。不是。两个声音同时在左右两侧响起。她嘴唇发白，一动不动。

“站过来！跟我一起杀了格林德沃！”女食死徒嚷嚷道，阴鸷的眼睛里闪着狂热的光。

生物学家暗暗捏紧了魔杖。他没想到贝拉特里克斯会在这关键一刻出现——她可不是格雷伯克，她是赫赫有名的食死徒，形势对他们不利。

“格林德沃……”

他唤了一声，正想继续，余光却忽然敏锐地捕捉到了前囚徒默默用手按在侧腹上的动作。那是之前还未完全愈合的伤口，加上钻心咒的效力，以及本身就存在的毒素，估计已经疼痛至极，他甚至惊讶于对方没在脸上表现出哪怕一点点。

而且那双嶙峋的手腕正在渗血，三两行缓缓滑下，只不过被阴影遮盖住了。

生物学家微微一僵。他记得他的老师，那位白发苍苍的老人曾经跟他提过这一点。如果他理解正确，那么延长战绝非什么好主意——

“**格林德沃**，**你不能再继续消耗力量了**。”他低声道，“现在不是一个好时机。”

前囚徒没有回答，眼睛直勾勾看着文达。但后者仿佛被针刺到一样错开了目光。一个无声的答案，**他带不走她**。

“别想逃！”注意到了生物学家的意图，黑女巫猛地咆哮起来，一跃而起，二话不说便密密麻麻地甩出十几道攻击咒语，边挥舞那支胡桃木边哈哈大笑，“懦夫！懦夫！吓到要逃走了吗！”

生物学家不得不迅速建起一道防御墙，挡下对方的第一轮进攻。

但贝拉特里克斯的黑魔法造诣远远胜于一般食死徒，即使是有一位傲罗妻子并且擅长防御的他，也得提起十二分精神应付。

身为女性，黑女巫的体型更纤细，速度和敏捷度也更高，有如一只张开翅膀的蝙蝠在昏暗的牢房里左右奔走，也还能一直轻轻松松地笑着，毒辣地将一道道绿光抽向他们：“啊哈哈哈，别逃，别逃，你们这些可怜虫！你们害怕了吗！”

说罢又是一道杀戮咒。

生物学家才刚刚接下她的上一轮狂轰滥炸，手不及抽回，然而身侧的前黑魔王已经一步跨前，一记精准的反抽，居然把那道咒语狠狠抽了回头，一百八十度转弯，“咻”地射向她。她的笑容凝滞了一刻，随即大喝一声，怒气冲冲地用盔甲咒撞开了。

当她意外发现自己的手腕竟被那一反弹震得微微一麻，脸色顿时阴沉不少。

刚刚观察这位前黑魔王的动作及反应力时，她能看出他身体异常，甚至有些虚弱，她得意洋洋，想速战速决，但现在她再一次警惕起来了。

“**哼**，**你毕竟是格林德沃**，**我可不会大意**。”

女食死徒阴恻恻地绽开一记扭曲的笑容，忽然拉起衣袖，冷不防按向左臂上的黑魔标记。

**糟糕**！生物学家心中一凛，意识到自己已经来不及出手了。

正在这危急一刻，一道白光突然地于眨眼间横贯而过，在她食指差一点就要按到标记的时候重重撞开了她的手腕。只听她“啊”地一声怪叫，一个踉跄连退几步，狼狈不已。

“贝拉特里克斯！”

一个冷冰冰的声音沉声喊道，夺走了她的全部注意力。

黑女巫认出声音的一刻微微错愕，可下一秒眼睛里却迸发出屠杀前的极度兴奋。

“**斯内普**！”她恶狠狠地狂笑起来，甚至没有急于立刻第二次去按那个标记，“原来你真的没死——”

黑发巫师根本不等她继续说完，纵身一跃冲进门的同时，第二道咒语紧紧追随其后，不留任何空隙，居然在短短几秒间将其完全压制住，争取到了一点时间。但他知道自己支撑不了太久，更何况他听到卢修斯慌慌张张的脚步声已经赶至门口了，于是一声大吼。

“快走！”

贝拉特里克斯闻言大怒，身体周围霎时掀起一片黑色漩涡，刀刃一般的气流接二连三割向他。只听“嚓”地一声，那身黑袍堪堪迸裂开一道口子的瞬间，她那道禁锢咒变出的长鞭也一下子死死勒住了他的颈部。

他刚刚为了压制对方，过于逼近，避无可避，被她扯着鞭子一记翻转狠狠摔到地上。

他艰难地最后喊出一句：“快走——”


	33. Chapter 33

卢修斯·马尔福跌跌撞撞地穿过狭长的走道，甚至没能踏进门一步，在门口先挨了一记白光，猛地把他撞开。

“什——”

一个他不认识的巫师紧紧皱着眉倏然跃出牢房，迎面而来，提着一只皮箱，魔杖杖尖尚有一点余光，显然正是击中他的人。卢修斯刚狼狈地站住脚，便听见他妻子的姐姐在牢房里愤然吼叫：“**拦住他们**！**卢修斯**！**拦住**——**他们**——”

他整个僵了僵。

他现在手上这支魔杖是途中捡来的，从格雷伯克血淋淋的尸体旁。当时他追在斯内普后面，经过通道时一眼看到狼人惨死的模样，只觉不寒而栗，却不得不逼自己去捡那支血迹斑斑的武器——可一想到对手是谁，他不确定这能比两手空空强多少。

然而如果他不出手，贝拉特里克斯也一样不会放过他。

卢修斯咬咬牙，硬着头皮迎上。

正要动手，另一个身影却忽然出现在刚刚那个巫师后面，倏地与他四目相对。卢修斯一个冷颤，盯着那双异色眼瞳，尽管外表已经不是那时候的少年，他也一下子意识到那是谁。

手腕一抖，咒语不出所料地打偏了。又或者说，他根本一开始就没勇气瞄准——

那双眼睛冷冷看他，一记无声咒把他甩回地面。他惨叫一声，捂着腹部滚到墙角下，只能眼睁睁看着那两人先后从自己面前越过，后者在离开前还回过头默默朝牢房看了一眼，静止片刻，这才转身消失于黑暗中。

卢修斯忽然发现——**斯内普****并没有跟着他们一起出来**。

心里咯噔一下，猛地直直看进那间牢房里。

那个被他们关押在此的女巫神情空洞，久久望着门口，握着魔杖的手抬起一半，却并未发出任何咒语，就只是举着。

而那位斯莱特林的黑女巫正雷霆大作，愤怒地吼叫着，骂着，像要把整间房子都拆掉一样，一地石砖在她强烈的魔法余震下咔咔作响，有些甚至裂开一道缝，沙尘飞扬。此外她手中还死死拽着一条黑色长鞭。

卢修斯目光继续下移，终于看到了倒在地上，被她用鞭子紧紧勒住脖子的黑发巫师。

“该死！斯内普！”贝拉特里克斯高声尖叫，“你这该死的畜生——”

她用一边膝盖顶住黑发巫师的胸口，狠狠往下一压，仿佛要压断他的肋骨，手与此同时一扯长鞭，勒得更用力。

“唔……”黑发巫师的身体猛地抽搐一下，头磕碰到地面，一阵钝痛，却发不出完整的声音，试图拉住绳子的双手也没有太大帮助，连那一线挣扎都在渐渐消失，眼看着即将窒息。

那支桦木魔杖滑出他的手掌，“啪嗒”一下跌到地上。

马尔福家的家主猛然回过神。

“贝拉！”他冲进那间牢房，险些绊了一下，在黑女巫用刀刃般的眼神瞬间刺向他时努力使自己的声音显得不那么惊慌，“别……别杀他！别杀他！**他肯定知道有关于格林德沃的情报**……**现在先别杀他**！”

“闭嘴！卢修斯！你这废物！”她破口大骂，显然对他刚刚没拦住格林德沃火冒三丈。

金发巫师的表情扭曲了两下，却选择忍气吞声，眼睛只顾直勾勾盯着地上那个濒死的男人。好在贝拉特里克斯被他这么一打断，脑子里的怒火稍稍消退了些，片刻后“哼”了一声，冷冷地松开了那条鞭子。

黑发巫师艰难地咳了出来，手指终于又动了动。他的喉管里发出一阵嘶哑的抽气声，半昏迷似地张了张嘴，却说不出话。

但贝拉特里克斯又泄愤一般顺手给了他一道钻心咒。

黑发巫师本能地痉挛一下，身体蜷曲，手紧紧握成拳头，双眉深深拧在一起，冷汗沿着他已经浸湿的发鬓一行两行滑向颈侧。贝拉特里克斯出完一口恶气，心里稍稍痛快了，这才撩了一把自己汗湿的头发，幽幽地站起身，用一个束缚咒语把他的双腕牢牢铐住。

“都是因为这个混血的畜生，害我没能召唤黑魔王，让格林德沃跑了。哼！”

黑女巫咬牙切齿，骂咧咧地在斯内普身旁来回踱步，像一头随时随地准备用牙齿撕碎他的饥饿野兽。她先是斜斜一瞥木偶般纹丝不动的文达，确定没什么太大威胁后又瞥向自己的妹夫。

“把他拖起来，卢修斯！”她用一副高高在上的语气命令道，冷酷地笑起来，“**你说的没错**——**这混血畜生****还算是有那么一点点可怜的情报价值**。我现在暂且不杀他好了。”

如果说卢修斯在那一刻暗暗松了口气，下一刻那口气便硬生生噎了回去。

“**走吧**，**黑魔王一定很想见见他**。”

她勾起一边嘴角，轻飘飘地说道。

◆

月光彻底湮灭在层层聚拢的乌云间，四周一片昏黑，密林中流淌的浓雾不知不觉渗进庄园，像蛇一样逶迤而过，入侵着这幢处处透出血腥味的灰色建筑。

他们一前一后迅速跨出那扇镀金大门，把门廊那些马尔福祖辈画像的咒骂声远远地抛在身后。

“咻——”

纽特·斯卡曼德朝着暗沉沉的天空吹了一记口哨，哨声尖锐，瞬间刺破周围的死寂。

不消片刻，低空云层霎时间涌出一团片状闪电，四下散开，闷雷滚滚而至，同时到来的还有挟持着一道道电光猛然撞开乌云，直直朝纽特俯冲而来的一只巨型雷鸟。

那只有着两对金黄色翅膀的巨鸟在离地面还有几十米的地方一记回旋，挥动双翼，一时间在两侧掀起凛冽狂风，借此降低速度，然后再慢慢落到地上。

“乖孩子。”生物学家伸出手，结结实实地抱了一下雷鸟钩型的喙。

雷鸟半透明的金色眼瞳温和地看着主人，发出一声顺从的鸣叫，接着很自觉地低俯下去，露出后颈上那块平坦的地方——它们只愿意对信任的人展示那里。

“**它并不信任我**。”前黑魔王大致知道对方的打算，淡淡指出。

“不，”生物学家眼睛没有看他，一板一眼地回答，“假如没有我在的话。我只能说，以你目前的状态，我不能肯定长距离的幻影显形会不会把你撕成两半——还有，是‘他’，不是‘它’。”

说罢，率先一步轻轻跨了上去。

前黑魔王默默注视一眼那只半世纪前曾经与他为敌的生物——如果那是同一只的话——没有再开口，随后跟上。

金黄色的翅膀沉沉一振，如同一道金色的闪电贯穿了盘踞在庄园顶上的乌云，一头钻进无边无垠的黑暗里，将任何可能的跟踪和追击一举甩在其后。

“**即使如此**，**也不能冒险回那座岛**。”纽特在呼啸而过的猎猎寒风中沉声道，“那座岛四面空旷，没有任何隐蔽性，而雷鸟的体型又太显眼了，越是靠近，越容易引来食死徒，必须换一个地点降落。”

前黑魔王不问也不作声，知道对方并不是在征询意见。

雷鸟在主人的指示下越过茫茫云海，盘旋而下，在冲出最后一片云层时赫然见到霍格沃茨的灰色城墙堪堪出现在地平线另一端，一只暗绿色的骷髅印记不知道什么时候又一次高高悬挂起来，吐出那条狰狞的蟒蛇，阴恻恻地俯瞰整间学校。

——**象征着谋杀的符号**。

两个人都默默盯着那个方向，都一字不提那个很可能已经牺牲在谋杀中的黑发巫师。他们都没有时间留给消极情绪。

双方各怀心思，随着雷鸟徐徐飞向山峦间一片漆黑无光的树林。

“**禁林**。”生物学家告知，“不是和学校接壤的那一侧，而是另一侧——区别只在于巡逻密度的大小。”

在现任黑魔王控制学校后，巡逻队不仅仅监视校内的一举一动，还有一组特别搜捕队在禁林里面来回扫荡，目的是防止凤凰社成员或其他图谋不轨者偷偷经由禁林潜入学校。

金黄色的巨鸟一收翅膀缓缓降落到一块偏僻的山坡上。

周围一片黑漆漆的，林木茂密，怪石嶙峋，山崖间的风声幽幽咽咽地钻进耳朵，仿佛长年未剪的指甲一遍遍刮在玻璃上。

纽特跳下来，等格林德沃也下来之后便用手轻轻撸了撸雷鸟两颊边的白色细毛，凑近说了一句悄悄话，而雷鸟的回应是用喙蹭了蹭他的肩膀。纽特随即打开了皮箱，只见这只巨型生物在他的一个咒语下匆匆旋转起来，越转越小，最后一头扎进皮箱口，消失不见。

“他不喜欢待在里面安安静静原地不动，但现在形势不同，慎重一点比较好。”

**一句听起来只是在谈论雷鸟的话**。

前黑魔王听着，默默跟在这位生物学家背后，沿着一条崎岖山路逐渐往山腰的位置走。

前方的潮湿雾气越来越重，有明显的一层层麻瓜驱逐咒和混淆咒的痕迹，他感觉到了，但没吭声。绕过一丛密密麻麻的灌木，眼前出现了一个隐蔽的岩洞，洞里伸手不见五指，生物学家却在洞口前缓缓站住了，并没有直接进去。

“是我，”他说，似乎在向谁打招呼，“我回来了。”

洞里这时候响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，来到很靠近洞口的地方，微微探出半个脑袋，像在小心地端详这位生物学家。

一个没什么重量似的声音忽然轻飘飘地传出洞口。

“**颤颤蛆是什么颜色的**？”

“**白色**，”生物学家答道，“前提是它真的存在。”

听到对方正确解开了自己给出的小小哑谜，探出的半个脑袋蓦地晃了晃，向前移了一步，只听“嚓”地一声，一簇光出现在那里，照亮了那些披散在肩膀上的乱蓬蓬的金色长发和一双银灰色眼睛——一个神情有些恍恍惚惚的少女，却意外冷静，即使在看到生物学家身旁还有另一个人后也没什么表示。

“斯卡曼德先生。”卢娜·洛夫古德轻轻唤道，“欢迎回来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：颤颤蛆是虚构的一种白色生物，外型像大脑，属于卢娜父女坚信存在的东西之一。
> 
> 卢修斯一直惨兮兮，不过这章好像终于实质性有用了一回。  
他对斯内普教授已经算是很不错了……


	34. Chapter 34

在踏进岩洞的那一刻，盖勒特·格林德沃清清楚楚地感觉到自己跨到了某种魔法屏障的另一侧。

比起防御，更像一种拦截咒语。在纽蒙迦德待了五十多年的他非常明白两者间的区别。洞中一股无形的压迫感隐隐扑面而来，一起一伏，似乎有什么在他耳边呼吸吐纳。

当一团篝火冉冉升起，他抬起眼睛，终于知道了原因。

**一头龙——**将近四十英尺，静悄悄地栖息于阴影之中，如果不是因为篝火微微照亮了那些泛着绿光的黑色鳞片，便几乎和暗沉沉的岩洞本身融为一体，唯一可识别的东西就只有那两只金黄色的突刺犄角。

一头罗马尼亚长角龙，显然。想必又是那位生物学家的一项“准备”，正如几十年前那样。

但龙的眼睛是闭上的，头伏贴着地面，睡着了。

他静静看着面前的庞然巨物，忽然嘴唇一动：“**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**（不要打扰一头沉睡的龙）。”

生物学家闻言侧目看他一眼，没作声。

而那个说话时细声细气的金发女孩回过头，朝他轻轻一眨眼睛，一点不怕生地问：“你知道我们的校训吗，先生？”

“当然。”他说。**他对霍格沃茨的了解甚至远远超出了他自己的想象**。

卢娜似懂非懂地点点头，也没问他是怎么知道的，从哪里知道，只是顺着他的目光一同望向那头深深熟睡的龙，开始自言自语似地说：“她真漂亮，对吗？我喜欢她的打扮——哦，我是说，她的鳞片，我喜欢黑色里有闪闪发亮的绿色，如果有那样的裙子我会在跳舞时穿上……”

然后，她“啊”地恍惚叫出一声。

“对了，也许我应该先告诉你，她叫软木塞，我起的名字。我喜欢软木塞做的项链。”

但她现在戴的并非那串软木塞项链，而是另一条。

借着薄薄的火光，她颈上那条古铜色的项链微微一晃，朦胧的光吸附在金属上，赫然勾勒出一个古老的符号。三角形，圆圈，还有贯穿其中的一道竖线。

他一时间静止不动，久久盯住那条项链，眼睛里映出的光忽明忽暗，半晌不语。

她注意到了这一点。

“**这是死亡圣器的标志**。”这位拉文克劳的年轻女巫喃喃道。她抬起手摸上项链，握了一下，神色恍惚地接着说，“是我爸爸给我留下的，我和他失散了，在食死徒搜捕我们的时候。”

“我知道那是什么。”他说，声音比平时要沉。

“**许多人误认为那是格林德沃的标志**，**我觉得这不全对**。”卢娜忽然冒出的一句话让纽特一下子看过来，不是看她，而是看着那个名字的所有者，神情严肃，像在警戒。之所以还默默坐着没介入，只是因为有那道牢不可破的誓言在作保障。

然而年迈的前魔王仅仅是把目光移到了她脸上：“‘不全对’，而不是‘完全不对’，有趣的描述。”

卢娜又点点头，对于和面前这位陌生老人进行讨论似乎并不感到奇怪。

“巫师中几乎没什么人相信死亡圣器，更没什么人知道这个标志，但他们都说格林德沃——哦，他是一个黑巫师，我知道——还在上学的时候就已经了解到这些事情了，还把符号刻在墙上。我还听说他的信徒们以及一些冒名作乱的人纷纷效仿，把这个符号当作一种吹嘘方法，尽管他们根本不知道那象征着什么。”

他听着，像在听一个关于别人的故事。

卢娜继续沉思道：“格林德沃真的相信死亡圣器的存在。他相信它们，也许还一度专注地寻找过它们，我猜。”

“有趣的猜测。”

“但是，”她慢慢眨了一下那双灰眼睛，像在揣摩用词，“与其说他用这个标志标榜自己，就像大部分人议论的那样，倒不如说……他在借助它寻找理解他的人。**不是独有而是共有的**。”

纽特在那一刻忽然愣了愣。

因为那个曾经的黑魔王罕见地微微笑了起来，连眼角那些刀痕似的皱纹也不那么凌厉了，像一个温和看着自己孙女的祖父——简直无法想象的画面。

“很有趣，小姑娘。”前黑魔王重复他一成不变的评论，仍淡淡笑着，“我很中意你。”

女孩若有所思地缓缓道谢，虽然她并不明白其中的缘由。

纽特几次想开口说点什么，却又默默闭了回去。

篝火堆发出一阵噼噼啪啪的脆响，盖过这三方不约而同的沉默。正当他们都以为话题结束了，重新把目光放回项链上的前魔王忽然冷不丁问：“**如果我告诉你**——**格林德沃年轻时确实沉迷于死亡圣器**，**并一直不惜代价去寻找它们**，**你会觉得他是一个什么样的人**？”

拉文克劳的疯姑娘偏了偏头，想了一下。

“**Determined**（意志坚定）。”

她选择了一个中性词。中性，却又能同时造就一正一反两种极端，取决于方向是什么。

她幽幽地说：“我和爸爸曾经花了一个暑假寻找弯角鼾兽，在瑞典，每天都藏在维纳什堡湖边的芦苇丛里，最后也没找到——有人说那根本不存在，但他们也是这么说死亡圣器的，我想道理相同。一个不坚定的人不会用尽手段地去找三样很可能不存在的东西。”

提问的人微微一点头，并未开口。

“还有，”卢娜这时候忽然作出了一个意料外的补充，“**s****hort-sighted**（短视）。”

“哦？”前黑魔王表现出了听下去的兴趣，“为什么？”

“因为你说他‘不惜代价’，可《三兄弟的传说》恰恰是一个关于得不偿失的故事。”

他眼睛微微一垂，没有再继续问。

但卢娜纯真的天性让她自然而然地就接着说下去了：“想想故事的结局——老大得到力量，老二得到恋人，但他们都失去了性命。老三看上去比他的哥哥们好，但也失去了自由，一辈子躲在斗篷里。**比起他们得到的**，**他们失去的东西更重要**；**如果格林德沃也是一样的话**，**我觉得那就叫短视**。”

说完，她自己先恍惚地点点头，嗫嚅一声“就是这样”，这才等候反馈一样看着那位沉默的提问者。

生物学家在此刻沉声开口：“我想这些已经够了，**格林德沃**。”

卢娜听到这个名字时呆呆地抬起头，眨了眨眼，表情是她一贯的迷茫。不过她思忖片刻，把前前后后的线索整理一遍，很快又点点头，坦然接受了这一关键信息。

生物学家轻轻靠在那头睡着的龙身上，盯了一会儿那具瘦削的身体以及他手腕上半干的血迹，双眉紧锁，对都不说话的两个人道：“现在尽可能睡一会吧，我们天亮前半小时离开。”

卢娜眼睛一亮：“意思是，我很快就可以见到我那些朋友了吗？”

生物学家颔首，却没有笑。

“**事情有变**，**我们要提前进霍格沃茨**——他们抓住了我的孙子罗夫，目前扣押在学校里。”如果卢修斯·马尔福所说的统统属实，不仅罗夫，黑魔王本人也很有可能在。

他们所剩的时间越来越少了。

◆

他所剩的时间越来越少，虽然他现在的时间其实是多出来的，一开始就不应该有。

**他一开始就应该死去的**，**在莉莉死的时候**，**在哈利死的时候**。

斯内普在一阵阵刺痛中睁开眼睛，力气只够撑开一半，不得不闭回去。灌了铅似的重量同时压在他的眼皮和肺部，脑子昏沉沉的，每抽一口气都如此煎熬，仿佛被生生拗断了好几根肋骨。

他艰难地咳嗽一声，只觉血的味道渗进口齿间，又腥又涩。

卢修斯半搀半拖地一路押送他，听他呼吸困难，冷汗浸湿了一大块的后背也还止不住抽搐，忍不住借黑女巫没回头的时候悄悄看他一眼。手上作势顶住他的那支魔杖根本没用力，只是轻轻抵住衣服而已，所幸夜色深浓，遮住了这一小动作。

“西弗勒斯？”

斯内普眼睑缓缓一动，没有回答。

卢修斯咬了咬牙，一边小心地注意走在前面的贝拉特里克斯，一边尽量压低声音道：“所以我一开始警告过你什么？——我叫你马上走。现在只怕是想走都走不了了。”

黑发巫师听到最后低低喘了口气，像一个沉重的叹气。

“**别管我了**。”他说话的时候总觉得在吞一根根烧红的针，声音哑得听不清，却坚持道，“管好你自己，纳西莎……还有，德拉科……黑魔王他要‘处置’的只有……”

那个“我”字还没出口，他克制不住又重重咳起来。

黑女巫似乎被声音里的痛苦吸引了，笑嘻嘻地扭回头，一副非常开心的样子。

金发巫师急忙撤回目光，不敢再冒险把对话进行下去，只能认命地撇开脸，假装自己扶着那个人的手没有因为对即将发生的事情感到深深惧怕而发抖。

抵达霍格沃茨的时候，城堡大部分地方还未熄灯。金黄色的灯火和天顶上那只黑魔标记投下的幽幽绿光同时印在灰色的墙壁上，像一块无法洗净的污渍，钉在那里，时时刻刻提醒众人这座学校现在的真正管辖者。

低年级生已经早早地被遣返回寝室，只有少数五年级以上的学生都还在外面逗留，零零散散地在走廊和礼堂前徘徊，而每一处都有食死徒在牢牢监视。

如果说学生们本来就忌讳巡逻队，不敢明目张胆地聚集到一起，当贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇带着笑容一摇一摆自正门出现的时候，他们纷纷脸色一白，“哗”地一下子散得更开了，谁也不愿意靠近这个一向杀人不眨眼的黑魔王左右手。

她见状咯咯地笑起来，抽出那支胡桃木，头也不回，手腕便忽然轻轻往后一抛。

一道黑光闪过，那条长鞭又一次死死勒住了后面那位黑发巫师，把他狠狠一下扯开还来不及作出反应的卢修斯，像对待牲口一样，得意洋洋地拽着鞭子向前拖了几米。

“看哪，孩子们！”她高声大笑，“**看看你们亲爱的前校长**，**亲爱的斯内普教授**——**他回来了**！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：软木塞的英文是“cork”，除了作为名词，作为动词使用时还有“用软木炭涂黑”的意思，正好适合黑色的龙。卢娜本人又很喜欢用软木塞当项链，于是安排了这么一个名字，至于卢娜和龙和纽特一起出现的来龙去脉后面会慢慢解释。
> 
> 个人倒是很喜欢格林德沃和卢娜之间的一问一答。  
从卢娜爸爸在HP系列中担当死亡圣器相关的剧情推动者开始，就在想双方要是互动起来会怎么样。卢娜小时候应该也是把《三兄弟的传说》听了一遍又一遍的孩子，而且我觉得卢娜属于意外敏锐、时不时会“一不小心说出关键”的类型，让她解读老魔王会很有意思（大概）。
> 
> 最近好像越来越剧情向了（趴），希望大家还能继续往下看……吧。


	35. Chapter 35

周围死寂了一秒，然后接二连三的惊悚抽气声纷纷于人群中响起。

“是斯内普——”

不知是谁先喊的，像猛地拔开了第一个水塞。接着更多的水塞被一个个慌忙拔起，一齐漏出的碎言碎语汇聚成汹涌河流，迅速淹没整个广场。

“**是斯内普**！”

“**那个凶手**！”

那些年轻声音里的惊愕渐渐让位给愤怒，尤其在高年级的学生里。他们没有忘记那位死在天文塔上的老校长，他们的精神信仰，更加没有忘记他的谋杀者。

对他们而言，这位效忠黑魔王的黑发教授和任何一位食死徒一样，都是霍格沃茨乃至整个巫师界的败类。

“他居然还有脸回来！”

“他之前失踪的时候，我还高兴了好一阵呢！”

“为什么是莱斯特兰奇那个女人押着他，他们食死徒在闹内讧吗？”

骂声，嘲弄声，猜疑声，以及那些没有出声却充满憎恨狠狠瞪过来的目光一下子涌过来，包围了置身于焦点的那个男人。

西弗勒斯·斯内普从摇摇欲坠的意识中挣扎出一刻，恍惚张开口，却有比那条鞭子更可怕的东西死死扼住了他的声音。

他听着那些指控，任由那些厌恶的注视落在自己身上，一声不吭。

**他从来不是一个温暖亲切的人**，**不是**——**甚至连冷漠都已经算是比较宽容的说法了**。他的不幸童年让他骨子里带有深深的刻薄和阴暗，一直都仇视和被周围的人仇视着，独来独往。

他孤傲、严厉、易怒且钻研黑魔法。

他是人人讨厌且害怕的魔药学教授，许多人的博格特。

譬如现在正用一脸震惊的表情看着他的男孩，格兰芬多七年级的纳威·隆巴顿，那双眼睛里的一丝焦虑很可能只是因为相对而言，这男孩更憎恨挟持他的贝拉特里克斯罢了。

还有纳威魔药课上的固定搭档西莫·斐尼甘，邓布利多的忠实崇拜者，也皱眉盯着他，嘴角轻轻抽动，像是想叫好，又忍着没叫出来。

**对**，**他就是那个最适合背负罪名**、**在人人唾弃中死去的人**——

“呵。”黑发巫师忽然低声一笑，连黑女巫都回头冷冷地睨了他一眼，像在判断他是否已经精神失常。

但他眼睛抬都不抬，表情淡漠，像一尊毫无感情的石像。

这深深触怒了贝拉特里克斯。

她不喜欢自己正在折磨的对象没有任何反应，她要听他们惨叫，听他们苦苦求饶。于是她沉着脸，一把扯紧鞭子，同时猖狂地笑道：“斯内普教授！听听！你的学生们都巴不得你现在死——”

黑发巫师踉跄两步，冷汗将他散下的一绺绺头发都弄湿了，半贴在颧骨上，膝盖微屈，却坚持站着没倒下去。

他用嘶哑的声音说：“那你现在下手好了。”

**他能做的已经做完了**。那只右手上的诅咒已经解开，几个有用的配方也已经教过赫敏，他对格林德沃应该没太大利用价值了。而且去马尔福庄园是他自己提出的，落到现在的境地也是自作自受，怨不得谁。

可黑女巫却冷冷勾起嘴角，不屑道：“哼，想痛痛快快地解脱？想得倒美！”

然后扬起一记笑容：“不过你放心，等你真的死了，我会亲自把你又破又烂的尸体挂到这座广场上，让你的学生们尽情围观的——猜猜看，到时候会有多少人朝你吐口水？”

黑发巫师微微喘着，干裂的嘴唇动了动，只回了一句：“**应该没有朝你吐的多**。”

贝拉特里克斯勃然大怒。

“你、怎、么、敢——”

她狂躁地狠狠一甩长鞭，钻心咒的绿光直接从握把上迸出来，眨眼间窜过鞭子，猛地打在他身上。他目前的身体状态已经抵挡不了钻心咒的疼痛，一个重重抽搐，终于失去平衡倒了下去。

学生中顿时一阵骚动。

他们都听不清贝拉特里克斯与斯内普的谈话内容，只看到那个暴怒的女人正不断把咒语往他微微弓起的后背上丢。有些人脸色一白，扭开脸不敢再看，也有些人毫不动容，甚至小小声从牙缝里挤出一句“活该”，然而更多的人都浑身紧绷地看着，不知所措。

这时，一个又惊又怒的声音忽然响起：“贝拉！你都做了什么！”

愣怔了一下的黑女巫下意识停住动作。

她十分诧异地抬起头，皱眉打量那个朝自己匆匆奔来的妇人：“西茜？你怎么会在霍格沃茨？”

纳西莎·马尔福没有回答，只是脸色苍白地一把拉住姐姐持鞭的手，试图使其松开：“你在做什么！**那是西弗勒斯**！**他保护过德拉科**，**我的儿子**——”

可这样反而让对方更加怒气冲冲：“闭嘴！西茜！他是一个叛徒，他想反抗黑魔王！”

贝拉特里克斯的吼叫声一下传开，学生当中有一部分人瞪大眼睛，倒抽一口凉气，都不可置信地纷纷交换着眼色，各自的心思益发混乱起来。脸色一变的纳威下定决心似地咽了咽口水，趁巡逻队都在看热闹，偷偷一转身往麦格教授的办公室跑去。

纳西莎见姐姐两眼冒火，杀意凛然，不是自己能阻止的盛怒之态，于是后退一步，又转向不远处硬邦邦站着的丈夫。

但卢修斯的目光躲躲闪闪，欲言又止，最后只能匆匆一摇头，看都不敢看她，也不敢看地上那位黑发巫师奄奄一息的样子，显然也同样束手无策。纳西莎哑口无言，眼眶微湿，紧紧交握双手。

斯内普伏倒在地上，昏昏沉沉间听见纳西莎和她姐姐的争吵声，疼痛却让他无法集中意识，更无法回应。四肢仿佛麻痹一样，动也动不了。

就在此时，那条紧紧勒着他的鞭子忽然“唰”一下收了回去。

气流一下子重新灌进来，他不由得深深蹙眉，痛苦地咳嗽了好几下：“咳……咳咳咳……”

一只手轻轻落到他背上，近乎安抚般拍了拍，体贴极了，随后挽住他一边胳膊，似乎毫不费劲地沉沉一拉，便已经把他整个人从地面上拉了起来——某种拿捏得刚刚好的悬浮咒在起辅助作用，而且是一个无声咒。

斯内普不止注意到了咒语无声，周围更是鸦雀无声，甚至连贝拉特里克斯都安静了。**能让她闭嘴的只有一个人**。

斯内普深深一震，倏然看向身侧。

一个黑发青年面带微笑，用蛇一样幽深的眼睛直勾勾看着他，扣着他的五根手指令人联想到蜘蛛捕食用的细长螯肢。

“**西弗勒斯**，”他开口，像在招呼一位久别重逢的朋友，“**你总算回来了**。”

◆

二楼走廊的麦格教授办公室前有一个负责监视的巡逻队员，一般情况下，学生们禁止和她私下见面。

纳威不得不冒险用一记昏昏倒地将其打晕，即使一旦被发现后果会不堪设想。

米勒娃·麦格连发髻都顾不上梳，也来不及换正装，披上一件罩衫便脚步匆匆地冲了出去。

当那个惊慌得说话都结结巴巴的格兰芬多男孩告诉她，失踪的斯内普回来了，而且是被贝拉特里克斯抓回来的，当着一众学生的面羞辱，她简直不敢相信。而纳威惴惴不安地说出黑女巫称他为“叛徒”这一细节时，她一下僵住在原地。

当然，她还记得杀死阿不思·邓布利多的是谁，也曾经深深为此愤怒过。

但她也记得自己当年作为变形术老师指导这个孤僻的斯莱特林，看着他成长，一度走上歧途，最后又回到学校和她共事的一切。要她眼睁睁看他被杀，她也办不到。

几个正在巡逻的食死徒想在半路上拦住她，被她直接无视，并一挥魔杖把他们掼到了楼梯底下。

广场那里的学生已经全部被驱逐回去，空无一人，估计贝拉特里克斯那伙人转移到了室内。

麦格脚步一顿，掉头往原来的黑魔法防御课教室——现在的黑魔法教室——迅速赶去。她对那位乌姆里奇宣称是“由魔法部委派”的新教授一直疑心重重，尤其考虑到一向傲气的乌姆里奇那战战兢兢的反常态度，让她直觉那位黑发青年和伏地魔关系匪浅。

**甚至就是本人**——她在心里呐喊，脚步渐渐加快了。

果然，还没到黑魔法教室门前，已经远远看见外面守着几个食死徒，见她出现大吃一惊，纷纷抽出魔杖。

她也同时举起了她的：“让开！让我进去！”

那些食死徒正气势汹汹地想要以人数优势压制这位技艺高超的女巫，屋里却慢悠悠地飘出一声：“没关系，就让她进来好了。”

对峙的两方双双一愣。食死徒们面面相觑了一阵，只好瞪着麦格，用凶狠的目光目送这位变形术教授谨慎地一步步迈向门口，全程都没有一个人放下魔杖，就怕其中一方伺机出手。直至进了门，麦格才猛地一转方向，用魔杖指住教室里面的人。

但她一瞬间紧紧绷直了背脊，失声叫道：“斯……西弗勒斯！”

她曾经的学生兼同事双脚悬空，孤伶伶地吊在房间的正中央，上身低俯，双手垂挂着，像一只被折断翅膀的黑色的鸟。

他散落下去的头发堪堪遮去了一半的脸，剩下的另一半毫无血色，苍白得仿佛不是一个活人。也许是听到了她的呼唤，他微微一挣，眼睛隔着几绺半干半湿的黑发望了她一眼，带着些许怔然，可更多的是满满的急迫，像在催促她马上离开。

“西弗勒斯！”她不理会这种警告，跨出一步，但旁边那位笑嘻嘻的黑女巫尖声叫住了她，威胁似地摇了摇手里的胡桃木。

**贝拉特里克斯**。麦格暗暗心惊。这个女食死徒一般不轻易出现在霍格沃茨，现在竟大大方方站在这里。而且她身旁还有同样不常见的马尔福夫妇，彼此搀扶着，脸色并不好。

再往前一看，只见那位新上任的黑魔法教授懒洋洋地坐在斯内普面前的一张座椅上，翘起一边腿，把玩手中的一支白色魔杖，从容地看着她笑。这还是她第一次在非公众场合和他面对面。

“来的正好。”黑发青年的语气像在谈论一场午间茶会，“**在这样的场合里，我喜欢有一个见证人在**——**假如是认识多年的人就再好不过了**。”

贝拉特里克斯，马尔福夫妇，斯内普，以及青年的说话方式。

这几样东西统统凑在一起，麦格心里的那种呐喊声越来越大——**这家伙就是黑魔王本人**！

而那个人似乎完全不在乎她看出端倪，一边手支着头，眼睛里并没有嘴上挂的那种笑容：“我们继续，好吗？——西弗勒斯，你这段时间都去了哪里，都做了什么？”

没有回答。

贝拉特里克斯看上去很想用钻心咒，但黑发青年挥挥手，让她不用急。

“其实我很遗憾，西弗勒斯，因为我一直以为你是聪明人，聪明到知道要怎么选择你的主人。”

黑发巫师半睁的眼睛动了动，像轻轻投去了一丝讽刺的目光。

黑发青年从座位上站起身，不慌不忙地踱到他面前，用一种怀旧式的口吻说：“还记得当年的事情吗，你刚刚加入我们的时候？那时候的你可比现在清醒多了，知道什么高贵，什么下贱，不愿意和那些低人一等的泥巴种还有那些愚蠢的血统背叛者为伍，不是吗？”

没有回答。

黑发青年的笑意似乎和耐心一样渐渐淡去，眼睛里的温度也幽幽变冷，走近一步，扬起双眉道：“你还悄悄给自己起了个外号——叫什么来着，对了，‘**混血王子**’！**用你女巫母亲的姓氏**！然而事实上，斯内普这个麻瓜姓氏才更适合你，无知，愚蠢，而且低贱，正如你身上那一半肮脏的麻瓜的血——”

这时，黑发巫师轻轻扯了一下嘴角，笑了，用近乎怜悯的蔑然眼神冷冷对视回去，把最后那个词咬得很重：“**你难道不也是吗**，**汤姆**·**里德尔**？”

那瞬间周围的空气完全凝滞了一下，和他面前那张脸一样。

一股黑色的雾霾突然涌出黑发青年开始扭曲的面容，像黑色的流沙不断从容器的裂缝里喷出来。只听一声尖锐的吼叫眨眼间摇撼了整间教室，一道红光顺着那个人的手迎面而来，重重一记耳光抽在斯内普的脸上！力道之大，差点把他的颈骨硬生生折断，身体整个歪到一边，几滴血匆匆溅落到地面上。

原本的那张英俊面孔被一张铁青的，骷髅似的脸取代。

蜡质的皮肤上布满细小的血管，双眼厉红，被削去一般的诡异五官像一块块烧毁的疤附在上面。

“**你**——**竟敢**——**这么**——**叫我**——”

那张骷髅状的脸狠狠凑到正艰难喘气的斯内普面前，咆哮声回荡在教室的每一个角落，刺耳而阴狠。

尽管一开始已经猜到，但真正见到黑魔王展现出真实面目，麦格仍旧忍不住深深一个冷颤，被那股镇压全场的可怕力量牢牢钳住，竟动弹不得。连贝拉特里克斯都望而生畏。

但黑魔王吼完之后，逼近的身体又摇摇晃晃地拉开一点距离，似乎冷静了些，枯枝似的手指扶在自己黑雾缭绕的头上。

那些飞蚊一样的黑点忽然再度密密麻麻地聚集起来，钻回他的皮肤里，像一口气吸回去的烟，把刚刚一时间由于暴怒而崩掉的变形术重新补上。不出片刻，只听那个人慢悠悠长呼出一口气，那张脸已经回到了英俊青年的模样。

然而下一刻，那支紫衫木魔杖却直直顶住了斯内普的前额。

一道绿光骤然亮起。

**终于来了——**黑发巫师心想，默默等待那道杀戮咒来终结一切痛苦，可他等到的却是另一句咒语。

“**Imperio**（魂魄出窍）。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到麦格教授教过斯内普那里时，又一次深深意识到这个角色有多年轻（尤其在这篇主角和重要配角大部分是老年人的文里……）   
以及，怼人别怼斯内普，因为他永远比你更能怼。


	36. Chapter 36

“啪啦”一声，赫敏失手掉落的茶杯打碎在地上。

茶水和茶渣溅出来，狼狈极了，和她微微发白的脸一样。

罗恩被那一声惊醒，一面慌忙摸索自己的魔杖，一面挣扎着爬起，在发现周围并没有想象中来犯的食死徒后愣了愣，还睡得有些迷迷糊糊的脑子一时转不过来。

“赫敏？怎么了吗？”

“没事。”棕发的女巫压低声音匆匆回答，并下意识看了一眼阿不福思，幸好，那位守在遗体旁的疲惫老人仍在呼呼打鼾。她松了口气，目光回到罗恩身上，“抱歉，吵醒你了？”

罗恩用他拙劣的说谎技巧干巴巴地否认了，眼睛一个劲地瞄向赫敏抱起的双臂——她感到不安时的习惯性动作：“你难道没睡吗？”

赫敏摇摇头：“睡了，但不知道为什么一直做噩梦，干脆起来，想喝点热茶定定神，但……”

她说到这里，揪着自己衣袖的十指不自觉越抓越紧。

“**茶杯杯底的茶渣**，**我不小心看见了**，**是个十字架**……**旁边还有个类似骷髅的形状**……”

**磨难**，**痛苦**，**以及凶险之路**。

罗恩愣了愣。虽然他其实根本不记得那位总是神神叨叨的女教授当年在解读茶叶占卜时具体讲过什么，但一看赫敏的表情他便已经知道不是好兆头了，僵了片刻，然后轻手轻脚地慢慢挪到她身边，伸手把人揽到自己肩膀上。

赫敏没说话，顺着他的动作默默把头埋进去，取暖似地往他那里缩了一下。身上总算没那么冷了。

“你不是最讨厌占卜课，总说那些是‘骗人的玩意’吗，现在怎么反而跟那个特里劳尼教授一样了？”韦斯莱家的小儿子干涩地笑了笑，试着用了稍稍调侃的语气。

赫敏瞪他一眼，心里却明白他是想让气氛轻松一些，就没争辩。

而且她才不愿意承认，自己是在六年级罗恩刚刚开始和拉文德·布朗约会时，由于对那个占卜学得比她好的女孩醋意大发，一赌气才把那本《拨开迷雾看未来》全部背下来的。

“**时间**，”她忽然喃喃般抵着他的领口说，鼻音有点重，“**太长了**。”

赫敏没有讲明，但罗恩立刻就知道她指什么，因为他们都在暗暗为同一件事情焦虑不已——那三个人去的时间太长了，音讯全无，对于留守一方的他们而言每分每秒都很煎熬。

“别担心了，”尽管自己也没什么立场说这话，罗恩还是微微收拢手臂，把身侧的人抱紧些，“**格林德沃以前也是实力数一数二的巫师**——**我是说**，**他可是黑魔王**，**曾经是**，**愿梅林保佑这个**‘**曾经**’——**有他在没问题的**。”

赫敏皱了皱眉，欲言又止。好像只要自欺欺人地不开口提那位前魔王并不理想的身体状况，隐患就不存在似的。

正当他们偎依着一同沉默，不远处的嗅嗅——因为这只油滑的动物一直企图把这里所有的金属制品都塞进自己口袋，赫敏不得不暂时变出一只笼子，把它关进去——忽然开始兴奋地在笼里窜来窜去，一阵乱响，把两人吓一跳，下意识红着耳朵匆匆分开了。

与此同时，墓室上方的大理石缓缓一动，沉声打开。这下连阿不福思都一个激灵睁开眼睛，警觉地翻身而起。

赫敏第一个回过神：“嗅嗅的这种反应，一定是斯卡曼德先生！”

然而第一个出现的人却是她和罗恩万万意想不到的——

“嗨，赫敏。嗨，罗恩。”一头乱蓬蓬的淡金色头发首先探出来，然后是两只银灰色的眼睛，声音在空旷的墓室里听起来更缥缈了，“还有——嗨，不是邓布利多教授的邓布利多先生。”

在场的三位格兰芬多均是深深一愣。

下一秒麻瓜血统的女巫已经喜极而泣：“卢娜——”

她的红发同伴也是一边又惊又喜地叫着“卢娜”一边絮絮叨叨喊着“感谢梅林”，和她一起冲过去，眼眶湿润地拥抱这位借助咒语从上面轻轻一跃落下地的老朋友。金发的拉文克劳没有她格兰芬多的朋友们表现得那么激动，但她绽开了一个非常安逸的笑容，眼角弯弯的。

他们这些霍格沃茨的伙伴已经失散太久。

赫敏和罗恩在熄灯器的指引下逃到欧洲大陆后，基本上和英国这边就完全断了联系，不知道其他人的下落，更不知道他们是生是死。

哈利的事给他们造成了太大的阴影，眼下见到卢娜还好好活着，心中的许多石头总算放下了一块。

“其实我也去了欧洲大陆。”卢娜缓缓道来，“更确切一点说，在罗马尼亚——你们走后，食死徒在英国的活动范围扩大，比尔和芙蓉的贝壳小屋也渐渐不再安全，于是韦斯莱先生让我们到查理那里躲一阵子。”

“你见到我的二哥了？”罗恩闻言眼睛一亮。他在外流浪期间一直十分挂念家人的安危。

查理·韦斯莱在霍格沃茨毕业后就一直待在罗马尼亚研究火龙，他这位最小的弟弟还一度因为只能得到的用过旧魔杖而抱怨，但心里还是很想哥哥的。即使在黑魔王尚未回归时，他们兄弟俩一年也只聚一两回，上次见面还是查理为了三强争霸赛押送火龙的时候。

卢娜点点头。

“嗯，见到了。”接着打量了一下罗恩，又说，“跟你和比尔的头发颜色一模一样，五官也很像。不过身材更粗壮，皮肤晒得很黑，雀斑也比你多多了。”

罗恩听着她的描述嘿嘿傻笑起来。现在哪怕是一丁点关于家人的消息都让他开心不已。

赫敏却知道重点在哪里：“难道……你通过查理认识了斯卡曼德先生？”

“嗯。”卢娜又点点头，“查理非常敬仰斯卡曼德先生，刚刚毕业时还曾经当过一段时间他的学徒，学习如何驯养火龙。我们借住在查理家期间，斯卡曼德先生出现了——**遵照****邓布利多教授生前的嘱咐**，**他这么说**。他帮了韦斯莱家很多忙，还花时间教我养龙……”

“什——”

没等愣怔的两位格兰芬多反应过来，一头黑色的龙忽然晃悠悠地就把顶着两只金色犄角的脑袋伸了进来，下巴搁在入口处，有些无辜地看着吓得“哇”一声叫出来的罗恩。

“……嗯，就是这头龙。”卢娜幽幽地把话说完，微笑。

“软木塞，好姑娘，先待在外面。”

纽特·斯卡曼德的声音沉沉响起。于是那头罗马尼亚长角龙悻悻地把头抽出来，发出“呜”的一声，便窸窸窣窣地消失在墓室口。

龙退开后，这位生物学家的身影也隐隐约约于雾色中浮现。

他进到墓室中，那件旧毛呢外套上披着一层湿漉漉的夜露，想是特地赶在天明前回到。再仔细一看，衣服上还有一些咒语烧焦的淡淡痕迹，暗示曾经发生过一场战斗，好在大体无碍，可他一脸凝重的表情忽然让赫敏的心口紧紧一揪。

一团黑雾随后而至，无声无息地落到他们面前。

昔日的黑魔王也出现了，同样默默站在那里一言不发。

赫敏一个恍惚呆呆望向空荡荡的入口，等着，仿佛下一刻便会出现那件黑色长袍。和以往任何一次一样，黑袍的所有者会冷冷一甩衣摆，带着格兰芬多学生们都十分惧怕的阴沉表情来到他们面前，嘲笑她相信区区一堆茶叶拼出的预言。

——但这些并没有发生。

赫敏无助的视线慢慢移到生物学家脸上，之后再移到那位前囚徒脸上，都只得到了沉默。

她的手像刚刚打碎茶杯时那样抖了起来。

“……**斯内普教授呢**？”

罗恩也终于发现了这一点，生生一愣，同样愕然地看着当时与斯内普同行的那两个人。

生物学家张了张口，没能说出来。

但前囚徒直直看进了那位年轻的女巫的眼睛里，如实回答：“**被抓了**——**被贝拉特里克斯**·**莱斯特兰奇**，**为了掩护我们**。”

罗恩倒抽一口气：“你说斯内普被那个疯女人——”

赫敏更是一脸惨白，一把按住自己那时候被贝拉特里克斯用匕首深深刻下“泥巴种”这个肮脏字眼的手臂，条件反射地颤了一下。那种屈辱和疼痛她至今仍牢牢记得。

她知道，自从黑魔王重生后，许多巫师都在他的血腥镇压下一一死去，又或者生不如死。她亲眼见过太多太多的悲剧，到现在理应已经麻木了。

况且那是斯内普，一名曾经的食死徒，一个实在很难找出哪怕一点点讨喜之处的冷面教授，总是那么严厉，对格兰芬多的学生尤其刻薄，处处挑刺，对她这样挑不出什么毛病的优等生也不忘开口讥诮。**没有人喜欢他**——理应如此。

**可她为什么感到难过**？

罗恩轻轻抱住她的时候，赫敏才发现自己在哭。一旦意识到了，眼泪更加不受控制地匆匆涌出，忍不住一边哽咽，一边死死攥着他后背的衣服，泪珠全打在他肩膀上。

而一直对那位黑发巫师又怕又恨又有点敬佩的罗恩默默叹了口气，心情也极其复杂。

卢娜则用手轻轻抚着赫敏的背，给予无声的安慰。 

沉默到这一刻的生物学家终于开口：“如果我们从马尔福那里得到的情报正确，人质应该都在霍格沃茨——现任黑魔王也在。”

这句话让格林德沃以外的所有人都一下子屏住呼吸。

他继续道：“虽然很危险，但照目前的形势，我们不得不进霍格沃茨了。”

赫敏听到这里猛地抬起头，哭得红通通的眼睛里目光坚定，吸了一下鼻子，毅然道：“我不害怕！我本来就一直心心念念想要回霍格沃茨，想把属于我们的学校夺回来，解救我们的朋友！”

罗恩和卢娜也都随之点点头，不约而同握住了自己的魔杖。赫敏不是唯一一个忍耐至今的人。

纽特注视着这些年轻却已经早早被磨砺出锋芒的面孔，微微一点头。

“有能力的话，一个人也许能直接正面进去。”他有意扫了一眼那位前魔王，然后将目光慢慢移到阿不福思身上，指出，“但如果要一起去，最安全也是最直接的方法，就是通过密道——**唯一还没有被食死徒发现的密道**。”

角落里的高瘦老人深深一皱眉，满脸阴沉，呼吸粗重起来。

不是针对提出这些的生物学家，而是针对他一直冷冰冰瞪着的那个面无表情的男人。如果可能，他实在不想让格林德沃踏进自己住的地方半步，尤其是二楼——

似乎从阿不福思恶狠狠的眼神里猜出了一种可能性，前黑魔王淡淡开口：“**阿利安娜也在那里**，**对吗**？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：《拨开迷雾看未来》是特里劳尼教授的占卜课课本，里面讲解了各种占卜手法，包括解读茶叶。“十字架”的象征是苦难，“骷髅”的象征则是凶险的道路。被评价“毫无天赋”的赫敏非常讨厌这门课……话说不知道身为seer的老魔王来教这一门课的话，他会怎么教？（估计也是觉得他们一个个“毫无天赋”吧……）
> 
> 虽然格林德沃是主角（只活在回忆和台词里的校长我都不敢说他是不是主角了……），但由于这篇文走原著向剧情向路线，如果可能，我还是想连配角们也写丰满一些的，比如教授、文达、甚至食死徒等等。也许在别人看来，是“多余的笔墨”，但个人还挺钟情于这种群像的，只能说辛苦在看的你们了。_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 但GGAD是一定会有的，会有的，会有的……（回音）


	37. Chapter 37

对于阿不福思而言，妹妹的名字和格林德沃的声音放在一起，就像把火和导火索放在一起，一点即燃。

导火索或许变长了一点点，延迟了引爆时间，可它仍在那里。

邓布利多家的次子铁青着脸：“你敢再——”

“阿不福思，”他试图威胁的对象轻轻打断他，“**时间并不会因为我们之间存在的问题慢下来**。”

阿不福思的脸顿时抽搐一下，捏紧拳头。

他当然知道。他知道眼眶还红着的赫敏以及她的两位朋友正一脸恳切地看着他，那位与孙子失去联系的生物学家也默默看着他——他们都和一百年前发生的那些事情无关。

——**和那天倒在他面前**，**一双蓝眼睛在他的哭喊声中渐渐失焦**，**停止了呼吸的瘦弱少女无关**。

阿不福思吸一口气，拳头微微打颤，仿佛回到了十五岁的自己，一个只能扑到地上，眼睁睁看着妹妹咽气却无法挽救她的可悲哥哥；唯一不同的是他还没有像葬礼上狠狠砸断长兄鼻梁那样一拳揍过去。

“哈——”

他拧开脸，硬生生挤出闷在肺里的那口气。

眼睛下意识看向身侧静静躺在那副透明棺椁里的老人，却发现前黑魔王的目光比自己更早一步放到了上面。当年在那间屋里拔出魔杖的三个人都在，只是现在谁都没有举起它，一个是不能，一个在忍耐，而最后一个的理由却没有任何人能看透。

**快****一百年过去了**。这个念头忽然沉沉撞向他。

阿不福思空洞地直勾勾盯了他哥哥憔悴的脸，又看了一眼格林德沃，冷冷地。

“仅此一次。”他慢慢将这几个词挤出牙缝。

◆

罗恩·韦斯莱按了一下熄灯器。

那件银色的遗物“啪”地打开，倏然把一整间墓室的光全部吸走，让那位老校长的遗体在众人的注视下被黑暗静悄悄覆盖起来。入口再度封闭。

“可是，”年轻的红发巫师忐忑地回过头，“我们都走了，又由谁来守着邓布利多教授呢？”

一面说，一面有意识地瞥了瞥那位前魔王：“我知道那层像冰一样的东西有很厉害的防护咒语，但万一他们打不破它，一气之下先把遗体偷偷运到别的地方去，叫我们找不到，那也很糟糕……”

前魔王淡淡回答：“一个合情合理的顾虑，韦斯莱先生。”

然而后面却没有更多解释，只是眼睛一抬，示意性地看向了卢娜，还有她身后那头披着一层晨曦的黑色巨龙。龙扬起头，喉部发出一阵隆隆作响的低鸣，在罗恩他们愣怔的注视下张开一对翅膀，巨大的投影差不多把半座岛都罩住了。

罗恩结结巴巴道：“……要，要用龙吗？”

卢娜用她轻飘飘的声音向他保证：“别担心，罗恩，软木塞很聪明，她知道该怎么守墓。”

说罢，她朝龙招招手。

罗马尼亚火龙一步步越过险些一个趔趄跌坐在地的罗恩，遵循她的指引，来到那座重新封上的白色坟墓前，在那些方方正正的大理石旁躺下，双翼轻轻拢上去，头也搁在上面——活脱脱一个守卫者的姿态。接着一阖眼，便一动不动了，像座黑色的山。

“酷。”罗恩半晌愣愣地蹦出一个字。

但向来严谨的赫敏也提出了一个顾虑。

“虽然这主意不错，但她的存在——瞧瞧那显眼的体型和颜色——简直是在告诉食死徒们，‘这里有东西’。”

“是的，”前囚徒这时候缓缓上前一步，用老魔杖碰上那头龙，“所以需要最后一道准备工序。”

一道白光倏然亮起，迅速在龙隐隐泛绿的黑色鳞片上涌开。这头庞然巨物的身躯忽然变得像水一样透明，色泽越来越淡，渐渐与周围环境融为一体，在众目睽睽之下完全“消失”。

赫敏一时间哑口无言。这种大面积的幻身咒简直跟作弊一样。

罗恩猛地揉了揉眼，现在已经很难单凭视觉看出那里有没有东西了：“问题是，我们也看不见，怎么知道龙还在不在呢？”

卢娜道：“有个办法。”

然后这位拉文克劳的女巫朝着白色坟墓的方向轻轻喊了声“软木塞，你在吗”，只见空气中忽然“嘭”地迸出一团小小的火球——显然正是火龙嘴的位置。一根树枝被那团火烧焦，咔嚓一下折断，掉到地上。

“酷。”罗恩第二次用打结的舌头喃喃道。

前囚徒默默注视着一切，忽然开口对这些安排的最初策划人说：“**你是一个保护者**，**斯卡曼德**。自己是，教出来的学生也是。”

生物学家侧目看着他，机械地回了一句：“那是我的职责。”

前囚徒并没有指出他回答中的模棱两可，只道：“**是天性**。你有‘保护者’的天性，所以他会把需要保护的东西交给你——人，物品，秘密。”

沉默。

那双异色的眼睛缓缓转向昔日的敌人，直视对方：“我知道你并没有说出所有信息，我也不会问，至少不是现在。等到了霍格沃茨，找到你的孙子，我想，我们需要正式地好好谈一次。”

生物学家盯了他一会儿，没吭声。

霍格莫德的宵禁咒在天际微微透出一丝光亮时就结束了，但并没有半个居民出门，只有一两张被风刮落的通缉令阴恻恻地卷过无人的街道，扬长而去，像一场瘟疫过后的空城——毕竟，对黑魔王的忌惮远远比一个宵禁咒效力要长。

那些清一色涂黑的尖顶木屋全都微微歪斜着，上方甚至有些薄薄的积雪，门窗紧闭，许多房屋都被栅栏围起来了，病恹恹地一排横在山谷之中。

这副景象刺痛了赫敏和罗恩。比起他们上一次来，这里更冷清萧索了。

“该死。”年轻的韦斯莱咬牙小小声骂道。

要是现在冒出一个巡逻的食死徒，他发誓自己会立刻抽出魔杖跟对方决斗。

但生物学家却在这时候轻轻抬起手臂，做了一个停止前进的手势。在赫敏和罗恩双双投来困惑不解的目光时，他吩咐道：“前面再拐一个弯，就是猪头酒吧了。你们听好，等下走到酒吧门前的时候万万不可轻举妄动——**那里有**‘**守卫**’**在**，**不管你们看到什么**，**都不要惊慌，不要举起魔杖**，**也不要进行任何抵抗**。”

最后，眼睛看住了前囚徒。

“**尤其是你**，**格林德沃**。”

“什么？”两位年轻的格兰芬多呆呆地瞪大眼睛，显然一头雾水，“等等，可是……为什么？”

而生物学家只是一再重复他的叮嘱，直到两人都乖乖答应为止。

前囚徒用余光轻轻一瞥霍格莫德大街的拐角，原先铺的石板路破碎不堪，一部分石砖被翻起来，连底下的泥土也一并翻出，和细细的雪渣混杂在一起，一块黑一块白，像被某种东西刨开的。

** 似曾相识**。

前囚徒眼睛里似乎有杂质微微一沉，不作声，直接把手上的接骨木递向愣了一下的纽特。

“暂时由你保管。”他说。

这回两位格兰芬多的眼睛瞪得更大了——他们没想到格林德沃会直接交出自己的魔杖，打算两手空空地走过去，尽管他们知道格林德沃在无杖魔法上的造诣肯定不低，但始终不利。可纽特眼神闪了闪，默默扫了那件死亡圣器一眼，居然真的接了。

不等两位学生回过神，没有魔杖的前囚徒已经迈出一步，缓缓朝猪头酒吧的方向走去。

那间常年裹在厚厚一层污垢下的房屋嵌在山崖底下的一片阴影里。一根扭曲的生锈铁架孤伶伶地探出房檐，上面挂的招牌也烧毁了一半，还剩猪头上的半只眼睛瞪着天空，像在咒骂。

之前的一场激战已经严重损坏了一楼，塌了半面墙，断裂的木梁三三两两挤出碎砖块，还铺了一地的玻璃渣，满目狼藉。

前囚徒双眼直直看住前方，一步一步接近这间酒吧，其他人尾随其后。

“咔啦。”

不知是谁脚下踩到一块碎玻璃，于死寂中发出一声冷冽的脆响，一下子荡开。

就在这一刻，屋子也突然传来沉沉一响，某样东西迅速逼近门口，眨眼间窜出其中一扇窗户，“砰”地一声震碎了还松垮垮插在那里的玻璃，迎面扑来！

赫敏一声尖叫，但她死死压住了自己握魔杖的手。

但那样东西没有冲向她，而是直直朝那位前任黑魔王一涌而上。

仅有的阳光瞬间被一团浓浓的黑影吞没——更准确的说，一团没有固定形状的黑色雾霾，在半空中一下张开，铺天盖地，尘粒般的点点黑色一阵激烈呼啸，如悲鸣，如控诉，一下子全部涌到那个人面前。

他倏地停住。

那团黑色雾霾也陡然停在离他只有短短一寸的地方，层层聚拢的黑色物质却没有停，仍在不住流动。

他站在那里，一动不动，毫不抵抗，直勾勾注视着眼前那些黑色的流沙。

“**克雷斯登**。”

他轻轻叫出这个名字。仿佛在回应，聚集的雾霾开始剧烈回旋，甚至一度逼近他的头颅，像下一刻就要撕碎他，却最终没有。

**守卫**。是的，是的，当然……斯卡曼德，你不愧是一个准备周密的“保护者”。

**默默然守卫自己的宿主是一种本能**，**无论是现在的宿主**，**还是原来的宿主**。

他久久凝视那团散发出一股强烈憎恨的默默然。那男孩的人类形态已经彻底毁灭，无法再生——他记得，因为那是他亲手而为的，唯一残留的一点点意识永远困在了这片黑色雾霾里。

他静静摊开空无一物的手。

接着微微抬起头，对其露出自己的咽喉。一个在狩猎者面前表示无条件服从的姿势。

“**我不会再伤害阿利安娜**，”他开口道，“**或者你**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果说纽特是“保护者”，我觉得格林德沃就等于善于谋略的“支配者”吧（校长的话和他差不多，伏地魔则更偏向攻击性强的“掠夺者”）……  
卢娜和卢娜的龙都一样可爱，虽然罗恩对“可爱”有非常不同的见解。
> 
> 默默然的设定就算是私设吧，反正是在平行世界的设定下，最终有出入的话也没关系。
> 
> P.S.：老实说，我觉得搞不好纽特一个人就能用危险系数在XXXXX左右的各种生物们搞定伏地魔了，根本用不上那些未成年学生（喂）。FB的设定让HP里面的反派像渣渣一样……


	38. Chapter 38

像是被“伤害”这个词深深刺到，那团黑色雾霾深处传出一声类似悲鸣的嘶叫，一时间流速更急，更凶。几颗黑点刀刃一样擦过他的喉咙，割开一道细长的血口。

他仍旧保持一动不动，目光不移。

一滴小小的血珠渗出，缓慢下滑，像旧伤下悄悄流出的脓。

但默默然在下一刻退了回去，在这位前魔王身旁激烈飞舞的几条黑雾带也一一收拢，像受伤后微微蜷成一团的小动物，缩到一个双掌大小的圆形区域内，然后“咻”地一声撤回到屋子里。

赫敏这才惊觉自己已经冷汗涔涔，四肢都僵了，大喘一口气。

而当事人默默垂下眼，一时无话。

只有生物学家沉声说：“讽刺吗，格林德沃？在你做出那些事情后，他仅存的意识里也还留着一点点感情，因为你曾经的温柔——即使那是假的。”

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒没有否认：“**我记得我做过什么**。”

说罢，他迈出一步，朝默默然消失的方向继续前行，踏进了那间昏暗的房屋。

◆

相比起脏兮兮的一楼酒馆，柜台挂帘后的空间显得干净多了，看出来一直有在收拾。一道木制的楼梯穿过阴影，伸到二楼去。

默默然在楼上——这种黑暗的衍生物和黑魔法一样有迹可循，沿路开一丝又湿又冷的气息。

他脚步很轻，慢慢踩着那些老化的木板一步一步走上楼，听它们发出深浅不一的吱呀声，偶尔有一丝阳光透进墙缝，照亮他周围漂浮的尘埃。楼梯的尽头出现了一扇厚重的老式木门，虚掩着。

纽特和三位学生没有跟来，只有阿不福思沉着脸紧紧跟在后面。

他站在那里，静静等对方也上到二楼，这才开口：“**阿不福思**，**你可以守在门口**，**但我想一个人进去**。”

猪头酒吧的酒保第一反应是张大嘴，想高声反对，但之前默默然那一幕情景闪过眼前，他顿了顿，怒视着面前的人，却最终没有喊出那个“不”字。

见阿不福思没吭声，年迈的前魔王用手轻轻在自己面前一拂，一片浅淡的金色的光淌过全身，隐去了那具嶙峋的身躯，隐去了半世纪的囚徒生涯，把一百年前的那位挺拔的少年重现于此，有些卷的金发垂在耳际，眉峰高挑，和十六岁时一模一样。

猪头酒吧的酒保一口气噎住，恶狠狠瞪着他。

“**她只见过我这个模样**，**也只记得这样的我**。”少年说，声音也是十六岁的。

然后轻轻把手放在门上，推开。

**她就在那里**。

客厅的正中，一只已经熄灭的小壁炉上方，方方正正地框在那幅青藤缠绕的画像里——很像戈德里克山谷的那个家，那个后院的一角，细细的藤条垂下屋檐，安静地陪伴下面埋头阅读的少女。

但现在，她总是默默抱在怀里的书放到了一旁。淡蓝色的眼睛看的不是书页，而是悬浮在画像前的一团黑雾。

它的外观与之前截然不同，变得小小的，软软的，四散的雾霾全部收回，让它看上去是更干净的纯黑色。画中的少女微微笑着，伸出一根手指，点在它所在的位置上，专注地看着它温顺地跟随自己的手指缓缓漂移。

这让他停在门口，静静注视了好一会儿。**他不记得她最后一次笑的样子**。

半晌，他手指一动。

小壁炉里“嘭”地燃起一团暖融融的火，金黄色的光铺过整间客厅，也照亮了那双抬起来看他的眼睛。

“**阿利安娜**。”他低低叫出口，耳语一般。

画中的纤细少女看着他，片刻后恬淡一笑。

“**盖勒特**。”

上一次是什么时候？当对话的另一方用他前面的名字叫他，而不是“格林德沃”，也不带任何头衔。

只是一个年纪相仿的邻居，一个辍学生，一个朋友。

——一个让她人生终结于十四岁并匆匆离去的凶手。

他在威森加摩接受审判的时候仍能振振有词，但这一刻，他发现自己说不出话，语言无形之中变得苍白，一捏就碎了，毫无作用。他知道那并非由于默默然在监视他。

见他缄默不语，阿利安娜的目光微微上抬，仿佛在眺望一个并不存在的远方。

“早晨这个时间，”她忽然说，“我记得，我趴在窗前，总是看见阿不思和你在门前碰面，一起去树林散步。你们看起来很开心，有时候你说了一句什么，他就靠在你肩上哈哈大笑。”

一声轻轻的笑响起。当他意识到那是他自己的，眼睑微动，重新抿起唇。

阿利安娜停住了，像发了一会儿呆。

“**但你离开之后**，**他就不再笑了**。”

炉火中“啪嚓”炸开一颗火星，木柴发出燃烧时的窸窣响声。

少年迈开脚步，渐渐走到了画像前，火光在他脸上忽明忽暗，刻下一层棱角分明的阴影。

“他不再笑，不是因为我离开，而是因为你离开了。”他说，全程正视她的眼睛，“而坦白说，我曾经一度暗暗期望这件事能发生——**我曾经一度期望你消失**。”

少女画像前的默默然猛地一张，黑色的雾霾剧烈涌动起来，一下子逼近他，似在威慑。

门外的阿不福思也一声怒吼：“你这混蛋跟我妹妹说了些什么！你竟敢那样说——”

然而阿利安娜本人只是安安静静地听着，神色有些低落，双唇闭合，但没有愤怒也没有悲伤，像早已经就知道。

他一动不动，继续说下去：“不像阿不思，我不关心你，也许有过怜悯，但并不关心。**我眼睛里只装了你哥哥一个人**，**他的天赋**，**他的智慧**，**他的亲和力**，**以及我和他一同构想出的伟大事业**，**别的东西只有可利用和不可利用之分**。我利用你的遭遇说服了你哥哥推翻《保密法》的必要性，利用你的病劝他和我一起周游世界寻找分离默默然的方法——除此之外，你就是一个包袱，一个早晚要消除的障碍，‘**为了更伟大的利益**’。”

“格、林、德、沃！”

邓布利多家的次子愤怒地咆哮着，如果不是因为他注意到刚刚那些话全部用了过去式，如果不是因为妹妹望过来的那一眼带着劝阻，他早已经冲进去，打碎对方的下巴了。

可这不能阻止他破口大骂：“你居然对她说这些！你这渣滓！”

画像中的少女仍然默默无语，但她明显更难过了，侧过身，像是随时可能跑开。那对和她哥哥十分相似的蓝眼睛里有泪水在打转。

而少年看着，无视了那些足以致命的黑色雾霾，再上前一步，让自己清清楚楚地站到亮光下，不作保留。

“**即使如此**，**阿利安娜**，**你必须明白一件事**——**那就是你自己并没有错**。”

少女的肩膀像是微微缩了一下，在抖。

“你没有错，”他重复，“你的遭遇，你的闭门不出，你身体里的默默然，都不是你的错。你离世的父母，困住的哥哥，还有我对你的深深嫉恨，也不是你的错——对，嫉恨，我嫉恨让阿不思甘愿一遍遍付出时间和爱的你。**你被爱着**，**阿利安娜**，**你必须明白**。”

少女缓缓转回头，眨了一下眼睛，眼泪顺着她苍白的脸颊流下来。但她非常微弱地笑了。

这一次，没有吼叫再传进门，只有半晌后的一记忿忿砸墙声。

当年第一个拔出魔杖的人默默伫立在火光里，片刻后重新开口：“我对你做了非常残忍的事情，对你的哥哥也是。你消失了，就如同我曾经期望的那样，但……”

他在这里停了一下。

“**但你哥哥的心也跟着你一起死在那里了**，**我们也结束了**。”和他这一生的夏天一样。

他异色的眼睛直视着阿利安娜：“无论我再做什么，再说什么，都无法改变这个事实，这一点我很明白，也不需要或者指望你的原谅。我只是觉得你比任何人都值得知道真相，因此，我现在才站在这里。”

画框里的少女静悄悄回望着他。

仿佛过了生平最漫长的一分钟，她忧郁的蓝眼睛终于垂了垂，温和地说：“盖勒特，我原谅你对我做的一切——**我原谅你**，**但我不会也不能原谅你对我哥哥们做的一切**，**尤其是阿不思**。”

他许久没有说话。

最后才低声道：“不用，还有，谢谢。这已经超出我能得到的了。”

阿利安娜看着她哥哥曾经最好的朋友，也是一生的宿敌，轻声接下去：“我不能，是因为只有他自己能做这个决定，你只能问问他本人。”

听到这句话的少年忽然眼睛一抬，盯了阿利安娜一会儿。

“你知道他在哪里吗，阿利安娜？”他沉声问，“画像与画像间可能存在一种我所不知道的，特别的联系——尤其在家族成员之间。”

但少女摇了摇头，退后一步，在画框里显得微微缩小了一圈。

“他不希望你去找他。”

**一个间接却肯定的答案**。他目光一动不动，笔直地定定看过去：“你哥哥不希望我做很多事，如果他提过的话。而在所有认识我的人当中，他应该最清楚，我不是一个十分愿意接纳反对意见的人。”

毕竟那位养龙的小姑娘也选择用“determined”来形容他。

少女忧郁地看他一眼，又轻轻埋下头。

“**他在一个很深很深的地方**，**很黑**，**很冷**，**但我不知道具体在哪**。”阿利安娜喃喃自语似地说，“**因为地点总是在**‘**动**’——”

前面都完全符合斯内普口中的水牢，但后面是一条关键却无比蹊跷的信息。

他微微一皱眉：“总是在‘动’？”

难怪那些人鱼一直没办法确定位置，原来如此……

无法提供更多信息的少女默默望着低头沉思的他，半晌，忽然开口说：“盖勒特，虽然哥哥不希望你找到他，但我希望你能——他一个人，太孤单了。”

她恳求似地看着那双一深一浅的眼睛。

“如果你找到了，你能答应我，不要再走，一直陪着他吗？”

他闻言眼睑一动，半边脸埋在炉火淡淡的投影里，面容上的神情像被洗净一样，空空如也。

“**我答应你**。”那是他最后一次对阿利安娜说谎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：威森加摩 = 巫师界的最高法庭，当年负责审判格林德沃，邓布利多也是其中一员。
> 
> 以及，老魔王终于可以面对妹妹了……唉。


	39. Chapter 39

少年走出那扇门，神情淡漠，甚至没有看一眼仿佛置身于阴雨云中铁青着脸的阿不福思：“该走了。”

谁都没提刚刚在门另一侧的那场对话。

一行人在二楼会合。

赫敏和罗恩上楼后一直在悄悄打量这两个人。

他们在下面忐忑等待时就听到阿不福思大吼大叫，声音里的愤怒几乎把楼板都震断一块，简直像马上就要跟格林德沃拼命一样，害他们紧张极了——然而两人担心的事并没有发生。

第一次见到格林德沃年轻模样的卢娜反而是他们当中表情最安定的。

她若有所思地远远盯了少年一会儿，冒出一句：“他看上去有些不一样。”

“显而易见，”罗恩嘀咕，“他看上去年轻多了——”

“不是这个，”卢娜缓缓一眨眼，思忖道，“我是说，**他看上去比之前悲伤**。”

罗恩愣了愣，一时哑然，脸上写满“怎么看出来的”的困惑，但赫敏闻言神色即刻一变，飞快地瞥了少年一眼，然后轻轻咬起唇不再说话，也顺手一扯罗恩的袖口，让他别继续追问。对于书本过目不忘是她最擅长的，哪怕那是丽塔·斯基特的书。

三位学生随后都默默待在一旁不吭声，等一脸阴沉的阿不福思和纽特在角落里低低交谈完毕，再扫一眼伫立门前的少年，这才示意他们进去。

燃烧的壁炉火给阿利安娜的画像镀上一层薄薄的暖色。她立在画框里，温和地看着面前所有人。负责守卫原宿主的那团黑色雾霾也悄然靠到一旁，悬停不动。

阿不福思仰头对妹妹说：“把门打开吧。”

阿利安娜点点头，向前走了一步。她的面容在画像里越拉越近，便听“吱呀”一声，整幅画仿佛一扇门那样徐徐开启，露出藏在背后的密道。

阿不福思第一个跨上去，打算在最前面带路，并把三位学生也一个个拉上壁炉架，接着是纽特。前黑魔王最后一个默默攀上通道口，回过头，画框闭合之际，印在他脸上的那道炉火火光也越收越窄，逐渐形成一条金黄色的缝。

他在那条缝完全消失之前轻轻开口：“**下次**，**我们再见面的时候**，**我会把你另一位哥哥带来**。”

画框微微停顿了一下。他看不到少女的表情，只听见她柔柔的回应声，带着沙哑。

“嗯。再见，盖勒特。”

他收回目光，转向通道：“再见，阿利安娜。”

◆

通道的最前段是一道蜿蜒向下的石梯，嵌进黑暗里。

阿不福思取下一盏挂在墙上的黄铜灯，举向前，一圈昏黄的光影影绰绰在梯道上打晃，一如他们逡巡而下的脚步。

密道里面十分逼仄，任何一点发散出去的声音都被周围的石壁挡回来，层层叠加，显得更厚重。也许因为这样，又也许因为对于即将再次踏进戒备森严的霍格沃茨抱持着隐隐的焦虑，走在前面的几个人都不说话，各自一边沉思，一边埋头前进。

正走着，少年模样的前魔王忽然问：“斯卡曼德，霍格沃茨的黑湖底下，有什么在‘动’？”

可能是问题过于突兀，众人都不由深深一愣，脚步不约而同慢下来。

生物学家神色古怪地默默回望他一眼。

“基本上任何还活着的生物，都在动。”

罗恩听到这个回答差点“哧”一下笑出来，而赫敏狠狠的一记肘击又让他把声音噎了回去。

少年却只是点点头：“的确，我也这么想——**某种**‘**活着的生物**’。”

纽特听到这里忽然微微一怔明白过来，对方早想到了这一点，所以才一开始就把问题指定给身为生物学家的自己回答，于是神情一肃：“你具体指的是什么？”

少年缓缓道：“两种可能性。一是群居性的生物，数目多，有组织性和纪律性，集体行动，能高效率地完成同一项任务，比如人鱼；二是单一的个体，体型应该相当巨大，有能力独自移动某件大型物体——假设尺寸足足有一个房间那么大的话。**考虑到参与的人越多越容易泄密**，**如果我要藏一样东西**，**我更倾向于后一种可能性**。”

纽特蹙着眉默默听到最后，思量片刻。

“**巨型乌贼**。”他沉沉吐出一个答案。

少年本来还在前进的脚步轻轻一顿，停住了，蓦然抬起眼睛。

生物学家继续道：“现在在黑湖底下的那只，已经有上百岁了，但以神奇生物物种而言只能算是中年。它有十条非常长的触须，每一条都在十米以上，而且力道强劲，一旦发怒，估计能把一艘三桅帆船直接拖到湖底——但据我所知，它大部分时间都很温顺。”

少年不作声，思索着什么。

卢娜这时候也幽幽地补充：“三强争霸赛那年，德姆斯特朗的那艘黑色大船停泊在湖上，结果有一天巨型乌贼浮出水面，把船上的学生吓了一跳——这是他们自己说的。他们还说，它全身比船还长，当时还担心船被一下子卷走，但就像斯卡曼德先生说的，它很温顺，不会主动攻击人。”

罗恩忙道：“我也记得！弗雷德和乔治还在浅滩上轻轻摸过它的触须呢！”

少年微微扬起头，眼神中多了一分明朗：“很不错，这是一个好开头。”

一直冷着脸默默听到现在的阿不福思忽然插进来：“你真的要找阿不思的画像？”

格林德沃和阿利安娜的谈话内容只有他知道，也明白问那个问题的意义所在。

众人闻言都怔了怔，一齐看向那位前黑魔王。而对方并不否认：“是。”

“找到又能怎么样？”邓布利多家的次子冷冷问，刻薄地指出，“整天对着一幅画唠叨吗？”

“为什么不？”前黑魔王平静地回应，“**我们已经五十多年没面对面说话了**。”

接着望了面部抽搐的阿不福思一眼：“和你把你妹妹的画像安置在家是同一个道理。”

阿不福思用恶狠狠的眼神瞪着他，愤然扭开脸，大步迈进前方的一片黑暗中，再不回头。三位学生也只能迅速跟上，生物学家也选择不吭声，前魔王亦然，在接下去的很长一段路里都没人说话。

密道迂回曲折，过了一个拐弯，原本的泥土平路赫然接上又一段石制楼梯，楼梯的尽头出现了一道门。所有人都下意识停住了，紧紧盯着门。

“这扇门后面是哪里？”赫敏问他们的带路人。

“**有求必应屋**。”阿不福思说，“只有一个叫纳威·隆巴顿的男孩发现过，在他为了逃避食死徒躲进屋子的时候。阿利安娜——我妹妹把浑身是伤的他领进屋时，我也吓一跳。”

棕发女巫微微松了口气。

如果是有求必应屋，巡逻队也很难闯进去，这样一来被发现的风险也低了许多。而且纳威的名字也稍稍增加了安全感。

但他们正要登上楼梯时，那位金发少年轻轻叫住了生物学家。

“斯卡曼德。”

然后伸出手。

生物学家深深看他一眼，半晌后取出了那支由自己保管的接骨木魔杖，也不多问，递了回去。他们都清楚——一旦走进霍格沃茨，就难以轻轻松松全身而退了。

他们一路爬到楼梯口，还未推门，便忽然听到门的另一侧隐隐约约传来啜泣声，一时蒙住，都没料到这样的状况。

“有人在有求必应屋里！”罗恩用耳朵紧紧贴住门，愕然道，“还不止一个，而且在哭！”

“哭声听上去像是学生。”卢娜喃喃接上一句。

“你们靠后，我先出去。”最年长的凤凰社成员皱着眉，轻轻拦下着急上前的罗恩，自己先行一步推门而出。

这间屋子和霍格沃茨本身一样变得暗沉沉的，窗帘全拉得严严实实，像防止有人窥视一样。堆积如山的旧物品横七竖八地散落在地，锈迹斑斑，罩着灰蒙蒙的一层灰，乍地一看，并不比猪头酒吧整洁多少。

靠近门口的地方，大约二十来个年轻学生跪坐在地上，其中几个人死死攥着身侧同学的手，哽咽不止。

他们当中一个身穿格兰芬多制服的男孩缓缓站起，环顾一圈，正问着“这就是所有人了吗”，便突然看见阿不福思重重一脚跨出门框，出现在他们面前，脸色猛地一变。

“**邓布利多**？”男孩愕然叫出口。

“邓布利多？哼，我确实也是邓布利多，但估计不是你口中那一个。”阿不福思气哼哼地看着那一群显然被吓住的学生，对那男孩道，“隆巴顿，别人就算了，你明明见过我，怎么也一样分不清？”

隆巴顿家的男孩微微僵了一秒，回过神来，眨了眨眼：“……阿不福思，原来是你。”

随即半举的魔杖也慢慢放了下去。

赫敏和罗恩听到已经半年不见的好友的声音，一时按捺不住激动，双双越过那位高瘦老人，跑到前面去：“纳威——”

学生们顿时发出一片抽气声。

“梅林啊！是赫敏和罗恩！”

一个眼尖的拉文克劳看到了慢慢绕过老人走出来的那位疯姑娘：“天哪，还有卢娜！”

久别重逢让他们难掩惆怅，眼眶发红地和冲过来的每一个人拥抱，几乎无法言语，惟有用力气宣泄自己的情绪。聚集在此的大部分是原先邓布利多军的成员，赫奇帕奇的苏珊·博恩斯——刚刚哭声最凄切的女生——在朋友的搀扶下站起来，泪流满面地握住赫敏的手，嘴唇哆嗦一下，却说不出话。

赫敏忽然注意到，不止苏珊，还有好几个人也和她一样，甚至包括男生，眼睛都哭肿了，显然不是普通的上课受罚那么简单——

“怎么了？”这位棕发女巫警觉地看着他们，“出了什么事？”

苏珊脸色苍白，本来稍稍止住的泪珠又忍不住滚下来。

周围的学生也一个个垂下头，神色悲恸。

赫敏听到自己的声音在打颤：“告诉我！到底怎么回事！求求你们，告诉我——”

“都是我的错。”纳威的面容痛苦地重重扭曲了一下，并摇摇头，推开了试图上前安慰他的西莫，哽咽道，“都是因为我，如果我那时候没有……”

“纳威？”

赫敏几乎在尖叫了。罗恩不得不一把拉住她，没让她失控地狠狠摇晃她这位朋友的肩膀。

那个自责的男孩闭上眼睛，声音嘶哑：“**斯内普**——**斯内普他杀了麦格教授**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于，剧情进到霍格沃茨的部分了。


	40. Chapter 40

疼痛感消失了，压在胸膛上的千钧重量也跟着消失了。

他缓过一口气，意识有些恍惚，费劲地慢慢撑开眼皮。一道纯白的光线映亮了眼睛，干净极了，让他迷惘了片刻。

**蜘蛛尾巷**，他脑中有一个声音告诉他，**他的家**。

从周围的摆设来看，是他的家，却又有些不同。他记得那些厚重的窗帘总是拉上的——或许是，或许不是，他无法深入思考——但现在它们全拉开了，充足的阳光穿过窗户轻轻洒满这间一向昏暗的客厅，连那些玻璃也那么干净，像被人好好打理过。壁炉里生起了温暖的火，木制家具也微微泛出仔细擦拭后的油亮，散发出松木的清香。

他靠在一张沙发上——不是破破旧旧磨损起毛的那张，也是新的——手边放着黑色封皮的古董书。一切都那样惬意。

**一点痛苦都没有**。

他的眼睑动了动，茫然地看着自己焕然一新的住所，正要起身，一只手在这时候轻轻碰上他的侧脸，抚过他的发鬓。

手指的动作非常温柔，所至之处都涌出了一种令人愉悦的轻飘飘的麻痹感。

侧目一看，便见到那位绿眼睛的红发女巫坐在身旁，朝他微笑。

他心口忽然紧了紧，目不转睛地看着对方：“莉莉？”

**他的妻子**——脑中的声音再度响起，一个毋庸置疑的陈述。他直觉哪里不对劲，但他说不上来，只能怔然注视对方。而对方也只是笑笑，继续抚摸他的头发，一阵他难以推拒的舒适感慢慢渗进头皮，他本想拉住她的手渐渐无力地垂了回去。

“西弗勒斯，感觉怎么样？”他的妻子低低一笑，“舒服多了吧？”

他不自觉点点头。

恍惚之中，一个黑发的小男孩从他们面前跑过去，调皮地眨了眨那对颜色相同的绿眼睛，一头钻进书架后的暗门，不见了。

——**长得并不像波特**，**倒像他**。

他心里突兀地生生冒出一句话，把他自己吓一跳。**波特**？**波特是谁**？

消失的疼痛忽然间又死灰复燃，他下意识按住头，重重喘了两口气。莉莉的手在这时一下子埋进他的头发里，头皮又是一麻，海潮般涌上的麻痹感把那种痛苦一点点冲刷掉了。

他不由往她那边靠了靠。而她笑起来。

“我们的儿子真可爱，对吗？”她说。

**儿子**。这个词像一根细小的刺轻轻扎了心脏一下，连他自己也不知道为什么有这种反应。

**哈利**。又一个名字冒出来，脑壳隐隐作痛，他不得不暂时闭上眼。

莉莉继续下去。

“他说昨天你们玩捉迷藏，结果你赢了，他怎么找都找不到你，跟我抱怨说你藏得太好了。”她靠过来，呼吸轻轻吹到他耳朵上，“**告诉我**，**西弗勒斯**——**你那时候藏在哪里**？”

莉莉的声音像把每一个词慢慢刻进他脑子里，他干涩的喉咙一动，仿佛有一根无形的吊索在将他压在里面的答案往上拉。

“**I**……”

**Island**（岛）。

他在那一刻本能地挣扎了一下，尽管他也不知道理由，双眼猛地睁开，几乎出口的词语被他硬生生扭转了方向。

“**I**……**I don't know**（我不知道）。”

但那双绿眼睛直盯着他，嘴唇附在他耳边一字一句道：“**You**-**must**-**know**（你肯定知道）。”

他感到她埋在他发间的手指停住了，一丝钻心的疼痛瞬间逆袭。他呻吟了一声，却仍喃喃道：“不，我不知道，我不……”

莉莉似乎生气了，沉下脸，抽回了抚摸他头发的手。

莉莉的手抽离后，令人窒息的疼痛加倍地回来了，像有几根铁钉一寸寸钉进他的颅骨里，他浑身无力，冷汗不自觉渗出来，几乎要开口恳求她继续。

照进客厅的阳光好像渐渐变暗了，周围原本明亮的摆设都蒙上一层灰色。这时，他忽然听到屋外传来砰砰的拍门声，每一拍都仿佛直接打在他心口上那么用力，还有一个年长女性在大声嚷嚷着什么——听起来很像他的名字。

“那是谁？”

“没什么，一个发疯的邻居老太太。”他的妻子冷淡回答，说罢抽身起来，朝通往走廊的门走去。

他一愣怔，艰难地匆匆撑起身追过去：“等等——”

莉莉回头瞥他一眼，脸上似笑非笑，走廊比客厅阴暗许多，摇摇晃晃的灯光投在她脸上，忽明忽暗。拐过一面墙后，莉莉不见了，出现在他面前的是一扇闭起的门。

莉莉的声音自门内传来：“西弗勒斯，我在里面。”

他有些着急地伸手开门，门把却纹丝不动，怎么拧都拧不开，似乎锁上了。

“这是你的办公室，西弗勒斯——**你知道口令的**。”那个甜美的声音幽幽地提示他，“**说吧**，**说出那个口令**。”

他知道口令。

可他的喉舌再一次强烈抗拒起来，怎么也无法把清清楚楚印在心里的那一组词说出来，像同时有另一根绳索在把那些词用力往回拽。他张开口，连一个首字母都说不出来。

外面那位邻居的叫喊声又开始了，比上一次更近，更响，猛烈的拍门声摇撼着整座楼房。

——西弗勒斯！西弗勒斯！

这回他听清了，**那位邻居老太太的确在喊他的名字**。

他茫然地踉跄两步，捂住头。那巨大的声音震得他仍旧昏昏沉沉的脑袋更疼了。

而房间里的莉莉似乎也对此十分不满。

“她很烦人，”这位红发女巫开口道，“西弗勒斯，在你想起口令之前，至少先去让她闭嘴——”

他下意识一低头，自己那支黑色的桦木魔杖居然不知不觉间出现在手上，像有谁塞进去的，溢出一层冰凉的光。

**去让她闭嘴**。

去让她……

他转向门口，有些浑浑噩噩地地朝声响的来源走去，举起魔杖，然后一下子拉开门。

“Avada Kedavra（阿瓦达索命）——”

声音停止了。

◆

“不！”赫敏的眼泪夺眶而出，失声大叫，“不——”

她的声音从来没有那样绝望过，嘶哑不已。

“我不相信！我不相信！”

她绝不相信，不相信自己敬爱的那位变形术教授已经死了，更不相信斯内普会下手，尤其在知道他忠于邓布利多之后。之前她甚至还在因为他生死未卜而流泪。

“是真的，”隆巴顿家的男孩闷闷地说，“**我亲眼见到的**——那天我看到斯内普回来了，一急之下跑去告诉麦格教授，结果她急匆匆地就冲出办公室要去找他，我拦不住，只能尾随。她走得很快，我好不容易才一路追到黑魔法教室，然后……”

他顿了顿。

“然后，我听到麦格教授在里面疯了一样叫斯内普的名字，相当大声，他们好像在争吵。等我赶到门口，正好看见斯内普朝她直直发出一道杀戮咒……”

说到这里，男孩一脸煎熬地别开脸：“不要逼我再说一遍了，赫敏。我不想再回忆，太可怕了。”

赫敏没有让他重复一遍，甚至已经喊都喊不出声音了，膝盖一软，沉沉跪倒在地上，崩溃地哭着。想扶她的罗恩发现自己也在不住发抖——说不清是由于悲伤还是愤怒。

他想去相信斯内普，但现在这么狠狠的当头一击，让他一下子觉得天地倾覆了，无法言语，好不容易建立起来的一点信任仿佛被瞬间击沉。

“斯内普到底为什么……”罗恩悲痛地哽咽，“明明不久前和我们一起的时候，还很……”

他脱口而出，却没想到其他学生一下子齐刷刷看向了他和赫敏。

离他们最近的苏珊·博恩斯表情一变，惊慌地后退了几步，嘴唇发白地看着他们。罗恩这才猛地意识到自己这句话可能被错误理解了，上前一步：“等等，我是说，我们有遇到他——”

但纳威·隆巴顿在一群僵住的学生中匆匆跨出来，做出一个示意他不要再前进的手势，神情严厉：“罗恩，你说你们和斯内普之前在一起？**你们难道是站在他那一边的吗**？”

学生们忍不住纷纷倒抽一口气，一阵骚动，不可置信地望着这两人。

赫敏愕然抬起头，她眼泪还在默默往下滚，根本说不出一句话。罗恩则有些急了：“你、你什么意思——”

一向容易激动的西莫也气冲冲地出口质问：“都已经这样了，你们难道相信斯内普吗！”

“我——”

罗恩喊出第一个词的时候才狠狠惊觉自己不知道下面想接的是“相信”还是“不相信”，然而他一刹那的迟疑被所有人看在眼里，喧哗声一时间更大了。当他看到西莫居然抽出魔杖的时候，他惊呆了，一腔委屈简直找不到出口。

气氛陡然紧张，一触即发。阿不福思见状忿忿大喝：“你们干什么！都退后！”

纳威把西莫拉回去，罗恩也脸色苍白地默默退回一步，赫敏只是木然跪着，满面泪痕。

阿不福思差点被这些年轻人气坏了，粗声粗气地问：“我也跟他们在一起，难道你们也怀疑我吗？”

纳威摇了摇头：“你是邓布利多教授的弟弟，你哥哥本来就死在斯内普手上，这我知道。但……”

他的目光投向站在最后面的生物学家以及一直静静伫立不作声的少年，在看到少年那双异色眼睛时僵了一僵，迅速移回到阿不福思脸上：“但，除了赫敏、罗恩、卢娜三人，剩下这两位我们都不认识，而你们一行人又在斯内普刚刚杀了麦格教授后就忽然现身……**抱歉**，**在事情彻底查清之前**，**请你们先老老实实待在这里**，**不要出去**。”

“什——”

“可以，”少年突然开口轻轻打断了一脸震惊的罗恩，“你不介意我们坐下吧？”

提出要求的男孩似乎顿了顿，片刻后点点头，却明确指出：“谨慎起见，请你们不要坐太远。”

言外之意是让他们坐在可以清清楚楚听到谈话内容的距离内。

赫敏的嘴唇微微哆嗦着，仿佛被当面扇了一记耳光，面无血色，被同样一脸憋屈的罗恩默默拉起，移至旁边的一小块空地上，在他和卢娜中间缓缓坐下，泪水一颗接一颗无声滑落。

正当他们都沉浸于悲痛和被朋友质疑的彷徨中，那位前魔王手中的接骨木轻轻敲了一下地面。

一点金色光芒忽然涌现，自杖尖慢慢延伸出来，有如一条金线，越拉越长，最后竟在地上串出一行字。

**Stay**** quiet**.** Do not speak**, **or nod**,** or show any signs of communication.**（保持安静。不要说话，或点头，或显示出任何交流的迹象）

被这个无声咒微微震到，棕发女巫第一个反应过来，倏地抬起眼睛看他，愕然中更带着深深的困惑，但眼泪止住了。周围的学生确实都在悄悄关注他们几个，任何一句话都有二十几双耳朵在听，但因为角度问题，别人看不到地面上的字。

她险些要点点头，但一想起对方的指示，就只能眨了眨眼，表示会意。

前魔王等他们都一一照做了，这才用食指再次敲敲老魔杖。

地上的那行文字变了。

**The spell is **"**scribendo**".** Touch the ground with your wand and cast it silently**.** Concentrate on the message you try to convey**.（咒语是“scribendo”。用你的魔杖触碰地面，悄悄念咒，把注意力集中到你要传达的信息上。）

当一行字结束后便会立即消失，下一行字出现，然后也迅速消失。

罗恩目瞪口呆地看着，但他身边的赫敏已经默默不语地抽出魔杖，照着那上面写的做了。

“Scribendo。”她用微不可闻的声音轻轻念道。

一点金光应声溢出她的葡萄藤木魔杖，在连她自己都惊讶的注视下歪歪扭扭地伸出去。尽管远不如前任黑魔王平稳，但至少也慢吞吞地拼出了一行字：**I can**'**t believe what has happened**（我不敢相信发生了什么）。

但少年并没有对此作出回应，却问了一个毫不相干的问题。

**I****s your friend**,** Mr. Longbottom**,** a brave person**？（你们的朋友隆巴顿先生是一个勇敢的人吗）

这一问显然让三位学生都深深一愣。

罗恩很努力控制面部肌肉，才让自己错愕的表情不那么明显，不叫其他人觉察。

赫敏也完全不理解这一问，只得照实回答：**Yes**（是）。

可是接下去的一问更迷惑。

**Is he a shy person**？（他是一个害羞的人吗）

赫敏看到这里时忍不住悄悄与罗恩对视一眼，在对方眼里也看到了同样的茫然。

罗恩连连尝试了好几回，总算也能让自己的魔杖吐出那条金线了，挠了挠头，斟酌地作出回答：**A little**, **but not under circumstances like this**（有点，但不会在这种情况下）。

然而少年的下一句让他们双双顿住了。

**If he is brave and not particularly shy, why did he look away when he met my eyes**?（如果他勇敢且不特别害羞，为什么对上我的眼睛时移开了目光）

罗恩卡了半天，才苦苦挤出一个理由：**Perhaps you looked too intimidating**（或许你看起来过于可怕）？

赫敏用力忍住，没重重给他一记手肘。

但少年食指再度一敲，缓缓指出他们都始料未及的一点。

**Or perhaps he was resisting my legilimency**.（又或者他在抵抗我的摄神取念）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Scribendo有“书写”之意，也是一个杜撰的咒语。
> 
> 一直觉得夺魂咒作为三大不可饶恕咒之一，存在感比其它两个咒语低得多，于是想认真写写夺魂咒的效力。官方说明里指出，夺魂咒让人有飘飘然的幸福感，就按照这个走向来构思了一下斯内普教授当时的所见所闻，算是一种私设吧……（我觉得对于童年不幸的他而言，和自己深爱的人组建家庭应该就是一种莫大的幸福）。  
他已经全力在抵抗了，但由于之前肉体的折磨，大大削弱了他的精神力，才被趁虚而入。
> 
> 另外这章英文部分可能有点点烦人，大家请见谅……_(:з」∠)_


	41. Chapter 41

赫敏只觉心脏陡然停住了，下一秒突突直撞起来，身体一阵冷一阵热，艰难地消化刚刚那句话。

而最艰难的部分莫过于在此时此刻保持面不改色。

她强作镇定，手有些抖，以致于那条伸出去的金线也跟着一起弯弯扭扭。

** How can you be certain**?** Neville is one of our most loyal and trustworthy friends**（你如何能肯定？纳威是我们最忠实也是最值得信任的朋友之一）。

**I cannot**（我不能）。少年回复道。**I just speculated with my observations**（我只是根据我观察到的进行推测）。

僵住的两位格兰芬多正想继续提问，他们议论的对象忽然在此时轻轻撑起身，在那群忧心忡忡围成一圈坐的学生中间站了起来，叫他们一惊，下意识屏住呼吸，直盯着看。

他们这位朋友走到刚刚阿不福思跨出的那扇小门前——门是一个伪装用的画框，和阿利安娜那个大小差不多——然后掰开，目光在通道口探视一圈，还用荧光照了照里面。

“隆巴顿，你在看什么？”作为半个通道所有者，阿不福思沉声开口。

“确认你们后面没人跟踪。”纳威边说边关上门，加了一道上锁咒语，“这间屋子是我们在学校的最后一个避难所，不能再冒险让不认识的人进来。我们不能再失去更多人了。”

——一个合情合理的考量。

听到“不能再失去更多人”后有好几个学生又开始眼眶发红，赫敏也感到胸口狠狠一闷，一阵动摇，还是更愿意相信他。

但接着，纳威又转身朝有求必应屋的出口走去。

她心里咯噔一下，不知所措地匆匆看向那位前魔王。

而前魔王面前的地上早已出现了一行字。

**Do not let him leave this room**（别让他离开这间屋子）。

罗恩喉咙一紧，身体先于思维作出反应，脱口而出：“纳威，现在出去不安全吧？”

像是有些意外，纳威微微一皱眉，回头用责备的眼神看着他。

“没有要出去，只是在门口望望风。我们躲在这里，总要有个人定时察看一下外面的情况，万一巡逻队出现也能提早预警。我是组织者，理应担起这个责任。”

“那我也——”

“得了吧，罗恩。”旁边的西莫冷冷瞪过来一眼，那目光简直把他当作了斯内普的帮凶，对他插手纳威的事情一脸不悦，“我劝你还是乖乖待在原地，别再给自己增加疑点。”

其他学生也都不赞同地看着罗恩。

罗恩一时语塞，又无法反驳，只能硬邦邦地坐回去，焦躁地捏紧拳头。

这时，一直冷冷旁观至此的阿不福思忽然按着膝盖支起身。

“**我去**。”他的目光在那些愣住的年轻面孔上一一掠过，最后停在纳威脸上，“我去的话，你们没意见吧？”

西莫有些尴尬地低下头。邓布利多这个姓氏是他不敢也不想冒犯的。

赫敏和罗恩心怦怦直跳，屏息等待回应。

而纳威并没有让他们久等，欣然点点头：“阿不福思，你能一起来就更好了。”

拉文克劳的那位疯姑娘此时也悠悠站起身，在众人吃惊的注视下平静地说：“自从我被食死徒带走后，一直都没有再见到斯内普教授。这样的话，我也能一起去吗？”

或许因为卢娜平时就给人疯疯傻傻的印象，被欺负也不生气，总是一副温良无害的样子，学生们面面相觑了一会儿，都觉得没什么好反对的。

纳威也没有，反而露出笑容：“当然。”

赫敏觉得自己剧烈的心跳一点点降下去了，表情也有所缓和。

她暗暗看了一眼少年。

**I think worries may be overdone**（我觉得可能是多虑了）。

少年不作声，只是默默盯着那三人走向大门的背影。

有求必应屋的大门缓缓打开一道足以容三个人一起通过的开口。见廊道左右无人，纳威先一步走出去，卢娜随后，阿不福思则沉着脸紧紧跟上，手一直没有放开那支暗暗藏在袖口处的魔杖，打算一旦有什么反常就马上一记统统石化。

一屋子的人把注意力集中在他们三个身上，探头探脑，不住张望。

但还半分钟不到，纳威就摆摆手，示意他们退回门内，自己也跨进来，关上了门。

“没有巡逻队的踪迹。”他说。

说完就回到西莫他们那边轻轻坐下了，再没有别的动作。

赫敏他们看着一声不吭走回来的那位高瘦老人，小心翼翼，尝试着一语双关地问：“怎么样？”

阿不福思摇摇头，碍于别人在听，只哼哼道：“连只皮皮鬼都看不见——要我说的话，我更担心那扇门关不牢！”

一旁慢慢坐下的卢娜则用魔杖碰上地面：**We were watching closely**, **but** **Neville**** did nothing**. **Not a single wand waving**. **No traces of magic**. （我们盯得很仔细，但纳威什么也没做。没挥一下魔杖，没用任何魔法。）

被两个人一左一右牢牢盯着，很难办到在两双眼皮底下偷偷使用咒语而完全不被觉察——即使是非常高级的无声无杖咒，也一定有迹可循。

但什么都没有。

**那男孩仅仅是站出了门外**——

忽然，微微蹙眉沉思的生物学家脸色猛地一变，想到一种可能性，抽了口气：“**糟了**。”

◆

有蛇一样眼睛的黑发青年抬起头。

被咒语高高悬挂于半空中的巨大地图已经全部打开，暗红色的线条一一展现出整座城堡的每一层楼，每一间教室，以及每一行足迹，在昏暗的壁炉火中沉沉泛光。

“啊——哈——”

他紧紧盯着八楼走廊尽头那块原本一片空白的地方。

在名字在羊皮纸面缓缓呈现出来的那一刻，他目光一闪，眉目舒展，愉快地笑起来。

**Aberforth Dumbledore**（阿不福思·邓布利多）。

**Luna Lovegood**（卢娜·洛夫古德）。

黑发青年轻轻挑起眉笑道：“**看看谁来了**——想不到那么快，真叫人高兴。”

他身后的斯莱特林女巫也上前一步，死死盯着地图上的名字，嘴角上弯出一记恶毒的笑容：“邓布利多军的余党，现在再加上邓布利多的弟弟还有老洛夫古德的女儿……棒极了，正合我意。”

她的主人侧过脸，淡淡瞥她一眼：“去吧，贝拉，我期待能在那间屋子里发现更多‘惊喜’。”

女食死徒诡艳地微微一笑，大步朝门口走去。

◆

**糟了**—— 

那一声压得很低，几乎听不清，但生物学家一下子变得骇然的表情让他们顿时意识到事情的严重性。

见三位学生一脸震惊似地直直盯着自己，生物学家倏地回过神，魔杖匆匆一点地。瞬间抽出的金线迅速串出一句话，像为了赶时间疾书出来的那样潦草。

**They may have the Marauder**'**s Map**,** possibly taken from my grandson**.（他们手上可能有劫盗者地图，估计是从我孙子那里拿到的）

如果说罗恩在看到前一句的时候已经僵住，那么后一句更是让他浑身冰凉。

** The moment you step out of the Room of Requirement**,** your name will show**.（你走出有求必应屋的那一刻，你的名字就会显现）

**走出去这一点本身就是**“**信号**”。

两位格兰芬多狠狠一颤，差点跳起来。

而他们对面的少年已经一下子抽出接骨木魔杖，在所有人都还来不及反应时，一道蓝光重重打在有求必应屋的大门上。墙壁上骤然出现一排半透明的锁扣，迅速围住门框，形成一个巨大的方阵，在学生们的惊叫声中砰砰砰一路连续扣上。

隆巴顿家的男孩显然吃了一惊，猛地站了起来。

另一个格兰芬多的学生也惊恐地嚷嚷道：“你、你这是干什么——”

“**如你们所见**，**一项安全措施**。”异色眼睛的少年从容面对那些纷纷举向他的魔杖，淡淡接了一句，“你们也听到了，阿不福思刚刚回来说，怕‘门关不牢’。”

邓布利多家的次子脸上狠狠抽搐一下。他一次都不想承认格林德沃是对的，更别说是当着别人的面承认，可眼下情况特殊，只能恶狠狠瞪着对方，勉强压了压下巴，权当是点过头了。

纳威似乎有些僵硬，静静站着没动。

其他学生有释怀的，也有疑心重重的，还有一部分人对那些明显不是普通等级的魔法油然生出一股敬佩，啧啧惊叹一个看上去和他们年纪相仿的少年居然能掌握这种咒语。

正当大家因为意见不一交头接耳之际，屋外突然“砰”地一响，霎时让学生们一惊。

之前举向少年的魔杖又急匆匆一转指住大门，警惕地中止谈话，都一声不吭，生怕外面的人发现他们。

但也许已经迟了，来者显然是知道里面有人的，因为他们听到了那个黑女巫的尖叫声：“打开它！打开它！把藏在里面的人一个不留地揪出来！”

屋里大部分人一下子脸色苍白起来。

**贝拉特里克斯**·**莱斯特兰奇**——

“怎么会，”一个拉文克劳的女生声音发抖，惊慌地看着她并没有比她好多少的同伴们，“巡逻队……还有那个女人，怎么会知道我们在这里？”

正混乱时，更多的脚步声零零散散地聚集到门前，有人在粗声粗气地吆喝，听上去又一批巡逻队员到了。砸门的声音越来越响，其间还有咒语击中硬质表面的炸裂声，仿佛一串响雷，灰尘被簌簌震落，然而门上的锁扣一动不动，门也跟着稳稳不动。

当最初的惊慌和恐惧慢慢减退一些后，终于有人发现了这一点。

不少学生微微松了口气，同时又紧张地咽了咽口水，不由把目光投向了这道“安全措施”的实施者，带着一点感激。

少年仍坐在原地，连动都没动一下，只道：“这道锁至少能坚持两三个小时，在此期间他们进不来，也不可能一直让全部人手都干巴巴等在外面，总有疏于防范的时候——好好商量对策，再趁他们防备薄弱时动手，简单的原理。**现在**，**坐下**。”

少年的语调有一种天生的领袖感。

好几个人懵懵懂懂地听着，居然真的坐下了，另一些人愣了半天，挣扎半晌，也都各自悻悻地放下魔杖。

最后一个还站着的是纳威。但他扫了一眼那扇门和门上的防御方阵，抿起唇，眼中有东西沉浮不定，却也慢慢坐了回去。

赫敏一脸苍白，手紧紧攥着魔杖，克制着自己。罗恩则涨红了脸，一副马上就要跳出去决斗的愤怒模样，但他狠狠瞪着的决斗对象并不在门外，而是坐在那里的纳威。

“**冷静**。”少年说。

罗恩因为怒意痛苦地深深喘一口气，拧过头去。

赫敏按了按他的手，虽然她的表情里也埋着一团无声燃烧的烈火，只是压抑住了。

这时，少年忽然问：“你们躲在这里多长时间了？”

众人闻言都愣了愣，不明所以地相互看了两眼，踌躇不定。

但鉴于少年出手相助，问题本身也没什么特别，邓布利多军成员之一的汉娜·艾博鼓起勇气弱弱地开口回答：“大概自午夜起。我们接到纳威偷偷送来的情报，害怕斯内普下一个就要迫害我们，就趁寝室同学睡着，巡逻队员打瞌睡的时候一个个逃出来，和他会合，一起逃进这里躲着。”

——**自午夜起**。

少年微微一垂眼睛，估算了一下目前的时间，应该接近中午了。

“我明白了。”然后便不再说话，留下一脸茫然的学生们。

这本身并不是什么值得关注的信息。但在对话结束后，那个隆巴顿家的男孩忽然动了动，像坐到了满地钉子上，不自然地挪了一下。

少年定定看着这些细小动作，忽然重复道：“我说过，那道锁能坚持至少两三个小时，慢慢想办法，不用急。”

听上去是一句稳住人心的话，说话对象也没有特指。

然而那男孩仿佛被针刺了刺，喉结一动，身体挪动的动作更加明显了。

“**不过**，”少年话锋缓缓一转，“**时限最多只有十二个小时**，**对吧**？”

那男孩顿时僵了僵。

赫敏猛地抬起眼睛，直勾勾盯着少年问：“什么的时限？”

对方看她一眼，接着把目光移回到那个僵住的男孩身上，淡淡吐出一个词。

“**复方汤剂**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：劫盗者地图，也即是活点地图，无法显示进入有求必应屋的人的名字，但是一旦走出来就能出现了。  
复方汤剂的效力根据质量决定，由十分钟到十二个小时不等。


	42. Chapter 42

事情发生在一瞬间，只有短短一秒，甚至更短——

那个隆巴顿家的男孩猛地一跃而起，在赫敏匆匆扬起魔杖前已经一道绿光甩了过来！

“啊——”人群中不知谁一声尖叫。

眼看着那道咒语横贯房间，下一秒便要打在那位棕发女巫身上，却陡然撞上一面无形的墙壁，“呲啦”一声炸开，漆黑的火星零零碎碎溅到地上。

少年收回手，表情看上去完全不意外。

不等惊呆的学生们反应，男孩再次一甩魔杖，杖尖倏然涌出一团黑烟，仿佛迸发的喷泉一样朝四面洒开，在落下的瞬间纷纷化作一尾黑色的蛇，嘶叫着咬向那些惊慌失措的学生。

少年手中的接骨木魔杖在那一刻沉沉顶住地面。

“**Finite**（万咒皆终）！”

一道刺目的红光迸出那件死亡圣器碰到的地方，有如汩汩熔浆一下撕开地表，赤红的光四下分岔，像一顶巨大的树冠。一根根枝条眨眼间缠上那些黑蛇，一下子死死勒住，横空绞断。

黑蛇们发出“嘶”的一叫，在离学生们还差一寸的地方泥沙般坍塌，滑下他们的衣服，遁于无形。

学生们跌跌撞撞地挣扎出来，仓促跑开。

罗恩惊醒过来。

“西莫！拦住他！”他吼道。

离纳威最近的西莫深深一颤，终于回过神，迅速举起魔杖便是一记昏昏倒地。

只可惜对方也同时出手，两道白光在半空中相撞，但纳威那一道明显更强，把西莫连咒语带人一起撞飞，后背重重砸到墙上。西莫骂了一句脏话，奈何疼痛难忍，一时无法反击。

借助西莫争取到的短短三秒，罗恩一下跳起，带着熊熊怒火冲向纳威。

“**你刚刚竟敢偷袭赫敏**——”他愤然大叫，一道咒语来势凶猛，而对方不及防备，被他击退几步，表情一时间微微扭曲，阴鸷不已，似乎被这么一个表面平庸的男孩冒犯到，扬手便要给他一记不可饶恕咒。

“**Expelliarmus**（除你武器）！”

赫敏的咒语出其不意，眨眼间穿过一片混乱的人群，准确无误地击中了男孩的手。

并不给他留喘息空间，第二道咒语应声而至：“**Incarcerous**（速速禁锢）！”

几根长长的粗绳迸出空气，于电光火石间牢牢捆住了纳威，只见他面色铁青，近乎发狂地咆哮起来，却无法挣脱那些越抵抗越箍得结结实实的绳子。他徒劳地踉跄一步，环视一圈那些纷纷用魔杖指住他的学生，最后阴恻恻地盯住赫敏，啐了一口：“泥、巴、种。”

罗恩险些又冲过去，但赫敏轻轻拉住他，神情反而平静无比。

“**现在我可以为我出手攻击你释怀了**，”她冷冷地说，“**纳威绝不可能用这个词叫我**——”

“纳威”一声冷笑，但笑容在他开始抽搐的面部肌肉里变得极其诡异，像有谁把他的五官渐渐拧到一起，看着无比惊悚。

周围的人发出阵阵惊恐的抽气声，很想别过脸，却又不得不万分警戒地看着。只见“纳威”一阵痉挛，皮肤表面仿佛被毒蜂一寸寸蛰伤，迅速浮肿起来，变形的头骨把那张脸都撑出一片坑坑洼洼的可怕凹痕。他的手指仿佛被抽干一样瘦下去，肤色也慢慢变得苍白。

“啊哈……啊哈……”

复方汤剂的效果完全消失后，一个棕黄色头发的男人在他们面前抬起头。

他粗喘着，双眼阴郁，舌头如同毒蛇吐信一般习惯性舔了舔嘴唇，冷酷地笑了。

罗恩死死盯着他，半晌说不出话。

“为什么……偏偏是你这个混蛋？”

他听到自己最终出口的声音气得直抖，恨不得把那个名字一点点嚼碎在嘴里。

“**小巴蒂**·**克劳奇**。”

这个当年伙同贝拉特里克斯用钻心咒折磨隆巴顿夫妇的男人仰起头，嘻嘻笑起来，进而变成哈哈大笑。

“你闭嘴！”罗恩猛地揪住他的领子，吼道，“你把纳威怎么样了！”

“嘿，”小巴蒂斜着眼睛一睨，又舔了舔唇，“谁知道呢——**也许正和他那疯疯癫癫的父母在一起**？”

他的回答激怒了这位红发巫师，也激起了其他人一片愤慨的骂声。但一只手拦住了罗恩，把他微微推后。一脸冷漠的少年在学生们错愕的目光中走了出来。

食死徒愣了愣，立即拧开头，不看那对眼睛。

然而少年用魔杖轻轻做了一个拉回动作，便见食死徒绷得硬邦邦的脖子猛地扭了回来，像一台僵固的机器，两只眼珠碌碌一转，也不受控制地对上了面前那双眼睛。

一道黑光刀刃般劈开他的意识，他用力一挣，咬紧牙关。

少年冷冷盯着他，一层模模糊糊的画面倏然流入脑海——一个头发花白的女巫，她被一道咒语重重击中胸口，像断线的风筝一样跌下去，沉沉倒在地上。

隆巴顿家的男孩——估计是真正的那个——惊慌失措地扑上去，摇晃她的肩膀，一脸悲痛地喊着“教授”，接着猛地一回头，张开双臂，用自己的身体挡在她前面，激烈吼叫，像是在阻止谁步步逼近。

然后画面一晃，一只手伸出去狠狠扼住那个男孩的脖子，把他整个拖起来，扔到一旁。几道咒语抽在男孩身上，男孩痛苦地叫出来。

再下一个场景，相同的手扯下不知道是昏迷还是已经死去而静静不动的男孩的一根头发，丢进药瓶。

“唔——”小巴蒂五官扭曲，牙齿咬得咯咯发响，凶狠地瞪着面前的人。

少年微微一皱眉，撤回视线。

小巴蒂的头像重重挨了一棍，歪向一旁，剧烈喘气，汗水一滴接一滴滚下脸颊，但随后他狰狞地笑起来。罗恩心一沉，匆匆追问那位前魔王：“怎么样，看到了什么？有没有线索？”

少年只道：“看到的不多。这个人的大脑封闭术虽然有漏洞，但比一般巫师强多了。”

**就目前看到的而言**，**只怕凶多吉少**。

他没有说，但是他的表情已经清清楚楚地暗示了这一点。赫敏脸都白了，嘴唇哆嗦得说不出话。

“嘿，嘿嘿嘿……”食死徒一边喘，一边狂妄地冷笑，“虽然我不是隆巴顿，但我也没说谎。你们亲爱的教授已经——”

“闭——嘴——”罗恩眼眶通红，恨不得立刻杀了他。

然而食死徒并没有在年轻的韦斯莱身上浪费时间，只看着那位少年：“我很想知道，你是什么时候开始起疑的？”

少年淡淡瞥他一眼：“**从你叫出那声**‘**邓布利多**’**开始**。”

不止假冒者本人，连周围的人听到都深深震惊了，目瞪口呆地看住少年。

“那一声是你本能叫出来的，做不了假。”少年缓缓道，“你第一反应是‘邓布利多’而不是他弟弟，这已经有点奇怪了，而且你那一刻的表情不仅仅是惊讶，而是恐惧——不是那种见到鬼魂的惧怕，而是带着深深仇视的惧怕。而且……”

他重复一遍对方当时的动作。

“**你举起了你的魔杖**。”他冷冷指出，“**邓布利多的学生不会对他举起魔杖**，**除非这个人是黑巫师，忠于黑魔王**。”

小巴蒂闻言一声嗤笑，刻意把一个个词都咬得很重：“别说的好像你自己不是一个黑魔王，格林德沃。”

除了跟他来的三位学生，其他人一片哗然，下意识往后退。

“什么？格林德沃？”

“那个‘格林德沃’？巧克力蛙卡片上写的那个？”

得到了心目中的反应，小巴蒂眯起眼睛，变本加厉地大声指控着：“别假惺惺了，格林德沃！——你敢说你用的那些魔法里，没有一个是黑魔法吗！”

学生们的表情更恐慌了。赫敏三人哑口无言，却不知道如何辩解。

前魔王并没有半分动摇，甚至点点头赞赏道：“在食死徒当中，你算是挺有头脑的一个，很会伪装，也很懂得煽动别人。”

**恐惧和愤怒总是能迅速把立场不同的人一个个拉拢过来**，**十分有效**。

他很清楚，因为他自己过去在欧洲大陆就是这么做的。

趁学生们分心之际，小巴蒂突然朝门口大吼一声：“贝拉特里克斯！格林德沃在这里！里面还有一条——”

没等他说出“密道”这个词，前魔王已经一记咒语封住了他的咽喉。

“这，也是一个黑魔法咒语。”他扫了一眼那些呆滞的年轻人，从容地说，“如果你们有谁想学的话。”

学生中有几个人小小声咽了一下口水，羞于承认自己有此念头。

然而门外更加剧烈的撞击声匆匆打断了他们。那个黑女巫显然听到了同伴的叫喊，一声怪叫，一时间门板上传来密密麻麻的闷响，像几百根箭同时扎中盾牌，居然动了一下，碎石接二连三往下掉，在每一个学生心间砸出阵阵惊惶。

少年开口对那些学生道：“你们不能继续待在这里。如果她召来现任黑魔王，这扇门撑不到半小时。”

接着转身面向阿不福思：“趁那条通道暂且还算‘密道’，把这些学生撤出去，先在你那里避一避——那里的‘守卫’力量不可小觑，万一有食死徒敢进去，会被撕成碎片，相对安全些。”

汉娜·艾博急匆匆插话道：“我们要一起对抗贝拉特里克斯！”

少年没有看她一眼：“这个食死徒一开始就打算把你们当人质用，起牵制作用，我之所以迟迟没有揭穿他也正因为如此。你们也应该亲身体会到了，他刚刚突然出手袭击时，你们根本防不胜防，场面一片乱。**说实话**，**在这种局面下人越多**，**越碍事**。”

汉娜尴尬地涨红了脸，不再吭声。

生物学家在这时候缓缓走上前来，也劝他们说：“留下来的确容易被人挟持，你们跟阿不福思走吧，我们几个会另想办法。”

接着恳切地看着本来也想大声嚷嚷要留下的高瘦老人。

阿不福思脸上一阵阴晴不定，但学生们无助的眼神叫他拳头微微一紧，终于沉声道：“……我出去后，就立刻通知凤凰社剩下的人。在此之前你们可别死了！”

说到“死”字时特别狠狠地剜了金发少年一眼。

少年没有回话，而他忿忿地“哼”了一声，转身朝通道口走去，粗鲁地砸开小巴蒂之前的锁咒，打开门，让学生们一个个钻进去。

“咳，那个……”

罗恩循声回过头，看到西莫满脸涨红地清了清嗓子，支支吾吾地开口：“之前对不起了。”

罗恩一怔，意识到西莫指的是什么，闷痛的胸膛忽然稍稍好受了些，笑着一拳顶到对方肩上：“完全不值一提。很高兴你没事，伙计。”

西莫松了口气，也用力捶了捶他的肩，郑重道：“你们也要小心啊，伙计。”

然后神情一沉，艰难地吐出下面的话：“要是……要是有纳威他们的消息，记得……”

“我知道。”罗恩声音沙哑。

在和赫敏还有卢娜也一一作别后，西莫和其他人一起跨进通道里，跟随阿不福思前往猪头酒吧，同时为重整邓布利多军以及联系凤凰社做准备。

当最后一个学生离开后，少年轻轻一挥老魔杖，把门重新锁死。

“那么，”他将目光转向那个一脸阴狠死死盯着他的食死徒，“**该怎么让你消失好呢**？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：小巴蒂在原著里的结局是被摄魂怪取走了灵魂，但在电影里被校长送回了阿兹卡班，在这里就按照电影的设定写。伏地魔占有英国魔法部后，把阿兹卡班里关的食死徒统统放回来了。（如果非要按原著来说，也可以假设伏地魔通过黑魔法把小巴蒂的灵魂取回了）
> 
> 作为一个学生时期就拿下十二项O.W.L.证书，并且在火焰杯一部里瞒天过海的人，我觉得他应该是一个很聪明的巫师。  
早生几十年的话，格林德沃说不定会招他当手下，嗯……


	43. Chapter 43

人是不可能凭空消失的，至少不是在无法幻影移形的霍格沃茨。

**但屋里面的人却消失了**。

贝拉特里克斯愕然看着空无一人的有求必应屋，半晌后一声怒吼，魔杖射出的一道火焰把地面生生烧出一块黑斑。

“这不可能！这不可能！”她冲着巡逻队员大发雷霆，“给我彻底搜一遍！”

巡逻队不敢怠慢，急急忙忙开始搜查这间杂乱的屋子。

贝拉特里克斯能感觉到这里残留的一点点魔法气息，周围还有发生过一场混战的痕迹，可别说格林德沃和那些学生，连小巴蒂都不见踪影。她简直气疯了。

有求必应屋里收藏着成百上千件脏兮兮的古怪玩意儿，光是穿过那些堆积如山的物品，搜索每一个角落，已经很不容易了。巡逻队整整花了二十分钟才把整间房子搜完，一无所获，战战兢兢地回去向贝拉特里克斯禀报，不出所料被她破口大骂。

她不甘心，亲自进行第二次确认：“**Homenum Revelio**（人形显身）！”

然而连幻身咒的反咒都毫无作用——这里没有人。

“**懦夫**！**夹着尾巴****逃走了吗**！”

她恶狠狠的叫骂声响彻整间屋子，但就算这样嘲讽，也没有任何人现身回应。

“他们绝对还在学校里……”黑女巫悻悻地咬了一下指甲，坚信格林德沃是用了某种方法逃出了这间屋子。但他既然来了，必有其目的——不可能什么都不做就草草了事。

不过没关系。她微微一眯眼睛，翘起嘴角。**只要有那张地图**，**不管他们逃到哪里**，**她的主人都一定能看见**。

想到这里，斯莱特林的女巫敲了敲手中的胡桃木，转向巡逻队。

“留几个人守在这里，”她尖声吩咐，“剩下的人跟我一起好好搜查整座城堡，包括上锁的房间，一只苍蝇都别放过！一旦有异常，就用黑魔标记通知所有人！”

◆

“好。”纽特说。

——**顺利****瞒过去了**。

赫敏高高举起的魔杖放下一半，长出一口气。

她身侧的前魔王亦不动声色地轻轻撤回目光，连同指住出口的老魔杖一起。

在这间东西摆得横七竖八，杂乱无章的屋里，谁也不会去注意一只破破旧旧且边角磨损的普通皮箱——尽管它实际上并不“普通”。

“斯卡曼德先生，这箱子里面真是棒极了！”

韦斯莱家的小儿子仰头看着黄铜灯下的巨大核桃木橱柜以及由天花板垂挂下来的药瓶和兽角标本，忍不住感叹一声。一只胖乎乎的莫特拉鼠倏然蹿到窗玻璃后面，把他吓了一跳，又“唰”一下蹦开了。

脚边的食死徒微微一挣，立即被他威胁性地用魔杖狠狠一下戳在背上。

“这家伙要怎么办？”罗恩的视线在纽特和少年之间辗转。

“**审问**，**挖掘情报**。”少年开口，“**方法由你们自己决定**。”

罗恩闻言愣了一下。

“等等，你的意思是——”

“斯卡曼德和我负责出去找人，不能都留下跟这个人慢慢耗时间，况且他的嘴很严，未必能问出什么。分头行动更有效率。”

赫敏心里明白他们跟去反而可能碍手碍脚，但还是忍不住插话：“可是，劫盗者地图在他们手上，你们一踏出那扇门，行踪就会暴露，这不是很危险吗？再说，贝拉特里克斯正带着人处处搜查，万一他们一见地图上显示出名字就马上追过来，你们怎么办？”

“简单。”前任黑魔王回答，“一可以在他们赶到之前迅速消失，二可以在他们赶到之后让他们迅速消失。”

赫敏顿时像噎住一样。

说罢，前魔王轻轻一挥魔杖，小巴蒂感到喉咙里像有一枚巨大的铁钉猛地拔了出来，不由一呛，咳嗽起来。声带又能发出声音了，却无法用力，一旦试图叫喊便剧痛不已。

但即使声音很小，他也不吝阴冷冷地挤出一句：“你们以为……你们能……逃得出主人的手心吗？”

见前魔王没回应，他又眼珠一转斜斜瞥向三位学生。

“还是你们觉得……你们的朋友……还能回来？”

“你——”

前魔王适时地沉沉打断了罗恩几乎脱口而出的咒骂：“**别受他挑拨**。他不是一个普通的食死徒，很擅长运用语言。除了‘实质性情报’外，不管他说什么，都一律不用理会。”

赫敏无声地轻轻一扯罗恩的衣袖，他拧紧眉，却也会意地远远退到一个角落里，闷不作声坐下，换她来监视小巴蒂。

在皮箱内部加上重重防护咒语后，生物学家先一步用手悄悄然撑开箱盖，趁周围无人，钻了出去，少年后一步跟上。

负责把守这里的那几个食死徒统统集中在门口，完全没注意到放在屋子另一侧的这只皮箱里钻出两个人。一道无声的混淆咒一次性击中所有人时，他们唯一能作出的反应也仅仅是脊背一绷，像拧掉螺丝的铁皮人，机械地摇摇晃晃走开了，丢了魂一样，仿佛完全看不到面前静静举着魔杖的少年。

两人来到门前，都暂时停住了。

**再往前迈一步**，**他们的名字就会出现在劫盗者地图上**——这意味着他们接下来必须步步为营。

如果没有任何线索，盲目地在偌大的城堡里团团乱转，无异于自投罗网。

“斯卡曼德，”少年忽然开口，“现在，只有你和我两个人。不是最好的谈话时机，更不是最好的坦白时机，但我们已经没有多少时间了。”

纽特没说话。

但他默默把手伸到口袋里，摸出了一直装在里面的那枚嵌着盾型家徽的银色戒指。一半黑一半绿的徽章中央，镀银的字母“M”覆着一层寒光，像一对刺刀。

“**Avenseguim**（踪迹寻源）。”

纽特低低念出咒语。

戒指蓦地在他手掌上动了动，下一刻腾空而起，裹着那层光悬挂在半空中，像一团银色的鬼火，一晃眼便飘出大门，一头扎进走廊暗沉沉的阴影里，朝一个特定方向飞去。

“走——”

纽特沉声道，话语出口的瞬间已经一步跨出那扇门，再没有第二句话，匆匆追了上去。

少年不作声，也不质疑，神情冷峻地紧紧跟在后面。

◆

两个名字赫然出现在那张羊皮纸上。

一直看着它的黑魔王微微一愣，目不转睛，一步跨前，仿佛要把这张地图盯穿一样直勾勾盯了几秒，反反复复确认每一个显示出的字母。

他的一对眼角开始兴奋地抽动，嘴角也是。

**Newt Scamander**（纽特·斯卡曼德）

**Gellert Grindelwald**（盖勒特·格林德沃）

这不是出现了吗？他“哈”地笑出一声，看着那两串迅速将有求必应屋远远甩在后面的足迹，眼睛的颜色像黑炭忽然间点燃，窜出火苗，渐渐呈现出灼烧时的红色。

他接到消息，说格林德沃已经不在有求必应屋里时，就一度觉得其中有诈。果然如此。

他那些愚笨的仆人——忠诚，但是愚笨——总是学不会教训。

上次格林德沃潜入霍格沃茨，他们也是满城堡搜来搜去，一无所获后都笃定对方已经离开，结果卡罗兄妹第二天就被活活虐杀在天文塔下。格林德沃一直都在，只是悄悄藏匿于某处罢了。

**伺机而动就是那家伙的一贯作风**！现任黑魔王心想，冷笑不止。

“可惜你的行踪我看得一清二楚。”他说，同时抬起双手，十指按在头颅两侧，长长吸一口气，下一刻双眼里的红光骤然迸发。

“哇——”

德拉科·马尔福突然惨叫一声，捂着脑袋重重跪倒在地，像有人用斧子劈开了他的头。

这一个动作吓到了他的母亲，连忙紧紧搀扶住他：“德拉科？怎么了？”

金发的斯莱特林只觉一个冷冰冰的声音从左臂一路钻进脑壳，震耳欲聋，用一种绝对的口气命令：**我的信徒们**，**格林德沃和他的同伙在八楼出现**，**现在正穿过走廊**，**朝通****往七楼的楼梯去**——**听从我的指示**，**立刻集中**，**围剿他们**！

“是黑魔标记，黑魔王在召唤我们……他说格林德沃出现了，叫我们集中围剿……”

德拉科面无血色，并没有意识到他母亲微微一僵的脸也同样惨白。

这段时间他母亲一直陪着他，让他姑且稍稍安心了，认为这样至少可以一定程度上牵制他那位疯狂的姨妈，自己不至于受罪。但当他被告知黑魔王也在校内的时候，简直没有一刻不生活在深深的恐惧中，过得提心吊胆，怕的正是现在这种时刻。

他甩开母亲试图拉住他的手，跌跌撞撞地走了两步，一边捂住疼痛欲裂的脑门，一边口齿不清地叫道：“我必须去！我必须去！不然黑魔王他……还有姨妈她……会弄死我……”

接着又神经质地喃喃起来：“父亲一定也听到同样的声音了，一定！我得去帮帮他……”

纳西莎看着儿子左臂上赤红的骷髅蛇印记，紧紧咬住了发抖的唇，一声未吭。

她自己手臂上并没有这个，尽管她姐姐曾狂热地让她接受，但她以需要花时间培养儿子，并更想默默在丈夫背后支持为由，草草地搪塞过去了。**但她的丈夫**，**她的儿子**，**一生都会是这个标记的奴仆**——

她感到一阵窒息。

她的儿子在这时候已经焦急地摸出了魔杖——他仍在使用她那支——头也不回，朝门口跑去。

她惊醒过来，猛地起身匆匆跟上。

然而德拉科一边跑，脑中响起的声音也在一边进行新的指示，位置变更迅速，让他措手不及。

一开始是七楼的西塔楼堞墙，接着忽然又下至六楼，五楼，四楼，在盔甲走廊那里停住一会儿，又穿过图书馆，神出鬼没地出现在五楼的禁书区。德拉科头疼得晕晕沉沉，再往后就听不清了，不得不暂且靠在一面墙上喘气，冷汗直流。

他能听见他母亲还在后面追，但他已经记不得自己跑到哪一层了。

他茫然看了看周围一片堆积如山的木制桌椅，这才发觉自己居然闯进了一间满是灰尘，冷冷清清的废弃教室。

“母亲，我们到第几楼了？”

他正开口问，面前忽然有一点亮光闪过。他愣了愣，猛地抬起眼睛，只见有件银色的东西在半空中一晃，朝这边逼近。

“什——”

他愕然叫出一声，却在此时眼睛一黑，连对面的人都没看清，魔杖也来不及挥，便直挺挺地向后一倒。不过他的身体被一个咒语托着，仰倒的动作因此变得很慢很慢，被后方赶来的纳西莎牢牢接住了。

她抱着失去意识的儿子，发现他只是昏睡过去后松了一口气，接着慢慢抬起头。

她的戒指——那枚附有马尔福家族徽章的戒指，正在她眼前不到一米的地方悬置不动，散发出淡淡的银光。

纳西莎的目光越过戒指，笔直地看着后面伫立的那两个人，抿唇不语。

“马尔福夫人。”

生物学家沉沉踏出一步，同样直视她的眼睛，神情严肃而凝重。

“**我们时间不多**，**只能长话短说**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Avensegium（踪迹寻源）= 通过某人的随身物品，追踪其踪迹的咒语。FB2中纽特曾用卡玛帽子上的一根羽毛追踪莉塔同母异父的哥哥卡玛。


	44. Chapter 44

另一个声音在生物学家身侧响起。

“更准确一点说，只有一到两分钟。”取决于一路下来混淆咒的效果。

透过蒙着一层灰的玻璃，灰白的光线淡淡映在说话的少年脸上，异色的眼睛一明一暗，鹰隼般锐利。比她丈夫口中描述的更具穿透力。

纳西莎的喉咙下意识一绷，声音干涩：“**你就是格林德沃**。”

姓氏的主人没肯定也没否定，只用那双眼睛尖锐地看着她。一股压迫力如同倒塌的山岩一样重重倾轧下来，她浑身一震，却再没有别的动作，只是僵住了。

生物学家猜出了少年的意图，沉声道：“**没用的**——**摄神取念也不会给你任何信息**，**她身上有赤胆忠心咒**。”

少年闻言眼神微微一闪，撤回目光，一时默不作声。

生物学家于是上前第二步。

“罗夫现在在哪？”他问。

这位马尔福庄园的女主人嘴唇麻木地轻轻一张。

“地牢——倒数第二层，第三道岔口的左手边，一直走到底，开锁口令是‘说谎的蝾螈’。他很走运，刚刚一进去，西弗勒斯的出现就分走了黑魔王的全部注意力，到目前为止只受了一些皮肉伤。”

生物学家听完后表情终于稍稍缓和了：“谢谢。”

她接着把手伸进外套的一个夹层，取出一支魔杖，正是当时从男孩身上缴获的。

她将其递过去，继续机械地说：“至于那只动物，我不得不动手。不这样的话，一来黑魔王会起疑，二来如果有人发现它的真正用途，你的孙子怕是早已经没命了。”

生物学家接过魔杖，点点头：“我大致猜到了。”

这时少年也轻轻点了一下头，不着痕迹地指出：“看来马尔福家不止一个人在背后另有打算。”

他以为这句话会让面前的女人显出一分窘迫，或者一分怯懦，可她非但没有，还冷冷扬起头，声音带刺：“**我能为我的家庭做任何事**。”

然后凌厉的目光又落到纽特身上：“斯卡曼德先生，请你记住你的承诺——”

后者垂了垂眼睑：“我会记住的。”

急促奔走的脚步声开始隐隐约约自外面传来，夹杂着一声声气急败坏的吼叫。纳西莎顿时十指一颤，不自觉死死攥住儿子的手臂，朝声音的来向迅速看了一眼，表情紧绷。

“还有，”趁着最后一点点时间，她拧回头，压低嗓音说，“**帮帮西弗勒斯**——”

少年这一次比生物学家更早开口。

“他在哪里？”

“我不知道。”

“也许我问问题的顺序不对，”少年盯着这位布莱克家族出身的女巫，不放过任何一丝谎言的痕迹，“我应该先问，他还活着吗？”

“我不知道，我最后见到他那时候，他倒在地上一动不动，声息全无……”她眼眶发红，咬着牙，声音不由自主发抖，“可能死了反而好些，在夺魂咒完全毁掉他之前！”

**夺魂咒**。少年和生物学家同时看了对方一眼。之前那些断开的节点赫然衔接起来了。

“他真的杀了麦格教授吗？”纽特的声音及脸色双双一沉，皱着眉追问。

“他——”

纳西莎还来不及说完，汹汹赶至的脚步声已经逼近了这间教室，随时都可能破门而入。她一个激灵，猛地闭上口，一把抢回儿子手中属于自己那支魔杖，直直指住面前这两个人，突然一吼：“别伤害我儿子！”

闯进来的巡逻队见到的即是这么一幕。

马尔福家的小少爷不省人事，而他的母亲正紧紧抱着他，神情悲愤，与他们围捕的那两人对峙。

“西茜！德拉科！”

卢修斯·马尔福第一个惊叫起来，一时间面无血色，冲出人群，朝他们奔去。

少年陡然手一挥，那些高高叠起的木制桌椅“嘭”地一声倒塌，排山倒海而来，仿佛活了一样，自行朝那些纷纷涌上的食死徒飞去，眨眼间便在他们面前筑起一道墙，堵住去路。卢修斯一个趔趄险些绊倒，却不管不顾地用咒语狠狠攻击这道屏障，打开一个口子，拼命挤了过去。

等他摆脱那些障碍物，定睛一看时，那两人已经消失于另一扇门后，只剩妻儿还留在原地。

“该死！快追！”同行的食死徒们怒气冲冲地赶了过去，但卢修斯管不了那么多，扑到把头埋在自己孩子胸前的妻子身旁，一把揽住她的肩膀，同时匆匆伸手查看儿子有没有受伤。

纳西莎不说话，只是紧紧握住了丈夫的手，而他马上回握。

他能感到她的脉搏正剧烈地突突直跳。

“别怕，别怕……”他安慰道，并没有看到妻子默默挨住他颈侧的脸上涌出一丝愧疚。

◆

“**她是一个保密人**，**同时也是一个告密人**。”

少年说，说的时候甚至没有瞧一眼岔路口一个企图朝他丢咒语的食死徒，接骨木在空中一拨，那个人重重弹到墙上，像被一只无形的铁锤砸中，肋骨顿时断开，刺穿胸口。

一转身，顺手把生物学家背后的另一个食死徒也死死钉到了廊柱上。字面意义的，几寸长的铆钉直接插进腕骨和踝骨。

而他继续沉声把话说完。

“——**是你埋在里德尔那里的一根**‘**线**’，**能****在关键时刻摇响铃铛**。”

但生物学家置若罔闻，一声不吭地继续朝地牢前进，把敢上前拦路的食死徒统统击晕。

** 一种默认**，在他看来。

之后再没有任何交谈，语言和出现在他们周围的食死徒一样多余，在咒语交织的眩目亮光中遁于无形。在行踪一直被那张地图牢牢锁定时，任何一秒不必要的逗留都是相当不明智的，为了甩开追击，速战速决，一口气赶到目的地才是关键。

如果纽特没有听到那一声的话——

“咳。”

纽特一顿，动作倏然停住。回头一看，少年停在一面墙下，比他们刚刚保持的固定距离已经拉开许多，自己差点没发现。

“格林德沃？”

只从外表看，完全看不出端倪，但他一向敏锐的目光注意到了少年微微打颤的手。也许是错觉，有一瞬间他仿佛看到那些金色的头发堪堪褪去色泽，变得灰白。

“格林德沃？”他第二次叫出来时，少年摇了摇头，打手势让他继续前进，自己捂住嘴，把脸埋进墙的阴影里一阵咳嗽。

那只手过于用力，手背上的筋骨都高高突起，呈现出一种朽坏前的青色。

纽特一时间僵住，停滞不前。

“斯卡曼德……别停下，往前走……”被一道阴影斜斜切开的少年的脸看起来棱角尖刻，十分骇人，异色的眼瞳冷冷盯住生物学家，“里德尔那伙人可不会坐着慢慢等。”

就像在证实少年的话，通道拐角处又响起了匆匆赶来的纷乱脚步声。

“往、前、走！”

少年声音落下的同时用老魔杖在墙上重重一敲。

一道蓝色的火无声窜起，像蛇一样逶迤而去，顷刻间弯过拐角，只听脚步声一下被连连的惨叫声盖了过去，暂时拖住了那些人。

生物学家默默一攥魔杖，迟疑片刻后抽身而去。

地牢在斯莱特林的地盘内，即使是白昼也一样暗无天日，嶙峋的石墙上竖着火把，像黑暗中折射出红光的野兽的眼睛。

由于大部分食死徒之前都听从黑魔王的指示跑到上面去围堵他们，倒数第二层很空，生物学家在统统石化了几个守卫后，不费什么力气就找到了纳西莎口中的那间牢房。

门上有一只蛇头浮雕——或许又是创始人之一斯莱特林的杰作，镶嵌在巨大的圆锁里，普通的开门咒对其根本没用。

他说出口令：“说谎的蝾螈。”

如预想的一样，蛇头浮雕“咔”地一转，缓缓拧动那只圆锁，里面繁复的魔法链条一根根运转起来。

牢房里面的人显然被吓一跳，纽特打开门时正好看到那个灰溜溜蜷在地上的男孩本能地抬起手臂，挡在身前，像一种徒劳的防卫。

他长长舒了一口气，有些释然，又有些心疼。

“嘿，小家伙。”

◆

“嘿。”

小巴蒂·克劳奇懒洋洋地叫唤一声，目光接连扫过那三个学生。

卢娜静静地和一只球遁鸟待在窗下，罗恩独自待在角落，而负责看守和提问他的赫敏则冷冰冰地怒目而视，在三步之外一直用魔杖指着他。

“你们不是要审问我吗？”小巴蒂斜着眼睛瞟向格兰芬多的棕发女巫，“你们以为，光是问问题，我就会乖乖回答？**格林德沃**——**那个曾经审过不少傲罗和麻瓜的黑魔王**，**没教你们什么才叫**‘**审问**’**吗**？”

他刻意在“麻瓜”这个词上稍稍加了重音，盯住这位麻瓜出身的女巫的表情。

赫敏眉心微微一拧，但她没有让自己踩进对方语言的沼泽。

他却更加咄咄逼人：“黑魔法呢，指导过吗？对你们这些自诩正直，对这门深奥学问不屑一顾的小鬼？”

罗恩重重折断了手中一根随手拣来的树枝，瞪了过来，额上青筋在跳。

赫敏则朝小巴蒂冷冷一喝：“假如你下一次开口时不是回答我刚刚问的任何问题，而是别的什么废话，我就——”

“就怎么样？”原魔法法律执行司司长的儿子抢白一句，蔑然笑了笑，“**对我用不可饶恕咒**？——来吧，来！我四年级假扮疯眼汉上课的时候教过你们不是吗！”

棕发女巫气得直哆嗦，手里的葡萄藤木涌出刺目的光芒，但她发誓，她绝不会因为他的挑衅说出那三个邪恶的咒语。

好像一旦出口，就跟眼前这个恶徒沦为同一种人了。

小巴蒂轻轻用鼻子“哼”了一声，以示鄙夷，继续自顾自地说下去：“不可饶恕咒里我最喜欢钻心咒，不会一下子杀死对方，而是一点点把他们弄疯，让他们崩溃，这才叫有趣。”

接着阴恻恻地一笑。

“**就好比隆巴顿夫妇**。”

角落里的年轻韦斯莱“嚯”地一下站起来。

“罗恩！坐下！”赫敏厉声制止，尽管她自己已经忍不住朝小巴蒂丢了一记咒语，击中他的腹部，让他在地上一阵痉挛，“你也听见格林德沃说的了——**别受他挑拨**！”

红发巫师如同一只准备发狂的毒角兽那样粗粗喘着气，用力一抓头发，原地踱步，另一只手按在腰上，克制着没有去拔离手指仅有短短两寸的魔杖。

正当赫敏放弃问问题，打算施一记静音咒，等格林德沃他们回来再作打算时，食死徒忽然来了一句：“呵呵，顺带一提……**哈利**·**波特死的时候我也在场**。”

空气一下子凝固了，像水到达沸点之前沉沉不动的虚假平静。

食死徒仰卧着冷冷一笑：“对，我亲眼看着他被主人的杀戮咒击中，然后‘砰’地一声倒下去，再也没能起来。”

泪水不受控制地涌上眼眶，赫敏有一刻甚至真的很想狠狠对面前这个人也来一记杀戮咒，又或者按照他的喜好，用钻心咒，但她拼命忍住了。

这时，眼前忽然轻轻一晃，她猛地发现罗恩已经越过自己，站到了小巴蒂面前。

她一慌，呼吸顿时屏住了。

“罗恩？”

“赫敏，卢娜，你们两个暂时出去一下。”罗恩背对着她们，看不到他此时此刻的表情，但他的声音中有一股令人惊悚的冷酷，“接下来的事我不希望你们俩旁观。”

“罗恩？”赫敏只觉后背一片冷，像有一只蘸着冰水的刷子刷过她的脊椎，“不，别受他——”

然而对方完全没有要改变主意的迹象。

卢娜不知道什么时候也站起来，走到赫敏身边，轻轻拉住她，在她愕然看过来时摇摇头，低声道：“我想，罗恩已经听不进去了，谁劝都没有用的。”

罗恩仍然没回头，声音像石头一样硬邦邦的：“没错。赫敏，出去。”

等一脸不知所措的棕发女巫跌跌撞撞地被她的朋友拉出那扇小门后，地上冷眼看着一切的小巴蒂“哧”地冲罗恩一笑。

这位男孩是他们之中最平庸，最没用的——这是他假扮他们教授期间就得出的结论。

“怎么，你要用不可饶恕咒了吗？”

可面前的人冷漠的脸上一丝波澜俱无，和之前怒气冲冲的模样大为不同。出乎小巴蒂意料，他的手轻轻一掷，把自己的魔杖远远抛到一旁。

“不可饶恕咒？不。连咒语都用不上。”

罗恩慢慢将自己的两边袖管拉上去，固定好，接着一脚踹上他的腹部，在他面容扭曲着咒骂起来时，忽然又用膝盖重重一顶，把人碾压在地上。

他抬起一对拳头，上面的关节发出沉沉的拧动声。

“你们这些人不是非常崇尚所谓的‘纯血统’吗？”他居高临下地说，“**我现在就让你看看**，**什么是纯血韦斯莱家族的一贯作风**——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：赤胆忠心咒（Fidelius Charm）= 估计是最高级别的保密咒语，据说相当复杂，把秘密封进一个人的灵魂里，无法靠摄神取念或吐真剂盗取，唯一的方法只有保密人本人透露。
> 
> 另，关押罗夫的牢房口令“说谎的蝾螈”，取自Scamander的发音接近“salamander”（蝾螈，FB电影里又称火蜥蜴）这个梗，前面的形容词则是伏地魔有意讽刺斯卡曼德家的人不擅长说谎。


	45. Chapter 45

**没有人敢靠近他**。

没有——尤其是在见到第一个敢于靠近的人活生生在他们眼前化作一堆灰烬之后。

最先赶至的食死徒们惶惶后退，甚至为了多退两步而一阵推挤，尽管他们面前那个少年连动都没动。

如果说有谁在第一眼看见少年时暗暗质疑过那是格林德沃的话，这种怀疑也随着那团把他们同伴烧成灰的蓝色火焰消失时消失了。仿佛无中生有的火——“噌”地一下在那个倒霉鬼迈出第一步的时候出现，在他惨叫的短短两秒间席卷全身，眨眼间灰飞烟灭。

剩下的食死徒全都狠狠一记冷颤。

但他们之所以没有逃，一是因为惧怕黑魔王责罚，二是他们都注意到了一点。

“**他受伤了**！一定是！”其中一名食死徒嚷嚷道。

“虽然看不到伤口，但你们看！看他的脸色——”另一个人也在下面小声嘀咕。

一齐指住少年的那些魔杖都在蠢蠢欲动，但谁都不敢贸然出手。

少年一声不吭。

一行微微泛白的汗渍印在他面颊上，还是湿的，过低的体温让它迟迟无法变干。

他低着头，一绺绺垂散的金发的投影遮去大半张脸，而阴影不存在的地方，是一片枯槁的灰白。他将目光牢牢集中在地面的一个黑点上，阻止它进一步涣散，并假装自己的呼吸没有在渐渐变弱，手指上也还有知觉。

“**你快要死了**。”一个声音轻轻说，很近，近得像靠在他耳边。

他认识的声音。

眼睛微微一抬，他看到了那张脸——十八岁的阿不思的脸，和他一样上身侧倾，斜斜倚在墙上，那双沉静的蓝眼睛温和地看着他，在和他四目相对时淡然一笑，像初夏暖暖的风。

“你快要死了，”面前的人重复着，对他低低耳语，“你知道的，不是吗？”

他没有回答，只是默默维持这样的对视，一动不动地看着那张脸，那双眼睛，那低声说话时一开一合的嘴唇。

他当然知道，这些都不是真的——哪怕在这一刻自己也还能清清楚楚地进行思考，判断，最后出奇冷静地得出结论。

**毒素正在进一步渗透**，**已经****开始入侵他的意识**。

可他却容许这个幻觉继续存在。

“冷吗？”那个阿不思伸出手，轻轻按在他一片冰凉的手背上。

如果说他能感觉到一点点暖意的话，那也只是错觉，一个毒素持续侵蚀的信号。

可同样地，他并没有抽回自己的手。

一层刺骨的寒意阴沉沉地钻进后背，就仿佛一只摄魂怪落在上面，弓下腰，用巨大的黑色斗篷罩住他。眼前的光渐渐流失，像一根蜡烛即将燃尽，最后那点余火奄奄一息的样子。

他又咳嗽一声，抵住身侧的墙。这是五十多年囚徒生涯遗留下的一个习惯性动作。

“这让你想起纽蒙迦德了吗？”面前的阿不思声音仍然温润，不知不觉间靠过来，贴在他耳边慢慢地说下去，“**你本应该待在那里的**，**再见不到夏天**。**一辈子**——”

他听到这里忽然沉沉一笑，目光终于从那双蓝眼睛上收回来。

“**别试图继续入侵我的意识**。”他冷漠地张了张嘴。

话语落下的一刻，手中的接骨木魔杖直直对准胸口，猛地给了自己一记钻心咒！

剧痛令身体本能地狠狠一震，一下子挣扎出意识的泥潭。

他面前的阿不思消失了，连同那双明净的蓝眼睛和温暖的手一起，像从未存在过。

他借助那一瞬间的清醒深深吸一口气，把自己支撑起来，不等那些被他刚刚那一举动吓呆的食死徒们回神，反手便是一道咒语。最里面的那一圈食死徒开始惨叫，纷纷捂住双眼，像是有谁把它们挖掉了一样，踉踉跄跄地不住倒退，和后面的人撞到一起，登时一片混乱。

一些站在后排的食死徒匆匆用咒语还击，却被无头苍蝇一般乱撞的同伴挡住，无法瞄准。

少年低喘着，没有理会鬓旁仍在缓缓滑下的冷汗，出手果决。又一道咒语逼退第二波企图围攻他的人，扫清周围一片空地。

他抽身而出，一头扎进通道深处的黑影里。

◆

赫奇帕奇的男孩怔怔地把手放下，身体不自主向前倾，却出于谨慎，仍留在墙角的黑影里。

他心口一阵怦怦作响。

“爷爷？”

“嗯。”生物学家轻轻回应，同时迈前一步，让那个窄窗投落的光照亮自己的脸。

但男孩仍小心翼翼，没有轻举妄动。

“你和奶奶养的猫狸子叫什么名字？”他忽然问。

“霍比，米丽，还有莫勒。”

罗夫·斯卡曼德听到后眼眶微红，终于挣扎地爬起来，拖着自己还带伤的小腿，有些一跛一瘸地奔向那位生物学家，在对方张开双臂时紧紧抱了上去：“爷爷——”

纽特·斯卡曼德用力揉了揉男孩的头发，一声叹息：“对不起，让你受苦了。”

男孩拼命摇头，但他那对微微颤抖的肩膀到底出卖了他。他的祖父也没揭穿，只是默默抱了他一会儿，直到那两只死死攥着自己衣摆的手松开一点，这才拍了拍男孩的背，放开他。

这时，纽特注意到罗夫刚刚坐下的地方还有一块旧毛毯，但他并没有用在自己身上，而是用它轻轻裹着一只毛茸茸的土黄色生物。那只小家伙一动不动，没有任何生命迹象，显然已经死了。

罗夫的嘴唇有些抖。

“他们杀了信箱鸟……”

“我知道。”生物学家第二次叹息一声，哑着声音说，“我们把它带回去，好好安葬，好吗？”

罗夫点点头，把信箱鸟的遗体和毯子一起抱起来。

生物学家正要再说什么，外面突然响起了一阵怒气冲冲的脚步声，听上去约有十几人，骂咧咧地急速逼近。**这间****牢房在走道尽头**，**等同于****一条死路**——生物学家呼吸一滞，第一反应是匆匆把男孩的魔杖塞过去，接着一步跨到男孩面前，将其牢牢护在身后。

“爷爷！”年轻的赫奇帕奇焦急地上前一步。

“不行！”他严厉地喝退他这位小孙子，“这种数量的食死徒不是一个七年级学生能——”

话只说到一半，连那些食死徒的真面目都没见到，便听到“嘭”的一下，一团蓝色的厉火眨眼间横贯走道，他们只看见了门口处的火舌在收尾时轻轻打的一个卷，一扫而过，之前那些声音即刻消失殆尽。

**估计****尸骨也是**。生物学家身体微微一僵。

而他的小孙子惊呆了，不可置信地看着火光消散后一片空荡荡的门口，一时哑然。

然后他们看到一个异色眼睛的少年出现在那里——看上去并不怎么好，像从十二月的冰河里打捞起来的，面色灰白，上面一片湿冷，惟有眼神锋利得可怕。

“**格林德沃**。”生物学家怔然张了张口。**这****副模样可比他们分开时严重多了**。

罗夫在听到这个名字时心头一震，愕然看着自己的祖父，又匆匆再看一眼门前的少年，半晌不能动弹。

但很快，又一阵愤怒的追逐声由远及近，夺回了他们的注意力。

那些黑魔王的爪牙就如同一群嗅到腥味三三两两聚集过来的豺狗，注定不会给他们任何喘息时间。

而少年轻轻一瞥声音的来向，并不作声，只是在祖孙二人作出反应之前忽然间一跃而上，左右手一边一个牢牢攥住了他们的胳膊，没有语言提示，甚至没有一点征兆，便“啪”地一声，霎时消失在荡起一片细细尘埃的牢房中。

◆

那是纽特万万没有想到的一点，以致于他在一阵天旋地转后睁开眼睛，赫然发觉自己已经置身于有求必应屋中的时候，心情惟有震惊可以形容。

“**你竟然能在霍格沃茨幻影移形**？”他错愕道。

能办到这一点的巫师只有邓布利多，而且还是在特殊权限之下。

格林德沃竟然能强行突破这座古老城堡的重重反幻影移形咒——

“**能**。**非常困难**，**但并非办不到**。”那个人回答。他的气息很浅，像轻轻一掐就能掐断，微微喘息着。生物学家猛地觉察到那只扣住自己的手即使隔着厚厚一层衣服也能感到冷，不由一惊，但对方只是缓缓把话接下去，“基本上，一天一次已经是极限，再继续的话就有分体的危险……”

纽特深深一愣。

如果说对他一个人而言，这已经很困难了，那带着别人——而且是同时带着两个人——更是凶险非常。

纽特记得，那位白发苍苍的老校长也曾带他在霍格沃茨境内幻影移形过一次。

幻影移形根据巫师自身的特性，能力大小，以及当时环境等等因素的差异，给予随行者的感受也将大大不同。

邓布利多带来的感觉是一条湍急的河流。湍急，但里面仍旧是一脉相承的水流，卷进去的时候能感受到巨大的压迫力，却十分平稳，只需要稍稍适应就不会过于难受。

而格林德沃——至少刚刚的格林德沃，让他感到自己掉进一场暴风雨下巨浪滔天的怒海。

他不知道那是对方硬生生撕开反幻影移形咒的结果，还是因为那具身体已经负荷不了了，整个过程就像一个个凶猛的浪头拍打着他们，颠簸不已。尽管时间只有短短一两秒，可五脏六腑都如同被水压压碎一样痛苦。**随行者如此**，**执行者也应该如此**。

但不可否认，那是一下子摆脱所有追击，撤回原地的最佳方法。

“咳……”

少年咳嗽时沉沉一晃，膝盖往下一塌，失去平衡。

年轻的赫奇帕奇有些不知所措，下意识伸出双手搀扶他，把他拉住。

少年在这一刻抬起眼睛，静静打量了一会儿面前的男孩，忽然开口说：“外表上看，和奎妮一点都不像，甚至不像一个戈德斯坦，就只是活生生的另一个斯卡曼德。不过倒是有一点跟她完全相同——**在第一次见面时明明已经知道我是谁**，**却还是会出于本能**，**善待我这种人**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格林德沃你这种人……


	46. Chapter 46

斯卡曼德家的男孩明显僵了僵，表情局促起来，手一动，似乎想缩回去，但最终没有。

连这一点也和奎妮相同。

那点点滴滴的善意，那些曾经被他视为“软弱”的东西，现在却是最先回忆起来的部分——**他和几十年前的他看待一个人的顺序改变了**。

纽特默默看着这位在牢中度过了半生的前魔王，并没有对罗夫的举止作任何评价，只道：“你需要休息。”

难得地，对方点了点头。

纽特隐隐猜到是这个人体内的毒素发作，却束手无策。他亲眼见过格雷伯克中毒后的生不如死的样子，即使格林德沃对其的压制力远远胜于狼人，垮下也只是时间问题。

**死亡也只是时间问题**。他意识到自己一度期盼过的事情真的有可能实现了，心情却无比复杂。

◆

他们回到那只暗暗藏在一个偏僻角落里的皮箱前，打开它。里面的人乍一听箱盖“咔”地一响，纷纷警觉地抬起头，但见到生物学家探进来的脸时又松了口气。

反而是第一个回到箱底的纽特深深愣住了。

只见两位格兰芬多坐在一面墙下，地上摆着一瓶看着很像白鲜香精的药。

正握着一束绷带的赫敏忐忑地微微抿起唇，不自觉低下头，而坐在她对面的罗恩两只手仍高高举着，上面全是血，手掌连接手指的那一排骨节的皮破裂开了，又红又肿。她看着那双手的眼里满是心疼，一边往上涂药，一边替他缠绷带。

纽特的目光下意识一转，看向地上的食死徒。

仅仅看脸的话，估计谁也认不出那是小巴蒂·克劳奇。

那张原本还称得上相貌堂堂的脸已经血肉模糊，鼻梁完全断了，下颌歪到一侧，牙齿似乎也打掉了一两颗，口中污浊的血仍顺着嘴角慢慢往下淌。从胸膛的微微起伏能看出还留着一口气，但显然昏迷过去了。

小巴蒂躺的地方周围洒了一圈零零星星的血迹，想是挨打那时候溅到的——**下手有多重可想而知**。

纽特一时哑然。

“抱歉，斯卡曼德先生，”年轻的韦斯莱主动开口，声音沙哑，“**弄脏你的地方了**。”

他道歉的部分非常诚恳。

但他对于自己没提到的，把人狠狠揍到血淋淋不省人事的部分，却不见一丝悔意，神情坦荡，无畏无惧。

纽特张了张嘴，却无言以对，最后垂下眼睛沉沉叹一口气。

“不用。我也有一件事要向你们道歉。”

罗恩闻言有些茫然，不由看了看对面同样一脸困惑的赫敏。

这时候，又有两个人下来了。除了他们都认识的少年模样的格林德沃，还有一个面生的男孩，身上穿着一件灰扑扑的制服，胸口处是绣着一只獾的黄黑双色徽章。

罗恩恍然睁大眼睛，正想喊“你就是斯卡曼德先生的孙子”，却猛地一顿，注意到了少年异常苍白的脸，一边臂膀还被那男孩轻轻搀着，愕然抽了口气。

“**你**身上出了什么事？”

而少年只是用眼角淡淡一瞥满脸是血的小巴蒂。

“**他**身上出了什么事？”

罗恩目光闪了闪，想起对方临走前的叮嘱，表情有些不自在，半晌才肯开口。

“那混蛋说了一些很难听的话，关于……”他顿了顿，脸色一沉，克制不住声音里的情绪在愤怒和冷漠之间来来回回波动，“关于我非常在意的一件事。我知道你之前叫我‘别受他挑拨’，可我实在忍不住了。你要责备我一根筋，我也没话说。”

但前魔王的回答出乎所有人的意料：“不，做得不错。”

罗恩吃惊地抬起眼睛，呆住了一样。

前魔王没有再说什么，在罗夫的搀扶下慢慢坐到一旁，闭上眼，靠着墙一动不动。干涸的汗渍像一道道浅白的疤，沿着他的侧脸一路下行，没入领口，让他看上去更加瘦削了。

一脸焦虑的赫敏悄悄向生物学家递去一记询问的眼神，但对方只能轻轻摇头。

罗夫见祖父这样，便知道他们能做的有限，于是默默放开手，退到一边。他自己身上其实也有些伤口，虽不严重，但也一抽一抽地疼，不自觉用手去摸。

赫敏还在处理罗恩的伤，一时间抽不出空。

这时，那位拉文克劳的疯姑娘抱起一只装着药瓶的木匣，缓缓走过来，银灰色的眼睛眨了一下，专注地打量面前微微一惊的男孩，以及他脸上那些关在地牢期间弄出来的伤口。

“你就是罗夫，对吗？”她若有所思地看着对方，“我是——”

“你是卢娜，我知道。”他忽然轻轻打断她，尽管声音很小，而且一直低着眼，像怕目光对上，“从四年级起就知道了。”

——四年级。卢娜歪了歪头，回想了一会儿。

“我们之前说过话吗？”

男孩摇摇头。他快把头完全扭到另一边去了，发梢间的耳朵也因此露出半截，上面正一点点冒出红色。

“没有，但是，”他有些结巴，“我在……在禁林见过你。你常常和栖息在那里的一群夜骐作伴，所以……”

拉文克劳的金发女巫恍惚地“啊”了一下。

“我以为那里只有我一个人。那么，你为什么没有出来呢？”

“因为，因为你们好像玩得很开心，我……我不好意思打扰，就待在一旁看着。”说到这里，他忽然意识到什么，干巴巴地嗫嚅道，“不，别误会，我没有，没有跟踪你的意思，只是在帮海格照顾动物的时候，偶然碰见，才……”

话说到这里，人已经差不多渐渐缩到墙边了。

卢娜又“啊”了一下。

“这样没法涂药——来，别动。”她一边说，一边抱着木匣轻轻凑过去，自顾自取出药瓶，倒出一点，拉住那个不知所措的男孩，一脸认真地把药涂到伤口上。

男孩整个僵住了，看起来很想落荒而逃。

一阵咕咕的叫声适时响起，让他的心脏暂时摆脱了突突直跳的困境。

低头一看，一只土黄色的信箱鸟——属于他祖父的，还活着的那只——呜咽着奔过来，重重撞到他怀里，用喙蹭了蹭毛毯里自己已经死去的孪生子。罗夫喉咙一哽，不由抬手摸上信箱鸟毛茸茸的脑袋。

卢娜也停住动作，喃喃道：“真可怜。它们是双胞胎，对吗？”

罗夫点点头：“它们是我和爷爷之间唯一的传信方法。‘名字不能提的人’不允许学生们和外界进行任何形式的交流，猫头鹰进不来，也出不去，我只能靠它们偷偷传一些小纸条……”

“**关于什么内容**？”

这时，一直闭目不语的少年冷不丁开口，把罗夫惊得肩膀微微一震，立刻绷直了。

生物学家也倏然抬起眼睛，盯着他们俩。

罗夫悄悄看了一眼祖父，然后小声回答：“报平安。”

——非常合情合理的内容。但少年却淡淡追问一句：“**谁的**？”

罗夫看着那对睁开并转向自己的异色眼睛，声音和神情一样变得滞涩：“当然是我的。”

前魔王静静注视了他一会儿，不是用审讯官的严厉目光，但仍旧透彻，直刺人心。

“我看不到你的思想，”他直言不讳，无视了生物学家深深一皱眉的动作，继续说下去，“以一个学生而言，不太可能具有这种程度的大脑封闭术——你是天生的大脑封闭者，我猜。因为戈德斯坦家族的血统？”

罗夫僵住了，不知道自己该不该点头。

前魔王的目光则缓缓移回到生物学家脸上。

“**赤胆忠心咒**，**再加上****一个****天生的大脑封闭者**——**两者同时存在**，**就****是****一座坚不可摧的堡垒**。”

他指出，全程直视生物学家的眼睛。

“那么，斯卡曼德，**是什么样的一个秘密需要****放在这么****严严实实的堡垒里**？”

周围忽然陷入一片微微诡异的死寂。

完全不明白发生什么事的格兰芬多们怔怔地看着少年。卢娜看了一眼自己面前的斯卡曼德，又看一眼更年长的那位斯卡曼德，思量着什么，没说话。罗夫眼睑下垂，盯着地面上一点。

而少年和生物学家久久对视，像一场没有语言的交锋，谁都不作声。

最后，是少年侧过头轻轻的一声咳嗽打破僵局。他的脸色尚未完全复原，无法坐直，半湿的发梢扫到眼睛一侧，比起金色，更像一种余烬渐渐熄灭后的灰色。

纽特终于张开口：“我——”

可少年突然抬手，示意他先不要继续：“等等。”

只听不远处那个食死徒轻轻挣动一下，发出口齿不清的呻吟，眼皮隐隐有往上抬的势头。

罗恩第一个警觉地跳起来，铁青着脸，一副还想上去狠狠揍两拳的表情，幸好赫敏死死拉住他，没让他过去。

“他好像要醒了，怎么办？”

“他昏过去之前，有提供什么有用的信息吗？”

少年没有正面回答，而是扫了一眼赫敏和罗恩，把问题抛回去。后者的脸微微涨起来。

“没有。”罗恩声音硬邦邦的。之前赫敏问来问去也没能套出半点实质性的东西，而后来，自己再没给对方开口的机会。

**这些都在意料之中**。

少年只是点点头。

“我们刚刚倒是问出了一件事，”前魔王沉声道，“**他们似乎对斯内普用了夺魂咒**。”

赫敏的脸一下子失去血色。

那些象征凶兆的茶渣图案又开始在她眼前剧烈摇晃。

“不！”她颤声叫起来，“不！这简直太残忍了！难道他们……等等，可是，可是斯内普教授的大脑封闭术——”

“很出色，我知道。”少年淡淡接下去，“但是，即使是大脑封闭术近乎完美的巫师，在肉体经受了重重折磨之后，也有可能会因为精神涣散而失去抵抗力。”

说到这里，眼睛瞥向了地上的食死徒：“当然，这一点对他也同样适用。”

赫敏怔了怔，忽然意识到对方指什么，一时间生生僵住。

罗恩也一下恍悟过来，当时那句“做得不错”的真正用意——

“韦斯莱先生已经替我完成了第一步，那么，第二步就由我来。”前魔王缓缓举起了那支接骨木魔杖。他知道，自己是这里唯一一个不在乎使用那句咒语的人，“**以黑巫师对待另一个黑巫师的方式**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老魔王：“使用不可饶恕咒对于这些学生来说，就等于‘进阿兹卡班’。但我这个在纽蒙迦德足足待了半世纪的囚徒并不在乎。” 
> 
> 罗恩算是无意中替他狠狠破了小巴蒂的防，不然直接上有点棘手。  
另，写到信箱鸟那段忽然想到韦斯莱家的双子……哎。😔


	47. Chapter 47

**阿兹卡班**。

他半睁的眼睛迟钝地缓缓一转，扫过四面阴森森的墙，脑中冒出了这个词。

阿兹卡班绝不是一个温暖的地方。

现在，他置身于自己待过的那间牢房里，呆呆地注视着天花板，刚熬过又一场严刑——他脑中的声音告诉他，隐隐作痛的肢体也同样在证明这一点——但他感觉不到摄魂怪带来的冻气。那些折磨了他近三年的黑暗衍生物仿佛被远远地驱逐开了。

“因为我命令它们离开了，巴蒂。”一个声音忽然说，“它们无法违逆我，我已经是它们的主人——”

他一愣，眼珠匆匆转向声音的来源，难以言喻的澎湃心绪顿时一涌而上，亢奋起来。

他看到了伫立在门口的那位黑魔王。

“主人！”

他高呼，喉结因为强烈的喜悦重重抽动，疼痛在一阵兴奋的冲刷下不复存在。

他本以为挣扎起来很难，然而并没有，有种全身上下浸泡在水中的漂浮感，一摇一晃地扑过去，匍匐到他的主人脚边。

“主人，你亲自来接我？”

“当然，”黑魔王的声音自上方传来，“**你为自己赢得了这项荣耀，因为你是一个自始至终都对我忠心耿耿的人**，**即使在我失去肉身期间**。不像卡卡洛夫、麦克尼尔还有马尔福那种逃走的懦夫，甚至不愿意为我进阿兹卡班！”

他激动得微微颤抖，不由自主咧嘴笑出一声，跪在那里，开始亲吻他主人的黑袍下摆。

**他的主人明白他不同于其他人的地方**！他想，一股巨大的满足感深深浸没了他，脑中一片空白。**他****是特别的**——

“你是特别的，巴蒂。”

就像具有读心术一样，黑魔王枯枝一样的手指落在他肩头，有意嘉奖似地拍了拍，碰及之处一阵酥酥麻麻，舒坦极了。

而那个声音继续：“我已经占有了魔法部，下一步，就是全英国，乃至全欧洲，直到全世界的巫师都统统臣服于我——因此，我需要强有力的左右手，替我一步步推进计划。”

他嘴角轻轻一扬，却又顿了顿，半个笑容滞住在脸上，像是想到什么似地吞咽一下。

“但是贝拉特里克斯……”

“很有能力，当然，”黑魔王似乎沉沉笑了一下，用手敲了敲太阳穴，“但我需要一个更有头脑的人。巴蒂，你明白吗？”

“是的，是的，我明白！”他连声喃喃道，为自己在对方心目中的地位超越了那位黑女巫而狂喜不已。

可这时，黑魔王的语调忽然又冷淡下去。

“不过，她昨天为我带回了斯内普，这可是一大功劳。”那声音幽幽落下，像钓竿一挥，抛出去一只钩子，直直钩住了他的心脏，“**告诉我**，**巴蒂**——**你又为我做过什么**？”

怦！

心脏猛地一抽，像被尖钩深深刺伤了，回答顺着收竿的动作一下子扯出喉咙：“我能做到的远远比她多！——**利用斯内普**，**利用那个女人**，**以此为借口把霍格沃茨学生中那些狡猾的隐藏型抵抗势力统统集中**，**再一举消灭**，**根除后患**！”

他喊出来后，直觉有一些东西不对劲，脑子却昏沉沉地理不清头绪。

而黑魔王缓缓俯下身，有如蜡像一样的面孔对上他，再一次牢牢攫取他的注意力：“假如那些学生发现？”

他恍惚笑了笑：“不可能，我按照你的吩咐，把那个女人……藏起来了……而且只有主人你能打开那里的门，连我都不能，只有你……”

对方只是直勾勾看着他，像在评估他的回答。

“和那个隆巴顿男孩一起？”

“是的，是的，主人……”

“那斯内普呢？”

异样的不协调感第二次隐隐袭来。他下意识皱了皱眉，捂住一阵刺痛的脑壳，彷徨地问：“主人你，不是说，要自己处置斯内普吗……”

对面的声音停了一下，然后接上，不着痕迹地轻轻跃过中间那段空白。

“没错，我说过。”

那只骷髅一样的手再次拍拍他的肩，以示赞许。

他按捺不住欣喜，飘飘然闭上眼睛。

“**谢谢你提供的信息**，**克劳奇先生**。”

他面前的黑魔王——并不是他所想象的那一位——缓缓放下手中的接骨木，平静地说。

小巴蒂的嘴角仍呈现出一记深深扭曲的笑，被打裂的部分让这一笑变得更加狰狞，像有两只铁钩各插一边，往上吊起。

铅灰色的雾霾一点点钻出他的口鼻，双眼，双耳，缠绕他的头部，形成一只巨大的骷髅将他颈上的部分全部吞下。他的眼膜微微颤动，罩上了一层半透明的白色，一脸愉悦，四肢松垮垮地垂下去，似乎正沉浸于一场美梦，完全感觉不到身上的疼痛。

那支魔杖放下后，骷髅如同薄雾一般堪堪消散。

之前笼罩其中的人眼睛一翻，像一只忽然被剪断提线的木偶，“砰”地一下跌回地面，不动了。

默默看到这里的赫敏一记冷颤。

**这还是格林德沃第一次当着他们的面用不可饶恕咒**——

没有血腥，没有痛苦，却叫她毛骨悚然，一只手不由得死死攥住身旁同样僵硬的罗恩。

而前魔王淡漠地轻轻收回魔杖，不再看食死徒一眼，也不看他们，只说：“看来斯内普仍在里德尔手中，而另两个人被偷偷藏起来了，以防学生们识破他的陷阱——听上去事情还有转机，假设他藏的不是两具尸体的话。”

罗恩微微一震回过神，眼眶发红：“不管是生是死，我们都要找回他们！”

到此一顿：“可是，那混蛋没有说出具体地点，怎么办……”

“他没说，但他说了‘只有主人你能打开那里的门’。”前魔王指出，“这，也许是一个关键。”

一向心思缜密的棕发女巫闻言猛然抬起头。

“**密室**！”她脱口而出，尖声喊叫起来，“是密室！只有斯莱特林后裔能打开——”

一语惊醒了在场所有知道这间密室存在的人。

那间每一次开启都与杀戮息息相关的斯莱特林密室在二年级时已经给他们留下一道深深的心理阴影。赫敏自己险些死于非命，石化了近三星期，很长一段时间无法直视有着黄色眼睛的生物；而罗恩一想起自己差点被黑魔王杀害的妹妹，仍一阵后怕。

“那里的门……”赫敏喃喃道，过于急切的话语变得断断续续，“确实，确实……**要打开那道门**，**只能使用蛇佬腔**……难怪他这么说……”

“该死！那怎么办！”罗恩挫败地狠狠抓了一把头发。

自从冈特一族覆灭，斯莱特林这一代代传承下来的特殊能力也只存在于最后一位血统继承者，梅洛普·冈特的独子——现任黑魔王身上。

而那位生物学家在听到“蛇佬腔”后微微一顿，神情数变，一声不吭，最终把目光投向了自己的小孙子。他的小孙子也同样闭口不语，忐忑地深深回望一眼。

少年静静注视着这些，没说话。

罗恩也注意到了，一个激灵道：“等等，难道，难道罗夫你会蛇佬腔？”

对方来自生物学世家，这让罗恩不由心生一丝渺茫的希望，希望他和他那位知识渊博的祖父研究过这门用来与蛇类交流的语言，哪怕蛇佬腔往往是黑巫师的象征。

但令他非常失望地，罗夫轻轻摇了摇头。

“我不会，但……”赫奇帕奇男孩眼睛低垂，两只手无意识地握在一起，坐姿有些僵。

“但？”

男孩没回答，再次惴惴不安地看向他的祖父。

一阵长长的沉默后，年迈的生物学家终于开口，沉声对男孩说：“**我想**，**现在是时候了**。”

罗恩和赫敏茫然地看着对方，一副不知所措的样子。正想问问清楚，罗夫却在这时候忽然慢吞吞吐出一句：“……我和海格关系很好。”

这是什么突兀的话题？

罗恩错愕地眨了眨眼，张大嘴，却又不好意思当即打断。

卢娜倒是十分认真地默默听着。

在所有目光的注视下，罗夫小声地继续：“我小时候跟着爷爷生活了一段时间，学会照顾很多动物。海格有时候忙不过来，需要助手，我便时不时到他的小屋去帮忙，打扫，喂食，照料刚刚孵出来的炸尾螺什么的……”

到这里，他的声音嘶哑起来。

“所以，在霍格沃茨沦陷，他被‘名字不能提的人’送进阿兹卡班后……”

赫敏听到这里鼻子狠狠一酸，咬住嘴唇，想到那位混血巨人的遭遇，忍不住悲从心来。卢娜的眼眶也有些红。

罗夫艰难地深深吸一口气，坚持说下去。

“他被……送进阿兹卡班后，卡罗兄妹一时找不到能胜任猎场看守的人，觉得打理庭园和禁林太麻烦，竟打算把海格养的动物统统杀光。那时候，我向他们提出，由我来替海格完成这些工作。

“他们打听了一圈，得知我以前就常常去帮忙，觉得这样安排并不亏，就同意了，允许我使用海格的小屋。一开始卡罗兄妹会派人紧紧跟在后面盯梢，但那些工作内容对他们而言很枯燥，他们盯了一阵子，就没再管我，我获准每两天去一趟，带着食物和水，有时候还带上药草和药剂——‘动物们需要’，我这么说，他们也没多问。

“当然，卡罗兄妹双双丧命后，校内的警戒级别一下子大大加强了，我去小屋的时间也被限制到一周一次，周围还都是巡逻队，我只能加倍小心……”

“等等，”韦斯莱家的小儿子迷茫地问，“为什么要小心？”

一阵沉默。

这时候，拉文克劳的疯姑娘抬起那双灰眼睛，望住面前的男孩，恍惚接上一句：“**是不是因为**，**你在小屋里藏着什****么**？”

两位格兰芬多顿时愣了愣。

“藏东西？”棕发女巫皱了皱眉，不解地看着她这位谜一样的同学，“如果要藏东西，为什么不选择有求必应屋？”

罗夫第二次摇摇头。

“我想过，但是……”他机械地组织语言，一直盯着自己的膝盖，“斯莱特林的级长，德拉科·马尔福，他和他那两个跟班常常来有求必应屋，和试图反抗或逃避卡罗兄妹的学生们起冲突……有时候，会一连几天在门口徘徊，反而很不安全。”

罗恩在心里暗暗咒骂了德拉科一百遍。

他不会忘记，是谁在有求必应屋里偷偷修好了那只消失柜，导致食死徒入侵，才进而造成天文塔上那一场悲剧的——即使他现在知道那是老人自己的安排，也仍然悲愤不已。

“你藏的是什么？”至此默默不作声的少年忽然问。

罗夫木然张了张口。

“**一件能打开密室的东西**。前提是，我还能回到那间小屋，拿到它。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：英文中“小巴蒂·克劳奇”的“小”一般在口语对话中不会直接这么叫（通常出现在第三方对话中，或者连名带姓叫的时候），所以幻觉里面的伏地魔是叫他“巴蒂”。  
以及，伏地魔前面那些台词是夺魂咒自动自觉生成的，是小巴蒂内心的一种反射，后面问问题的地方才是格林德沃说的。
> 
> 我觉得对于弑父的小巴蒂而言，他对他的主人可能有一种扭曲的，类似于对自己父亲的仰慕，无形中弥补了他年轻时被老克劳奇冷落的深深空洞，所以很渴望得到赏识和夸奖。于是我擅自把他感到最开心的时刻定为伏地魔亲自去阿兹卡班接他回来的那一天……
> 
>   
P.S.：据说巫师界会听会讲蛇佬腔的就只有冈特一家，此外还有没有别的黑巫师会无人知晓。邓布利多据说会听，但不会讲，我觉得格林德沃应该也不会……（当然，如果FB后期说他会，我就当在这里是私设了）


	48. Chapter 48

海格的小屋是学校场地上的一间简陋石屋，孤伶伶地立在城堡背面的一块山坡下，再往后便是禁林。

小屋和学校的主建筑群远远拉开了，但仍在劫盗者地图的可见范围内。

“在那里！”

赫敏小心翼翼地揭开窗帘一角，指向远方那一个小小的黑点。

小屋已经完全被暮色浸没，没有点灯——在失去原主人和代理人之后，那里就一直处于半荒废状态，几只窗洞黑漆漆的，了无生气。想到昔日在那间屋子里围着炉火谈话的欢乐时光，他们更难过了。

唯一一点安慰，就是他们在有求必应屋里找到了一扇能直接看到它的窗户。

“看上去很远。”少年模样的前魔王说。

按照普通路线走，先出城堡，再往山坡下面赶，途中不被食死徒团团围住的可能性为零，更不用提到时候还要返回。

罗夫受伤的腿也尚未痊愈，还有些一瘸一瘸的，没办法跑太快。

周围一片沉默。

他们都知道时间有限。伏地魔多半已经知道小巴蒂落到了他们手上，万一抢先一步，转移密室里的人，便要功亏一篑。明知分分秒秒都很珍贵，然而……

少年的声音第二次响起：“如果有必要，我可以——”

一下子就猜出他想说什么的纽特沉沉打断他：“不。”

少年的脸色比之前稍稍好转，能自己撑起身，但仅仅是站着都有些吃力，此时再贸然带着人一来一回幻影移形两次，无异于寻死。

像是有些意外，那双异色眼睛看了一眼自己昔日的敌人。

“你有更好的提议？”

纽特皱了皱眉，一时不作声。

“**我有一个提议**。”一直眉头紧锁的罗恩忽然喃喃自语似地冒出一句，顿时将所有人的注意力都拉了过来。他不确定地舔了舔嘴唇，干涩地说，“不一定‘更好’，但至少是一个提议。”

◆

“有了。”

罗恩拽着那根木头，将一把旧式飞天扫帚重重拽出那些堆积如山的杂物，顾不上脏，用自己的袖子匆匆拍打上面的灰尘。

他回过头对罗夫说：“我曾是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的一员——守门员，准确地说。我飞行课成绩一直不错，或许速度比不上追球手和找球手，但我擅长急停和转弯，位置抓得很准。毕竟，你懂，我要负责拦住任何一个方向飞来的鬼飞球。”

赫奇帕奇的男孩怔怔地点了点头。

赫敏的神情显而易见地焦虑起来：“你要走直线？”

**字面意义上的直线**——**两点间的最短距离**，**也是最快****最直接的路线**。

“没错。”罗恩靠在窗边，目测了一下他们和小屋的间距，“我思维比较简单，就觉得路线越短越好。这把‘流星’——该死，我真希望我的‘横扫十一星’在这里——速度非常一般，飞到小屋大概要十五到二十秒，然后进屋取东西多多少少也要用掉半分钟，接着马上回头的话，全程能控制在一到两分钟内。”

他不信那些食死徒能在短短一两分钟之内赶到。

罗恩自顾自地说完，这才回过神，讷讷地环视一周，下意识压低了声音。

“……说是这么说，其实我也没太大把握。”

“不，”前魔王缓缓一颔首，“很好的提议。你可以更自信一点，韦斯莱先生。”

罗恩眼眸闪了闪，喉结微动。

而对方的目光再次投向窗外，默默眺望那片已经完全变暗的天空，以及外墙上稀疏错落的灯火，沉思片刻。

“我有一项附加提议。”他提出。

◆

罗恩率先一步骑上扫帚，试了试平衡咒语，默默在脑中预想一遍待会儿出发时的起飞角度和力度。

这种供学校使用的旧型号连防恶咒清漆都没涂，上升能力也差，只能赌一赌了。

更糟糕的是，他缠着绷带的双手仍一阵阵刺痛，尤其在用力握住扫帚柄的时候，但为了保证稳定性，他管不了了。作为这里唯一一个能胜任此项职责的人，作为麦格的学生，作为纳威的朋友，他不允许自己出错。

这位前守门员的设想是——他在前面负责飞行，罗夫则坐在后面，负责进屋取东西和在回程中好好保管东西，分工明确，不至于一心两用而出差错。

罗夫还在他祖父在一旁小小声进行动身前的最后谈话。

正等着，一只手伸过来，无声地轻轻按上他的手背。

一抬头便对上赫敏微微苍白的脸和欲言又止的表情。明明该是严肃的场合，也知道会有危险，但他的心脏还是忍不住怦怦多跳了两下，胸口一暖，浑然不觉自己手上的疼痛了。

赫敏咬着唇，半晌才闷闷地挤出一句：“**你要小心**。”

罗恩赶紧连连点头。

大概觉得他在敷衍，赫敏忿忿瞪向他，然而瞪了一会儿后眼眶却不知不觉湿了，手指在抖。

“我们已经失去了那么多，熬到现在，万一你再出什么事……”

罗恩那一刻真想紧紧抱住她，无奈碍着周围有人，只能压下那份心思，深吸一口气，用力回握了一下她的手。炙热的温度隔着厚厚的纱布也清晰至极，比任何护身符都管用。

“放心。”他扯了扯嘴角，想把自己的笑容弄得自然一点，掩盖内在的紧张。为了缓解气氛，他还故意揶揄她，“和格兰杰小姐不同，我不怕扫帚。”

又是一瞪，这回是真瞪。

罗恩差点也真的笑出来，并心甘情愿地挨下赫敏在自己胳膊上狠狠打的一拳，最后再悄悄一捏她的手，才放开了。

“我们走吧。”他朝向自己走来的罗夫说。

斯卡曼德家的男孩点点头，无声看了静静立在一侧的金发少年一眼，也跨上了扫帚。

卢娜和赫敏一人一边守在窗的两侧，手按在上面，等着。

罗恩调整好角度，准备完毕后，这才默默摸出口袋里的熄灯器。

**现在已经是晚上**。他脑中轻轻回荡起格林德沃当时的话。**在出发的前一刻，用熄灯器把霍格沃茨全境的亮光统统吸走**。**等里德尔反应过来**，**重新照亮那张地图**，**也要好几秒**——**那时候你们应该已经飞出去一段距离了**，**他很难马上找出你们的位置**，**况且你们的名字还在迅速移动**。

棒极了。他再次暗暗啧了一声。

**即使里德尔找到你们**，**在一片黑暗中**，**想准确拦截你们也很难**。

他用拇指缓缓抵住那件银色小玩意的盖子，全神贯注，下一刻“啪”地一声陡然打开！

仿佛在一眨眼间，千百道眩目的光纷纷朝他涌来，有如百川归海，一头扎进他手里的熄灯器，消失得一干二净。这座古老的城堡瞬间跌进一潭深深的黑暗之中。

远处接二连三响起惊慌的尖叫——有学生的，也有巡逻队的，显然都一时措手不及。

与此同时，两位女巫重重一推，把窗户推开。

罗恩用力一脚蹬向地面，载着两人的飞天扫帚顿时犹如离弦之箭直直冲了出去，撞向那片无边无垠的黑色。

迎面扫来的凛凛夜风比想象的强，扫帚也比想象的晃，但罗恩死死稳住扫帚柄，借着一点微弱月光，咬紧牙关，不管不顾地朝海格的小屋急速飞去。

一秒，两秒，三秒……渐渐变作十一秒，十二秒，十三秒……

默默数到十七秒时他猛地一压扫帚柄，变更角度，以一米左右的高度擦着山坡掠过去，一记一百二十度大回旋，在小屋的屋门前及时刹住。老旧的扫帚连用制动咒都没办法完全控制，落地的时候一个趔趄，险些把他们摔出去，幸好罗恩魁地奇经验丰富，硬生生把它拉平了。

**二十秒**，**不多不少**。罗恩微微喘气，大喝一声：“罗夫！快——”

后面的男孩几乎在他开口的同时就已经匆匆翻身跳下，一刻不停，用自己隐隐抽痛的腿全力奔跑，三步并两步登上石阶。

一把推开门的时候，魔杖也举起来：“Lumos（荧光闪烁）！”

守在门口的罗恩一边警戒着周围，一边时不时回头看，浑身像捆着一圈圈麻绳那样僵得要命，每一秒都是煎熬。借助那点荧光，他看到罗夫跪在地上，揭开一张由零零碎碎的布料拼接成的被褥，伸手到里面摸索，最后从一排木板后面拖出一件笨重的东西。

定睛一看，居然是一只皮箱。

和他祖父那只几乎一模一样，就是尺寸稍稍小些而已。

罗恩愕然睁大眼睛。但紧迫的时间扼杀了细细询问一番的可能性，只能作罢。

罗夫紧紧抱住箱子，三两步冲出来，也喘着气：“拿到了！”

罗恩猛地回过神，也不知道现在到底几分几秒了，只等对方一跨上来，抓牢自己后，便又是重重一蹬。扫帚沉沉一记摇晃，再度离地而去，冲向天空。

按照之前的约定，赫敏和卢娜两人悄悄在窗前举起荧光，作为标记，如同茫茫大雾中的灯塔，引导他们。罗恩的双眼直勾勾盯住那两簇小小的蓝光，双手把持扫帚的方向，一再加速，恨不得立即回到那间屋子里。

“**好冷**。”罗夫忽然说。

“什么？”他闻言一愣。

“好冷。”

第二次说出来的时候，罗夫的声音明显因为寒冷而微微颤抖。而那绝不是因为身旁呼啸的风。

罗恩心里不自觉咯噔一下，正要说话，只觉一股沁骨的冰冷突然间层层裹住了他，像是有谁把他丢进了一个冰窟窿，忍不住狠狠一哆嗦，“哈”地一声大口喘气。

十指也在迅速变冷，低头一看，竟发现扫帚柄上结了薄薄的一层霜，惨白如雪。

罗恩突然一个急停，扫帚在半空中重重一颠，仿佛野马脱缰，差点失去平衡。

前方一幅幽幽荡过的黑色布匹倏然扫过他的脸——他们差一点就撞上去的一件黑色斗篷，边角像是一寸寸撕裂过那样残破，与周围的黑暗融为一体，若隐若现。直到十根铁青的手指探出来，被月光镀上一层冷冷的银色。

——**摄魂怪**。

他感到自己的血一下子冻结了，脑中空白。

**守在霍格沃茨周围的摄魂怪聚集过来了**。

“罗恩！”斯卡曼德家的男孩一声呼喊惊醒了他，“别看它们的脸，别对上视线！”

那张不知道能不能被称之为“脸”的黑洞般的面孔阴恻恻地逼近，隐约可见里面嶙峋的白骨。

罗恩抽一口气，奋力一压扫帚，在那只黑暗生物用斗篷严严实实罩住他们的前一刻猛地调头，和它擦肩而过。为此，他不得不偏离原定路线，换了一个方向，打算绕一个弯再回城堡。

但摄魂怪远远不止一只。

这些长年驻守阿兹卡班的守卫和黑暗为伴，即使周围一片黑，也完全不妨碍它们捕捉猎物。

又一只摄魂怪迎面扑来。罗恩来不及提示身后的人，匆匆一提扫帚，骤然弯出一个直角，直贯而上。罗夫用右手死死护住那只皮箱——它比不上生物学家那只大，但仍然不小，在飞行过程中光是这样抱着就已经相当困难了，左手差一点抓不住罗恩，重重往下一滑，好在脚踩住了一边脚蹬，没掉出去。

“罗夫！你会守护神咒吗！”

“我会，可是……”可是他没有多余的手可以抽出魔杖了。

罗恩心下了然，也觉得自己只要松开任何一只手，扫帚就很可能失去重心，直接一头撞到那些摄魂怪身上。

这时，他忽然听见一个声音凄然叫出他的名字：“罗恩——”

眼前白光一闪，那只熟悉的白色水獭仿佛世上最耀眼的光亮，一刹那穿过半空，狠狠冲散了他面前的几只摄魂怪。他神情一凛，冒着冷汗的手心牢牢一握，稳住一摇一晃的扫帚，沿着水獭身后那道长长的光的轨迹一路疾飞。

另一只冒着白光的野兔也相继出现，轻轻一跃跳到罗夫肩上，再借着他的肩膀蹦起，撞开了一只险些就要把他拖下扫帚的摄魂怪。

两位女巫站在窗前，顾不上危险，高高举着魔杖，用她们的守护神为两人掩护。

只见空中那把在摄魂怪之间匆匆穿梭的扫帚越来越近，眼看便要冲进窗子，赫敏连忙闪开，却冷不丁见到一只黑漆漆的摄魂怪“呼”地一声自上空落下，正拦在窗前。

**糟糕**！她脸色一白。

还来不及再施一记守护神咒，一道蓝色的厉火突然击中了那只阴暗的生物，让它重重抽搐起来，锯齿一样的衣摆浑浑噩噩地荡开，跌了出去。

金发少年面无表情，一声不吭，在飞天扫帚闯进来的瞬间再次沉沉一挥魔杖，两面窗扇赫然关闭。蓝色的光在紧紧闭合的窗缝间流淌而过，一下封死了，把后面追来的那群摄魂怪挡在其外。

飞天扫帚的前端撞到地面，剧烈一震，罗恩在惯性作用下狼狈地摔了出去，滚出几米之外。

他喉咙里那一声呻吟还没出口，眼前忽然一黑，身体被上面压过来的那个棕发女孩死死箍住了。急促的呼吸彼此交织，一时间都说不出话，只能无声地紧紧拥抱在一起。

罗夫也不能幸免地跌到硬邦邦的地上，一阵剧痛，却忍着没出声，怕他的祖父担心。踉跄爬起来的第一件事，便是忧心忡忡地去查看怀里的皮箱——他这才注意到，皮箱表面都已经部分结冰，和自己的袖子一样，所幸没有太大损坏。

纽特在他开口前也紧紧抱住了自己这位小孙子，长出一口气，皱起的眉还久久难以松开。

“爷爷，我没事。”男孩低声道，拍了拍祖父的后背。

这时候，少年不作声地缓缓上前一步，立在他们面前。目光自始至终盯着那只静悄悄横在那里的箱子。

“**就是它吗**，**斯卡曼德**？”

年轻的斯卡曼德顿了顿，半晌点了一下头。

年迈的那位则垂下眼睛，没有回应。

另三位学生此时也不禁一个个望了过来，使这只千辛万苦拿回来的皮箱成为了关注的焦点。尤其是罗恩，把自己置身于这样一个危险境地的他，迫切想知道里面究竟有什么。

“**记不记得我曾经说过**？‘**你是一个保护者**，**斯卡曼德**’——你的天性。”前魔王的目光在祖孙二人间扫过，“**你们的**天性。”

罗夫微微叹了口气，伸手在皮箱上有规律地敲了敲，三长一短，像某种暗号。

只听“咔哒”一下，皮箱的锁扣居然自己弹开了，箱盖在学生们惊愕的注视下慢慢开启。

——**空的**。

箱子里面是空的。至少，乍地一看是这样；仔细看看，就能发现下面有一个同样用无痕伸展咒制造出的空间，但入口空空如也，完全看不出是什么东西打开了箱盖。

少年手中的接骨木此时微微一动。他用余光一瞥，不动声色，重新盯住空荡荡的箱口。

然后，箱子上空徐徐裂开一道缝。

像剥开某种外皮，由中间向两侧一分为二，无声无息地打开，现出里面暗藏的玄机。

少年眼中有东西轻轻闪动，正如一百年前，那个不惜代价追逐死亡圣器的自己——

呆滞的罗恩浑身一震，突然一跃而起，疯了一样冲过去。接着是赫敏。

卢娜怔怔看着那里，恍惚间抬起一只手，克制地捂住嘴，眼眶里少有地一片濡湿。

“**At last**（终于），”前魔王淡淡开口，“**Mr. Potter**（波特先生）。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“流星”，最早的一批飞天扫帚，性能差，速度慢还老是瑟瑟发抖，基本只是提供给学生们上课用。“横扫十一星”，新型飞天扫帚型号之一，罗恩父母后期送给他的礼物，各方面都比普通扫帚要强。
> 
> 以及，终于写到这里了。  
希望不会让大家觉得突兀，因为其实前面已经多多少少埋了一些伏笔，看评论区，部分小伙伴也看出来了（其实我一度担心线索过于明显，你们太早猜到……）  
不管怎么说，写出来真是松一口气。  
罗恩现在一定觉得再冒死也值得，话说他最近真是发光发亮，所以在520来临之际给他和赫敏悄悄发糖（喂）。
> 
> 欢迎感想！


	49. Chapter 49

“**哈利**·**波特**！”

他猛地回过头。下一秒又匆匆拧开，继续奋力奔跑。

密集的雨点扫到他脸上，雨水灌进眼睛，一阵刺痛。视野仿佛雨刷坏掉后的挡风玻璃，白花花的一片，几乎看不清前方的路。

“哈利·波特在那边——”

“抓住他，抓住他！别让他逃了！”

尖锐的叫喊声像一颗颗地雷在身后引爆，夹杂着猎猎风声，震耳欲聋，占据了他的大部分听觉。余下的一小部分是他自己粗重的，已经渐渐有些接不上的呼吸。

他迷路了，无法分辨自己在什么位置，是不是进了禁林——阴雨中的森林都一样暗沉沉的不见天日。

**这不是最糟的情况**。**最糟的是他和他的两位挚友走散了**。

即使他们已经尽力，潜入古灵阁的行动还是失败了。

拉环，那个深深仇视着巫师的妖精从一开始就没打算真正帮助他们，背叛来得毫不意外。

拉环在柜台妖精们战战兢兢向赫敏索要“身份证明”的时候刻意没去提醒他们那是一个陷阱。他们误以为那是古灵阁的固有规定，就交出了贝拉特里克斯的胡桃木魔杖——反而成了那些妖精悄悄去向贝拉特里克斯报信的信物。

凭借着四个夺魂咒，他们一路闯进金库，只差一点就能拿到赫奇帕奇的金杯，黑女巫却在那时候赫然出现。

双方一场恶斗。

他们之前已经被那些金子上的烈火咒狠狠灼伤，握魔杖的手痛得厉害，无法使出全力。再加上混战时的几道咒语不慎击中了那头把守金库的龙，半瞎的龙失去控制，挣断镣铐，横冲直撞，毁掉了大半个金库，险些将他们活活埋到碎砖里。

赶在黑女巫召唤黑魔王之前，他和他的两位朋友趁周围一片乱，挣扎着爬出被那头龙炸开的一个小洞，逃出甬道，一出古灵阁便急匆匆地幻影移形。

他出现在他脑子里第一个冒出的地点——霍格莫德。但不幸地，早已布下的啸叫咒几乎是立即响了起来。

在伤痕累累的状态下贸然幻影移形的结果，就是差点牺牲罗恩的一只胳膊。裂开的伤口太大，需要马上止血，但四周越围越近的脚步声又不容许他们继续拖延下去。

**那些人的目标是他**，**不是罗恩也不是赫敏**。

情急之下，这个念头一闪而过。他没有多想，把罗恩搀扶到一个隐蔽处，接着在赫敏一声惊愕的呼喊中冲进了白茫茫的雨幕，打算独自一人引开巡逻队。

然后他迷路了——又或者说，**对他而言可行的**“**路**”**已经不存在了**，**四面都是埋伏**。

隐形衣对摄魂怪无效，而那些黑暗生物偏偏是最先一个出现的。

其中一只在他才跑到霍格莫德边界时就一把将那件斗篷扯掉了，被追上来的一个食死徒夺走，他不得不在失去掩护的劣势下继续狂奔。

“哈利·波特！我看见他了，看见他了！”

“他的斗篷在我们手上，他藏不住的！”

几个粗犷的声音嚷嚷着。

他一阵急喘，艰难地在湿滑的泥地上一跌一撞地奔跑，不慎摔了一跤，狼狈地滚过一片水洼。

原本放在裤兜里的那只金色飞贼在那一刻滑落出来，“啪”地掉在一片泥泞里。雨点横扫而过，泥浆渐渐覆上它金色的外壳，像航船在巨浪间沉没一样，将其完全掩盖住了。

他踉跄地翻起身，正要匆匆把手伸到泥水里，把东西捡回来，忽然有一道凌空飞至的黑影汹汹而至，眨眼间落到面前！

这种不借助任何工具的飞行能力他只见过一次，在小惠金区，在那个人身上。

伏地魔——

他一惊，猛地举起了魔杖。

但当他穿过茫茫雨雾看清对面的人时，他愣了愣，咒语迟疑了一秒，却仍然用了全力击出：“Stupefy（昏昏倒地）！”

和他们最后一次见面时一样，对方一挥手便挡掉了，仿佛用盾牌挡掉一根针那样容易。

而挡掉之后并没有还击，这也和那天一样——**邓布利多死去的那天**。

“你在这里做什么，波特？”

西弗勒斯·斯内普面色冷凛，咬牙切齿地把一个个单词挤出来。

这位自称“混血王子”的人此时此刻阴郁极了，看上去像一只长着脸的摄魂怪，已经完全淋湿的黑袍在雨中散发出一身强烈的戾气，怒火仿佛能把雨水统统蒸发掉：“**你该离霍格莫德还有霍格沃茨远远的**，**不要擅自回来**——**离开**，**马上**！”

他愕然看着他的前魔药学教授，脑中一片空白。

“黑魔王正从那个方向赶来，”对方迅速看了一眼他之前奔跑的方向，沉声道，“你不能继续前进，要换一条路。”

他听到这里，终于意识到这个人是要让他逃走，而不是缉拿。

——不该是这样。这不是他所预想的。

他的双脚仿佛中了一记石化咒，僵住一样站在原地，用魔杖指住面前那个人的手不自觉开始微微发颤。他说不出那是因为愤怒，悲伤，又或者别的什么。

“**你为什么要杀邓布利多**？”

他喃喃脱口而出的时候，明显看到对方神情一僵。

阴雨天使得那张脸比平日更显苍白，也更加冷厉，恶狠狠地瞪着他，像是恨不得他立即消失。

“你非要把时间浪费在这些上吗，波特？”那个人几乎在低声咆哮，“快、点、滚！”

“**回答我**！”他没有因为那种咄咄逼人的语气退却，悲愤地吼了回去，“我必须知道你到底是为什——”

但是一团席卷而至的黑色雾霾打断了他——正是斯内普之前阻止他前往的方向——落到地上。接着是另一团，再一团，一道道黑雾陆续赶到，包围了他。

他认出了第一团黑雾里轻轻舔着嘴唇出现的男人。小巴蒂·克劳奇，那个在他四年级时只差一步就能把他杀死的前执法司司长之子。

然后是冷冷笑着的贝拉特里克斯，还有多洛霍夫，亚克斯利，马尔福……

“哈利·波特！找到你啦！”

食死徒们肆意大笑起来。

他在那一刻看到斯内普的手微微一举，似乎想朝那些人发射咒语，喉咙不由一紧。

然而那位黑发巫师没有如愿，因为一道同样凌空飞来的黑影重重撞开了他，赫然落在他前方。周围的雨滴像被那股强大的魔力一下子震碎，顷刻间化作粉末，白茫茫地四下飞散。

“**哈利**·**波特**，”那张骷髅般的面孔朝他露出一记古怪的笑容，同时具备孩童一般的天真和蛇一般的阴毒，“**大难不死的男孩**——”

他的呼吸急促起来，颈侧的脉搏咚咚作响。

他的脑子在喊叫，叫他动手，手却在那股巨大的压迫力下动也动不了。

黑魔王阴恻恻地冷笑一声，举起那支紫衫木魔杖，却顿了顿，想起了什么似地丢开了它，冷不防狠狠一把夺过身侧才刚刚站稳的黑发巫师的桦木魔杖。

“永别了，孩子！”黑魔王呼喊着，一道绿光应声而出，“Avada Kedavra（阿瓦达索命）！”

他几乎是同时举起自己手上的魔杖，但已经迟了。那道绿光准确无误地直直打在他左胸上，正中心口。

最后记得的画面是一行行灰暗的雨下斯内普愕然的表情，一瞬间失去血色，张了张嘴，竟有一丝绝望在内。

然后他什么都看不见了。

冷冰冰的黑暗吞噬了他，如同死神的拥抱。

**这就是死亡吗**？他问自己。他甚至还没有问出他刚刚那个问题的答案，一个更迷茫的问题又摆到了面前。

他觉得额头那道疤一阵阵痛，像有火灼烧——如果死后也有痛觉的话，他恍恍惚惚地想。但很快，他又感到后背一片湿冷，正是仰躺在泥泞中的那种感觉，对于一个已经死去的人而言，未免太真实了。

“主人！主人！”慌忙的叫声令他一惊，意识到那是现实中的声音。

他处于一片深深的混沌当中，目不能视，口不能言，仿佛一个游离的魂魄浑浑噩噩地听着周围发生的一切，意识时有时无，随时都可能陷进昏迷之中。

“主人，让我——”是贝拉特里克斯。

“不需要。”伏地魔冷酷的声音在淅淅沥沥的雨声中分外尖锐，似乎拒绝了他这位女信徒提供的某种帮助，只道，“去，看看那男孩死了吗？”

他动不了，浑身麻痹，只能彷徨等待。

他听到一个蹒跚的脚步朝自己缓缓靠近，半晌，一只手碰到了他的脸。他无法确定他是不是感觉到手在发抖。

黑魔王的声音冷冷响起：“**不**，**不是你**，**西弗勒斯**。**你退下**——**纳西莎**，**你去**。”

手僵住了，并没有立刻放开，而是无声地扶正了他落地时被狠狠撞歪的眼镜后，才收回去，机械地退开两步。他听出了一点踉跄，深陷于湿泥里，尽管那非常隐晦。

另一个脚步声小心翼翼地靠近。

越近，他内心的挣扎越是无助，不知道接下来会发生什么。

又是五根手指探到他的面颊上——雨水让上面变得冰凉，摸起来没有温度，与真正的尸体无异——但接下来，与黑发巫师那只手截然不同的，女性的柔软的手翻了翻他的眼皮，又伸到衣服下，按在他胸膛上。

**他非常肯定那里微弱的怦怦跳动传到了她手掌上**。

他听到女巫近在咫尺的呼吸有些变快了。

现在，只要一个动作就行。不需要咒语，她只要用手扼住他的脖子，短短几分钟内他就会窒息而亡。

但她没有。

“**他死了**。”取而代之的是这样一句话，缓缓穿过雨幕，响彻四周。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是回忆……杀。（←字面意义上的）
> 
> 这里稍稍说明一下——作为平行世界，故事发展基本在马尔福庄园的阶段就开始分岔，事件的发生不一定遵循原著里面的发展，时间线也不相同，种种细节也根据剧情需要作出不同处理。  
在伏地魔胜利的设定下，由于反派能力被提升，所以剧情上的一些改动我觉得是必要的，希望可以绝对延续原剧情的小伙伴们可能会失望……  
但在角色方面，还是会尽可能遵循原著。
> 
> 另注：“凌空飞行”这一能力据说目前只有伏地魔本人和斯内普教授会（参照原著里七个波特之战和斯内普与麦格交手那一段）。


	50. Chapter 50

哈利觉得自己在一道黑漆漆的夹缝里生存着。

意识断断续续，偶尔会冒出那道缝，得到一分清明，但更多的时候都处于一种半昏迷的混沌状态。

食死徒们在庆祝他的死亡，显然。

他们讥诮的笑声像不断涌上沙滩的海浪一样接二连三刷过他的听觉，渐渐拉远，接着又迎来新的一轮。

**只是那其中没有斯内普的声音**，他模模糊糊地想。

然后他听见自己身旁的纳西莎·马尔福忽然开口：“那个混血巨人——我们最近不是刚刚把他从禁林里搜出来吗？他体型大，显眼，让他来吧。”

**海格**。他心里一惊，肢体上却无法作出任何反应。

食死徒们是在讨论由谁把他的“尸体”抱回城堡，让那些还试图反抗黑魔王的教授和学生们瞧瞧，胜利到底属于哪一方。纳西莎那句话便是那时候说出来的。

伏地魔似乎采纳了她的提议，因为不一会儿他便听到海格大步大步踩着泥水拼命朝他奔来的声音。

“噢！哈利……哈利……！”

这位混血巨人嚎啕大哭，悲恸万分，每一声都叫他的心脏狠狠抽痛一下，却无能为力，惟有任凭那大颗大颗的泪珠打碎在自己脸上。和雨水不同，它们跟它们主人的双手一样温暖。

他感到海格紧紧抱着自己，用力到甚至把他的一对胳膊都箍疼了，一边啜泣，一边趔趄着把沾满污泥的他抱起来。

“**为什么这样对他**！**斯内普**！**为什么眼睁睁看着你的学生被杀**！”

混血巨人呜咽着，悲愤地大声质问在场唯一可能去阻止这一切的人。

而那个人始终默默不语。

“快走——”伏地魔的声音里有一种按捺不住的亢奋。

在小巴蒂和贝拉特里克斯的厉声催促下，海格开始跌跌撞撞地前进。

而他四肢无力，意识涣散，一动不动地躺在那双臂弯里，再一次沉陷到黑暗当中。

◆

他不知道伏地魔是怎么向所有人宣告胜利的。

他不知道他的朋友们、师长们有没有为他流泪，也不忍心去想象那一张张熟悉面孔上的绝望。

知觉重新回归时，他只感到大半个身子埋在某种厚厚的东西下面，两条腿像塞进了一根狭窄的铁管里——很快，他忽然意识到那是字面意义上的“埋”，因为他听到了铁锹将泥土一把接一把洒到自己身上的闷响，不由一惊。

**那些人要掩埋尸体——**

负责动手的人是海格。

他的混血巨人朋友仍在重重抽噎，泣不成声。但旁边有两个恶狠狠的声音在不断催他——想必是在一旁监工的食死徒，正逼迫这位可怜的人亲手把朋友的遗体埋进土里。

他拼命想要挣扎，事实上却是一动都动不了，连眼皮都沉甸甸地完全张不开，陷入了走投无路的境地。

正在焦急之际，那两个食死徒的声音忽然停住了，像两台被切断电源的机器。但他没有听到他们倒下，只听到他们一摇一摆地走开了，步子十分僵硬，不是正常的走路方式——也许是混淆咒，甚至可能是夺魂咒，他猜。

接着是海格愤怒而哽咽的声音：“你？你们这些人还来做什么？”

纳西莎冷冷的回答落下：“**来阻止你**。**埋掉他**，**他就真的要死了**——”

海格大概是狠狠愣住了，半晌没反应，直到她低声提醒一句“去摸摸他的心脏”，才猛地扑向他，慌忙扫开他胸前的一层泥土，用右手按上他仍在微微跳动的地方，不由惊喜交集，泪如雨下：“噢！梅林啊——哈利！哈利！我的好孩子——”

然后不可置信似地呆呆发问：“为什么你要……”

“我不能待太久。”纳西莎轻轻打断这位混血巨人，接着顿了顿，他可以想象出她谨慎地左右瞥了一眼的动作。这位布莱克家出身的女巫压低声音说下去，“黑魔王已经封锁了霍格沃茨，带他出去的风险太大，现在连一个一年级学生都能轻易杀死他，只能想办法把他藏到一个安全的地方。而且……”

又顿了顿。

“很遗憾，他们接下来打算把你送进阿兹卡班。你不可能再留在这里了。”

海格用手匆匆拨去他身上的泥土，声音嘶哑：“我不在乎什么阿兹卡班！只要哈利还好好地活——”

“别说出来！”她厉声道。

海格不说话了，只有粗重的呼吸一起一伏，像在痛苦地忍耐。

她继续说：“在这间学校里，你认不认识什么人是绝对可靠，能死死守住秘密并照顾他的？必须是一个不起眼的，不容易引起注意的人，除非你想让他们一起丧命。”

他恍恍惚惚听着，心下了然。

学校里的教授们，邓布利多军，还有他那些朋友，在接下来的很长一段时间里都将是食死徒跟踪和监视的重点，根本不可能瞒得过去。

海格停滞了一会儿，忽然喃喃喊了起来：“……**罗夫**，**罗夫**·**斯卡曼德**！**斯卡曼德家的男孩**！我很喜欢的一个孩子——不起眼，但非常可靠，我从未见他泄漏过任何秘密，而且他的祖父是一名杰出的巫师，是邓布利多最信任的人之一。他们一定可以帮助哈利！”

“那你最好有一个不会让人起疑的借口把他叫来……”

“那很容易！罗夫本来就常常到我的小屋来帮忙，即使是霍格沃茨师生都不会有半点怀疑！”

他听到纳西莎微微长出一口气。

“只能先这样了。”她沉声说。

罗夫·斯卡曼德，一如海格所言，是一个非常可靠的人。

这位被海格寄托了所有希望的赫奇帕奇把他安置在一只施了无限伸展咒的皮箱里，带到海格的小屋里，小心翼翼地隐藏起来。

当然，这些都是他苏醒后才知道的。

他在最初的三个月里完全是奄奄一息的状态，却和肉体上的伤毫无关系，无法使用治愈魔法，像麻瓜世界的植物人一样沉沉昏睡，除了细微的心跳外几乎感觉不到其它生命体征。要不是罗夫像照顾小动物那样耐心地一口一口用食物和水喂他，估计他，人们口中“大难不死的男孩”，便要非常讽刺地活活饥饿或脱水而死。

第四个月过去一半的时候，他终于第一次睁开眼睛。久未见光的双眼瞎了好一阵子，才逐步适应过来。那段时间他能简单地撑起身，自己喝水，进食，用虚弱的声音断断续续和罗夫说上一两句话，接着又不堪疲惫地昏沉沉睡去。

自第五个月起，他能不靠任何辅助，自己在箱子里四处走动了。躺了四个多月而僵固的四肢得以慢慢恢复力气，神志也清醒许多。

住在箱子里的那段日子，他总觉得额头上的疤在烧——一开始的那种尖锐灼烧感已经散去，变成更隐晦的，仿佛埋在炭灰下隐隐流连的暗火。虽然并不十分疼，却仍旧令他备受煎熬，即使躺着不动也一直冷汗涔涔，把后背弄湿一大片。

即使在他彻底苏醒后，昏迷期间一再重复的噩梦仍时不时回访，将他惊醒。

**那些梦和魂器有关**——那是他潜意识里下的判断。

他和那位黑魔王的意识还连在一起，但比起以前，他能看到的画面极其有限，只隐隐见到一件银色的金属制品，像某种首饰，上面有一对鹰的羽翼。有只枯瘦的手端着它，迈过一道长长的走廊。他非常肯定那是霍格沃茨里面的某一处。

除了食物和水，罗夫还偷偷给他送来止痛的魔药，也只是稍稍缓解了那道疤表层的疼痛，无法根除。

皮箱中没有镜子，有一天他觉得胡渣已经长得实在受不了了，问罗夫要了一块，看着镜中面容憔悴的自己，这才发现那道闪电形疤痕已经变得很淡很淡了。

据罗夫说，它一开始没有那么淡，而是在这几个月期间越变越淡的——淡，却并未完全消失。

他不知道那代表着什么。

他们通过信箱鸟，和那位他素未谋面却同样可靠的生物学家——罗夫的祖父纽特·斯卡曼德——进行极为有限的交流。

生物学家提出暗暗将他接出霍格沃茨的想法，但他思考半晌，婉拒了。

通过祖孙二人，他了解到，英国巫师界在他“死”后已经完全臣服于那位黑魔王。黑魔王本人在外面大肆扩张势力，把手进一步伸向欧洲大陆，霍格沃茨则由斯内普和卡罗兄妹管理。相对而言，在学校里遇到黑魔王的机会反而小。

而且，他坦白了自己的噩梦内容，认为伏地魔应该有一个魂器藏在霍格沃茨。他想在身体复原到一定程度后，借此机会找出它。

生物学家和纳西莎·马尔福似乎在外界也见过一面。详情他并不知道，生物学家只说他们之间有一个协定，确保他还活着的事以及现在所在地的位置不会被黑魔王打探到。

令他吃惊的是，这位马尔福庄园的女主人还把他的“遗物”统统还给了他——包括劫盗者地图和那件隐形衣，甚至连她自己儿子的魔杖也没带回去，说是为了“以防万一”。

他把劫盗者地图交给罗夫，以便罗夫过来海格小屋的时候能清清楚楚地看到并躲开巡逻队。

而在“死去”将近半年后，他终于有一天尝试着披上隐形衣，悄悄爬出皮箱，到那座他无比熟悉的城堡中走了一圈。

他见到了他敬爱的教授们，见到了纳威和西莫，死死忍住了，像一个孤伶伶的影子躲在角落里，没有上前叫住他们；他也见到了那些叫他深深厌恶的食死徒，尤其是目中无人的卡罗兄妹，但他也忍住了，没出手。

但他没有见到斯内普。

据说这位霍格沃茨的现任校长一直把自己关在暗无天日的地窖里，独自一人待着，已经很长时间没有在公开场合出现。即使出现，也一句话都不说，如同一副面无表情的冰冷盔甲。

而他那个问题的答案，也最终迟迟未能得到。

◆

他伸出手，轻轻拍着罗恩的后背。

他这位身材比他高大的朋友微微蜷缩，哭得像一个孩子，全然不顾形象，把头埋在他肩膀上不住啜泣。

罗恩终于知道，那时候生物学家说的“有件事需要道歉”是指什么了。

这半年来，他一直活在自责当中——尽管赫敏一遍遍开导他，让他不要那样想，可他始终觉得挚友的死是因为替自己引开巡逻队，间接造成的。他一度无法摆脱那份负罪感，现在更是完全控制不住眼泪。

赫敏一只手紧紧握着哈利的，把脸埋在另一只手里，泪水无声地渗出，自指缝间一滴滴滑落。

他抬起头，也对卢娜歉意地笑笑。后者对他眨了眨通红的眼，微弱地回以一笑。

最后，他把目光落在久久审视着他的金发少年身上。四目相对，他并没有因为那双极具压迫力的异色眼睛退却。

他知道面前的人并非少年。

“**我曾经见过你，**”他说，“应该说，见过你年轻时的相片——**你是盖勒特**·**格林德沃**。”

名字的主人没有立即回答，只是继续打量着他。

“你不怕我。”一个平静的陈述句，像在打印一份平铺直叙的调查报告，“戒备，但并不害怕。倒是很有当傲罗的潜质。”

救世主男孩缓缓吸一口气。

“我是已经经历过一次死亡的人，先生。”而且不失礼貌，即使知道自己面对的是谁。

纽蒙迦德的前囚徒不作声，忽然轻轻一扬手，在所有人错愕的注视下，把手中那支接骨木抛向他。

那件死亡圣器仿佛一根再普通不过的木头，“啪”地一声落地，骨碌碌地朝男孩滚过去，在他面前不到一尺的地方停住了。

“把它捡起来，波特先生。”

哈利下意识微微一皱眉，迟疑地看着他，最终还是伸出了手。

一旁的生物学家猛地回过神，高声制止：“等等，哈利——”

然而男孩的手已经拾起了那支魔杖。

那一刻，前囚徒的食指突然沉沉往回一勾，只见那支魔杖“咻”地一下便从刚刚握住它的那只手上抽出来，在半空中划开一道长长的弧线，最后准确无误地回到了前囚徒手中。

哈利这才意识到那是一记无声无杖的缴械咒。

回到少年手中的一刹那，黑色的接骨木忽然涌生一道剧烈的蓝光，仿佛有什么在里面汩汩迸发而出，光芒四溢，在那根细长的木头周围形成一只巨大的蓝色漩涡，一阵嗡嗡作响。以其为中心一下子掀起的层层气浪让屋里的所有人都不由心头一震，被那股力量震慑住，一时间动弹不得。

少年牢牢握着这件死神的作品，一动不动盯着它，嘴角微微上弯，露出一个罕见的笑容。

带着怀念的，久别重逢的微笑。

“**欢迎回来**，**老朋友**。”他说。

然后，他将目光轻轻折回到还在愣怔的黑发男孩脸上。

“**现在**，**波特先生**，**对我而言你已经没用了**——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特·现实主义者·格林德沃。
> 
> 这两章的剧情和重要细节其实很多很多（虽然不一定明显）……比较考验耐心，希望看的小伙伴们不会觉得枯燥。作为写作的人，当然是非常想看相关评论的，不过不能强求，这种东西还是需要有感而发才真实……嗯。
> 
> 谢谢大家看到这里！（不知不觉都五十章了，可怕）


	51. Chapter 51

几支魔杖于眨眼间同时指住了前囚徒。

其中身为当事人的救世主男孩最快，一下子抽出腰间的山楂木魔杖，咒语和动作一样迅速：“Expelliarmus（除你武器）——”

前囚徒躲都不躲，陡然一扬手，“砰”地一下迎面截住。

交锋的火花擦亮半空，一闪即逝。而老魔杖仍稳稳握在他手中，甚至没有滑出一寸。

“**漂亮**。”他说，不吝赞许的语气直接叫对方深深一愣，“即使还没有完全弄明白事情，也能一瞬间先发制人，并且谨慎起见用了相同的咒语——不错的反应，波特先生。”

他说话的时候魔杖已经放下了，哪怕其他人——除了一开始就没动的卢娜——仍一个个无比警戒地用魔杖指着他。

救世主男孩注意到了这些。

他皱了皱眉，第一个缓缓放下自己的魔杖，并示意身旁脸色发白的两位好友也放下。

“你并不想攻击我。”哈利说出一个结论，尽管他也不能百分百确定。

“不。”

另一位当事人开口证实了他的推论。

他暗暗松了口气，目不转睛地盯着对方，试图进一步揣测这位半世纪前震慑欧洲大陆的黑巫师的心思。

“但你说我‘已经没用了’……”

“对我而言，是的。”前囚徒淡淡接下去，“**但对阿不思而言**，**你至关重要**，**因此我不会让你出任何差错**——至少，在我的能力范围内不会。”

直至这句话说出来，生物学家才终于慢慢将自己的魔杖收回去，双眉微蹙，一声不吭。尽管那道“牢不可破的誓言”是一份保障，但对方是格林德沃，鉴于他们间的历史，他始终没法完全消除戒心。

一触即发的气氛得以缓和后，哈利的目光转而落到少年手中的魔杖上。

“刚刚那是什么意思？”

“**所有权转移**。”少年坦言，并不打算隐瞒，“把这支魔杖效忠的对象由你改成我。”

哈利再次皱了皱眉。

“什么？我甚至不……”认识这支魔杖。他正想这么说，却忽然怔了怔，意识到了什么，睁大眼睛仔细瞧了一会儿，最后倒抽一口气，“等等，我见过它——**它****是邓布利多生前所用的魔杖**！”

“也是世上最强大的魔杖。”少年缓缓补充。

得到提示的救世主男孩神情一变，猛地抬起头：“你的意思是，那是老魔杖？”

拉文克劳的疯姑娘也不自觉抬手轻轻握住她的项链，拇指抵在古老符号的那根竖线上，喃喃自语道：“那是死亡圣器，三兄弟故事里的？”

少年点点头。

“我在你们这个年纪的时候，”他说，用十六岁的面容和一位百岁老人的口吻，在那些学生眼中却没有任何突兀感，“我对死亡圣器产生了深深的兴趣，几乎翻遍了所有记载过它们的书籍、资料、甚至一些没什么人当真的相关轶事，研究每一个细节，并坚信它们真实存在于世上。被德姆斯特朗开除后，我独自一人在欧洲四处辗转，把时间全部用在寻找死亡圣器上。”

**然后在那座初夏的山谷里，邂逅了另一个同样为之深深着迷并相信它们存在的人**。

但他没有讲述那一部分，只说：“后来，我找到了老魔杖——在德国，魔杖制作人格里戈维奇一直悄悄藏着它。”

曾经因为思想相连而读过伏地魔一部分记忆的哈利愣了愣，想起了这个名字：“格里戈维奇……对了，对了，他被伏地魔审问过，还用了摄神取念。可……”

“可他记忆里的人是阿不思？”

男孩踌躇地点了一下头。

少年垂下眼睛：“因为阿不思一早就猜出里德尔会打老魔杖的主意，所以，他暗暗篡改了格里戈维奇的记忆。当年夺走老魔杖的人，其实是我。”

男孩听到这里，下意识插了一句：“为了不让你成为下一个被审问的人，为了保护你？”

那位经历了半生监禁的人久久没有回答。

那一刻，哈利忽然觉得自己确确实实正看着一位沧桑的老人。

尽管面前的人外表没有变，眼中的那些发丝却仿佛一片灰白，低垂的双眼边角也好像凿下了几道深深的沟壑，把一个世纪的沉淀刻进去，以沉默诉说过去的一切。

当那个人重新开口，话题又回到了原先的位置上。

“我得到这支魔杖之后的事，相信你们多多少少都知道一些，假设你们的魔法史还学得不错——我建立起了自己的势力，以推翻《国际保密法》为原则，以统治麻瓜为目的，进行巫师界的‘革命’，一度没有任何人能阻拦我。”

他抬起眼睛，望了一眼麻瓜出身而死死咬着唇的赫敏，接着是皱着眉的生物学家。

“**直到1945年**，**阿不思和我决斗**，**而我输了**。”

说出这句话时，他的表情十分平静，没有一丝波澜，像在讨论一件极其普通的事，和之后五十多年的与世隔绝毫无关系。

他继续道：“老魔杖是一支只忠于力量的无情魔杖。击败它的上一任主人，它便会服从你，简单明了——于是很自然地，阿不思得到了它，作为它的新主人。”

前囚徒的坦白如同铅块一样沉甸甸地吊在空气中，压得屋子里的人一阵窒闷，像被什么卡住了喉咙，无从插话。

“我不明白。”半晌，救世主男孩声音滞涩地说，“按照你的说法，你刚刚对我用缴械咒，是因为我曾是老魔杖的主人？”

“正确。”

“这不可能。别说击败邓布利多，我不可能攻击——”

“德拉科·马尔福，”少年口中吐出的名字叫哈利一愣，“你击败过他。”

完全是下意识地，哈利一下子看向自己手上那支山楂木魔杖，正是当时在马尔福庄园混战中匆匆从名字的主人那里夺来的。一个荒谬的念头迅速涌上脑门，脱口而出：“等等，我击败的上一任主人是……马尔福？”

少年缓缓道：“**那天晚上**，你在那座天文塔上吗？”

甚至无须指明“那天晚上”是哪一个晚上，男孩的眼睑仿佛被针刺一样颤动了一下，眼眶渐渐红起来，攥紧拳头。这些动作等同于默认。

“德拉科·马尔福对阿不思用了一个缴械咒，”少年继续说下去，“一个意外，但正是这小小的意外让老魔杖易主了。而此后，你在另一个意外中击败了那男孩，无意间继承了这支世上最强大的魔杖，而毫不自知。”

哈利简直哑口无言。

最终只能硬邦邦地再问一句。

“……你又是怎么知道这些的？”对方明明应该是一个远在千里之外的囚犯，竟能说出这些细节。

“方法不局限于一个，也没有一一阐述的必要，波特先生。你知道与否，并不会改变什么。”少年轻轻一低眼，看着手里那根接骨木，“不过有一点我可以告诉你。之前说过，我在你们这个年纪时就已经读遍关于死亡圣器的资料，而且老魔杖在我手上四十多年，我把它的里里外外研究得很透彻，包括创造一个可以读出它历任主人的咒语——你是最近的一任，而马尔福家的男孩是上一任，紧随阿不思之后。”

然后目光回到哈利身上。

“**如果汤姆**·**里德尔真的杀了你**，**那么**，**他应该已经得到了这支魔杖的忠心**——**但他没有**。”

罗恩闻言微微一震。

他忽然想起前囚徒和他们初遇时提出的第一个问题——“哈利·波特出了什么事”，而当他愤怒地回答哈利已经死亡，那个人轻轻打断他，明确地指出那并非问题的重点。

重点是“过程”而不是“结局”，因为对方从一开始就在质疑这个结局！

罗恩只觉一团怒火“噌”地窜起。

“**你从一开始就知道哈利没有死**？”他忍不住重重一吼，差点第二次用魔杖指住对方，“你居然一直瞒着我们，瞒了那么久？”

“草率的结论，韦斯莱先生。”前囚徒面无表情地回应，冷冷道，“我猜测波特先生没有死于现任黑魔王之手，但不能肯定他还活着。老魔杖是一支相当棘手的魔杖，对‘输’和‘赢’的判定不一定局限于夺取对方的性命。另外，即使里德尔没有杀死他，他也有可能在种种逆境下自然死亡。”

哈利顿了顿，想起当时一动不动险些被活埋以及生生饿死的自己，暗自叹口气，不由拉了罗恩一下。

这时候，前囚徒轻轻一瞥站在一旁的斯卡曼德祖孙。

“你是指望我给你一个无法证实的渺茫希望，还是要指责斯卡曼德牢牢守住秘密，以免出现隆巴顿先生那样的‘意外’，让所有努力毁于一旦？”

罗恩僵住了。的确，假如他们一早知道，很有可能会告诉“纳威”这件事，招致毁灭性的后果。

光是假设便让他深深一记寒颤，不敢想象后面会发生什么。

这一盆迎面泼下的冷水把他稍稍泼冷静了，涨红了脸，沮丧地闭上眼睛。

“……抱歉，我只是……”

“别太自责，其实我们也有部分责任。”纽特走过去拍了拍这位年轻韦斯莱的肩膀，低声道，“我承认，我在什么时候要告诉你们这一点上迟迟无法作出决定，连一直跟着我的卢娜也没有透露半点。形势所迫，我和罗夫都不得不谨慎行事，提防每一个人，即使那是自己人。”

罗恩点点头，干涩地说：“只要哈利当时没有被黑魔王杀死，我什么都——”

这时，少年忽然微微抬高声音，打断他。

“如果波特先生当时没有被黑魔王杀死，”那双异色的眼睛盯着哈利的前额，一字一句道，“我也会制造机会，让黑魔王‘杀死’他一次。否则，你们没有赢的可能。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为这个平行世界的剧情错位和分岔，没有了原著里国王十字车站的剧情，哈利没有见到那个邓布利多，但是换一个角度，由格林德沃来讲述一切也不错……  
这篇文的格林德沃，如他自己所说，就是邓布利多的“影子”。  
“也许他是为了保护你”这句话调换一下保护者与被保护者的位置，感觉也挺好的（原著里的哈利其实悟性很高啊）。我本人始终觉得晚年的GGAD应该是平等的，即使在他们年少时未必如此，但还是希望一百年后的他们彼此默默在意着另一方。
> 
> 以上仅为个人见解。


	52. Chapter 52

相比他愕然的朋友们，救世主男孩看上去镇定极了，像是对那句话一点都不意外。

那双绿色的眼睛笔直地看着发言者。

“**因为我是一个魂器**？”他问。

如果说之前罗恩和赫敏脸上是惊慌，那么，现在则已经到了毛骨悚然的地步。

“哈利？”

“哈利，你在说什么——”

而少年一动不动地对视回去，开口打断周围的人。

“出色。”他评论道，同时观察着男孩面部表情里一分一毫的变化，“你是怎么知道的？”

说到这里轻轻瞥了一眼生物学家：“斯卡曼德告诉你的？”

但哈利摇摇头。

“我有三个月左右的时间动都动不了，只能一直躺在床上，能稍稍动一动的也就是脑子了。”他带着一种无奈的自嘲说，伸手碰了一下额前的疤，“我想了许多事情，许多蹊跷的地方，最后自己想到了——虽然从没有人当面向我证实过。”

前囚徒微微一点头：“你超出了我的预期，波特先生。”

得到了自己一直想要的确认，那对绿眼睛里却闪过一丝痛苦，明显在进行着某种心理挣扎。

“当初，我在斯拉格霍恩教授的记忆里看到他和年轻的汤姆·里德尔讨论魂器，说那是一种靠谋杀来分裂自己灵魂的邪门魔法。后来在静卧期间，我反反复复地想，我在和伏地魔思想相连的时候，为什么伤疤会痛，进而想到伤疤是在他试图谋杀我那一天留下的，于是就忽然冒出一个可怕的猜测——他那时候无意间又分裂出一片灵魂，而那片灵魂，附到了还是婴儿的我身上，正是我这块疤的来由。如此一来，许多事情都能解释了！我们相连的思想、我的蛇佬腔、他的回归……”

他停下来，深吸一口气。

“**而邓布利多知道这些**，**一早就知道**，**对吗**？”

他敬重的导师，那位白发苍苍的老人，于逝世前把摧毁魂器的艰巨任务交到了他和他的朋友们手上，却一早就知道——摧毁魂器，意味着他总有一天也得死。

他不是不能接受注定死亡的命运，但他无法接受被人，而且是一位被自己视为精神支柱的长辈，隐瞒到现在。

哈利先是默默看了一眼很有可能已经通过老人的临终嘱咐得知真相的生物学家。一如他所料，对方低着眼睛，没说话。

然后，再和他两位脸色发白的挚友一同看着前囚徒。

“**邓布利多一开始就知道我必须死**。”一个肯定句，声音嘶哑但克制。

前囚徒用一种冷淡的目光直直看回去，不作声。

“邓布利多一开始就知道，却一直瞒着我，还叮嘱我，一定要销毁所有魂器，意思就是，**他知道我必须去送死**？”哈利的喃喃自语逐渐变得尖锐，变成呐喊，像任何一个纠结的十七岁男孩那样不由自主去宣泄情绪，“**我信任他**！他却——”

“你指望他怎么做，选择保住你？”纽蒙迦德的前囚徒突然冷冷打断他，“因为怜悯，因为要保住一个无辜的男孩，让黑魔王永远存活在这世上？”

哈利急促的呼吸微微一窒，一时间回答不上来。

那个人阴沉地继续：“是啊，这样一来你也许会感激他，你的朋友们也会感激他，但其他人呢？那些被里德尔毁掉家庭、毁掉一生的人会用最恶毒的语言咒骂他，说他不顾大局，说他因为一时心软害了更多的人——告诉我，你指望他怎么做？不管他怎么做，都会有些人跳出来说他是错的，因为人们对于‘对’和‘错’的定义总是各不相同。**因为他是阿不思**·**邓布利多**，**因为他伟大**，**就理所当然要去承担这样的责任**，**做这些艰难而且注定要被一部分人怨恨的决定**？”

哈利的喉咙哽住了，苦涩与懊恼一涌而上，让他哑口无言。

“我说过，波特先生，如果是我，我会亲自设计一个陷阱让你被里德尔‘杀死’，甚至不需要犹豫一秒。”

“你是一个黑魔王！”赫敏声音在抖，试图指出两者在手段上的区别。

“我是一个决策者。”前魔王漠然回应，异色的眼瞳如同一对刀刃，直刺到底。他的目光始终看着哈利，“我会说服自己和其他人，那是一个必要的牺牲，为了‘更伟大的利益’，哪怕牺牲品是一个孩子。假如阿不思完全不留情，不存半点私心，他早应该和我一样把你推进陷阱，让里德尔杀死——然而他没有，他挣扎了，我猜他不忍心开口。”

“他……”男孩嗫嚅着想说什么，可对方并未停止。

“他如果能办到，不要说里德尔，任何人都只能屈居于下，任何事情都将在他掌控之中。他的人生不会只局限于一间学校，一个魔法部，甚至全英国，他有能力引导整个巫师界，建立新的秩序——”

说到这里时声音轻轻一顿，最后两个词沉下去，短暂而空洞：“**和我一起**。”

半晌说不出话的救世主男孩此时怔了怔，见说话的人也仿佛凝固一样久久不动，不由唤了一声：“……先生？”

而一直沉默的生物学家也开口了：“格林德沃。”

只见那对眼睑微微一压，垂下去，把里面的情绪无声地关闭其中。刚刚一时显现出的锋芒也一并收敛回去。

“总而言之，”对方说，“波特先生，我理解你的不满，但很遗憾，在我们的世界里，预言的力量是无法低估的。既然你和里德尔注定要一个杀死另一个，那么摧毁他这件事的责任，你就必须承担。”

哈利沉沉叹一口气，彷徨地站在那里，一对肩膀下塌，像有两块巨石压在上面。

“然而我失败了，不是吗？”他脸上流露出掩盖不住的一股深深疲倦，“我是说，伏地魔已经动手了——他对我用了杀戮咒，正如十七年前一样，但我没有死，伤疤也没有完全消失，证明那片灵魂还在。”

顿了顿，接着说出那句让他的朋友们一下子面无血色的话。

“**难道**，**除非我彻底死亡**，**才有用吗**？”

但少年却缓缓摇头。

“我不认为你在这件事上失败了。”

“可——”

“魂器是一种非常尖端的黑魔法，”少年轻轻一抬手，用手势示意男孩先往下听，“尽管里德尔这种因为惧怕死亡而追求永生的想法我觉得很愚蠢，但不可否认，它很棘手。不过，即使拥有魂器，里德尔也还需要重塑自己的肉身才能真正回归。而据我所知，只有一个古老的黑魔法能做到这一点。”

哈利闻言后怔怔吐出一句：“父亲的骨，仆人的肉，还有仇人的血？”

少年道：“正确。我想里德尔当时理所当然地选择了你当这个‘仇人’？”

见男孩半是困惑半是慎重地点点头，他继续说：“哈利·波特，‘大难不死的男孩’。关于你的故事即使在欧洲大陆也传得相当广，人人都知道，你是第一个在杀戮咒下存活的人。”

哈利皱了皱眉，完全不明白他为什么要提起这些。

“**关键不在于**‘**发生了什么**’，**而在于**‘**为什么**’，一个我和阿不思那样的人往往都乐于研究的问题。”前任黑魔王指出，“如果杀戮咒确确实实击中了你，你却没死，那意味着你身上必定有某种保护咒语，一种能抵挡不可饶恕咒的强大力量。能做到这种程度的保护咒语，一般都会在受保护者的血中流淌，遍布全身。”

赫敏第一个惊醒似地叫喊道：“而他用了哈利的血重塑肉体——”

卢娜幽幽地往下补完：“于是不经意间，把那种保护咒语也一起吸收进去了？”

救世主男孩微微一震，在少年开口回答前便已经自己将答案脱口而出：“所以只要咒语还存在，他就无法杀死我？”

然后男孩愣了一愣，意识到对方话语中的隐藏信息。

“你是说，邓布利多是因为知道这一点才……？”

“我不知道他是不是因为知道这些才孤注一掷，我只是尝试顺着他一贯的思考方式，去慢慢探寻出他当时一举一动的用意。”

前囚徒回答。**毕竟他们的思考方式曾经如出一辙**，**如同一人**。

一记微弱的笑容缓缓浮上哈利的脸。

“……如果是这样，那么邓布利多，并不是真的要牺牲我……”

“别开心得太早，孩子。”前囚徒面无表情地沉沉打断他，“阿不思的许多猜测都是正确的，但不代表他有十成十的把握，也不代表一切都能顺着他的安排走。杀戮咒是一个非常强悍的咒语，一旦打中，即是难以想象的毁灭性冲击，更别提使用它的人是一个黑魔王——**他杀不死你**，**这也许没有错**，**但****你也很可能一辈子无法再醒来**。”

这句话一针见血地狠狠刺了哈利一下，领悟过来的同时脊背一阵寒意入侵，渗出冷汗。

格林德沃没有说谎。他的本能告诉他，在那昏昏沉沉度日的几个月里，那种害怕自己从此一睡不醒的绝望是真的——

“邓布利多……”

“就算他想到了，也只能闭上眼睛赌一次。**他必须**。”面前的人冷冷道。

哈利说不出话。

纽特这时也终于参与到他们的对话当中：“这就是哈利苦苦挣扎了几个月才得以清醒的原因？”

他昔日的敌人淡淡掷回一句：“应该说，他很幸运，最后还能清醒。”

纽特灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着对方，把讨论的界限向前再推一寸：“那，如何解释那块疤慢慢变淡，却没有消失这件事？”

少年垂了垂眼，沉默了几秒。

“**斯内普**。”

少年口中的名字让哈利猛地抬起眼睛，一下子看住他，屏住了呼吸。

“斯内普曾经告诉我，里德尔当时是用他的魔杖，对这男孩发出最后一击的。”

“所以？”哈利机械地动了动嘴，没意识到自己的背微微绷直了。

“一个咒语的效力可以由三种因素决定。其一是施咒者的决心，其二是施咒者自身的咒语水准，其三，是魔杖。前面两项我想我们没有讨论的必要，关键是最后一点——他用了斯内普的魔杖。”

“我和他的魔杖是一对孪生兄弟，无法对对方造成致命一击。”哈利喃喃道，“那时候……那时候，他可能以为我手上仍是原来那支，就丢开了他自己的，一把抢过斯内普的，然后……”

少年点点头。

“**魔杖选择巫师**，**体现出的是它所选择的巫师的意志**。**我猜**，**当时****它和它的主人一样**，**都在****抵抗里德尔的命令**。”

少年看向那位僵住的男孩。

“换句话说——斯内普不想杀你。这，也许正是你最后还能侥幸醒来的原因。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “和我一起”，with me。  
老魔王说到最后才说出的重点，可能也是他几十年后悟出的一点真实心迹吧。（然而现在说这些都是空话，他自己也明白）
> 
> 个人也可以理解哈利的心情。  
毕竟哈利也才十七岁，如果不是被牵扯进预言，被黑魔王盯上，他也只不过是一个普通男孩而已，肩负这样的责任，甚至要去送死，还被最信任的长辈隐瞒一切，是我我也会忿忿不平。
> 
> 以及，我真的很努力在替教授刷存在感……


	53. Chapter 53

哈利感到胸膛里的东西在咚咚直撞，脑壳一阵麻，仿佛里面塞满了一堆无法组织成句子的词语，正不断推挤，挤出，事实上却什么也说不出口，只能僵直地站在那里。

他想起自己那个一直没有得到回复的问题。

他想起那个人最后那一刻近乎绝望的表情，还有那只碰上自己“尸体”的脸的，微微发抖的手。

“……我恐怕，不是很明白你的意思。”

哈利艰难地迫使自己发出声音。

他现在的脑子几乎是一片空白，无法进行思考。

“打个比方。”

少年一边说，一边朝静置在不远处的一堆杂物招了招手。

两块大小相当的碎木屑倏然升至空中，荡悠悠地飘了过来，悬停在他抬起的手边。

“正常情况下的杀戮咒，是这样的。”说罢，他轻轻打了一个响指。

只听“嘭”的一声，一团剧烈燃烧的蓝色火焰于眨眼间窜起，在木屑中心轰然炸开，火舌席卷而过，顷刻将其烧焦。木屑迅速化作一片黑色炭灰，不住掉落，最后和火一起堪堪消失在他们面前。

几位学生都紧紧盯着，鸦雀无声。

少年则一直看着哈利。

“而这个，则是你中的那记杀戮咒。”接着又是一个响指。

和前一次不同地，第二块木屑点燃的过程更像一个慢镜头，蓝色的火苗缓缓由木屑的一端蔓延到另一端，沉闷地燃烧着。只见木屑一点点地变黑，缩小，火势不大，以致全程慢得煎熬。

哈利下意识深深吞咽一下，不自觉捏紧冒冷汗的拳头。

自己最难熬的前三个月里，那块疤上类似小火燎烤一样的慢性折磨仿佛又一一涌现，翻开了那段回忆。他当时切身感受到的一切，仿佛和眼前的木屑重合了——

少年淡淡一瞥已经烧至末端，只剩下一小截的木屑，指出：“这，大概就是目前你身上魂片的状态。”

火继续向前推进，把那残存的一小块木屑逼到尽头，开始吞噬它。

“你需要的，是时间和等待。”

在最后的木屑彻底变成一堆炭灰之前，少年的手忽然一下合拢，牢牢握住了半空中那团即将燃尽的火，扼在手心。

“**正如你们所见**，**过程不同**，**但结果是一样的**——**最终它都会消失**。”

手掌再度张开时，火熄灭了，连一颗灰烬也看不见了，空空如也。

哈利恍惚一眨眼，听到自己如释重负地长出一口气，总算慢慢松开了拳头。

放下手后，少年继续道：“简而言之，斯内普的抵抗无意间形成一种缓冲，大大降低了杀戮咒击中你那一瞬间的冲击力，没有让你的身体因为无法负荷而进入永久性昏迷。但这样一来，很具讽刺性地，也大大拉长了你受罪的时间。”

蹙眉听到这里的生物学家倏然抬起眼睛。

“力量的分流？把原本集中在一瞬间的冲击力分散到近半年的时间里，无形中进行削弱？”

“不错。”少年回答，“并不是什么理想结果，但总比完全醒不来好。”

救世主男孩半晌无言，木然地久久盯住地面上一点，最后干涩地开口：“**我想和斯内普谈谈**。”

这句话出口后，他忽然觉察到了周围异样的安静。

抬头第一眼注意到的是赫敏发红的眼眶，已是一惊，再匆匆扭头看向罗恩，对方也一副欲言又止的模样，目光躲躲闪闪，便知道事情不对劲了，喉头一紧：“怎么回事？发生了什么？”

棕发女巫嗫嚅地动了动唇，到底还是把之前发生的一切告诉了她这位朋友。

从一开始他们在纽蒙迦德相遇，一起回到那座岛，到他们和斯内普失去联系，再到碰见“纳威”后，得知斯内普很可能在夺魂咒控制下杀了麦格教授的事。

救世主男孩在她说到最后那一段时已经脸色发青，“嚯”地迈出一步，像下一秒就要冲出门外。

“那我们还在等什么！让我出去！让我去密室，把他们都——”

他甚至意识不到自己在吼。

“**冷静**。”前任黑魔王冷冷地喝住他，尖锐的眼神如同两枚钉子把他的双脚钉在原地，“那张能显示名字的地图现在在里德尔手上。不知道对方的动向就贸然出去，等于寻死——尤其是你，哈利·波特，一个本应该已经死去的男孩。”

被直接点名的男孩像被狠狠挨了一棍，低喘着，开始焦躁地原地踱步。

“那我还要等多久！等半年还不够吗！”

他实在忍受不了了。他忍受不了那段静养时期的自己，在关心的人一个个身处险境时只能像一具真正的尸体那样躺着不动，无能为力。

“哈利……”

他的朋友们的脸色也好不到哪里去。

终于注意到自己的失态，救世主男孩闭上嘴，沮丧地扯了一把头发，这才闷声道：“抱歉，只是，只是我不能……不能再眼巴巴地干等下去，我不能……”

“的确，你不能。”前魔王直勾勾盯着男孩额前的疤，开口提醒，“一旦魂片彻底消亡，我估计你也将彻底失去蛇佬腔的能力，无法再打开那间密室。”

“既然如此，就——”

哈利正想往下说，可少年突然朝他迈进一步的动作让他愣了愣，出于警觉本能地后退了一步。然而对方并未停下，一脸淡漠地继续向他靠近。

“格林德沃，你想做什么？”纽特神情严厉地轻轻一步跨到哈利面前，挡住了少年。

少年连眉毛都没动一动，平静地回应：“**一个实验**——如果波特先生所说属实，他们的思想还有连在一起的可能性，那么，我有个打探消息的方法想试试。”

纽特听到这里微微一怔，几乎是立刻悟出了对方的话中话，目光一闪，有所动摇，却又迟迟拿不定主意。

最终是救世主男孩本人打破了对峙局面：“斯卡曼德先生，假如真的能打探到有用的消息，不管是什么‘实验’，我都愿意冒险。”

纽特皱了皱眉，再看一眼少年，到底让出了道路。

救世主男孩看着半世纪前首屈一指的黑巫师缓缓走到自己面前，距离不足一臂，身体不由得绷直了，尽量不表现出在那股无形压迫力下的忐忑。

而对方只是抬起手，面无表情地道一声“失礼”，接着五指轻轻落到了那道闪电形疤痕上。

——**好冷**。

第一个蹦进脑中的形容词即是这个。哈利心里暗暗一惊。

少年的手仿佛刚刚浸过严冬的河水，冷得可怕，这让哈利进一步注意到面前这个人的脸色。之前光线昏暗，没有看清，现在在近距离内打量，只觉自己在看一个病重的人。

阴影已经替那张脸悄悄掩盖了一大半灰白，并不明显，但他内心仍咯噔了一下，直盯着看。

“**放空脑子**，**波特先生**。”前魔王忽然说，“别想任何事，别起任何情绪，否则有可能惊动另一方。”

哈利猛地抽回神，匆匆甩开那些杂乱心绪，深吸一口气，然后慢慢闭上眼睛。

少年不作声，在男孩闭眼后也默默双目闭合，把知觉全部集中到手指和男孩伤疤相接的那一点上。

突然，一道冷冰冰的电流感倏然窜过，像铁针扎穿一层纸制的墙，冷不丁深深扎进墙背后的实体——居然能感到一丝刺痛。

前魔王眉间微微一蹙。

面前仿佛出现了一只巨大的黑色漩涡，水流湍急而腥臭，将他的意识一卷而入，猛地吸进一条又弯又窄的管道，顺流而下，一阵磕磕碰碰，急速向前奔涌。

一个冒出亮光的管道口出现在前方，眼看着就要冲出去。

他却在那一刻重重刹住，像在出口处精准地拉下一道闸门，当即截断水流，没让自己的意识溢过另一侧，惊动出口后面的人。

一个模糊的画面被出口的光照亮，逐层浮现。

一张展开的羊皮纸地图，悬挂在一间暗沉沉的屋子里。纸上成串的脚印像一个个幽灵徘徊不定，每一个上方都标示着姓名，但无法一一识别具体字母，只能隐约分辨出的地点名。

画面在缓缓地左右移动。

想必，看着这张地图的人正在来回踱步。

忽然，视野所有者的目光似乎轻轻从地图上撤开了，转而扫过一旁黑压压垂首侍立的一群人——**食死徒**，他想，他能认出其中三人——卢修斯·马尔福，他的儿子，以及贝拉特里克斯。

马尔福父子看上去十分惊惶失措，那道目光扫过时，他们甚至不敢抬头；而那位黑女巫的脸则阴恻恻的，面露烦躁，神经质一样啃咬着指甲，仿佛一场暴雨将至。

最后，目光停住在一个人身上。

一个低眉敛眼伫立在正前方的女人——他曾经见过这个女人。

“**纳西莎**，”现任黑魔王的声音幽幽响起，“**你没有什么要说的吗**？”

◆

纳西莎·马尔福慢慢把头抬了起来，嘴唇紧抿。

当她迈进房间，发现自己是最后一个进来的，并且所有人的目光都纷纷投了过来后，她便知道，这是一个凶兆。

她表面上不动声色，缓缓走向房间正中央那位黑发青年的步子却有如灌了铅一样沉，本能地想后退，想夺门而出，但事实上她只能继续前进，直至对上那双蛇一样的眼睛。

她没有什么要说的。又或者说，她没有什么**能说的**。

她在布莱克家三姐妹中往往被评价为最寡言的一个，也是最安分守己的一个，比起叛逆的安多米达和疯狂的贝拉特里克斯，她不具存在感，在众人面前开口的次数亦寥寥无几。

**而这样的她却做出了她的姐姐们无法想象的**，**最叛逆**，**也是****最疯狂的一件事**——

“你指什么，主人？”她轻轻张开口询问，和平常低着眼睛的顺从姿态没有什么不同。

冷静，冷静，没有什么可担心的。

哈利·波特的具体位置只有罗夫·斯卡曼德知道，连那位生物学家也没有这一关键信息，她当然也没有，也不存在泄密的可能性。

他们祖孙重逢后，应该能进一步确认“死去”的救世主男孩目前是否还安全。

她一直把那男孩的事情深深埋在心底，而赤胆忠心咒则让她免于摄神取念的威胁。

直到那一天，她姐姐贝拉特里克斯无意中提到霍格莫德出现了一只雷鸟，妨碍他们行动，她便猛地意识到纽特·斯卡曼德来了——他们约定过，如果不是事态非常，对方是不会出现的，这让她隐隐有了一种不祥的预感，借探望德拉科之名，前往霍格沃茨，想问问罗夫，不料在课堂上见到了她借用变形术回到人类模样的主人。

尽管罗夫是天生的大脑封闭者，她还是暗暗一阵心惊，以陪儿子为由留了下来，见机行事。

在食死徒们眼里，她一直都是站在她丈夫和姐姐背后默默无闻的辅助角色，毫无棱角，只是夫家的姓氏和她姐姐的地位让他们对她表现出一定程度的尊敬，让她得以悄悄打理许多事，仅此而已。

**她一直隐藏得很好**。

“我指什么？”黑发青年慢悠悠地把声音上抬，笑了一下，仿佛这是一个荒唐的问题，“你知道那个斯卡曼德男孩逃走了吗？”

她微微一顿，点了点头。

“毕竟之前闹得那么乱……”

“有趣的是，”黑发青年忽然插上一句，“后来去查看那间地牢的人回来告诉我，门上的锁并没有损坏。**即是说**，**门是自己打开的**，**多半是使用了正确的口令**。”

她的眼睑动了一下，出于谨慎，没有回话。

作为当时关押罗夫的领头人，她当然知道口令，但知道口令的不止一人。也许是一个陷阱，她想，打算小心地用沉默悄悄跨过去。

但对方却在这时候微微一笑，像是猜出了她的心思，不温不火地继续：“更有趣的是，在那男孩逃出地牢前，我曾在这张地图上见到你的名字——和格林德沃以及那男孩的祖父出现在同一个地方，停留了两三分钟时间。**你们聊了什么**，**纳西莎**？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：关于两种形式的杀戮咒对比纯属自己的理解，没有可参照的地方，但咒语的一些基础理论应该相通。
> 
> 原著里邓布利多猜想哈利“不会死亡”，但在国王十字车站里没有更具体的阐述，在这里让格林德沃的猜想进一步地深化，主要是为了剧情的层次能更丰富一点。


	54. Chapter 54

摆在面前的问题是一根吊在半空中的钢索。

会不会失足丧命，区别只在于落脚时的一个小小偏差。她知道，但她只能继续向前走，别无选择。

而她的姐姐刺耳的质问更是在背后用力一推，逼她迈出那一步。

“怎么回事，西茜？”

贝拉特里克斯目光阴冷，直勾勾地盯着妹妹。纳西莎不用看她，也知道她的手正把那支胡桃木拧得喀喀作响——黑女巫雷霆大作的前兆。

纳西莎暗暗吸一口气，抬起头。

“**是我把口令告诉了格林德沃**。”她回答。

在场的食死徒们顿时一片哗然。贝拉特里克斯在周围那一阵惊愕的抽气声中一脸铁青，嘴角陡然扭曲，像要咬碎什么。马尔福父子则一下子面色煞白。

提问者本人反而是表情完全没变的那一个。

“为什么？”他问。

纳西莎再吸一口气。

“因为他说如果我不告诉他，他会当场杀了德拉科。而且，如果口令不正确，他会回来把我们一家全杀了——他说，他说到做到。”

旁观者仿佛石化一样静止了片刻，接着迅速爆发出又一阵窃窃私语。

当时地图上的确显示了马尔福家小少爷的名字，而随后赶到的巡逻队也目睹了他昏倒在地，他母亲一边牢牢护着他，一边与格林德沃他们对峙的局面。

——一切听起来都非常合情合理。

贝拉特里克斯眼中先是微微闪过一丝错愕，接着眉间酝酿的乌云仿佛被风刮开一半，好歹放晴了些，脸色没有之前那么难看了，拧着魔杖的手指也不知不觉松开。

卢修斯按捺不住跨前一步，急于为妻子辩护。

“主人！主人！你听，西茜都是为了保护我们的儿子才——”

黑发青年却突然一扬手，一道绿光冷不防横空扫过，霎时重重打在卢修斯胸前！卢修斯当即惨叫一声，被那股巨大的撞击力足足甩出几米远，跌到一面墙下。几个食死徒面带讥诮地笑出声，剩下的人则一个个闭上嘴，只当没看见一样。

纳西莎本能地狠狠一颤，屏住呼吸，没有回头。

直至听到丈夫挣扎着爬起来的声音，确定刚刚那并不是一记杀戮咒，她才逐渐找回自己的气息，握起一手冷汗。

黑发青年幽幽收回魔杖。

“谁允许你擅自说话了，卢修斯？”

他面无表情地看了一眼狼狈不已的金发巫师，仿佛在看一条不听话的狗。

金发巫师屈辱地跪在地上，捏紧一双拳头，却不敢抬眼，低俯着脸乞求宽恕。

黑发青年看也不再看他，目光折回到纳西莎脸上，一副什么也没发生的模样朝她温和地笑笑，似乎自己出手责罚的并非她的丈夫，只是一个跟她毫无关系的人罢了。

“这么说，这些都是为了德拉科。”

“是的，”她机械地回答，“我是一个母亲，我不能眼睁睁看着我的独生子被杀。”

一动不动打量着她的黑发青年慢悠悠地转动手上的紫衫木。

“那你为什么瞒着我？”

“因为我过于害怕，”她垂下双眼，似乎真的十分畏惧面前的人，“我生性懦弱，怕主人你责罚我，虽然那是应当的。”

对方手上的动作停住了。他咧开嘴，绽开一记看着毛骨悚然的笑容。

“责罚？不，不，我欣赏你的坦白。”这一席话说得那样和颜悦色，可听的人却不由一阵战栗，“为了保证马尔福血统的延续，同时也是纯血的延续，这是必要的——纳西莎，你说得对，格林德沃不是你们能应付的对手，而明哲保身正是我们斯莱特林的作风。”

纳西莎听着，屏住的呼吸却一直没有放开。

她本能地觉得自己还没有走到钢索的尽头——

这时，黑发青年的目光稍稍一转，越过她的肩膀，看向更后方，然后笑着招招手。

“**德拉科**，”他懒洋洋地唤道，“**过来**。”

“主人？”纳西莎一直低垂的眼睛猛地抬起。

“过来。”回应她的是那个人的第二次命令，声音比上一次冷。

马尔福家的金发男孩脸色惨白，僵住一样久久无法挪动脚步，被他的姨妈贝拉特里克斯催促似地推了一把，这才踉跄着走出行列，在他惊惶的父亲和呆滞的母亲双双注视下走向那位朝他微笑的黑魔王。他假装没有发现手一直在抖。

黑发青年在男孩走到身前时忽然一把扼住他的肩膀，硬生生把男孩拽到自己身侧，亲昵地拍了拍。

最后瞥向纳西莎。

“**既然你和卢修斯都担心儿子**，**从现在起**，**德拉科就二十四小时跟着我**，**我会好好看顾他的**。”

马尔福家的女主人感到有一块石头重重砸了一下她的胃，陡然绞痛起来。她发不出半点声音，她知道那是徒劳。

贝拉特里克斯倒是十分高兴：“棒极了！还有谁能比主人更有能力保护德拉科呢——西茜，主人不但没责怪你，还这么慷慨，你该感激！”

而她的妹妹仍一脸木然，没吭声。

黑发青年笑了笑，转而看向身旁瑟瑟发抖的男孩。

“德拉科，你对这样的安排感到开心，对吗？”

“当、当然……”斯莱特林的级长干巴巴地挤出一句。

黑发青年盯了男孩一会儿，冷不丁凑到他耳畔，用只有他能听见的声音慢悠悠地问：“**假如有一天**，**我让你动手杀死你的母亲**，**你也会服从这样的安排**，**对吗**？”

一个个单词像湿滑的蛇钻进耳道，德拉科浑身一震，仿佛有谁一把捏扁了他的心脏。

“什——”

“也许这样我就能最终原谅你那时候在马尔福庄园，没有及时认出救世主男孩的‘失误’。嗯？”黑发青年不慌不忙地掸去他肩上的一颗灰尘，笑得慵懒。

在看到男孩嘴唇都开始发白后，对方忽然又悠悠地松开手。

“**开玩笑的**。”现任黑魔王笑道，“待在我这里，别让我失望，德拉科。”

◆

前任黑魔王在救世主男孩狠狠一颤的前一秒倏然放手，一下切断他们和伏地魔相连的思想。

如果不是的话，这种程度的动摇一定会让对方觉察到有人在偷窥。

“啊哈……啊哈……”哈利猛然睁眼，大口喘气，一时间摇摇晃晃差点绊倒。

前魔王一把拉住。哈利惊醒般定了定神，反手一扯，不知所措地看过去。

“伏地魔他——”挟持了马尔福家的人。

“我知道，我也看到了。”少年模样的前魔王轻轻打断他，随之将目光递向一旁神情紧绷的纽特，“斯卡曼德，事情变棘手了——你埋下的那根‘线’好像被里德尔揪出来了。”

两位斯卡曼德听到后都脸色一变。

而哈利比他们表现得更焦急：“我们不能再等下去了！马尔福家也许劣迹斑斑，但马尔福夫人救过我一命！”

纽特也沉沉开口：“我同意哈利说的。”

可不能完全同意哈利的声音也出现了。

由于种种历史一向和马尔福家交恶的韦斯莱家成员之一，硬邦邦板着脸的罗恩·韦斯莱此时插了一句：“哈利，斯卡曼德先生，我明白你们说的，但能不能也容我自私地说，我们应该先去找纳威和麦格教授。”

赫敏跟着小小声接上：“……和斯内普教授。”

哈利纠结地喘了口气。他知道他的朋友们在担心什么，他当然也一样，甚至于一想到那三个人生死未卜就脑中一片混乱，无法思考。

到底是拉文克劳的女巫幽幽冒出的一句话道出了重点：“**或许****我们需要分头行动**。”

周围的人都集体沉默了。

分头行动可以提高效率，但同时也将大大分散战斗力，一旦遇到强敌就糟糕了。

这里除了格林德沃和纽特，其他都还是二十岁不到的年轻人，抵挡不住那些老练的食死徒。

对此，少年既没有点头，也没有摇头，只是冷静地一一分析。

“里德尔目前是在一边要挟一边试探，看看马尔福家会不会有所行动。现在公然和他们进行接触，就等于把证据摆到他面前，这样一来，马尔福家的处境会更危险。”他说，“德拉科·马尔福现在在他身边，一种警告，显然。要摆脱这种束手束脚的困境，得先把这男孩弄走，但不能当面出手，只能制造一些混乱，趁乱把他们分开。”

接着看了一眼哈利。

“而你，波特先生，你是唯一一个懂蛇佬腔的人，没有你无法打开那间密室。”

正当哈利想开口之际，少年又一转话锋：“但是你的名字不能出现在那张地图上，否则整个城堡的食死徒——以及汤姆·里德尔——都会像糖罐外的蚂蚁一样朝你涌来。”

哈利皱了皱眉。

“不可能让名字消失，即使我披着斗篷……”

说到这里顿了顿，忽然想起那件可以隐匿身形的斗篷也是格林德沃寻找的死亡圣器之一，不由悄悄扫了少年一眼。但少年一脸平静，似乎早已知道。

“有一个方法，波特先生。”

“有一个方法？”

“**想想你是怎么到这里来的**。”少年给出提示，“我猜，那时候地图上也一样没有显示你的名字。”

众人都愣了愣，下一秒所有目光都“唰”地一下集中到罗夫手边的那只皮箱上。

“啊。”救世主男孩的心脏咚咚一阵狂跳，说不出是振奋还是忐忑。

确实，箱子之内等同于另一个空间，不会在劫盗者地图上显现。

**但是**，**要用箱子**，**就势必要有一个提箱子的人**，**而这个人百分百会被伏地魔立即盯上**。万一落网，开箱搜查，就逃无可逃——

“谁能……”

哈利还没把话说完，墙壁那边突然“咔”地一响，把他吓一跳，本能地伸手去摸魔杖。

少年却轻轻拦在他面前，只道“去把隐形衣披上”，自己跨出一步，举起老魔杖。

只见之前封闭的密道门“嘎吱”一响，灰尘簌簌掉落，伪装用的画框在救世主男孩迅速抓起斗篷遮住自己的那一刻应声开启，从里面大步跨出一个人。

少年举着魔杖的手微微一顿，接着无声放下。

来者倒是粗声粗气，像一口闷雷，响彻房屋：“哼，格林德沃，看来你还没有死在那些混蛋手上——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纳西莎：“我给前魔王甩了个锅。”  
前魔王：“这个锅和我以前做过的事情相比，真不算什么了……”
> 
> 以及，抱歉三次元一直虐所以前段时间无法更新。  
注：斯卡曼德他们用的皮箱内部我认为类似于有求必应屋，是一种“隐藏在内”的空间，应该可以逃避活点地图的监视。如果罗琳另有说法的话，这就当是私设了。


	55. Chapter 55

“彼此，”前魔王淡淡掷回一句，“阿不福思。”

邓布利多家的次子用鼻音冷冷的一哼作为回应，后脚也跨出来，蹬得地板一声闷响。

但和格林德沃相同的是，他也没有举起自己的魔杖。

“邓布利多先……”

愣怔的学生们还没来得及打招呼，便见阿不福思身后的黑影里有什么一晃，猛地把他撞开一步，一个带着哭腔的声音同时响起：“噢！梅林！我的孩子——”

一个树桩般矮矮胖胖的女人挤出画框，以和她体型十分不符的飞快脚步奔过来，一把搂住了惊呆的罗恩。

“噢！我的宝贝，我的罗恩！”

“**妈妈**——”他失声叫出来，没注意到自己的声音有些抖。

莫丽·韦斯莱听到小儿子的声音，本来就酸溜溜的鼻子更皱了，双手紧紧攥着失去消息近半年的儿子的胳膊，拉开上下打量一会儿，泪水忍不住涌出来，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

罗恩眼眶也全红了，一时说不出话，只能默默揽住母亲的后背，轻拍着，真切感受到面前这位养育了他十几年的伟大女性的脆弱。

一旁的赫敏不由想起了自己的父母，想起那个抹去记忆的魔法，也流泪不止。

她的啜泣声让韦斯莱夫人抬起埋在儿子胸前的头，伸出一只手，把她也拉过来，如亲生母亲护着女儿一般牢牢箍住。

韦斯莱家的双子是第二个出现的，依然一副笑嘻嘻的模样，将疲惫隐藏其下。

“嘿，妈妈，你再这么用力，罗恩会因为肋骨被勒断——”乔治开头。

“或者窒息而死！”弗雷德接上。

“乔治！弗雷德！”

两位兄长在弟弟惊喜的呼唤中伸出手，一左一右推揉了一下他的脑袋，故意把那头跟他们毫无二致的红发揉得乱糟糟的，像揉一条走失多日，终于回到家的小狗。

“妈妈在你失踪之后，每天都把我们家的挂钟揣在身上。”

“每隔五分钟看一眼，而且——”

“你的指针总指着‘致命危险’，直到几个小时前——”

“忽然指向了‘学校’，她当场‘哇’一声尖叫起来。”

双子们一人一句滔滔不绝。

亚瑟·韦斯莱随后而至，一眼就看到了半年未见的小儿子，克制着澎湃心绪，只是静静站在密道口前注视着妻儿，万分感慨。罗恩也深深望了父亲一眼，咬住唇，强忍泪水。

“**凤凰社**。”韦斯莱夫人吸了吸鼻子，松开罗恩和赫敏道，“凤凰社接到阿不福思的消息后就马上赶到霍格莫德——尽管不是全员，毕竟现在局势不同，有些人出门要非常小心，会有延误——但基本上外面的凤凰社成员都了解大致情况了。”

“韦斯莱先生和夫人担心孩子，所以冲在最前面。”

一个几位学生都很熟悉的声音缓缓传出密道口，又一个身影出现在那里，浅棕色头发里的斑白比以前多了许多，面容也有些憔悴，仿佛老了一轮，但沉稳的气质一直没变。

赫敏微微一震：“卢平教授！”

她叫出口的同时心脏怦怦狂跳起来，下意识看向哈利所在的位置。罗恩也作出了同样的反应——**他们都能猜到他们这位朋友此刻的心情**。

在失去小天狼星后，詹姆和莉莉视为知己的同辈人就只剩莱姆斯·卢平了。

两人迅速交换一下眼神，都不约而同地看着生物学家，接着是一言不发的前魔王，浑身紧绷。

和卢平一同踏出门的是一个身材高大的黑皮肤巫师——金斯莱·沙克尔，目前凤凰社的临时指挥官。

他显然认识生物学家，微微朝对方一点头：“斯卡曼德先生。”

纽特亦轻轻点头还礼。

然后，和两位格兰芬多的学生一样，他的目光也慢慢转向那个独自一人站立的金发少年，停住了，不声不响地盯了许久，期间脸上看不出任何表情。

“**你就是格林德沃**。”终于，金斯莱开口。

屋里一时间像被拔掉电源的收音机，周围的声音卡断了，取而代之填满空间的是一种带着莫名张力的隐隐压迫感。

卢平和韦斯莱先生一齐看住了少年，表情异常严肃，一触即发。

韦斯莱夫人则像护住鸡崽的母鸡一样揽着罗恩和赫敏。

连吵吵闹闹的双子也安静下来，盯着看。

那个外表看上去和普通学生无异的少年微微一抬眼睑，漠然看回去，并不否认。阿不福思在通知凤凰社时，必然提到过他的存在——或者说不止“提过”，而且“特别警告过”。

金斯莱沉着脸，缓缓向前走了两步。

“**盖勒特**·**格林德沃**，**半世纪前只能用**‘**腥风血雨**’**一词形容的人物**，**危险程度仅次于伏地魔的黑巫师**——”

前魔王听到这里嘴角微微抬了一下。

“‘**次于**’。”他重复一遍这个词，不带任何情绪地。

金斯莱并没有对此作出回应，只是直勾勾盯着他，半晌后忽然提起了一件往事。

“当年，我还是一个刚刚进英国魔法部的新人傲罗时，有两位负责指导我的前辈。非常健谈，对待工作也非常专注，我一直很敬仰他们。然后有一天，他们告诉我，他们要将被双双调派到欧洲大陆去，支援那边的傲罗，追捕黑巫师格林德沃。”

周围一片死寂。

前魔王不作声，一动不动与其对视，面无表情。

金斯莱的声音沉下去，继续一字一句把故事讲完：“**于是他们去了**，**之后再也没回来**。”

一时间没有任何人说话。罗恩低着头，赫敏则如芒刺背，紧紧咬着唇。

其他的凤凰社成员都不由自主握了一下手中的魔杖。

前魔王仍旧一脸淡漠。

“**如果你是来复仇的**，”他说，“**那么你得先等等**——**论先后**，**那边那两个家族排在你前面**。”

说话的同时那双异色眼睛转向了铁青着脸的阿不福思以及皱眉的纽特。而“家族”这个用词也让伫立一旁罗夫不自在地挪了挪脚，本能地靠向祖父。

金斯莱看了一眼纽特：“我听说过那件事。忒修斯·斯卡曼德也是一位杰出的傲罗，虽然我们没机会共事。至于邓布利多家——”

“别说了！”阿不福思硬邦邦地开口打断，大手一挥，“我不想回忆。”

气氛一再变得僵固。

这时，金斯莱又喃喃自语般道出一句：“……很难想象，在你做过这些事后，邓布利多生前还特意委托凤凰社，让我们把你在英国唯一的亲人，巴希达·巴沙特女士秘密转移到一个安全屋里保护起来。‘我担心现任黑魔王会去找她’，邓布利多的原话，没提理由。”

让他意外地，这一次面前的人眼睛里明显有了一分动静，像是怔了怔。

只不过在他不可置信地眨眨眼，正想进一步确认时，那一瞬间的情绪已经消失了。又或者说，隐藏起来了。

“是吗，”前魔王轻轻张口，“她还好吗？”

金斯莱沉默了一下，最终还是决定照实点点头。对方也没有再追问。

阿不福思此时瓮声瓮气地冷冷驳斥一句：“哼，巴希达是我们家多年的邻居，一直待我们很好，保护她是应该的，和这家伙是不是她的亲人没有关系！”

“巴沙特女士？”赫敏此时才愣愣地回过神，脱口而出，“伏地魔的确有找过她，我见到了。”

她这句话一下子把所有人包括少年的目光拉了过去。

她咽了咽口水。

“我是说，我没有见到伏地魔本人，但我那时候和哈利一起回到戈德里克山谷的波特家故居时，在巴沙特女士家里遇到了他的蛇——好在巴沙特女士本人已经不在了，被毁的只有房屋。那条蛇……那条蛇好像，因此非常愤怒……”

**简直****就像充满了憎恨**。

前魔王捕捉到了这一关键：“蛇？”

甚至没有等他提问，纽特已经沉声给出了问题的答案：“**不错**，**那条****蛇名叫纳吉尼**。”

前魔王的神情定住了片刻。

“原来如此。”他说，沉思一般低下眼睛，“难怪。”

难怪他那位后辈没有派别的食死徒，而是把一条蛇送过去。那位老校长替他多想了一步。

“虽然她是我的姑婆，但我最后一次和她见面是在十六岁，之后我做的所有事情都与她无关——希望你们不要难为她。”

他这句话让凤凰社成员们纷纷一愣，互相交换一下眼神，最后由金斯莱十分官方地回答：“自然不会。巴沙特女士是一位备受尊重的魔法史学家，不管她是不是你姑婆，也没有人会为难她。”

他淡淡一笑：“是吗。如果我是凤凰社的人，我也许会利用她牵制一下我认为非常危险的黑巫师。”

像被洞察了想法，金斯莱的脸色变得稍稍僵硬，一时语塞。

而对方只是平静地挽起自己的一边衣袖，露出右臂上三道细细的疤痕。

“没必要那么做——相对而言，这个其实更加保险。”

关于牢不可破的誓言，他们当然已经从阿不福思那里听说了，不过现在亲眼见到，心里到底更踏实一些，都暗暗长出一口气。

正当众人各怀心思默默无语之际，密道里忽然又传出了一阵由远及近的急促脚步声，还有一个女人焦急喊着“等等”的声音，叫他们大吃一惊，纷纷抽出魔杖。

卢平第一个认出那个叫喊声，显然错愕不已：“是唐克斯！”

韦斯莱先生闻言深深一愣：“唐克斯？她不是负责把守——”

话音未落，半掩的画框被“咣”地一下猛然推开，一头长长的红发自暗门背后泻出，接着是一张表情严肃，气喘吁吁的脸，奔跑时流下的汗沾在脸颊上，被手上提的黄铜油灯映得闪闪发亮。

罗恩一下子和来者对上视线，顿时瞪大眼睛：“**金妮**？”

在韦斯莱夫人尖叫起来时，赫敏同时也听到自己身后那一声低低的，急促的抽气。

——**哈利**。

虽然眼睛看不见，但她感到身后伸过来的一只手死死捏了一下她的手腕，害她的心脏也如同被捏住一样咚咚直响，紧张得不得了，尽可能表现出没有任何异常的样子。

一个粉色头发的女巫此时急匆匆追出密道，一脸挫败地摇摇头，接着朝韦斯莱夫妇尴尬地挤出一笑：“亚瑟，莫丽，抱歉。这小姑娘无论如何都一定要来，我拦不住……”

“为什么我不能来，罗恩也是我哥哥！”

韦斯莱家的小女儿看着父母的眼神里有一丝愤然，这样的神情让蒙在她汗珠上的光更亮，更夺目了。说完后她便直接丢下油灯，跑过去，噙着泪水拥抱了她失踪半年的哥哥。

换作别的时候，罗恩一定只顾得上感动了，但现在他浑身绷得紧紧的，仿佛妹妹的双臂是一捆麻绳，而自己被施了束缚咒。

他心里一阵慌，笨拙地拍了拍金妮的后背，不知所措地一个劲将求助的目光投向赫敏，又不住地偷偷瞄向赫敏后方的那一片“空地”，欲言又止，指望金妮把他生硬的肢体动作统统归因于家人重逢的激动。

但这位小他一岁的年轻女巫隐隐觉察到了。

“怎么了，罗恩？”她松开她最小的哥哥，皱着眉，不出所料地看到他有意识在躲她的目光。

“咳……”

罗恩不自然地清了清嗓子，眼巴巴地看着赫敏，朝她使眼色。

“赫敏？”金妮更困惑了，一把拉住她最亲近的女性朋友，见对方和罗恩几乎同一个反应后深深陷入迷茫。连韦斯莱夫妇和其他凤凰社成员都开始心生诧异。

“那个，我想，反正……我们总有一天要说的……”罗恩结结巴巴地组织语言，用征询的目光看向生物学家，“斯卡曼德先生？”

生物学家下意识看了看前魔王。

见对方没有任何表示，生物学家收回视线，默默朝罗恩点了一下头。

“那么，”罗恩再次清清嗓子，“**哈利**？”

他的声音不大，却一瞬间让聚集在此的凤凰社成员和他的妹妹全部僵住，把别的声音都抽空了，死寂了片刻。

“你说什么？”韦斯莱家的小女儿喃喃似地问。

然后她听到某种编织物轻轻揭开的声音，在赫敏身后。原本空无一物的地面上方绽开一道缝，一只手伸出来，把它进一步拉低，露出里面那张有些憔悴，却带着一分干涩笑容的脸。

那双绿眼睛一动不动地注视着她。

“嗨，金妮。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：莫丽·韦斯莱揣在身上的挂钟即是“韦斯莱钟(Weasley Clock）”，上面有所有家庭成员的指针，指的方向显示出每个人当时的状态，比如“家”、“学校”、“上班”等等……其中十二点钟方向上写的是“致命危险”。
> 
> 另，正如正文所写，在这篇里面邓布利多因为预料到格林德沃拿回老魔杖后，伏地魔也有可能心心念念要去抢，进而可能威胁到他能调查出来的格林德沃的亲人巴希达，所以让凤凰社把巴希达带走，于是没有原著里巴希达被杀的一段。这里设定为纳吉尼去到那里时人已经不见了，然后又碰上哈利和赫敏，打了一架这样……
> 
> 我一直觉得，原著里纳吉尼杀死巴希达这个安排，也许不是偶然的，所以这里就顺着FB的线来解释了……（老人家真的非常无辜，哎……以致于一想到有可能是她疼爱的侄孙盖勒特连累她遇害，就意难平）
> 
> 如果说阿不福思是当年悲剧一面的见证人，那她应该算是当年幸福一面的见证人。
> 
> 最后的最后，终于写到HP官配了……抹汗。


	56. Chapter 56

金妮那对棕色的眼睛一眨不眨，分辨不出她是僵住还是呆住，半晌没动。

整间屋没有一点声音。**死寂**。

正如当初他们接到他的死讯时一样——

“……哈利？”韦斯莱夫人先于自己的女儿开口，半捂着嘴，像在喃喃自语。

“韦斯莱夫人。”哈利微弱地笑笑。而她抽了口气，才止住的眼泪忽然又滚出来，不住涌进她捂在嘴上的手指指缝。

卢平是第一个冲上前的。

卢平的表情并不喜悦，甚至可以说可怕，恶狠狠的，但哈利没有躲，即使在对方粗暴地一把抓住他胳膊时也没抵抗。**他认识这副模样的卢平**——**在凤凰社中出了叛徒**，**疯眼汉因此牺牲之后**。

“我第一次请你吃的是什么零食，回答我！”

昔日的黑魔法防御术教授几乎在吼叫，死死扼住面前的男孩，像要把他捏碎一样。

哈利的胳膊疼得要命，却忍住了，伸手轻轻放在那只掐痛自己的手上，安慰似地一握：“**巧克力**。卢平，是巧克力——在我们第一次在霍格沃茨特快列车上相遇的时候，你刚刚赶走那只摄魂怪。”

前教授怔了怔，低声喘气，手指一松，却没有完全放开。

“梅林，”他颓唐地微微一晃跪到地上，像要放声大笑，又像下一秒就要抱头痛哭，哈利从未见他如此狼狈过，“詹姆和莉莉的儿子还活着，小天狼星的教子还活着……”

“卢平……”

哈利有点哽咽。

他匆匆弯腰去扶时看见卢平头顶比上回见面时更多更密的白发，一想这位前教授还不到四十岁，更加心酸。

然后他慢慢抬起眼，重新看向一直没吭声的金妮，喉结忐忑地一动。

这一次他看清了金妮眼睛里蓄着那颗泪水，眼看就要滑出来了，却因为她用力坚守，始终挂在那里，半晌没落下。

哈利忽然想到她不是一个轻易哭泣的女孩。

这个被六个哥哥围绕着长大的小女儿也继承了一种男孩子不服输的倔强，极少示弱，即使在现在这一时刻，也在拼命压抑表情，脸上绷得紧紧的。

但他看得出她的双肩在抖。

“金……”

正要再喊一次她的名字，她却开口了，吐字很慢，像用一颗颗砂砾砌起来，磨哑了声音：“**他们都说我逃避现实**，**因为我一直——至今——相信你还活着**，**活在某一处**。”

哈利深吸一口气。

周围都是人，不是一个合适的场合；而形势紧迫，不是一个合适的时间。

半晌，他只能伸出手，把金妮僵着的手牢牢攥住。

强劲的心跳像是隔着手掌上那层薄汗一下子传递过来，胜过千言万语。他说不出是自己的手还是金妮的手在打颤——劫后余生的颤栗。

“**谢谢你信我**。”他说，硬是把半年来的想说的一切塞进短短五个单词里。

过去那几个月煎熬忽然间变得不那么痛苦了。

而金妮笑了，那颗摇摇欲坠的眼泪总算掉下去，些微一闪，打在地板上。

震惊得久久说不出话的阿不福思直到此时才猛地回过神，第一反应便是瞪向前魔王。

“是不是你——”

“不是。”对方冷冷打断，甚至没等他问完，余光朝生物学家的方向一瞥。

阿不福思接到这一提示的同时愕然不已：“纽特？什么？为什么？”

同样愣到现在的金斯莱也一起看向纽特：“斯卡曼德先生？”

在凤凰社成员惊呆的目光注视下，生物学家并未否认，只淡淡道了一句“抱歉，我必须保密”，就没有更多解释了。

金斯莱哑口无言。

他虽然认识纽特，知道这位生物学家对抗第一代黑魔王的历史，但其实并无深交。

当初凤凰社成立，这个人也没有加入，据说是因为他和邓布利多之间因为某件事产生了隔阂，于是斯卡曼德家族的人也一直没有参与邓布利多建立的组织，独来独往。这一点本来十分让人担忧，可邓布利多生前曾一而再再而三地告诉他们，纽特·斯卡曼德百分百可以信任，凤凰社才慢慢卸下戒心。

想不到，这个人居然藏着本已经“死去”的哈利·波特——

“谁是保密人重要吗！”莫丽·韦斯莱忿忿地含着泪水吼道，继卢平之后冲过去，拥抱了救世主男孩。

金斯莱一时哽住，半晌憋出一句：“莫丽，就算你这么说，把这么关键的信息告诉格林德沃也……”

这时，前魔王开口纠正：“斯卡曼德没有‘告诉’我，是我自己猜出来的。”

“猜出来的？”

金斯莱原本还心存质疑，但一看哈利默默不语的反应，便知道是真的，不由暗暗一惊。

在他认识的人当中，能“猜出”重要信息并总是猜对的只有一个，阿不思·邓布利多——**可怕**，**他居然有一瞬间会觉得格林德沃像邓布利多**。**那****怎么可能**？

更让他忧心忡忡的是，这个人明明不久前还关在纽蒙迦德的高塔上，现在出来才不到半个月，就已经掌握到了那么多情报？且不管他用了什么手段，一个曾经的黑魔王知道太多，都不是什么好事。

哪怕有“牢不可破的誓言”，哪怕这位前任魔王正和现任魔王作对，万一有一天格林德沃看准时机脱离他们，建立起第三势力，局势就危险了。

金斯莱来自魔法部，一生为魔法部效力。

尽管目前的部长是伏地魔的一个傀儡，但如果能顺利夺回控制权，作为一名傲罗，他的立场还是会和魔法部高层一致，容不下任何一位黑魔王。

这位凤凰社临时指挥官的眉头渐渐紧蹙，陷入沉思，忽然于电光火石间右手一挥，两只银色的金属腕套骤然“啪”地一下出现在少年的双腕上，牢牢铐住了。

“金斯莱？”韦斯莱先生愕然出声。

“放心，亚瑟，只是一种记录魔法的监视工具。”**大部分时候都用在傲罗们需要监视或者扣押的人身上**。

金斯莱没说出后半句，只是严厉地盯着那位连手都没动一下，毫无抵抗的少年。

“说实话，格林德沃，我无法信任你，我相信凤凰社的其他人多多少少也对你有所戒备。哈利还活着的话，我们就必须更加小心谨慎，我不得不请你暂时戴上这个。”

少年瞥了一眼手上的腕套。

“只要戴上这个就行了？”他问得平静。假如不去留意内容，只听语气，会觉得那和人们坐在咖啡馆里谈论伦敦的天气一样没什么不同，“还有什么规矩要定，有什么问题要问，不如全说出来。汤姆·里德尔留给我们的时间和他的耐心一样，快到头了。”

金斯莱顿了顿。

他确实还有一件事要问，虽然他不觉得格林德沃会回答，但他思忖片刻后还是问了。

“你的目的究竟是什么？”

这个问题显然存在于不止一个人心中。周围所有的目光都一下子投向了那位纽蒙迦德的前囚徒，屏息而待。

被问的人垂了垂眼睛，短暂的沉默后终于开口。

“**我的目的**，”他说，“**是死亡圣器**。”

金斯莱和其他人一样都愣了愣。 

“抱歉？”

“我的目的是死亡圣器，”前囚徒缓缓重复一遍，“集齐它们是我年少时的梦想。”

“那只是童话里虚构——”

“那不重要，我相信它们存在就行了。”他微微抬高声音，截住了金斯莱的质问，面无表情地说下去，“等你到了我这样的年纪，你也会开始怀旧，想完成年少时无法完成的梦想，尤其在失去了五十多年的自由，时间所剩无几后。”

他说话的时候生物学家一直紧紧盯着他的脸，试图寻找什么，一丝破绽，一点算计，或者一份伪装，然而什么都没有。

金斯莱也一时间不知道该作何感想。

如果格林德沃要说谎，他大可说一个更实际、更具说服力的，而不是选这么一个近乎荒谬的理由。他不是对自己的银舌头过于自信，就是在说实话——后者比前者更叫人无法置信。

“所以你来英国，来霍格沃茨，就为了寻找死亡圣器？”

“根据我调查到的，最后一条线索就指向这里。”前囚徒回答。

听到这里，哈利本能地死死攥住手上父亲的遗物，圣器之一的隐形衣，同时下意识看了一眼正握在格林德沃手中的接骨木魔杖。再一想到那只不知遗落在哪里的金色飞贼，心口不禁一阵突突直跳，却不敢把自己的慌张表露出来。

赫敏，罗恩，还有两位斯卡曼德也都一声不吭。

惟有卢娜听完后默默点了点头。

金发少年的目光从一张张脸上接连扫过。

“**我找我的东西**，**你们做你们该做的事**，**这两者间没冲突**。”用的是面对面进行谈判的标准口吻，“而在反击现任黑魔王一事上，还有合作的可能性——不管是对凤凰社，还是魔法部，都没有害处。”

凤凰社的年长成员们都默默交换着眼神。

金斯莱不作声，打了一个手势，把卢平和韦斯莱夫人他们暂且叫回来，几个成员围到一起，压低声音讨论。而阿不福思似乎已经一早向其他人表示过自己的意见，所以只是站在一旁，没有参与。

“是我想多了，”阿不福思冷冷看着那张十六岁的脸，挖苦道，“我以为你回来也许是为了阿不思，结果还是为了你自己？”

前囚徒轻轻一抬眼，与其对视片刻，忽然笑了笑。

“我就是那么自私。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿不福思：是不是你——  
格林德沃：于是连斯卡曼德的锅也要我背了。  
纽特：……出来混总是要还的。
> 
> 注：金斯莱给格林德沃戴上的那对监视腕套，就类似于当年特拉弗斯给邓布利多戴的那一种（估计半世纪后改良过，基本用法是一样的）。这里算是一个小小的对应吧~  
金斯莱作为魔法部部长的候选人，我觉得他应该是凤凰社里面比较“官方思维”，倾向于按规章办事的类型。倒不是针对格林德沃，他对所有的黑巫师都十分警惕。
> 
> 另，阿不福思之所以这么说，是因为之前听了阿不思写的那封信，结果老魔王给出的理由居然完全无关，于是他心骂“果然混蛋还是混蛋”。


	57. Chapter 57

“**分散他们**。”

黑色的接骨木在地上轻轻一敲，“啪”地一下。

像巫师棋棋盘上落子的瞬间，定下了全局。

直勾勾盯着这一动作的凤凰社成员们表情严肃，全都一声不吭。周围的空气仿佛已经凝固，沉甸甸地压在每一个人肩上。

在听学生们把到目前为止的情况一一说明后，他们的脸色便一直阴沉沉的，站作一圈立定不动，像一座座竖在坟前的灰色墓碑，沉浸于一种丧礼般的负面情绪中。

“分散他们，”终于，作为凤凰社的指挥官，金斯莱沉声开口，“具体呢？”

前魔王没说话，只用手指敲敲杖柄。

一道金色的光仿佛一根抽出茧的丝线，自那支接骨木碰到地面的一点延展开，不断分岔，形成密密麻麻的无数线条，纵横交错。待众人反应过来，才发现那些金线居然在地面铺出了一张平面图，隐隐冒着光，把房间布局准确地呈现在他们面前。

“**三楼**。”他说，“**汤姆**·**里德尔的所在位置**——**以前的黑魔法防御术教室**。”

在通过救世主男孩建立起的连接窥视现任黑魔王时，他就认出了那间教室。

他当初伏击阿米库斯·卡罗的地方。

手指一动，魔杖杖尖又划向通道的另一端。

“而这些孩子口中的斯莱特林密室，我听说，入口是在一间盥洗室里，也在三楼。”

至此，那对异色眼睛缓缓一抬，对上眉头紧锁的金斯莱。

“要去那里，势必要经过里德尔门前——不用我说，你们也应该能猜到，食死徒几乎全部集中在那一块，想要轻轻松松绕过去是不可能的。所有人一起冲过去硬碰硬的话，风险也很大。”

围绕着那间教室的金线渐渐越变越亮，比别的地方更刺眼，似乎在用光的强度表现守卫的密度。

之前和生物学家一同出去找纳西莎时，他一边前进，一边留意巡逻队的分布以及追击速度，把这几层楼的守备情况暗暗观察了一遍。

现在比起那时，防守只会越来越严。

他重复自己的看法：“**唯一可行且可靠的方法**，**就是制造干扰**，**分散他们**，**逐一击破**。”

卢娜第一次提议时，他们还不具备“分头行动”的条件。

但现在有了凤凰社，此前基本不可行的事情也变得可行了——

“制造干扰！”韦斯莱家的双子齐声高呼，转向对方，满脸兴奋地击了一个掌。

“还有什么比这项任务更适合我们的呢，乔治——”

“我打赌没有，弗雷德——”

两人一拍即合，无视了他们父母脸上焦虑的神色，尤其是韦斯莱夫人。自从上回乔治捂着血淋淋的伤口九死一生逃回陋居，她就一直非常害怕，怕她这对双胞胎有一天会遭遇更可怕的事。

也不知道是不是因为他们太吵闹，前魔王的目光忽然一转，静静看住了两人。

发现对方正目不转睛看着他们后，双胞胎先是一愣，接着又嘻嘻笑起来。作为年轻一代的凤凰社成员，他们对格林德沃这个名字并不惧怕。

“哇，我们正被一个黑魔王盯着看，所以说——”弗雷德夸张地说。

“我们要有麻烦了吗？”乔治也拖长了声音。

而他们口中的黑魔王只是若有所思地注视两人一模一样的脸，半晌后忽然微微一点头，开口道：“不错。‘**相同**’**本身****就是一种干扰**。”

这回连韦斯莱双子之外的人也愣住了，一脸茫然。

乔治第一个回过神。

“不，不，我们已经不完全相同了。”他半开玩笑地说，指了指自己不复存在的左耳。弗雷德这一次倒是没有跟着笑，抿了抿嘴，不作声地看着那块空掉的地方，罕见地显出一分严肃。

同样没有一丝笑容的亚瑟·韦斯莱此时也开口了。

“格林德沃，虽然我不知道你到底怎么打算，但如果‘名字不能提的人’手里真的有那张地图，即使是一模一样的双胞胎，他也能一眼看到名字，分辨出谁是谁。我明白这一战的重要性，但我也不想因为这种理由让我的儿子们白白牺牲。”

韦斯莱夫人满怀感激地看了一眼丈夫。

前魔王没回应，低下眼睛，思考着什么。

这时，站在哈利身侧的卢平轻轻抬起他仍沉浸于苦闷中而有些苍白的脸，沉声道：“有一个办法，让地图暂时关闭，短时间内无法再使用。”

众人闻言先是一惊，之后纷纷发出惊喜的抽气声：“真的吗，莱姆斯？”

卢平点点头。

哈利猛地反应过来——是啊，卢平是唯一还在世的“劫盗者”，地图的四位制作者之一！

他的心怦怦直跳，连忙追问：“是什么方法？”

“**是血**。”面容憔悴的狼人对救世主男孩微微一笑，按上他的肩膀，“事实上，哈利，这还是你父亲想出来的主意。在危急情况下，将任何一位制作者的血滴到地图上，它就会变回一张普通的羊皮纸，直到上面的血完全干涸，被封住的魔力才会再现。”

詹姆·波特，小天狼星·布莱克，还有小矮星彼得都已经死了。

这世上唯一还能使用的，只有卢平的血。

“可是，”思维缜密的赫敏怯生生地加入到对话之中，一针见血地提出，“要怎么才能把卢平教授的血滴到地图上？”

她的话让一屋子的人全都沉默下来。

那张地图就在伏地魔身边。即是说，要走到地图前，就等于要走到伏地魔面前——几乎是在送命。

一个冷淡的声音沉沉划破死寂。

“这不是你需要关心的部分，格兰杰小姐。”少年模样的前魔王缓缓道，眉目间不见半分动摇。手中的接骨木在平面图上那间教室的位置轻轻一敲，“**我会完成这一部分**，**面对汤姆**·**里德尔**。”

以金斯莱为首的凤凰社年长成员一个个都没吭声。当然，他们谁都没说，只不过前魔王自己替他们说出来罢了。

——没有人比格林德沃更适合。

于情如此，于理也如此。

“我不介意当前锋。”当事人则继续，“但正如我说的，我需要一点‘干扰’。机会很可能只有一次，所有能提高胜算的东西都要用上。”

金斯莱盯了他许久，终于慢慢地点了点头。

而对方却在此时忽然补上一句。

“**但****我有一个条件**。”

◆

当那个名字出现在地图上时，盯着它的黑发青年微微一怔，把玩魔杖的动作倏然停住了。

**Bartemius Crouch**（巴蒂·克劳奇）

老巴蒂已经死了，那么这一个，自然只能是小巴蒂。

地图所显示的绝对是真实姓名，不会作假。

那双深黑色的眼睛锐利地紧紧盯住那串字母——它们出现在有求必应屋门口，像在仓皇逃窜一样，迅速地穿过走廊，直奔楼梯口。

“小巴蒂？”自他身后走近的贝拉特里克斯错愕地叫出来，阴恻恻地说，“怎么回事？”

“先别动，贝拉，观察一下再说。”黑发青年轻飘飘地指示道，目光阴沉。

话音刚落，另一个意想不到的名字突然也出现在那道门前。

**Nymphadora Tonks**（尼法朵拉·唐克斯）

贝拉特里克斯的脸色一瞬间变了。

只见唐克斯的名字用更快的速度匆匆赶向小巴蒂的名字，而后者在发现她追过来后显得益发慌忙，一时也加快脚步，两人间的距离一度拉开。

但小巴蒂也许是受了伤，走路一跛一跛的，唐克斯得以一点点逼近，于是他下到六楼后，在其中一个岔路口停住片刻，似乎左右张望了一下，接着迅速转进一个凹型地带，悄悄靠住墙，暂时不动了。

唐克斯一路追到那里，也左右搜寻了一番。

估计小巴蒂藏得很深，地图上他们的名字擦肩而过，但她并没有走远，一直在附近徘徊，于是他也暂时没有出来。

“**凤凰社**。”黑发青年冷笑一声，“连他们也来了。也好，省得我一一去找。”

说罢，目光投向巡逻队的负责人。

“你们派一队人过去看看情况。把小巴蒂带回来，至于那个女人——”

“等等，主人，”眼睛里隐隐闪过一道血光的黑女巫突然开口，“**让我去**。”

她的嘴角微微抽搐，克制不住上弯，形成一记狠毒的笑。

她用她的胡桃木魔杖指住地图上的名字：“别的凤凰社成员就算了，但是这个女人——**我那蠢妹妹和泥巴种生下来的脏东西**，**我要亲手杀了**！”

黑女巫的实力的确比任何一个巡逻队队员都强。假如是陷阱，也能立即脱身。

她的主人想到这里才轻轻一点头：“好，你去吧。如果他们的位置有变动，我会马上通过黑魔标记通知你。”

黑女巫得到他的准许，明艳的红唇徐徐绽开又一记笑容，一甩头，迈出大门，领着一支巡逻队大步朝六楼奔去。

六楼平时只有级长使用，一向人迹寥寥，在这样的深夜时分更是黑漆漆的，毫无生息。糊涂波里斯雕像的巨大投影在走廊上拉开长长一道黑斑，像一片大火灼烧后的痕迹，狰狞无比。

贝拉特里克斯噙着一丝冷冷的笑，跃上最后一级台阶。

手臂一挥，胡桃木扫过的位置“嘭”地一下接连卷起火舌，点燃了墙壁上的一支支火把，瞬间照亮整条走廊，也同时照亮了走廊另一端那一头相当惹眼的粉色头发，来不及躲开。

“找到你了，你这贱人！”

贝拉特里克斯恶狠狠地大笑，眨眼间已经一道绿光迎上。

尼法朵拉·唐克斯身为一个天赋极高的傲罗，反应比一般人更快，更准，一下子就敏捷地躲了过去。她衬衫上挂着的一排彰显叛逆的亮片在一个个动作间簌簌摇晃，在她站稳后也仍在闪闪发光，和她的笑容一样。

“嗨，**姨妈**。”

她故意把那个词重重强调一遍。

黑女巫不出所料地大发雷霆，冲她吼叫：“贱人！我跟你这种脏东西一点关系都没有——”

唐克斯“啧”了一声，在她劈头盖脸的第二阵攻击咒语下连连后退几步，打量一下她背后纷纷涌过来的巡逻队员，数目不少，于是眼睛一转，转身就跑。

“想逃？”贝拉特里克斯一声大喝，正要追上去，拐角的黑影里忽然有个人一步跨出，抢在她之前，先朝唐克斯丢出一记恶咒。咒语稍稍打偏了，没击倒这位傲罗，但仍是叫她一个趔趄，生生撞到墙上，不由骂了一句脏话。

贝拉特里克斯定睛一看，只见小巴蒂举着魔杖，一跌一撞地走了出来。

他的模样让在场所有人都脸色一变——衣服上血迹斑斑不说，原先还有几分英俊的脸仿佛被又尖又硬的石头砸过，裂开好几道口，下颌骨都有点变形了。他走路的姿势像一个瘸子，而没有握魔杖的那一只手死气沉沉地垂着，手指僵硬弯曲，估计骨折了。

“小巴蒂？”

“小巴蒂！”唐克斯的愕然大叫甚至盖过了她姨妈，“原来你是躲在那里！”

小巴蒂口齿不清地低低骂了两句，二话不说再出一招，但可能是受伤后动作无法到位，又一次只打到了唐克斯的衣角，被她堪堪抓住机会，抽身跳起，往楼梯口跑去。

“追上去！”

黑女巫尖利地吼叫着，指挥巡逻队员匆匆跟上，而她则沉着脸，一把揪住她伤痕累累的同伴，严厉地上下审视一番。

“小巴蒂，到底怎么回——”

“没时间了！”前执行司司长的儿子猛地打断，用他肿得险些睁不开的眼睛死死瞪着她，咬牙道，“**我听到了**，**贝拉特里克斯**，**我听到格林德沃的诡计了**！为了通知主人，我趁他们正在商量，没注意我，才冒死逃出来的。我得去见主人，我得告诉他一切！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：活点地图的封闭方法是一个私设。
> 
> 我想到校长和哈利去岩洞里取魂器的时候，曾经用血打开过加了咒语的门，名曰“代价”，就觉得血这种东西在魔法界应该算是一种高等级的解封某种物品或者封印某种物品的媒介，所以就这么设定了……不知道这样讲大家能不能理解？
> 
> 另，原著里唐克斯的确是被贝拉特里克斯杀了。卢平也没活下来……


	58. Chapter 58

地图上，他两位心腹的名字会合了，停留了短短半分钟，大约是在谈话，之后两者错开。

贝拉特里克斯继续朝唐克斯的方向追去，而小巴蒂则开始向三楼——自己所在的位置移动。

黑魔王蛇一样的眼睛微微收窄，不作声，目光如同一条逶迤而行的蛇，一路追逐那道足迹，锁定它们的动向。

如果没有那一声刺耳的尖叫的话。

“**哈利**·**波特**！”

不知是谁第一个叫出来，带着无比的惊慌，像一滴重重砸在满锅滚油中的水，瞬间炸开。

黑发青年深深一怔，赫然抬起头，一下子看向门口。

**哈利**·**波特**？

门外走道上传来越来越响的惨叫声，排山倒海而至，猝不及防。

“哈利·波特！是……是哈利·波特！”

“怎么可能！怎么——”

与此同时，接二连三的咒语撞击声眨眼间贯穿整道走廊，以极快的速度接近，即使隔着厚厚一道门也听得出外面的巡逻队正在和什么人混战。

在一屋子表情惊骇惶惶不知所措的人当中，黑发青年是唯一一个迅速镇定下来的，沉着脸一挥手，止住了他那些信徒们的骚动。

眼睛一瞥，让注意力重新回到地图上。

两个他刚刚没注意到的名字陡然出现在这间教室之外—— 

**George Weasley**（乔治·韦斯莱）

**Fred Weasley**（弗雷德·韦斯莱）

“哈！”黑发青年脸上之前闪现的一丝错愕堪堪散去，嘴角上挑，蔑然一笑。

果然。

看来是趁自己牢牢盯着小巴蒂，关注范围不在三楼时，从另一侧的楼梯口出其不意攻过来的。也许是他们逼供小巴蒂，打探出了自己的所在位置，才如此设计——只可惜注定是一场徒劳功。 

他不慌不忙地翘首以待，甚至不着急举起魔杖。

不出所料，下一秒大门已经“砰”地被两个骑在飞天扫帚上的身影狠狠撞开——这解释了他们能如此迅速移动的原因——直闯而入，在半空中一记急停，一左一右占据大门两侧。

两个“哈利·波特”。

是的，的确是两张一模一样的救世主男孩的脸，还特意统一换上了格兰芬多的制服。

如果只有一个波特，那或许十分惊悚，但当食死徒们看清有两个波特时，反而一下子恍悟过来这是陷阱，终于一个激灵回过神，纷纷抽出魔杖，指向他们。惟有一脸苍白战战兢兢躲在桌后的斯莱特林级长仍嘴唇发抖，瞪大眼睛，一边喘，一边盯着那张本该已经埋葬的脸。

“是两个韦斯莱。”黑发青年从容不迫地淡淡丢出一句，同时抬手示意部下先不要出手，彰显自己对于纯血统的一分敬意，“**血统背叛者**。呵呵，真可惜。”

倒是半空中的两位“波特”看到他的时候明显双双一愣，好半天才反应过来他是谁。

“真巧，我们还以为——”

“只有我们变了模样——”

天生无畏的韦斯莱双子一人接一句，即使在面对现任黑魔王，同时高举魔杖与一群严阵以待的食死徒们针锋相对，一触即发的场合下，他们也能大方笑出来。

而屹立在房间中央的黑魔王也跟着笑笑，同样无畏无惧。

“你们以为顶着哈利·波特的脸，就能让我动摇？”他沉沉一声冷笑，“凤凰社的伎俩用来用去还是老一套，居然还在玩当年那一场空中追击时的小把戏。”

双子之一却挑了挑眉毛：“嘿，你不动摇，你的部下可动摇了。”

这倒是真的。黑发青年不作声，眼神微微阴郁了几分。

被一语中的的食死徒们脸色一阵红一阵白，被这样的嘲弄激怒了，一时间忿忿吼叫不止，恨不得马上冲过去，但碍于主人还未下指示，只能继续恶狠狠瞪着对方。

“**你杀了哈利**，**我们的朋友**，”双子中的另一位指出，“**作为一种悼念方式**，**我们决定顶着他的脸**，**替他报仇**——”

黑发青年闻言轻轻一声嗤笑。

“是吗，真是令人感动。”他不屑地看着面前的两位格兰芬多，半偏着头，像在看两只车轮前不自量力的蚂蚁，“怎么报？”

“不告诉你——”

两位“波特”眯着眼睛，齐声呐喊。

左边那一个突然一蹬脚，扫帚瞬间一跃而上，在食死徒们匆匆用魔杖指向天花板时一下子穿过那盏巨大的骷髅吊灯，灵活地钻进支架间，利用吊灯灯罩挡下好几记试图阻止他的咒语，恶作剧一般冷不丁便朝下丢出一招：“Incendio（火焰熊熊）！”

然而正下方的黑发青年完全不躲不避，握着紫衫木的右手不过动了一动，一道黑光倏地拔地而起，围出一道巨大的圆墙，“嘭”地一下就轻轻松松扫灭了那团还来不及成形的火。

可右边的那一个同时出手，也用相同的一记火焰咒直击青年。

“想夹击？”对方却一副懒洋洋的口气，仿佛一个耐心陪小孩子玩耍的大人，稍稍一侧头便闪过了。

不想那记咒语擦肩而过，竟不偏不倚恰恰打在青年身后悬在空中的劫盗者地图上！

火光一闪，熊熊燃烧的火球陡然爆炸，发出一声巨响，金黄的火焰碎片雨点般簌簌洒落，击中地面，让周围的食死徒惊叫着跳开。

“耶——成功了！”双子一个在上一个在下，兴奋地给自己喝采。

刚刚那一连串动作只是一个虚招，他们真正的攻击目标并非黑魔王本人，而是他身后的地图。

但黑发青年忽然“呵”地一声笑，慢悠悠地站直，不为所动似地拍去落到肩上的一枚火星。

双子一愣。

只见火势退去后，本应该已经化作灰烬的羊皮纸仍旧好好地挂在那里，完整无损，连一丝烧焦的痕迹都没有——那记火焰熊熊仿佛打在一块无形的盾牌上，完全不起作用，余火已经在两三秒内消散干净。

现任黑魔王怜悯地看着他们。

“**果然是冲着这张地图来的**。”他挑起一边眉，轻飘飘地说，“你们真的认为，我敢大大方方地把地图摆出来，会一点准备都没有吗？”

双子对视一眼，都不吱声。

他于是继续笑道：“这上面的防护能拦下除我之外任何人发出的咒语。你们那点可怜的小小火苗根本碰不到，更别说烧毁了。”

“很有趣。那假如不用咒语呢——”

韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的主人突然掏出一只黑乎乎的橡胶圆球，他们恶作剧产品中的新作，用力一挤，一根形状酷似象鼻的东西“唰”地长出来，仿佛一只小型喷嘴，猛地将一团黑墨喷到地图上。

可同样地，那些墨汁一样的东西无法碰到地图，像有一层玻璃夹板隔开了它们，最终直接洒到桌上。

**咒语攻击和物理攻击都无效**。

双子“波特”脸色一变，僵住似地张了张嘴，却哑口无言。

“嘀嗒，时间到。”

黑发青年微微笑着，在这一刻终于抬起手，优雅地举起了那支白色的魔杖。

“好了，先生们，”他眼中的笑意沉淀着一丝杀意，“你们之中谁要先上路？”

一个陌生的声音却在这一刻缓缓打断他。

“**时间到的是你**，**汤姆**·**里德尔先生**。”

黑发青年愕然一顿。

**太安静了**。他刚刚沉浸于与韦斯莱双子的对峙中，现在才忽然意识到——门外过于安静了。那声音简直像在一片空白的背景里响起的一样。

那两个韦斯莱在凤凰社里只是实力中下，也许能在出其不意的前提下击退一部分巡逻队员，但不可能把所有人干掉，即使刚刚被击倒了，照理说一会儿就能再爬起来，不该鸦雀无声一样地安静。

除非——

猛地抬起眼，目光所及，只见半敞的门后隐隐有一道蓝色火舌席地而过，无声无息地在黑暗中一卷，浑然散开，把来不及出口的惨叫掩埋干净，杀人于无形。

他额头的一根青筋重重一跳。他可以想象出自己那些没用的仆人在门的另一侧是如何化作灰烬的。

他甚至不需要看那张地图，不需要叫出那个名字。

金发少年沉沉踏进门的那一瞬间，四目倏然对上，黑发青年的瞳孔猛地一缩。双方都不再是第一次见面时的样子，却都能一眼看出面前的是谁——

接下去只是短短一刹那的事。

少年扬起手中那支接骨木魔杖的同时，黑发青年也一下举起了他的！

“轰——”

两道黑光于半空相撞，撞击产生的环形气浪一眨眼间将周围所有的桌椅统统掀了上去，像被一口巨浪重重拍碎的船舷木板，在咒语的漩涡中四分五裂，飞散开的一根根断木直接把企图围上来的食死徒撞出几米之外，无人能近。

双子“波特”虽然早有防备，牢牢握住了扫帚柄，却也一样被狂风抽了出去，在空中狠狠转了几圈，差点刹不住砸到墙上。

不止耳膜，连头顶上的石拱都在震耳欲聋的隆隆巨响中一下子“咔”地开绽，裂口越撕越大，蛇一样迅速爬上每一面墙。接着只听哗啦一声，教室两侧的一整排玻璃窗全部应声粉碎，仿佛一座座银白的山坍塌而下，砸向那些嚎叫的食死徒。

骷髅吊灯摇摇欲坠，铁链发出刺耳的晃动声，像有谁在疯狂拉扯它。

有一瞬间所有人都觉得这间教室会被生生劈开两半，但并没有。

因为出手的那两人在同一时间表情微微一滞，动作顿了顿，眼中均闪过一丝诧异。

少年率先一步抽回手，魔杖杖尖的光如同一道长鞭回拉，借着那股咄咄逼人的反作用力连退几步。而对面的青年一个趔趄，双脚滑出半尺，却也站住了。

少年神情阴沉，一言不发，而现任黑魔王的眼睛却慢慢睁大，像打开了某道闸门，满溢出一片尖锐而按捺不住亢奋的光，最后忽然咧嘴一笑，神经质地喃喃道：“**这一次我能赢**。”

说罢，目光死死盯住少年手中的接骨木——当初他撬开邓布利多棺材的目的。

“并且拿回这支魔杖。”他说，发出一阵惊悚无比的笑声。

少年没回答，只是对正狼狈抖落身上碎玻璃的韦斯莱双子沉沉丢出一个指令：“**方案B**。”

双子闻言不由深深一愣，难以置信似地眨了眨眼。

“什么——”

“这就……？”

他们甚至无法问完问题，因为对面那位黑魔王的一道绿光险些重重打在他们其中一人身上。好在飞天扫帚转弯及时，侥幸躲了过去，却不得不和少年拉开距离。

黑发青年周身散发着浓浓的煞气，无中生有的雾霾有如一条巨蛇缠在他身上，双目透出血光，笑着大步迈进：“什么方案都不管用，格林德沃！”

少年不作声，突然一改之前汹涌海潮般压倒性的进攻方式，一连放出好几个普通的攻击咒语，却又快又密，不留任何喘息空间，铺天盖地而来——似乎一心要用速度而不是力度取胜。

黑发青年并无畏惧，冷冷笑着，左右挥动魔杖一个接一个利落地挡掉，同时一再逼近。

在巫师决斗中，这样的速度型攻击往往会不断变换角度，等待对手露出破绽的一刻，再借机偷袭，一击致命。可少年好像并没有这个打算，每一记咒语都直直打在正面，挡起来也毫不费力。

突然，少年手腕一转，微微倾斜了一下。

咒语密集的白光中似乎有什么一闪而过，像颗闪闪发亮的小石子，朝稍稍偏右的位置打来。

但黑发青年注意到了。

果然是要换角度，他暗暗冷笑道，目光一沉，顺着惯性陡然向右一拨，再度挡开了对方的攻击。

却听“砰”地一下，半空中忽然响起某种玻璃制品被打碎的声音。

一只彻底裂开的小玻璃瓶跌向地面。然后，是一串闷响，听上去像雨点沉沉打到厚重的纸张上。

**纸**？

他愣了愣，猛地回过头。右侧后方那张高高悬起的地图上赫然出现了一行暗红色的血迹——他知道是血，玻璃裂开的那一刻他有闻到那股淡淡的铁锈腥味。

血沾住了本不可能碰到的羊皮纸，直渗进去。纸上那些红色的线条顿时一动，仿佛被那块血渍吸了过去，纷纷回缩，一根接一根地钻进那片暗红当中，连同地图上已经渐渐模糊的人名一起，越变越浅，消失不见，最终只剩下一滩脏兮兮的血。

地图失效了——

“**既然只有你自己的咒语不受阻挡**，**那么**，**我就借一借你的咒语**。”

任何咒语都会有痕迹。

那只装着卢平的血的玻璃瓶被咒语打碎时，由此溅出的血也一定会微微捎上那种“痕迹”，可以穿过防护，碰到地图。

少年缓缓放下自己丢出玻璃瓶的手，看着对方愕然的脸，镇定自若地露出一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假如有新版《霍格沃茨，一段校史》的话，肯定会记载前后两任黑魔王公然在明明是教“黑魔法防御术”的教室里用黑魔法互甩的事……
> 
> 里德尔：已经改成黑魔法教室了。  
格林德沃：用黑魔法防御黑魔法也叫黑魔法防御。  
邓布利多：如果我还在，我两任魔王一起收拾了。  
两任魔王：……  
格林德沃：……你不在了，所以你只能任我胡闹。  
邓布利多：……别闹。  
里德尔：淦，我怎么觉得自己有点多余？
> 
> （↑目前只能在小剧场里出现的老校长……）


	59. Chapter 59

韦斯莱家的双子也在这一刻笑了。

不是之前那种肆意张狂的笑，而是一种深沉的笑，像蹲在陷阱旁看着困在里面那只猎物的猎人。

黑发的魔王终于一下子明白过来——**是障眼法**。**从头到尾都是障眼法**！

第一重障眼法是在用小巴蒂引开他的注意力后，双子趁虚而入。

第二重障眼法是大闹一场的双子让格林德沃得以不知不觉随后而至，扫清了走廊上的守卫。

第三重障眼法是双子对地图的前两次攻击，不过是做做样子，投石问路，从他口中套出穿过防护层的关键所在之后，再由格林德沃进行真正的一击。

而且，格林德沃用普通咒语的目的，并不仅仅是追求速度，更是给了他一种错觉，觉得只用轻松的防御方法就能挡开，使得动作变得单一。在无形中诱导他进到这种一左一右的固定防守后，格林德沃算准他下一个动作是向右，所以故意把那只玻璃瓶也丢向右侧，以角度而言，他的惯性反应即是一下把东西向右拨开，导致那瓶血刚刚好溅到了地图上——这一轨道自然也是暗暗预计过了的。

他不知道那些血的具体作用，但他大致能猜到对方只有一次机会，所以才细细推敲了每一步，为的正是最后一步的精确。

交锋时的所有决定都是一瞬间判断出来的。

这些，只有极具决斗经验的巫师才能办到——

仿佛狠狠挨了一记耳光的黑魔王怒极反笑：“**格林德沃**，**不得不说**，**我挺佩服你的**。”

而他的前辈只是漠然看着他，连刚刚那一笑也是冷淡的，挺拔的眉峰间呈现出一种天生的傲慢。这让他的怒火越烧越旺。

“不过无所谓，即使没有那张地图，你们也别想全身而退。”

他说，扭曲的面庞上似乎有了龟裂，黑色的雾霾由裂缝一丝丝溢出来，阴郁地不住翻涌，双目血红。

“哇，他生气了——”

韦斯莱双子异口同声地大叫，并看准时机，趁一屋子的食死徒都还在断木板和玻璃渣里跌跌撞撞地挣扎，同时挥起魔杖，倏地朝门口放出一记守护神咒。

“**Expecto Patronum**（呼神护卫）！”

眩目的白光一下子从他们的杖尖喷薄而出，两只银色的喜鹊霎时“咻”地一声各自冲出杖尖，在空中擦亮两道长长的光弧，展开双翅，一头扎进门外的一片混沌黑暗中。

甚至连一秒的空隙都没有，双胞胎刚刚发完咒语，那支紫衫木魔杖早已对准了他们。

乔治“波特”只听一声爆炸轰然响起，才惊觉自己右侧那面墙凹进去一个大坑，跟之前的小打小闹截然不同，来势汹汹，离他的头只有堪堪几寸，险些连他仅剩的右耳也一起打掉——一道差点让他和墙得到相同命运的咒语，打偏了，不是因为失手，而是因为被另一道咒语撞开了。

撞开它的少年没有回头，只是沉沉一喝。

“**走**——”

弗雷德“波特”比他的孪生子更快一步反应过来，一把揪住弟弟的后脖领，眨眼间连人带扫帚一起拖出门口。

走廊上的守卫已经被扫空了，通道大敞，根本没有人阻挡他们，使两人得以轻易脱身。

屋里的食死徒们见状一惊，纷纷冲过去，作势要追，却见金发少年在他们前进的方向上轻轻迈出一步，立到门前。只是那么一站，就叫那伙人一下僵住，谁都不敢再上前半步。

现任黑魔王一声冷笑。

“放那两只小老鼠出去，顶着一张救世主男孩的脸，想刻意制造恐慌？”他抬起五指，抵在头颅一侧，阴恻恻地说，“想法不错，格林德沃。但你以为他们还能再活几分钟？”

说罢，他张开口，口中并没有声音，声音是从周围的墙面和地面的每一条缝里突然钻出来的。

**所有人听着**——**凤凰社的两个韦斯莱伪装成哈利**·**波特的模样**，**剩下的成员说不定也会用同一个伎俩**，**目的是动摇人心**，**见到时不必惊慌**，**统统给我抓回来**。**一旦反抗**，**格杀勿论**。

那高亢的声音仿佛严冬的北风咆哮而至，无孔不入，无所不及，四周的空气之中像有无数张嘴同时打开，又同时开始呐喊。

冷冰冰的巨大回音震彻每一道走廊，每一个角落，每一间学院寝室，直接贯穿整座城堡，把这道命令传给所有人。

少年在他说话时一声不吭，一动不动，静静听周围的墙和地面在一再回荡的声音中共鸣，注视着碎砖石不住抖落。

只是等到最后一句结束后，嘴角不可觉察地微微一弯。

忽然，少年后退一步，在他那位后辈警觉地盯着看时，目光轻轻一掠，扫过仍缩在桌脚旁面无血色瑟瑟发抖的德拉科·马尔福。

接着毫无预兆地一转身。

一团浓浓的黑雾瞬间平地而起，卷上他的身躯，有形化于无形，骤然夺门而出。

“哈！”黑发的魔王不屑地冷冷一笑，一身黑袍霎时也跟着“呼”地一下翻腾而起，眨眼间已经跃上半空，有如乌云遮天蔽日，不借助任何物体，在一众食死徒惊慌的注视下直接朝刚刚黑雾流散的方向凌空飞去。

◆

当那间教室传出第一声巨大爆炸时，小巴蒂·克劳奇正一瘸一拐似地慢慢踩着四楼连接三楼的楼梯往下走，听到声音后顿了顿，竖起耳朵继续认真听。

不多时，一只银白色的喜鹊倏地飞出黑漆漆的走道口，紧接着是另一只，一前一后与他擦肩而过。

他听到喜鹊在用韦斯莱双子的声音叫着。

“**方案B**！**方案B**！”

“**地图已关闭**！**地图已关闭**！”

两只守护神余音尚在，光的尾巴已于眨眼间刺破黑暗，跃上更高层，一闪而逝，再看不见。

第二声爆炸紧随而至，同时传来的还有一阵越来越响的脚步声。

三楼似乎已经陷进一片混乱，正从其它楼层赶来的巡逻队员骂咧咧地出现在许多个通道口，像坍塌的蚁穴下密密麻麻涌出的工蚁，全都一脸急躁，朝爆炸声的方向匆匆合围。

其中几个人猛地看到了他，吃了一惊，却也无暇多说什么。

小巴蒂那双阴郁的眼睛最后望了一眼两只喜鹊消失的方向——八楼有求必应屋的位置，一言不发，只是暗暗加快脚步，和夹道奔走的食死徒们一起赶向三楼。

**所有人听着**——

突然，伏地魔的声音阴森森地钻出墙壁，近得仿佛有一股凉气扫到每个人脖子上，把他们吓得一个趔趄，差点在楼梯上踏空。小巴蒂的脚步也微微一顿，停下来，抬起头听。

“主、主人？”

食死徒们战战兢兢地一阵张望，四处找了一会儿，终于发现那说话声是从建筑物内部传出来的，实体不在这里。

**凤凰社的两个韦斯莱伪装成哈利**·**波特的模样**，**剩下的成员说不定也会用同一个伎俩**，**目的是动摇人心**——

“什么，哈利·波特？”

“凤凰社的人假扮波特？跟上次转移波特的时候一样？”

食死徒们纷纷叫嚷起来，脸上的戾气更明显了，一副恨不得立刻杀几个凤凰社成员的模样，而他们主人的声音则继续煽动这样的气焰。

** 见到时不必惊慌**，**统统给我抓回来**。**一旦反抗**，**格杀勿论**。 

得到主人的指令，这群信徒们一下子安心许多，纷纷大声应和，在原地短暂地交头接耳片刻，决定兵分几路，一部分人去支援三楼，另一部分人则去其它楼层搜捕韦斯莱双子假扮的“波特”。

小巴蒂仍旧不吭声，身体侧倾，让自己骨折的那一边手避开周围推挤的人潮，跌跌撞撞穿过大吼大叫的同伴，一步不停。

◆

在门后等待的人们已经足足五分钟没有说过一句话了，每个人脸上都是一副等待听取宣判的严峻神情。

一分一秒过去的时间像酷刑一样不断抽打下来，让他们背脊绷直。

一声似乎是从下面楼层传出的巨大爆炸加剧了这份煎熬，让他们不由抽了口气，尤其是韦斯莱家的两位主人。夫妇二人的双手紧紧握在一起，都摸到了对方手心冒出的汗。

就在此时，一对冒着银白光芒的喜鹊倏地穿透有求必应屋的大门，在众人一下子惊醒过来的直勾勾注视下振开翅膀，在空中扑腾。韦斯莱夫人第一个跳起来，忧心忡忡地看着她这对双胞胎们的守护神，生怕它们带来的是最坏的消息。然而却是——

“地图已关闭！地图已关闭！”

最先飞进来的那只喜鹊叫道。

众人闻言顿时长出一口气，特别是卢平。可他们的这点小小喜悦甚至持续不到半秒，后面那只喜鹊传达的消息让所有人为之一震：“方案B！方案B！”

凤凰社的成员们同时愣了愣，金斯莱更是“唰”地一下猛然站起。

“什么？方案B？”他喃喃道，“**格林德沃觉得自己压制不了伏地魔吗**？”

卢平这时候也一同缓缓站起。

这位前黑魔法防御术教授的表情在听到地图关闭后放松了一点，但双眉始终紧紧蹙着，低声对金斯莱道：“格林德沃毕竟是一个意外，我们不能把赌注全押在一个意外上——走吧。”

金斯莱沉默片刻后点点头。

几位成员把一直放在他们面前的那瓶药剂分出几等份，各自一口饮尽。

“阿不福思，密道以及后续的接应工作，就拜托你了。”金斯莱说。

邓布利多家的次子在听到“方案B”后一直沉着脸，此时才垂了垂眼，粗里粗气地应了一声。在金斯莱一行人即将动身时，他忽然又硬邦邦地开口叫住了他们。

“**要是格林德沃那家伙死了**，”他说，像是憋了半天憋出来的，“**看在他没让**‘**名字不能提的人**’**对我哥哥遗体动粗的份上**，**尽量给他留副全尸吧**。”

金斯莱有些惊讶地回头看着阿不福思，但对方早已冷冷扭开脸，不再说话，大步迈向密道口，像一尊石像扎根在泥土里似地重重坐在门前不动了。

金斯莱本想再说什么，伏地魔的声音正好在这一刻沉沉响起，顿时打断了两人。

一屋子的人屏住呼吸听完那段话，气氛更加急迫起来，心知现在不是谈话的好时机，也都一一回归沉默，把全部注意力集中到下一步上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：关于韦斯莱双子的守护神，罗琳是在一个访谈里面提到是喜鹊，原著本身似乎没有描写过。  
本来以为能写到两位黑魔王在没有旁人打扰的情况下一对一的，但中间几场写得比想象中长，于是只能推到下一章。  
另，其实我一直觉得伏地魔那个隔空讲话的能力很厉害，毕竟也是黑魔王，原著里还能一路传到霍格莫德那么远的地方，不知道GGAD他们会不会这一招。我就只记得校长在三强时用的“声音洪亮”了……
> 
> 前段时间忙死，现在稍稍缓和了就爬回来更新（如果还有人记得……）。


	60. Chapter 60

上百张画像同时在漫漫长夜中惊醒过来。

最开始是因为一声巨大爆炸。

震落的灰尘簌簌跌到画框上，里面的巫师们都惊惶地抬起头，茫然对视，更有些直接一头钻到别人的画框里，拉住他们同样不知所措的邻居，一时彷徨不已。

接着，三楼的一幅肖像画一声尖叫。

只见一道刺目的绿光沉沉一闪，贯穿入口的拱门，“砰”地击中大楼梯间的墙壁。

一团黑雾与那道绿光堪堪错开，一记回旋，在四周画像们的连连惊呼中仿佛刀锋一削而过，干净利落，收放自如，甚至没有碰到一面墙、一幅画、一个死角，和后方紧追不舍的另一道黑影双双腾空而上。

悬挂在每个楼梯口的一盏盏黄铜灯像鬼魂半睁的眼，昏沉沉地注视着这一场追逐。

那两道黑影在奄奄一息的光线中不住穿梭，将周围的空气一并卷入，挟带其中的力量直接波及到灯具本身，所过之处，玻璃灯罩纷纷开始激烈摇晃，发出一阵咝咝的可怕响声，一时明，一时暗，像有双手死死掐住了灯芯，随时可能一下掐灭。

时不时迸出的咒语的光闪电一样将墙壁一刹那刷成银白，又匆匆退回昏暗。

画像中的男巫女巫们惊愕地看着这一切，还不得不为逃过迎面射来的咒语而慌忙推挤。好几只画框被生生打歪，打落，更有些不幸直接炸开，碎片落了一地。

终于，一名巫师认出后面那道黑影并不是一团雾，而是一个凌空飞行的人，猛地反应过来那是谁。

“**伏地魔**！”画像里的人失声叫道。

黑发青年循声眼睛一转，嘴角上扬，在身侧掠过的疾风中肆意地一阵哈哈大笑。

他并不介意那些人叫出自己的名号，相反，对方声音里流露出的一股畏惧使他愉悦不已，听在耳中倒像是角斗场上浩浩荡荡的助威声，一种亢奋感迅速点燃他的血液，在身旁凛凛甩动的黑袍更显出一分张狂，出手的咒语也更快，更强劲。

然而却有人通过另一点认出了他。

“是里德尔，”曾经见过他学生时代长相的一幅画像呆呆叫出口，“**汤姆**·**里德尔**——”

黑发青年陡然回头，冷冷一睨那幅叫出他本名的画像。

下一刻，那支白色魔杖所击出的咒语已经朝那张脸重重劈了下去，把对方仍张得大大的嘴一瞬间横切成两半，连同头颅一起。画像里的人发出一声惨叫，跌出画框之外，再也没有爬起来。

“别用、那个、名字、叫我！”

他的声音狠狠扭曲着，其中似乎产生了两重叠音，一个是普通青年的声音，而另一个则更阴森，更尖锐，有如毒蛇吐信般嘶嘶作响。

他这么一停，他前方那团黑雾也远远隔着半个楼梯间落在了天井的另一侧，盘旋而下，汇聚成形。金发少年缓缓迈了出来，一对异色眼睛直视着他，神情仍旧镇定如初。

“对自己的本名不满意吗，里德尔先生？”

仿佛是刻意而为的，少年仍在用那个麻瓜姓氏称呼他。尽管带着一个“先生”，却总有居高临下的感觉。

黑发青年的眼角抽搐一下，微微眯起来，用一种恶毒的眼神盯着这位黑巫师中的前辈，但这回他按捺住了怒气，只是一声冷笑。

“你知道吗，格林德沃，你的口气听起来简直和邓布利多一模一样。”斯莱特林的后裔目光阴鸷，仿佛透过眼前的人看到了那位白发苍苍的老校长，“他在我面前总是叫我‘汤姆’——那个平庸的、毫无特别之处的名字，我不需要这样的名字！我需要的，是一个能彰显出我独一无二的伟大的名字！”

“于是你给自己起了一个别名？”

前任黑魔王轻轻一挑眉，注视这位后辈的眼神里不带半分情绪，就像那根本不值得他施舍。

“**如果你真的独一无二**，**如果你真的伟大**，**即使这世上有几千几万个与你同名的人**，**当人们提起**‘**汤姆**’**时**，**第一想到的会是你**，**唯一想到的也只能是你**——**这**，**才叫真正的出色**。”

最后淡淡抛出一个结论。

“**正因为你办不到**，**所以才自欺欺人地另起一个**。”

一道裂缝“咔”地出现在那张因为愤怒而扭曲的脸上，正如他身后的墙壁同样被这份怒意震裂开几条缝。黑色的雾霾一丝丝溢出，像钻出十几尾细小的蛇，包围着青年。

少年在他手腕上抬时已经一跃而起，跳到横在天井中央的另一座楼梯上，不作声地看着自己前一秒站的位置被黑魔法狠狠击碎半面墙。

“你的力量正在衰退，我知道的！”表情狰狞的黑发青年一面冷笑，一面大声宣告，“刚刚在教室里交手的一瞬间我就感觉到了——**如果不是因为手上有那件死亡圣器**，**你无法跟我抗衡**！”

前魔王冷冷回望过去，并不承认也不否认。

而青年则继续他的嘲讽。

“那副监视腕套是凤凰社给你的，对吗？真可悲。”他一瞥少年手腕上的银色金属制品，幽幽地说，“在他们眼中，你永远是一个黑巫师，一条需要拴绳子的狗。”

前魔王依然不说话。

黑发青年忽然话锋一转，微微勾起一记笑容，换上了循循善诱的规劝语调：“说实话，格林德沃，为什么我们要在这里争斗？你是一个聪明人，你应当清楚，比起迂腐的邓布利多，比起那些自诩正义的平庸之辈，我们——同样精于黑魔法，同样野心勃勃立志引领巫师界的天才——才是同一路人。”

说到这里缓缓张开双臂，似乎在展示一个上位者的宽容。

“杀死你这样的黑巫师，我会觉得很可惜，毕竟我也欣赏强者。加入我们，格林德沃！加入我们，因为这里才是你的归属——”

“我想你对我存在一个误解，汤姆·里德尔。”少年平静地缓缓开口打断了他的招揽演说，眉宇间没有一分一毫动摇，“我们并不一样。”

黑发青年脸上的笑容消失了。

取而代之的是更浓烈的沉沉杀机，不可抑制地渗进他阴冷的质问里。

“哪里不一样？”天赋，野心，信徒，黑魔法上的造诣，以及为达目的不惜沾满反抗者鲜血的双手，又有哪里不一样？

而对方的回答只有一句。

“**我有你所没有的东西**。”

“确实，”先是愣了愣的现任黑魔王随即笑了，目光一低，直勾勾盯着少年手中的接骨木，“你是有一件我没有的东西。一旦我把它夺走，你就只剩一副没用的老骨头。”

前魔王顺着他那道充满掠夺性的目光轻轻瞥了一眼老魔杖，没说话。

再次抬起眼睛时，淡漠的眼神中多了一分怜悯。

“如果你这么想，那就试试看——”

少年轻轻一动嘴唇，握着那件死亡圣器的手无声往下一压，冷不防一步跨到楼梯边沿，在用眼角余光斜斜投去一记冷漠眼神后，纵身一跃，在层层叠叠纵横交错的楼梯间跳了下去！

黑发青年瞳孔一缩，也沉着脸一跃而下：“别想逃！”

跳下的那一刻却猛地见到下方的两座楼梯正在移动，一座逆时针，另一座顺时针，陡然于半路交叉，而少年似乎早已看准时机，下落的身体刚刚好从两座楼梯越夹越窄的空隙间一下穿过，而错过这一时间点的自己眼看着就要迎面撞上其中一座。

他又惊又怒之下倏地击出一记咒语，借着反作用力使重心一下偏移，险险闪过了第一座楼梯，但仍然被楼梯的棱角“嚓”地一下勾破长袍一角。

第二座楼梯甚至不留任何喘息空档，横扫而来，防不及防，这一次无法避开。

“哈！”他一声怒喝。

那座楼梯顿时在一道无杖无声的粉碎咒中轰然崩断，像一支被人狠狠从中掰断的石膏，当空砸下。

本想让那两截断楼梯砸中下面的少年，不料对方反借着滚滚弥漫的灰尘作为障眼物，抢先一道咒语回射，彻底击碎了那些石头，密密麻麻的碎块在巨大冲击力卷起的漩涡里四处飞溅，扑面而来，迫使他用防御咒语一遍遍挡开，一时间狼狈不已。

等他终于冲破那一片飞扬尘土，正好直直撞上那个人仰视的目光，从容不迫，毫无惧色，这让他更加恼火。

“格——林——德——沃——”他恶狠狠地吼着。

却见少年在撞到下一座楼梯前于半空中一旋身，倏然又化作黑雾，一记九十度急转，利落地折换方向，霎时钻进其中一个通道口。

黑发青年一手挥开又一片簌簌下坠的碎石，迅速跟上。

通道非常短，只有二三十米，最尽头是一扇尖顶拱窗，窗外黑漆漆的一片，也不知道是对向哪里。却见那团黑雾毫不犹豫地一下撞过去，上面的玻璃应声粉碎，黑雾眨眼间已经涌出窗外，与无边无际的夜色连成一体，难以分辨。

黑发青年眉头深深一蹙，赫然跟着一起冲出窗外。

外面似乎是一片空空如也的普通场地，乍看之下毫无特别之处。他一心追逐着那团黑雾的尾迹，并未多想，一头俯冲而下。

突然，原本一片黑暗的地面“嘭”地冒出一道蓝光，倏地结成一只偌大的圆环，其中心正对着他，熊熊厉火顺着圆周一路燃起，转眼间已形成了一道环形的火墙。

黑发青年眼眸一利，在完全落到地面之前一抽身，赶在那道墙困住自己前撤出。

如果没有那些咒语的话——不止一道，而是好几道，由四面八方同时击向他，这并不在他的防备当中，愣了一愣，到底是一一用铁甲咒截住了，然而就是这一两秒的延迟，导致他没能及时转向，一下子被那圈蓝色的厉火团团围住。

隔着一圈翻涌的蓝色火焰，他定睛一看，看到几个一模一样的身影于黑暗中浮现。

哈利·波特——或者应该说，顶着哈利·波特那张脸的人，一个个神情严肃，高举魔杖，分别从四个不同方向朝他逼近。黑发青年的面容一阵扭曲，突起的青筋因为愤怒而微微跳动着。

“**凤凰社**。”他阴恻恻地挤出三个字。

全是救世主男孩的脸，也无法判断那些人具体是谁；判断不出那是谁，也就无从预测他们的招式。

但有一点他判断出来了。

**格林德沃**，**不在这里**——

◆

远远见到那道蓝色的火涌出地表，刺穿黑暗，刺进他的眼睛时，悄悄藏身于树根后的男孩抽了口气，本能地把头往回缩，却又忍不住继续偷看，十分不安地一下接一下喘着。

身后黑湖沉沉拍打堤岸的声音和他的心跳一样，前一拍还没散去，后一拍又紧随而至。

他手中魔杖点着一簇小小的光。

非常微弱，一眼望去根本望不见，却能给知情人在茫茫夜色里起到一定的引导作用。

“咻”地一声，一团黑雾陡然沉沉落在他面前，吓了男孩一跳，尽管他事先已经做过心理准备，还是绷直了背脊。

那双异色眼睛在雾散尽的地方出现，没有看他，只是神情寡淡地看着一片灰暗的湖面。

“按我们约定过的做。”那个人说。

罗夫·斯卡曼德踌躇了一下，欲言又止，最后终于缓缓从树根底下站起来。

\-----------

老魔王：我有你所没有的东西。

伏地魔：不就是老魔杖吗，抢过来就好了。

老魔王：……阿不思，你的这届学生不行，不仅没有还没听懂。

老校长：……老实说，我也不相信你有。

老魔王：……

伏地魔：？？（莫非他们说的不是老魔杖吗？）←这届学生真的不行。

在解释两者的不同之处时，本想让老魔王说出他那句经典台词“there is so much you do not understand”的，但想想可能对老伏而言过于隐晦了，于是用了一个稍稍更直白的说法，结果老伏还是没领悟到（。）

虽然校长估计也悲观地觉得老魔王don't understand就是了……

P.S.：格林德沃自楼梯纵身跃下那一段，请用以下两张动图想象：


	61. Chapter 61

“一个条件？”

为首的几位凤凰社成员全都微微一僵。似乎刚刚听到不是一个词，而是一声刺耳警笛，迅速在他们周围筑起一道名为“戒心”的墙。

而提出条件的人则静静立在墙外，目光一一扫过他们写满警惕的脸，等着。

金斯莱谨慎地在这张谈判桌上迈出下一步。

“什么条件？”

然而答案出乎所有人的意料，包括答案本身——

“**我需要斯卡曼德**。”前魔王说。

被指名的生物学家闻言深深一愣，倏地抬起眼睛，眉目间闪过许多情绪，却一声未吭。

同样一时间不敢相信自己耳朵的还有金斯莱。

“为什么是斯卡曼德？”为什么不能是别人？

自从知道纽特是在背后默默隐瞒救世主男孩“死亡”真相的人，金斯莱便一直有所顾忌，因为此人的行动不是凤凰社能左右的。现在听到昔日的黑魔王提出这一“条件”，更是让他没法压下心底隐隐滋生的一股不安。

格林德沃和斯卡曼德都是他无法看透的人。而这种把两个未知数同时摆在一起的做法，实在冒险。

但前魔王似乎轻轻一瞥便洞察了他的想法，平静地回答：“如果你是一个生物学家，了解黑湖湖底的那只巨型乌贼的话，你也可以。”

听到这里的阿不福思猛地抬起头，用一种难以言喻的神情死死瞪着对方。

凤凰社的其他成员并不明白这句话的意义，都一脸茫然，面面相觑，直到阿不福思半晌憋出一句：“**你的条件**，**就是要纽特协助你**，**一起到黑湖湖底找回阿不思的画像**？”

周围的人顿时一片哗然。

“你说什么？”

“阿不思……阿不思·邓布利多？你哥哥？”

阿不福思用一声冷冷的“哼”回答了这个问题，分辨不出他表情之中是气恼多些，还是讥诮多些，仿佛那所谓的条件是一个荒唐无比的主意，只存在于疯子的想法里。

可那个疯子却缓缓继续：“对，当我觉得我无法压制里德尔时，我需要见他。”

阿不福思的表情僵固了一下，周围也一片鸦雀无声。大概谁都没想到这位前魔王会如此坦然地承认最棘手的一种走向。

阿不福思硬邦邦与之对峙了一会儿，到底还是忍不住开口挖苦。

“哈，见他？见他做什么，让他教教你怎么对付另一个黑魔王？”

“不，”前魔王张了张口，“只是单纯地在自己可能死亡之前，见老朋友最后一面。”

众人在那一刻不由自主地神情一变，都想起了自己在这场战争中失去的朋友，一时间有所触动。

——这一战，没有谁能保证谁会活下去。

不约而同地，在场的人都陆陆续续将目光投向了那位生物学家，满足这个“条件”的关键。

“我不能跟着你，”沉默许久的生物学家终于轻轻开口，并假装没听见身后赫敏倒抽的一口气，直视着提议者本人，“我得跟着哈利——正如你所说，我是一个‘保护者’，那是我目前的首要职责。”

大约没想到纽特会拒绝得那么快，凤凰社的成员们都愣了愣。

金斯莱甚至有一瞬间的紧张。

格林德沃提出的条件被拒绝，也就意味着他们间的谈判失败——他真不知道格林德沃下一步会做出什么来。然而对方并没有表现出意外，也没有开口中止合作，只是垂目不语。

这时，纽特身侧的男孩慢吞吞地咽了一下口水，鼓起勇气开口道：“我去。”

“罗夫？”纽特错愕地看着自己的小孙子。

“我去，”赫奇帕奇的男孩小小声重复道，回避了祖父的提问，同时尽可能镇定地对上前魔王投向自己的目光，艰涩地去说服他们，“**我也是一个斯卡曼德**。我不擅长攻击，估计在普通战斗里也帮不上什么忙，唯一稍稍有点用的就是神奇生物方面的经验。而且……而且爷爷常年不在霍格沃茨，而我还是一个在读生，说不定比爷爷更了解巨型乌贼的近况。”

——最后那句是真的。纽特一时哑口无言，只是紧紧扼住小孙子的肩膀，到底不放心。

一向爱操心的韦斯莱夫人替他说出了他最担心的部分：“可那是格林德沃！”

年轻的赫奇帕奇深深吸一口气。

“我知道。”

◆

罗夫·斯卡曼德微微一颤，一下从回忆的片断中惊醒，心脏和那时候一样狂跳不止。

他当然知道面前的人是格林德沃。

他当然知道这是曾经的黑魔王，一个与他的家族结下血仇的人。

而那个人此时看也不看他一眼，只是专注于前方一片漆黑的湖面，手中那支接骨木直直指向那里。杖尖幽蓝的光倒映在湖水层层叠叠的波纹之间，仿佛有某种咒语正在渗入。

罗夫忐忑地看着，终于开口问：“为什么是方案B？”

少年的目光和手都没有动一动。

“我相信我们讨论期间你也在场。”

“‘在无法压制现任黑魔王的情况下使用’，你说过。但——”

“但你觉得我有可能在说谎？”少年直接把男孩纠结地压在喉咙里的后半句淡淡地说完，“事实上，我没有，否则我第一招就能要他的命。直接和他交手的我很清楚这一点，里德尔当然也一样。”

罗夫不由得又匆匆回头望了一眼远处正熊熊燃烧的蓝色厉火，但距离太远，连一个人影都看不清，只能时不时见到有咒语在闪。

“但凤凰社成员集中围攻，就一定能压制他吗？”至少他们在讨论时是这么决定的。

“多半不能。但如果无法速战速决，势必要演变成一场延长战，而在延长战中，集中围攻一定能慢慢消耗他的力量，哪怕不是全部，也是一种损耗。”

“什——”

“没错，”少年冷漠地坦白，“我并不想陪里德尔慢慢空耗下去，因为那样也会损耗我自己。”

斯卡曼德家的男孩怔怔然听到这里，猛地明白过来，呼吸一窒。

“**你利用了凤凰社**！”

“凤凰社也利用我，”少年打断他，“相互利用而已，不用那么激动，小斯卡曼德先生。”

男孩显然听不进去，原地踏了几步，连声音都有些发抖了。

“我爷爷他——”

“你爷爷他不会那么容易死的，”少年漠然继续，“我当初花了二十多年都没能杀死他，同样的，他也不会死在这里。”

“**但你杀死了他哥哥**？”男孩忽然不自觉地干巴巴冒出一句，无法阻止句子脱口而出，“是真的吗？”

他以为他听不到回答，又或者听到一个经过重重包装和误导的回答，然而并没有。

回答是一段沉默后简简单单的一个词。

“是的。”而后面也没有接任何雄辩，一点也不像祖父祖母讲述的往事里那个拥有银舌头的人。

于是他忍不住追问。

“为什么？”

“为什么”——这个曾经被无数人无数次愤怒喊出的质问，在过去总是以“更伟大的利益”一个个予以驳回的无趣问题，现在又一次，毫不意外地被逝者家族的后人摆到自己面前。

静静伫立的前魔王眼睑动了一下，接着是嘴唇。

“年轻人，人的一生好比一条路，路上有着许许多多的‘线’，每跨过一条，就等于跨进了下一阶段，一步步接近自己的最终理想。

“第一条需要跨过去的线总是最难的，可能会害怕，可能会有挣扎，可能原地徘徊很长时间，但只要跨过去了，下一条就没那么难了，然后渐渐会有第三条，第四条……几十条，几百条，越到后面越不会费心去计算，闭上眼睛，当作面前根本没有任何线一样大步迈过去。

“简单地说，你爷爷的哥哥于我而言也是其中的一条线。也许说谎会让你好受一些，但坦白讲，我杀他的时候一点多余的想法都没有，**因为我已经在我那条路上走出去太远**，**已经跨过太多太多的线**——**我早已经失去感觉了**。”

年轻的斯卡曼德双唇微微发颤，一脸苍白，攥紧自己的魔杖，却抬不起手，也不知道自己究竟是不是想发出咒语。

这时，那个人忽然轻轻补上一句。

“这也是我和你们校长不同之处。”

罗夫怔了怔。不需要问是哪位校长，他一下子就反应过来对方说的是谁：“……校长……不同在哪里？”

“他在他的第一条线前面停住了，止步在那里，没有让自己跨过去，也就没有继续走后面的路。”

“他的第一条线，”罗夫喃喃道，“是什么？”

短短的几秒时间，只听得到湖水沉沉冲刷着堤岸的碎石，几乎盖过那一声迟来的回应。

“**我**。”

罗夫感觉心脏被紧紧捏了一下，不知所措地张开嘴，却一句话也说不出来。

“哗”的一声水响适时打断了他们的对话。

罗夫一惊，连忙循声看去，只见黑漆漆的水面荡开一大圈涟漪，一张铁灰色的面孔缓缓钻出漩涡中心，不善地用他的黄眼睛盯住岸上使用召唤咒语的黑巫师。

——人鱼。罗夫睁大眼睛。

霍格沃茨禁止在读学生与人鱼接触，理由是“过于危险”，虽然斯卡曼德一向有无视这个字眼的家族传统，但他还是和这些生活在黑湖湖底的兽类保持了一定距离，接触不多，况且他还无法听懂人鱼的语言。

但他面前的人显然可以。

“你来迟了，”少年的异色眼瞳冷冷盯着那唯一的现身者，“你的同伴呢？”

人鱼并没有马上回答，而是恶狠狠地嘶叫一声。他呼吸空气的声音听起来就像小刀刮在一块铁皮上。

“一个极其危险的举动，格林德沃。你不该在霍格沃茨境内召唤我们，**那个人**——**黑魔王就在此地**，我们知道。”

少年在上方俯视着他，轻轻一动唇：“是吗，你忌讳城堡里的那个黑魔王，却不忌讳你眼前这一个？”

人鱼一愣，顿时警觉地匆匆退开半米，把周围的湖水都搅乱了，一阵拍打。在意识到那句话并非真正的威胁，对方也没有出手的意思后，人鱼才重新冒出潜下去一半的头，看着他的目光愈发冰冷。

“其他人暂时待在水下，而我是信使。”他说。

人鱼一向谨慎，不会贸然在有黑魔王的地方集中出现，更别提有两个黑魔王了。

少年点点头：“难为你们还决定派一个信使上来。”

人鱼闻言微微一声冷笑：“那是因为你带对了人。”

一面说，一面把目光递向少年身后神情忐忑的赫奇帕奇。

“这里的人鱼基本上只服从邓布利多，但有一个例外，那就是斯卡曼德家族。”那位信使知道男孩听不懂自己的话，但他半截身体浮出水面，抬起右手，放在心口，对男孩做了一个表示友善的微微俯身的姿势，“这男孩的祖父受我们尊敬，而这男孩本人也常常关照黑湖的居民——这才是理由，不是因为你。”

罗夫见人鱼朝自己行礼，尽管对对话内容一无所知，还是慌忙轻轻躬身还礼。

而少年完全没有被冒犯到一样淡淡地说：“当然，所以我需要斯卡曼德。”

人鱼把目光转回到他身上时，表情也回归冷漠：“如果又是关于那间密室……我想我们已经告诉过你很多遍，它消失了。我们一度以为我们找到了，结果才过不到十分钟，原来的位置上就空空如也了。”

“我知道，”少年打断他，“我不用你们告诉我密室的位置，因为那个位置一直在‘动’。我要的，是那只巨型乌贼的所在地——这男孩会是一个有用的向导，而你们则负责保障他的安全。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实老魔王还是银舌头了一下，但不是说谎而是说了实话。  
感觉老魔王当年真是骨子里的冷漠，为达目的目空一切。
> 
> 另，不知道为什么，总觉得他不会为难罗夫（就算他姓斯卡曼德），就像他特别能和卢娜好好相处一样，难道是因为这两位看待事情的角度都和别人稍稍不一样？  
不知道罗夫在原著中的性格如何，但从他能接受古古怪怪的卢娜这一点，应该是接受度比较高的“宽容”类型？


	62. Chapter 62

仿佛事先约定过一样，几道咒语同时袭来。

现任黑魔王沉着脸将它们狠狠打碎，下意识踏前一步，想逼近包围他的其中一名伏击者，然而地上那圈蓝色厉火却在他移开注意力的下一秒“呼”地一声拔高，与此同时半径迅速回缩。

他不得不抽出一部分力量去抑制它，把朝自己收缩的火圈一点点推回去。稍一松懈，又会立即反扑。

**这不仅仅是厉火**。他阴沉地想。**这还是一个反向的铁甲咒——**

正常的铁甲咒一般用于保护身处圆圈中的巫师，但这一个，非但不会替他挡住凤凰社的咒语，还反过来挡住了他试图还击的咒语。只可进，不可出。

于是现在的他就像困在一只无形铁笼里的野兽，攻击范围被强行限制在那一只小小的笼子里，而笼外的猎人们却可以不断朝他投掷长矛——更别提笼子是“活的”，一旦他分神就会越缩越小，把他吞噬。

“想法真的不错，格林德沃。”他怒极而笑，“我越来越想杀你了——”

这种安排，无非是想让凤凰社慢慢消耗他的力量，等他耗尽，再进行致命一击。

更可恶的是这些凤凰社成员一个个都顶着救世主男孩的脸，动作又快，使得攻击之中位置的变换非常具有蒙蔽性，他粗略算了算，总共应该有四个人，但他不知道一晃眼过去后面前的究竟是原来那一个，还是已经换过一个，攻击方向一改再改，比平时还要提起一分精神应付——这无疑也增加了力量的损耗。

他目光一沉，在连续挡掉几回合咒语后突然一扬手，魔杖直指上空。

“**Morsmordre**（尸骨再现）！”

一只幽绿色的骷髅头即刻涌现，一对挖空的眼洞里冒出股股黑烟，叫嚣着奔向天顶。

围攻他的凤凰社成员均是一惊。

“糟——”

要是让黑魔王召出黑魔标记，引导那些还在城堡里团团转的食死徒们来此支援，就糟糕了。

谁知那只骷髅头才升到离地面不足十米之处，那圈蓝火的其中一角便忽然甩开一道火舌，如绳索般重重勒上那团骷髅黑烟以及刚钻出一半的巨大蟒蛇，缠住不放。

“呲——”骷髅口中的蛇抽搐一下，发出一声尖利的嘶叫，试图挣脱。

跳跃的火焰却应声一变，汇聚成一个鹰喙的形状，重重朝那条蛇啄去。蟒蛇仿佛在要害处挨了一棍，狠狠扭曲几下，拖着那枚骷髅印记在半空横冲直撞，滚滚黑烟于火舌过处不断迸发，最终“轰”地一下溃散。

伏地魔一愣，似乎没料到这道反向铁甲咒连黑魔标记也能一并拦下，脸色显得更加铁青。

凤凰社倒是暗暗捏了一把冷汗。

假如食死徒们接到信号倾巢而出，赶到这里，局势势必会不一样。伏地魔当然也明白这一点。

“我迟迟不出现，贝拉和巴蒂他们早晚会发觉事情不对劲。”他阴恻恻地盯着身边那些“波特”，怒笑道，“就试试看谁能撑到最后好了。”

听到那两个名字，凤凰社的“波特”们下意识迅速交换了一下眼神，都不作声。

所有人都不约而同地产生一个念头——**是的**，**早晚会发觉**，**但越晚**，**越好**。

◆

“**站住**。”

背后有一个声音凉飕飕地响起，让他刚迈进那道门的脚倏地停住了。

小巴蒂·克劳奇慢慢转回头，身体仍呈现出一个古怪的姿势，向右侧倾，一副空洞的目光对上了后面正用胡桃木魔杖直直指着他的黑女巫。黑女巫微微喘着气，显然是一路跑过来的，看着他的眼神凌厉而阴狠。

“小巴蒂，”她一步步朝他逼近，咬字的力道重得像要把它们碾碎，“你为什么会来这里？”

——**三楼的废弃盥洗室**。

棕黄头发的男人机械地动了动嘴，吐出一句：“我不放心由我负责关押的那些人，所以过来看看情况。”

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇斜斜一挑眉，神经质地笑了两声：“哦，在没有主人授意的情况下？你不是说，你有重要情报要告诉主人，急着见他吗？”

小巴蒂直接打断她：“你不是也在追那个女傲罗吗，为什么回头跟踪我？”

“哈，说起那女人，”贝拉特里克斯的声音开始变得尖锐，一股癫狂的杀意溢出她微微眯起的双眼，“**很奇怪**，**仔细想想**，**真的很奇怪**——**凤凰社的成员不止一个，为什么偏偏是唐克斯那女人独自一人出来追你**？明明以追捕能力而言他们可以有更好的人选，也可以集体行动。”

说到这里，她的笑容消失了。

像是一把刀抽出了刀鞘。

“**该不是因为**，**算准了我一定会出来迎击她吧**？”她问。

那张能显示名字的地图在她主人手上这件事，凤凰社八成已经知道，而她无比憎恨唐克斯一家的事情自然也知道。同时利用这两点，就能把她一个人引出来。

把她引开，就等于让她的主人失去一员大将！

幸亏她在追赶唐克斯时越想越觉得种种细节不对劲，尤其在听到三楼那一声爆炸和伏地魔隔空传达的命令后，心里产生一丝异样的焦躁，于是勒令其他人继续围捕唐克斯，自己匆匆往回赶，却已经不见了她的主人，也不见小巴蒂。

一路搜寻至此，终于在这间盥洗室门口截住了人。

小巴蒂一直不说话，表情木然。

而贝拉特里克斯则死死盯着他的手——不是拿魔杖的右手，而是看上去似乎骨折一样直直下垂的左手，以及那上面五指不自然的弯曲。

现在她看出来了。他微微打斜的姿势不是因为瘸，而是因为有重量在往下拉。

“**你手上提着什么东西**？”她质问道，在对方紧紧闭口不语后猛地一挥魔杖，指住那只手下方的位置，“Revelio（原形立现）——”

小巴蒂她念完咒语的前一刻突然一甩胳膊，放开手，只听手丢出的方向上传来某样东西沉沉落地的“嘭”的一声，却因为躲开了那记咒语，没有显形，让她一时间无法找到具体位置。

正当她雷霆大怒之际，小巴蒂一改原本蹒跚的动作，如同一头发疯的狂犬那样冲向她，一面吼叫，一面不住朝她丢出密密麻麻的攻击咒语。

黑女巫这才总算看清了他眼睛里完全失控的浑浊。

“**夺魂咒**！”她又惊又怒，破口大骂，“原来你这废物一直被他们——”

小巴蒂根本不让她骂完，来势汹汹，不管不顾，一片咒语形成的骤雨劈头盖脸扫来。

可黑女巫在实战方面的经验更胜一筹，加上他在夺魂咒控制下疯疯癫癫，拿捏不好咒语的准头，一连几下都没有击中，反而被她借机一记昏昏倒地撞出去，整个人向后滑，鞋底把地砖刮得喀啦作响，直到后背狠狠砸中墙壁，才闷哼一声，瘫倒在地，昏死过去了。

“废物……”贝拉特里克斯骂咧咧地粗喘道。

正想上前再补一记咒语，以确保对方不会半途醒来，却在此时听到后方“咔哒”一响——某种锁扣弹开的声音。

她倏然转过身，一道白光早已直直朝她打来，猝不及防。

她怪叫一声，极其狼狈地挡开了，趔趄两步站定后才赫然见到击出那记咒语的人。

“**纽特**·**斯卡曼德**！”

她睁大眼睛厉声叫道，同时也一眼看到了生物学家身后横在地面上的一只皮革手提箱——在上面的幻身咒效果消失后，就清清楚楚显现了出来。她猛地意识到这个人是刚刚从那里钻出来的，里面还存在着另一个空间！

但纽特并没有给她时间继续往下想，凌厉的咒语接二连三而至，她在第一招失去平衡后就一直处于被动地位，一退再退，居然被硬生生逼出了那间盥洗室的大门。

纽特自己也匆匆跨出那扇门，一甩魔杖，大门顿时“砰”地一下闭合。

当激烈的咒语对撞声被沉沉关在门那一侧，打开一道缝的箱盖终于完全翻起，表情惊慌的年轻巫师们狼狈地爬出来，脸色有些苍白。

“斯卡曼德先生……”

哈利·波特——真正的那一个——无比焦虑地看着已经暂时封死的门，懊悔于自己那时候没有及时拉住这位生物学家，尽管也不可能拉得住。“**我负责拦住贝拉特里克斯**，**你们继续行动**”，对方当时留下的唯一指示，那就是“保护者”的天性。

“可恶，本来都已经快成功了，没想到那女人……”罗恩紧紧攥着的拳头在抖。

在他们原定的方案中，小巴蒂可谓是一个绝佳的“提箱子的人”。

小巴蒂一直忠心耿耿，能让伏地魔放下戒备，任何遇到他的食死徒也不会阻拦他，于是故意让处于夺魂咒控制下的他大大方方地出现在地图上，演一出戏。

一方面，利用唐克斯，先把贝拉特里克斯调开，另一方面则由双子和格林德沃充当前锋，负责关闭地图和引开伏地魔本人。在此期间，装着救世主男孩和另几个人的皮箱会被小巴蒂顺顺利利带到三楼盥洗室——他们差一步就能进密室了，假如贝拉特里克斯没有突然出现的话。

小巴蒂被击倒，下一步箱子就会暴露。

为了掩护他们，生物学家不得不临时应变，自己出面迎击黑女巫，否则后果不堪设想。

“他一个人，能挡住贝拉特里克斯吗？”赫敏眼眶发红。

哈利艰难地吸一口气，假装自己的呼吸没有微微滞涩。

“我不知道，但他曾经对抗过格林德沃，而且能把贝拉特里克斯逼出门外，但愿……”像害怕说出另一种结局，哈利无法再说下去，只能把目光转向身旁水池上那一排雕刻着蛇的水龙头，牢牢握住了手里的魔杖，“他为我们争取到的时间，不能再浪费了——走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：格林德沃在FB2里面的著名蓝色火圈是铁甲咒（Protego）的进化版Protego Diabolica，多半是他自己改良出来的，从内部防御外部。而这里的反向铁甲咒则是倒过来，拦截从内部发出的咒语，算是另一种改版吧。  
我觉得格林德沃这样的天才，肯定做过许多不同的尝试，有个两三版备用很正常……吧。（虽然本章他没出场但还是要刷刷存在感）
> 
> 顺便说说他们的作战方案，总觉得我可能写得太乱了，希望不会看得一头雾水……_(:з」∠)_  
大致的作战方案是分四组进行的：
> 
> 【混淆视听组】：小巴蒂+唐克斯，两个都是障目法，前者负责提箱子后者负责引开贝拉。  
【前锋组】：韦斯莱双子+格林德沃，负责搞定地图、巡逻队还有伏地魔。  
【围攻组】：金斯莱+卢平+韦斯莱夫妇，在方案B前提下围困伏地魔。  
【密室组】：纽特+哈利他们，负责进密室找人。
> 
> 剩下的人，如阿不福思守密道，罗夫在方案B前提下跟着格林德沃去黑湖等等……回头看看也许能找到彩蛋，嗯。
> 
> 总结：剧情向真的好难写啊。


	63. Chapter 63

昏暗走廊的唯一光源，即是咒语交织带来的一道道眩目白色，一再撕开黑暗。

除此之外，同样要撕开一切的还有黑女巫刺耳的大叫。

“该死的，该死的老家伙！”

她有着过人的敏捷和斗性，迸出那支胡桃木的绿光仿佛能把石砖都削掉一半，在激起一片飞扬尘土后留下坑坑洼洼的焦黑窟窿。

然而纽特·斯卡曼德也是一个和黑巫师打了几十年交道的人，面对这样凶悍的进攻也不退让，牢牢守住脚下的每一寸地，阻止贝拉特里克斯再靠近那间盥洗室。但毕竟他也已经不年轻了，比起咄咄逼人的黑女巫，他的防御远远比攻击要多。

两人不是第一次交手，但第一次有雷鸟，第二次有格林德沃，面对面的单打独斗还是头一回，胶着不下。

三楼出奇空荡。在主要通道被两任黑魔王摧毁了一大半后，这里的守备反而是最薄弱的，为了搜捕不知所踪的韦斯莱双子，巡逻队几乎全分散到了其它楼层。

难得在拐角处跌跌撞撞跑出来两个食死徒，却被面前激烈的战斗吓了一跳，大约知道以自己的水平根本介入不了，都惶惶然不敢靠近。贝拉特里克斯用余光一瞥，不由暗骂一声废物。

“去告诉其他人，斯卡曼德在这里！”

被她这么当头一吼，那两个食死徒惊醒似地匆匆跳起，拔腿便往楼梯口跑。

生物学家神色一凛，果断地一转杖尖击晕了其中一人，但另一人在狼狈地摔到地上后，用倒下的同伴当盾牌，险险躲过了他的第二记咒语，接着连滚带爬地一头扎进楼梯口，跑开了。

**不好**。他心里暗道。**得在支援赶到前换一个地方**。

想毕，抽身便要朝通道的另一头挪动，可贝拉特里克斯却一下猜出了他的意图，像一头发狂的猎狗那样在后面紧紧咬住，让他仿佛行走于泥沼之中，半天才挪过不到三十米的距离。

生物学家迅速扫了一眼四周，回忆当时格林德沃在地上铺开的三楼平面图——没记错的话，附近应该有一道连接医疗翼的小楼梯。

他打定主意，边挡边找入口。果然，一个昏暗的通道口出现在印象中的位置上，就在十步以内。

他挥开贝拉特里克斯的又一记咒语，趁她没来得及再出手，直直朝那入口奔去。然而就在他差一步就能跨进去时，眼角忽然捕捉到一闪绿光，由另一个方向逼近，条件反射地猛然停住，只见下一秒那道咒语狠狠击碎在眼前的墙上——假如他没停，就会在同一个位置上。

贝拉特里克斯发出一声尖利的笑，像是在嘲笑。

但他已经无心关注她，而是怔怔看住了自走道另一侧黑暗中迈出来的瘦削身影。黑纱缓缓扫过地砖，亡魂一般。

“**文达**·**罗茜尔**。”他不可置信地念出那个名字，“你竟然……真的加入了伏地魔一方？”

罗茜尔家的长者远远看上去如同一具苍白的蜡像，过去一直盘得精致的发髻半垂着，泛灰的头发一绺绺搭在肩膀上。她的眼睛空洞得像一对玻璃珠，却寒意刺骨。

声音也是：“我没加入任何一方，我就只是我。”

这时候贝拉特里克斯笑得更猖狂了。

“呵呵呵，她确实不打算加入我们，但她说她想杀你，主人说这就足够了。”黑女巫高高勾起一边嘴角，扬眉道，“在你出现在霍格沃茨后，我便按照主人的吩咐，派人去马尔福庄园把她带过来了——路上花了点时间，不过来的时机还真是刚刚好！”

纽特愕然看着在黑女巫说话期间一言不发的文达。那明显是一种默认。

他们几十年前的争斗是因为他公然对抗格林德沃，是一颗不得不拔的眼中钉，她作为格林德沃的忠实信徒自然不会放过他。

可现在……

“我以为格林德沃那天已经说得很明白——”他沉声道。

“跟他没有关系！”这个名字似乎深深刺激到了昔日的女圣徒，她猛地抬头，厉声打断，几乎是在吼叫，接着一边喘一边开始神经质地喃喃自语，“我这一生……不能就这样荒废，不能就这样毫无意义，我不甘心，我不甘心！”

她阴郁地直勾勾盯住纽特，举着魔杖一步步逼近。

“**即使他放弃了**，**我也不会放弃**！斯卡曼德，你，还有邓布利多，你们两个是伟大事业之路上最大的绊脚石，我一直想杀掉你们，一直……即使在我碌碌无为被软禁的五十多年间也一直这么深深渴望。现在邓布利多已经死了，那就只剩你，杀了你，我这一生，就不算白费了……”

这番话简直荒谬得可笑。

但纽特笑不出来，甚至觉得可悲，难以言喻地看着她，半晌才吐出一句：“**你真的疯了**。”

“随便你怎么说，斯卡曼德，”文达只是木然张了张嘴，不为所动，面无表情地宣告，“我今天不会让你活着走出去。”

那是认真的——纽特能看出她眼睛里的决绝，下意识缓缓捏紧了自己的魔杖。

而另一个也非常想要他性命的人则笑吟吟地晃着那支胡桃木。

“嘻嘻嘻，那我就负责把笼子关上，不让他有机会逃走。”贝拉特里克斯慢悠悠地舔了一下嘴唇，显得兴致盎然，笑着对文达一挑眉，“当然，最后一击由你下手。”

独自面对两位黑女巫的生物学家一声不吭，神情严肃，浑身上下的血仿佛都在涌向那只握着魔杖的手，注意力高度集中，同时默默计算着一分一秒延续的时间。

他唯一能做的就是尽量继续拖长它。

**哈利**。他想。**一切****拜托了**。

◆

哈利看着水池在自己面前退开，现出底下黑漆漆的一口大洞，散发出潮湿腥味的水管仿佛一头巨兽弯弯曲曲的喉管，等着把他们吞进暗无天日的胃里。

蛇语奏效了——

他下意识摇摇头，说不出自己究竟是心安还是心堵多一些。密室的入口打开了，却也间接证明了他身上的魂片尚未完全毁灭。

“害怕？”他察觉到了身旁的人在往下探头时微微颤了一下。

金妮·韦斯莱摇了摇头，但她的表情十分僵硬，虽然她一直装作镇定的样子。她二年级时被汤姆·里德尔掳过来的记忆仍模模糊糊，但她清楚记得自己苏醒后的恐惧，无法从容面对这间密室。

“害怕也不奇怪，毕竟那时候……”

“请让我去，”金妮轻轻打断他，声音低而坚决，“我不能怕这个地方一辈子。”

哈利在她嘀咕“我也是格兰芬多”的时候微笑了一下，朝她伸出手：“一起吧，这样心里比较踏实。”

罗恩见到好友握住妹妹的手后才一下子反应过来，有些迟钝地转向同样把脸绷得死死的赫敏，这才后知后觉地感到了她的不安，顿了顿，试探性地也把手伸出去：“要吗？”

赫敏的回应是狠狠瞪他一眼：“不。”

罗恩当作没听见一样一把握住，果然是冷的，手心一层汗，被他紧紧捏住不放后总算才渐渐有所回暖。

两组人先后钻进管道，顺着它匆匆滑向通往密室的地下隧道，千百根大小不一的管子自他们身侧呼啸而过，像一株病态的树，在经过一个个颠簸的转弯后终于到了底。

从管道口滑出来后，他们点起荧光，小心谨慎地前进。

虽然他们都不说话，却都能听见伙伴们紧张的呼吸声，在一片死寂的通道中分外地响。

当年隧道里坍塌的石壁已经完全修复了，天花板和夹道的岩石上甚至出现了一排精美的蛇形雕刻，原本地面上啮齿动物的尸骨也不见了——想必伏地魔在占领霍格沃茨之后有好好打理过这块斯莱特林留下的地方。

“到了。”

哈利说，并且注意到自己的喉咙干得厉害。

隧道尽头正是他曾经见过的那道盘踞着两条蛇的巨大石门，和周围的岩石嵌在一起，如同墙的延伸。

那对蟒蛇交相缠绕，绿幽幽的眼睛直盯着四位来访者，像下一秒便会活过来。

哈利听到罗恩微微倒抽了一口冷气。当年他们被塌方分开，罗恩被拦在碎石的另一边，没有进到隧道最深处，自然也没见过这道门，然而那上面栩栩如生的蛇雕仍叫人毛骨悚然。

但他们没有时间可以浪费了。罗恩吞了吞口水：“哈利，靠你了。”

救世主男孩默默调整了一下喉咙的状态，努力找回自己之前打开入口时的感觉，酝酿片刻后张开嘴，发出一种嘶嘶的细语声。

“**打开**。”

这和当时在水池旁说的话一模一样，二年级的他也用同一句话通过了这道门。

可出乎所有人意料，守门的两条蛇居然纹丝不动，更别说开门了。正当救世主男孩愣怔之际，忽然有个声音像锥子一样狠狠扎进他们的脑壳，像有谁在他们头颅内尖叫，吓得罗恩一下子跳起来，赫敏和金妮也匆匆捂住双耳，一脸惊慌。

在另三个人听起来，那只是一阵如同铁锯来回拉扯的巨大嘶嘶声。

惟有救世主男孩本人听懂了。

——“**此门只在斯莱特林后裔的碰触下打开**。”

“什么？”哈利一时间愕然叫出声。他万万没想到这道门的开启方法改变了。

**是伏地魔**——他深深一震，一股无力的愤怒感顿时涌向四肢。是伏地魔，很可能是当时还在搜捕他期间回过一趟霍格沃茨，为了防止他有一天会再度悄悄潜入密室，做出了这一改动，等于再加一把锁，作为双重保险，并一直保留至今。

想不到在这节骨眼上被狠狠摆了一道！

余下三人都焦急地看着一脸苍白的他。

“哈利？这个声音说了什么？”

“它说，这道门要斯莱特林的后裔碰一下才会开，光靠蛇佬腔不行……”他懊恼地重重一拳砸在门上，毫不意外地，并没有让其动弹分毫。

“什么？”罗恩甚至比他叫得还大声，一时间不知所措，“该死，那怎么办？‘斯莱特林的后裔’，那岂不是……岂不是真的只有伏地魔本人能打开？我们好不容易来到这里，难道只能灰溜溜地回去，一点办法都没有？”

哈利双眉紧蹙，下意识抬手狠狠一抓自己的头发，动作却忽然一顿。

“等等，”他停住的手没有放下，一瞬间抬起的眼睛则紧紧盯了那道门一会儿，自言自语似地说，“也许，也许有办法打开……”

不等他困惑的朋友们发问，他已经默默不语一步跨回到门前，在距离不足一尺的地方立定，深呼吸一口气，随后用手轻轻撩开自己额头一侧的刘海，露出那道已经淡去的闪电形疤痕。

“**也许**。”

他重复，与此同时向前一靠，让那道疤缓缓抵住了门。

“咔嚓”一下，两尾黑漆漆的蛇应声滑开，逶迤而去，沿着石雕回旋的纹路一点点错开。他感到石头在疤痕碰到的地方裂开一道缝，一分为二，在他们面前沉沉开启。

和第一次打开这道门时一样，他的心脏怦怦狂跳不止。

突然，一声格格不入的脆响自门的另一侧传来，像是有东西跌到地上，叫他倏地惊醒，下意识做出一个防御姿势。

前方一团浓浓氤氲中的一个人影也做出了同样的姿势，但和他不同的是，对方手上没有魔杖，只有一块可怜兮兮的毫无威胁性的石头，更像一种无力挣扎。密室大门开启所掀起的一阵气流汩汩涌入，撕开了那一层雾气，浸在里面的虚线渐渐变作实线，双方的轮廓也慢慢成形。

屏住呼吸，救世主男孩谨慎地慢慢踏前一步。魔杖上的荧光重新照亮他的面庞，映出他的五官。

对面的人抽了口气。

“……梅林的胡子，”一个虚弱的声音响起，“哈利？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面有同学提到罗恩在第七部里通过模仿哈利，打开密室，原著这一点其实我觉得有些牵强，于是在这里多加了一道关卡，补上这一漏洞（喂）。毕竟在这篇里面反派的水平已经提升过了，里德尔身为霍格沃茨最聪明的毕业生之一（没错，我说毕业生，肄业生的哈利、纽特、还有格林德沃你们惭愧吗），没理由让哈利轻轻松松过。
> 
> 至于文达，她现在处于一种破罐子破摔的发泄愤恨的状态……


	64. Chapter 64

救世主男孩在听到自己名字时喉结微微一抽，喉咙更干涩了，回应里都捎上了一丝鼻音。

“**纳威**。”

那个和他出生于同年同月只早一天的纯血统男孩呆呆地看着他，等他向前迈出第二步时，才猛地一抖，做出投掷姿势的手却迟迟没能把那块自卫用的石头扔出去。

“等等，”男孩踉跄地退后一步，脸色发白，“你、你是幽灵吗……可、可学校里的幽灵已经全被他们用咒语困在……”

说到此处又忽然一顿，注意到了面前的人在地上投落的影子——明显是一具实体。于是他的手再次猛地攥紧了那块石头。

“不对，你是谁？克劳奇？莱斯特兰奇？还是别的什么人？……你想假冒哈利，来套我的话？”

哈利闻言有些哭笑不得，却不敢继续迈步，怕造成反效果，只是慢慢地把魔杖放下：“不，纳威，是我。”

纳威嘴唇微微翕动一下，正要说什么，却见到门口又一个身影跨了进来，匆匆拦在救世主男孩面前：“慢着，哈利——他质疑你是不是真的，可谁又知道他是不是假的呢？”

纳威第二次倒抽一口气。

“罗恩？”他不可置信地叫出来，震惊地看着一脸紧绷的昔日室友。接着，两个神情踌躇的女孩也跟着走了出来，他愈发结结巴巴道，“……赫敏？金妮？什么？”

已经吃过一次亏的罗恩沉着脸，像一只浑身竖起棘刺的刺猬，继续用魔杖指住他，同时硬邦邦地吐出一句：“证明给我看，证明你是纳威！”

隆巴顿家的男孩抿起唇，脸一点点涨红了，半晌后忽然憋出一句：“……五年级的时候，你为了躲乌姆里奇，在晚餐时间偷偷揣了几根鸡腿回寝室，直接趴在床上吃。”

这回换罗恩的脸“唰”地一下通红。

“我、我才没——”

“你有，我也看见了，你甚至不小心把其中一根掉到了床单上。”同一寝室的哈利挑了挑眉。

一口气噎住的罗恩在赫敏投来一记深深厌弃的眼神后面红耳赤，连他的妹妹都咬了一下嘴唇，明显在忍笑，顿时蔫了下去，磕磕绊绊地作最后挣扎：“我……至少我……后来有用强力清洁咒……”

哈利先笑出来，目光下意识轻轻一递，落在对面那张脸上。

对面那张脸上，一对嘴角不自觉微微上弯，却停滞在一半，感伤压过了欢快气氛，凝固在那干巴巴的半成型笑容里。哈利看着他，笑意也渐渐收敛回去，同样百感交集。

“纳威，还有这个。”他边说，边从裤兜里掏出一个闪闪发亮的东西，扬手一抛。

隆巴顿家的男孩下意识一把接住，摊开手掌一看，只见一枚沉甸甸的加隆金币贴着掌心；但和一般金币不同的是，它开始慢慢发烫，上面篆刻的数字逐一变化，仿佛一份正在演奏中的乐谱。

——**邓布利多军的暗号**。

“哈。”邓布利多军重组后的领导者失声一笑，抬起头，看向它最初的领导者。另一只手里的石头随之沉沉跌落到地上。

“**梅林的胡子**，”他重复了一遍最开始时那句话，带着哽咽，“**哈利**。”

直到这一刻，救世主男孩才真正松一口气，像钳着心脏的一只铁钳终于被拔掉了，匆匆跨过最后那几步距离，给了他这位朋友一个结结实实的拥抱。

“梅林啊，哈利……”在其他学生面前一直被视为坚强骨干的纳威此刻重重抽噎着，泪水夺眶而出，被抱住的时候先是一僵，之后才伸出手，忐忑地放到哈利背上，生怕手会一下子穿过去——但他确确实实碰到了，还是暖的，还是活的。

“你到底……”遭遇了什么。

“说来话长。”救世主男孩苦笑，安慰式地拍了拍他的后背。

松开哈利后，纳威吸了一下鼻子，在另三位同伴也围上来时非但没止住眼泪，反而越流越凶，接下去的话说得断断续续：“**求你们**，**求你们救救麦格教授**，我一个人实在无能为力……”

罗恩闻言脸色一白，猛地扳住他：“怎么回事！麦格教授在哪里，她在哪里！”

纳威哽咽得说不出话，只能用手指向不远处的一座巨大蛇怪石雕。石雕背后的阴影中隐隐可见一具身躯躺在那里，全无声息。

赫敏尖叫起来。

她甚至撞开了比她高大许多的罗恩，第一个冲过去，在看清那个人的模样后崩溃似地扑倒在一旁，“呜”地一下大哭起来。听出她哭声的凄切，余下三人的心不由重重一沉，沉进一口冰窟窿里，浑身的血都冻结了，迅速赶了过去。

米勒娃·麦格静悄悄地躺在那里，双目紧闭，面无血色——如果不是听到纳威求助，以及看出胸口上尚存的一点微微起伏，他们几乎要认为那是一具尸体了。

她灰白的头发松垮垮地铺在冰冷的地砖上，不见一丝平日里的端整，像是经历了一场搏斗。

她身上盖着纳威脱下来的制服罩袍，但这远远不足以维持她的体温。赫敏握起她其中一只手时，只觉碰到的地方冰凉沁骨，眼泪更加不住往下掉。

哈利也丢了魂一样跪下去：“麦格教授……”

韦斯莱兄妹俩都眼眶通红，金妮扶住摇摇欲坠的赫敏，和她一同握住这位格兰芬多院长的手，似乎这样就能让那只手暖和一点，然而只是徒劳。罗恩则慢慢屈膝跪在哈利身侧，无助地看着一切，满腔的悲与怒无处宣泄。

“纳威，究竟发生了什么？”

“我……我没看到全过程，但是……”隆巴顿家的男孩露出被刀刺中一样的痛苦神情，“我赶到的时候，只看见一记咒语击中了她，她当即倒了下去，再没清醒过……”

救世主男孩沉默了足足五秒钟，最终咬牙问：“**谁的咒语**，**斯内普吗**？”

赫敏和罗恩在他开口后都久久僵住不动，而金妮眉头一皱，不可避免地想起哥哥乔治曾被斯内普一记神锋无影削掉耳朵的事。

纳威先是错愕地喃喃一句“你怎么知道斯内普也在”，接着垂下头，艰难地吞咽了一下，低声回答：“我……不确定。我冲过去接住麦格教授的时候，一眼看到就在她正对面的斯内普。但他……他也倒在地上，一动不动，我没法确定是不是他……”

到此一顿，下面的声音更低了。

“不过，莱斯特兰奇那女人把他带回来的时候，我听到……她叫他‘叛徒’。”

哈利的眼睑微微一动，半晌，闷声道：“**他们对****斯内普用了夺魂咒**，**控制****他去杀****麦格教授**——情报里这么说。”

纳威一惊：“什——”

但下一秒他深深打了个寒颤，似乎把事情的前因后果串连了起来，一时间脸色蜡白。

这时，赫敏忽然想起什么似地匆匆去掏她的串珠小包，从里面翻出一瓶金黄色泽的药剂，紧紧攥着它的手有些发抖，和她的声音一样：“说到斯内普教授，我……我这里有一瓶药，据说可以治疗因为中咒昏迷不醒的人。这个配方，是……是他教我的。”

另外四个人愣了愣，接着迅速交换了一下眼神。

每一双眼睛里都闪过了相同的迟疑。

纳威是第一个坦白的人：“能信任他吗？即使他曾经……”

**曾经杀了邓布利多**。用不着说完，他们都知道后半句是什么。

纳威看了一眼默默咬着唇的赫敏，又看着一声不吭的罗恩以及神情纠结的金妮，最后把目光停在哈利身上：“哈利，我们都是邓布利多军的一员，而你是领导者——你来决定吧。”

救世主男孩深吸一口气。

“**我不知道自己能不能百分百信任他**，**但我觉得**，**麦格教授本人会**。”

纳威怔了怔，片刻后缓缓点了一下头，主动过去协助金妮小心翼翼地把变形术教授的上身扶起，头靠在自己肩上，再由赫敏把瓶子里的金色药汁一点点喂进她口中。

罗恩和哈利屏住呼吸，一动不动盯着看，脉搏突突直跳。

一瓶药喂下去，那双紧紧闭合的眼睛却完全没有要睁开的迹象，这让赫敏整颗心跌到了谷底。

“怎么办，我、我是不是弄错了……”她握着空瓶子的手在抖。

罗恩用他的手握住她的，轻轻一捏，试图使她镇定，尽管他也不确定自己的手是不是也同样在抖。正当所有人都渐渐陷入绝望之际，纳威忽然感到肩膀上传来一颤，接着是一声打破死寂的咳嗽。

“咳……”

那两片发白的嘴唇张开了，低低咳出一声。只是一声便叫周围这些学生们欣喜若狂。

“教授！麦格教授！”

“教授！你没事吧，你能睁开眼睛吗？”

女教授的眼皮似乎在沉沉跳动，像在竭力摆脱一场可怕的梦魇，呼吸声也变得越来越响，甚至有些喘，躯干在学生们紧张的注视下狠狠痉挛了一下，把他们吓得不轻。

忽然，他们听到她嘶哑地叫道：“……西弗勒斯！你……不能……你不能！”

赫敏急忙用双手牢牢握住她抬起来一阵虚抓的手：“教授？教授？”

格兰芬多的院长又猛地咳嗽一下，眼睛终于撑开一道缝，花了很长一段时间慢慢适应周围的光，好几次闭回去，再重新睁开，最后才看清面前泪流满面的棕发女巫。

“格兰杰？”然后是忍不住哽咽的纳威和韦斯莱兄妹，“隆巴顿？还有韦斯莱……”

但当她的目光一一掠过眼前的几张脸，碰到救世主男孩时，她的呼吸猛地滞住了。

“梅林在上，”她甚至深深一颤，正如当初见到他“尸体”时那样，“波特？”

本应死去的男孩涩涩地笑起来，无心理会那行淌下面颊，渗进嘴角的泪水：“一个很长的故事，教授。等我们都安全了再慢慢告诉你，我发誓。”

麦格恍惚间伸出手，颤巍巍地探向他，在他回握并清清楚楚感知到他的实体时抽了口气，眼眶湿润。但乍地听到“安全”一词，她又忽然想起什么一样神情大变，尖叫道：“西弗勒斯——天哪，西弗勒斯！快，快带我去找西弗勒斯！他在黑魔王手上——”

几位学生只能苦苦拉住她，阻止她起来。

“教授！你太虚弱了，你需要休息！”

“教授，冷静点！”救世主男孩死死按住她试图自己支撑起身体的手，一边喘，一边大声劝阻。

也许男孩不肯退让的态度起了作用，变形术教授身体微微一晃，跌了回去，勉强冷静了些，然而她神情里不比寻常的悲痛却深深刺了一下男孩，胃部像挨了一拳，让他不由自主地问出了一直埋在心底苦苦煎熬他许久的那个问题。

“他们说，斯内普教授对你用了杀戮咒。”他机械地张了张口，“是真的吗？”

女教授的眼睛缓缓一眨，空洞地看着前方的一片黑暗，最终闭上。

“**他是用了杀戮咒**，”她说，“**对他自己**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米勒娃终于回来了……（双手合十）


	65. Chapter 65

“**西弗勒斯**！”

变形术教授嘶喊道。

她不断地，一声比一声凄厉地呼叫那个名字，却没有一声得到回应。

那个名字的主人表情迷茫，双眼仿佛被一层半透明的杂质重重遮蔽，透不出清明，像一个迷路的亡魂，冷汗干涸后的痕迹一行行刻在他脸上。一团骷髅形状的雾霾正在他周围徘徊，似乎时时刻刻在寻找趁虚而入的一丝裂缝，一丝破绽。

“西弗勒斯，你知道口令的。”

这一切的始作俑者微微噙着一丝冷笑，手中那支紫衫木魔杖指挥着那些雾霾上下翻涌。

“说吧，说出那个口令。”

**黑魔王想知道校长室的口令**——女教授呼吸一窒，奋力挣扎，但贝拉特里克斯施下的束缚咒十分难缠，一时间无法动弹，只能继续大喊大叫：“西弗勒斯，醒醒！不要被夺魂咒摆布，醒醒！”

她知道，她这位学生兼同事对于精神渗透类魔法一向具有超越常人的抵抗力，而且刚刚黑魔王盘问他时，他也坚持住了，没有透露一个字。她只能祈祷他撑下去。

“唔……”黑发巫师发出呜咽般的声音，意识不清地摇摇头。

黑魔王的眉心微微一跳，显然有些恼火。

变形术教授却燃起一线希望，继续高声鼓励他：“这就对了，西弗勒斯！你能办到！”

黑魔王冷凛地斜斜睨她一眼，那眼神就像在看一只需要捏碎的，吵闹的虫子。

“她很烦人，西弗勒斯，”他说，声音像毒蛇吐出的信子一点点钻到黑发巫师的听觉里，“在你想起口令之前，至少先去让她闭嘴——”

然后，把那支纯黑色的魔杖轻轻塞到对方手中，示意他握住，并亲切地在那些合拢的五指上拍了拍。

斯内普神情恍惚，呆呆看着手里的东西，像花了好一会儿才认出那是自己的魔杖，接着踉跄地往前走了一步，两步，仿佛双脚套上了一副镣铐那样迟钝，黑色的长袍死气沉沉地拖过地面，一步步走向她。

她浑身僵硬，在见到他缓缓举起魔杖时不由生出一股绝望。

“西弗勒斯！醒醒！醒醒——”

斯内普有些干裂的嘴唇动了一下，却没有发出声音，像在抗拒即将涌上喉头的咒语。在她苦苦的哀求中，他眉宇间闪过一丝痛苦，气息越来越急促，似乎有谁扼住了他的咽喉，快要窒息一样。

“呜……”

“**西弗勒斯**，**动手**，”黑发青年冷冷喝令，无形之中加强了咒语。在上空盘绕的骷髅由一开始的灰色渐渐凝聚为黑色，呼啸而至，在对方耳畔形成类似咆哮的回音，“**杀了她**——”

斯内普重重痉挛了一下，大口喘气。

人群中的纳西莎·马尔福死死捂住儿子的双眼，自己拧过头，埋到同样僵住的丈夫肩上，不敢继续看。

斯内普半举的手一直无法对准面前的人，像浪涛里摇摇晃晃的船只，白色反光在黑色的桦木上来回抖动。他皱着眉，甩了一下头，那双浑浊的眼睛再一次锁定自己曾经的老师，终于把手臂完全抬起，手用力一握，定住了那支微微打颤的魔杖。

“**Avada**（阿瓦达）……”

他沙哑的声音响起，却在下一个词出口的瞬间硬生生一拧手腕，用全力扳回魔杖，对准自己。

“**Kedavra**（索命）。”

“不——”变形术教授凄声尖叫。

也许因为包括贝拉特里克斯在内的所有人都在那一刻愣住，束缚咒有了一丝松懈，使她得以一下挣扎出来，在那道绿光迸出的一刹那同时出手，一道刺目的白光重重击中他的胸膛！

他手臂一震，方向偏移的杀戮咒险险擦身而过，击中了天花板。

只见他的眼睛失去焦点，无声闭合，和他手上那支桦木魔杖一同沉甸甸地跌到地面上，一动也不动了。之前盘旋在上空的那个骷髅形状也好像撞在风口上的沙丘，一下子塌陷，雨点般簌簌洒落，顷刻间无影无踪。

目睹一切的黑魔王脸色阴沉，怒喝一声，在她来不及回头防御时反手一记恶咒，也直直打在她的胸口上。那感觉如同被利斧一下劈成两半，顿时剧痛不已。

她一时承受不住，彻底失去了意识。

◆

“所以我当时看到的那一幕其实是……”

隆巴顿家的男孩喃喃道，而格兰芬多的院长点了点头。他张了一下嘴，却说不下去了。

在那之后，小巴蒂就把他们强行押走了，他再也没有见过斯内普，麦格也一直迟迟未醒，直至现在才终于知道事情的真相。而这个真相几乎一下子击沉了他。

赫敏全程都在抽泣，金妮默默陪伴在她身旁，而男生们则是一副出席丧礼的沉重表情，石头似地静静跪在那里，直到救世主男孩首先开口：“**那么**，**他还活着**，**对吗**？”

米勒娃·麦格抬起眼睛，可绿眼睛的男孩垂着头，她无法窥见他此刻深藏其中的情绪，只能如实回答：“**那时候**——**他试图自杀的时候**，**我对他用了一种特殊的昏迷咒**。**这个咒语能使人一直深深昏睡无法苏醒**，**暂时让他免于精神控制**，**而反咒只有我**，**也就是施咒者本人知道**。”

伏地魔肯定发觉了这一点，所以即使在盛怒之下也没有杀她，而是选择把她囚禁起来。

“他似乎非常想知道校长室里藏着什么，一直套问西弗勒斯开门的口令，我想，他如此执着，应该不会简简单单就放弃。但要问出口令，必须先让西弗勒斯活着。”

赫敏轻轻嗫嚅道：“麦格教授，你真聪明……”

她的老师苦笑着摇摇头：“一急之下冒出来的主意而已，被逼着用了，也只能暂且拖一拖时间。黑魔王虽然没杀我，但他并不完全寄望于我，他一定会自己研究怎么弄醒西弗勒斯。”

罗恩此时惴惴地插了一句：“那万一他对校长室的口令失去兴趣……”

“对，”麦格强作镇定地长长吸一口气，“万一他失去兴趣，放弃了，对他而言，西弗勒斯就没有活下去的价值了。”

刚刚一言不发的救世主男孩忽然“唰”地站了起来。

“**我去找斯内普**。”他吐字的方式硬邦邦的，像一条单调的直线，听上去冷静极了，如果忽略那双微微发抖的拳头的话。

不出所料地，格兰芬多的院长厉声制止。

“波特！这不行！要是黑魔王——”

“凤凰社也在这里！”哈利坚持道，“我们并不是盲目行动，而是有所准备的。其中一项准备，就是他们喝下复方汤剂，变成我的样子，故意让伏地魔和他的部下们相信他们所见到的‘哈利·波特’都只是一个个冒牌货，就算我出现，他们也不会知道是我本人。”

女教授闻言愣了愣。

还没来得及回答，密室门口突然传来“嘭”的一声大响。

他们一惊之下猛地回头，赫然见到那个不慎撞到门上，姿势歪歪斜斜的人影。

“**小巴蒂**·**克劳奇**！”纳威一声惊叫。

撑着门的食死徒也同样一脸震惊，死死瞪着与他四目相对的救世主男孩，像见了鬼：“哈利·波特——”

所有人的心脏都在一瞬间拧紧。

糟了！糟了！

没想到小巴蒂竟然醒过来，还一路跟进密室里来了——

哈利更是只觉浑身的血一涌而上，撞向脑门，突突直跳。**这****家伙听到自己刚刚说的那些话了**？

“波特竟然还活着……波特竟然还活着！”小巴蒂面色惨白，神经质地嚷嚷起来。

罗恩第一个猛地跳起，果断地朝门口丢出一记昏昏倒地。

但小巴蒂虽然伤痕累累且腿脚不便，眼力却仍十分锐利，把罗恩过于直白的攻击手法看得一清二楚，团身闪过。

麦格硬撑起身，匆匆一挥魔杖——她和纳威当时被小巴蒂收缴的魔杖，已经被哈利他们带回来并物归原主了——眩目的火光喷薄而出，形成一条赤红的长鞭狠狠荡过半间密室，抽向小巴蒂。

作为一名出色的魔咒大师，她的咒语从精准度到强度自然都远远超过罗恩，但她毕竟被黑魔法重创，尚未复原，有些力不从心，熊熊烈焰只打到了对方的衣角。

小巴蒂狼狈地滚过地面，把衣服上的火苗滚灭，气喘吁吁，在其他几位学生也加入战局时恶狠狠地啐了一口，忽然一扯衣袖，露出了自己左臂上的黑魔标记。

赫敏见状失声大叫：“不能让他按下去！”

可是已经迟了，小巴蒂的食指早已重重按到了那条骷髅蛇上。

正当他们浑身冻结一样生生僵住之际，食死徒脸上却一瞬间显出困惑，甚至皱起眉，不可置信地用手指连连又按了好几下——那个本应该开始发烫发红的标记却毫无反应。

仿佛冥冥中有一道屏障隔在他与他的主人之间，切断了这种联系。

**是格林德沃**——哈利反应过来的刹那暗暗捏了一把冷汗。

那时候在讨论方案B时，格林德沃说过，他会设法在凤凰社围攻伏地魔期间暗暗阻断伏地魔与食死徒们间的联系。虽然不知道具体用了什么方法，但现在看来，这位前任魔王果真说到做到。

“可恶……”小巴蒂大概察觉到自己目前无法召唤黑魔王，而对方有六个人，局面大大不利于他，于是嘶吼一声，转眼间化作一团浓黑的雾，汩汩涌向隧道的另一端，一头扎进黑暗里。

“不好！他要逃了！”罗恩心急如焚，正要去追，却被哈利死死一把拉住。

“来不及了，”救世主男孩一边喘一边说，“这里本来就不是能待的地方，他们早晚会发现密室打开过，我们当务之急，是把纳威和麦格教授带出去。”

“该死！太大意了！”罗恩万般懊悔。他们一心急于下密室，没想到要防范当时昏死在那里的小巴蒂，“谁知道那混蛋身上的夺魂咒居然这么快就失效……”

“你们对他用了夺魂咒？”麦格在纳威的搀扶下勉强一步步走到门前，闻言一脸惊愕地看着他们。

“是金斯莱用的。”赫敏带着负罪感小小声回答。她始终不能坦然面对不可饶恕咒，上一回他们在古灵阁里迫不得已用过之后，她到现在仍心存疙瘩。

由于对格林德沃无法完全信任，怕他在夺魂咒上做手脚，指挥小巴蒂倒打一耙，所以谨慎起见，凤凰社一致决定由金斯莱来施这个咒语。现在回过头想想，尽管金斯莱的咒语顺利让小巴蒂瞒天过海把箱子带到了三楼盥洗室，但咒语的强度可能还是不足。

“小巴蒂·克劳奇当年被他父亲频频用夺魂咒软禁在家，对这个咒语或许已经产生了一些抵抗力，比一般巫师要容易摆脱它。”麦格指出了另一个原因。

赫敏和罗恩却不由同时默默地想——**但假如是格林德沃的夺魂咒**，**恐怕小巴蒂到现在都摆脱不了**。

“我哥哥他们——弗雷德和乔治，现在应该正按计划行事，去找教授们，并设法把他们一个个集中起来了。把麦格教授也带到其他教授那里应该是最安全的。”罗恩说。

虽然听到韦斯莱双子这样冒险的举动让变形术教授十分担心，但寻求教授们的协助，确实让她觉得是目前最好的方案：“如果能通知菲利乌斯和波莫娜他们的话，当然很好……至于霍拉斯，可能要看情况。”

“我还担心斯卡曼德先生，我们得去帮帮他。”赫敏喃喃道。

贝拉特里克斯和小巴蒂，伏地魔的左右手，一个疯一个狡猾，不管哈利的事有没有泄密的风险，他们都必须想办法拖住这两人，进而大大削弱伏地魔一方的战力。

在听赫敏扼要地匆匆解释了一遍小巴蒂作为“提箱人”的角色和夺魂咒的意义所在，又听了凤凰社目前大致的部署后，麦格暗暗惊诧不已。

这些安排听起来不像凤凰社一贯的作风，周密且环环相扣，甚至不放过一个可以利用的食死徒。根据她对金斯莱那群人的了解，不可能做到那么细，而聪明如赫敏，即使能想出这样的安排，也还需要让凤凰社接受这一安排的说服力和执行力。

如果不是因为邓布利多已经死了，她一定以为那是他的想法。

“这些方案，都是谁出的主意？”

她的学生们不约而同地僵了僵，欲言又止。这让格兰芬多的院长更加惊讶，瞪大眼睛盯住他们，直到他们被那直勾勾的目光盯得受不了了，这才不得不由哈利带头揭开谜底。

“是……格林德沃。”救世主男孩轻声说。

米勒娃·麦格猛地愣怔一下。

“谁？”她深深怀疑自己听错了——听到一个不可能出现在霍格沃茨的名字。

男孩认命地深深吸一口气，重复。

“**盖勒特**·**格林德沃**。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麦格教授：……天哪，阿不思！阿不思！你听我说！  
（猛地想起校长已经去世了）  
麦格教授：……不对，我得跟阿不思的画像谈谈。  
格林德沃：正在找。  
麦格教授：！！？？
> 
> 以及，开始那段关于斯内普的回忆，可以对比着第四十章来看，可能会有不一样的感受。  
注：杀戮咒的咒语“Avada Kedavra”是古代亚述语引申而来，原意为“让一切毁灭”，但中文既然译为“阿瓦达索命”，于是文里就把后面那个词直接注解为“索命”了，词本身应该不是那意思。  
现在想想，夺魂咒居然是这篇文里三大不可饶恕咒中存在感最强的。
> 
> 多线并行+群戏的剧情都好满好满，要爆字数了……_(:з」∠)_


End file.
